Kingdom Hearts World Conquest
by xKeybladeWielderx
Summary: During the events of the Kingdom Hearts Saga, there was another Keyblade Wielder. One with a far greater destiny. Devon, a boy who becomes a Legendary Keyblade Wielder and travels across countless worlds to save the Universe from an ancient evil. This is the tale of the Legendary Keyblade Wielder, Devon who embarks on an Epic Quest to save countless worlds from a doomed existence.
1. Dive into the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Long ago when the world was young, there was an Ancient, Mystical, Being of Power that could bring Creation, Destruction, Life or Death to countless worlds. His name was The Inheritor. The Inheritor created the Universe to bring about an Age of Peace and Salvation. But in doing so, an Ancient Evil was unleashed An Evil even he could not contain. It's name: The Brotherhood of Shadows. Leading the Brotherhood was an Evil, Dark, Powerful Being known as The Dark Lord of the Shadows. With the Inheritor and The Dark Lord of the Shadows in conflict. An Ancient, Unseen, Mystical Realm was created. A Realm where untold Wisdom and Unimaginable Power sleeps. A Realm known as Kingdom Hearts. Many people sought to achieve great things such as Wisdom and Guidance from Kingdom Hearts. Others on the other hand sought to achieve ultimate power and control. Thus began a war that would bring the Universe down to it's knees. It's name: The Keyblade War, an Ancient Battle where the Forces of Light and Darkness clashed sides for control of Kingdom Hearts and the Universe. Both The Inheritor and the Dark Lord created Powerful warriors called Keyblade Wielders both of Light and Darkness to fight for Kingdom Hearts. These Keyblade Wielders possessed many skills and magic abilities that could exceed beyond all other forces in the Universe. The Inheritor and the Dark Lord took part in the Keyblade War alongside their armies and met each other in battle. The Inheritor and The Forces of Light sought to protect Kingdom Hearts, the Universe and it's people. The Forces of Darkness sought to control Kingdom Hearts for Ultimate Power and Dominion over all life. Both sides clashed in an ongoing battle. One that would last for Countless Millennium. The battles were epic, ceaseless, and vicious. In the end, neither side prevailed victorious and Kingdom Hearts along with the Universe fell into darkness. And just when all hope was lost, the light within the hearts of children held back the darkness and separated the worlds from each other. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, a desolate wasteland littered with Keyblades of their fallen Wielders. Since the Keyblade War, The Inheritor and the remaining Keyblade Wielders who survived the war sought to protect the Universe from further destruction and chaos, becoming Guardians of Peace. They became known as the _The Celestial Guardians_. Tales of the Keyblade War and the _The Celestial Guardians_ passed into legend and the Keyblade was depicted both as a Bringer of Chaos and Destruction and as a Symbol of Hope, Peace, and Salvation. Although the Keyblade War ended many years ago, the constant battles between the Forces of Light and Darkness lingered on across countless worlds. But over the years, an ancient unstoppable evil slowly began to rise to power and seeks to conquer the universe plunging it into an Age of Darkness. Now in our Darkest Hour, the Fate of the Universe lies on a new Keyblade Wielder. A young boy named Devon. Devon must band together with the Greatest Heroes of the Universe to stand up against this ancient evil. Now a new legend shall come to pass. This is the tale of Legendary Keyblade Wielder, Devon and his epic journey to save the Universe and countless worlds from a doomed existence. Devon's Legend starts now.

* * *

(Station of Awakening)

Devon, 15 years old, 5ft tall, with short black hair and blue eyes floated in empty darkness, not knowing what was happening to him. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was floating in mid-air descending toward a glass-stained platform which had Princess Aurora portrayed on it. As Devon slowly descended and landed on the platform, he took his time and looked around his surroundings. Apart from the platform that seemed to glow with an unknown source of light, everywhere that Devon looked he could see nothing but complete darkness. It was then that Devon began hearing a voice speaking to him that made him jump a little bit to his surprise as it came from every direction, but seemed to make him feel calm and relaxed

**_"So much to do. So little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Step forward."_**

Devon followed the voice's instructions and stepped forward toward the center of the platform. As soon as Devon reached the center of the platform, a short stone pedestal slowly rose from the ground and appeared to his left with a red shield with a mickey mouse sigil imprinted in it's center as it floated in mid-air above the pedestal

**_"Power sleeps within you."_**

Another short pedestal rose from the platform to Devon's Right with a staff that had a blue head similar to what the shield had floating in mid-air.

**_"If you give it form..."_**

A third final pedestal rose from the platform infront of Devon bearing a sword with a golden handle and the same sigil as the shield on the handle of the sword

**_"It will give you strength. Choose well."_**

Devon looked toward the Sword, the Shield, and the Staff and took his time to choose

He walked over to the sword and picked it up holding it in his hands. As he did, the voice spoke to him.

_**"Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of Great Power. Is this the power you seek?"**_

"Yes." Devon says

The Sword vanished in his hands in a flash of light that gave off a small blue ripple as it disappeared from sight as the voice spoke.

**_"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_**

Devon turns and looks toward the Shield and the Staff

He walks over toward the Shield and picks it up

**_"The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You wish to give up this power?"_**

"No." Devon says

He walks toward the Staff and picks it up

**_"The Power of Mystic. Inner Strength. Untold Wisdom. A staff of Wonder and Ruin. You wish to give up this power?"_**

"Yes." Devon says

Just like the sword, the staff vanished in Devon's hands in a flash of light, only this time the color was red instead of blue. As soon as the light vanished, the voice spoke.

**_"You've chosen the Power of Strength. You wish to give up the Power of Mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_**

"Yes. I do." Devon says

Upon finishing his statement, all three pedestals collapsed upon themselves and vanished from sight. Devon looked around himself to see what was happening, the platform began to crumble away at an enormously fast pace. Before he could react, the space beneath Devon's feet disappeared and he fell into the dark abyss below. As he descended through the darkness, Devon took notice of another platform that was rapidly approaching him from the depths of the darkness. This one portrayed Cinderella. Upon landing on the platform, Devon's right hand flashed in a white light and the sword appeared in his Right-hand. Devon swung the sword a few times to adjust to the weapon.

As he did, the voice spoke to him.

**_"You've gained the power to fight. There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_**

As soon as this was being said, several strange-looking creatures rose up from the platform. They were completely black with big yellow eyes, but they apparently only about a foot and a half tall. Devon didn't panic. What made caught him by surprise panic was when the strange creatures began to jump at him different angles. Reacting on instinct, Devon blocked the oncoming attacks with the sword and countered with a swift blow. As soon as he had struck the creature, it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Devon saw all the other creatures melt away into nothing on the platform. What he didn't notice was that some of the creatures sneaking up from behind him. The voice cried out in warning.

**_"Watch out!"_**

Devon spun around just time to see the creatures beginning to attack. But then he felt an odd feeling that seemed to warn him something else from behind. Getting into a defensive sword stance, Devon turned around and saw that he was completely surround at all angles by the creatures. Upon defeating the last one, the creature, instead of disintegrating like the others had, sank into the platform and started to spread a cloak of darkness around itself. This spread across the whole platform. The darkness soon reached Devon and his feet sank into the darkness. Soon, Devon was enveloped by the darkness.

Upon regaining consciousness, Devon found himself lying on his back on another new platform. This Platform had Snow Whte and the Seven Dwarves on it. Devon quickly noticed a brass colored door on the opposite side of the platform. He walked up and examined the door. The door soon changed colors. It was now a golden shade of color. The door began to open slowly with bright light which loomed from the inside as Devon slowly approached it.

Devon slowly blinked his eyes as his eyes began to adjust to his new surroundings. He noticed that he was on a wooden balcony that was overlooking an ocean that was built above a beach. He then noticed there were three people standing around the balcony and began to wonder who they were. One of them was a black robotic being wearing golden armor and a golden mask. Another was a youthful, beautiful woman despite her age. She wore a blue elegant dress and an elaborate headdress. She had pale skin, no nose but seemed calm and relaxed. The third and final figure was of a man. Short brown hair. 6ft tall. Brown eyes. White skin. Muscular build. Wearing black long pants, black fingerless gloves, black army boots, and a black solid t-shirt.

As Devon eyed the strange figures, the voice spoke to him

_**"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Tell me more about yourself."**_

Devon approached the first person he had seen on the balcony.

"What is it that you fear?" The robotic being asks

"Being lost in the darkness with no hope of escape." Devon answers

"That is quite fearful indeed." The robotic being says

Devon walked over to the second figure

"What do you value most above all else?" The female figure asks

"I value my friendship. My friends are most important to me." Devon answers

"Friendship is very valuable." The female figure says

Devon walks over to the final figure

"What do you wish to do in your life?" The man asks

"I wish to see other worlds and explore them." Devon answers

"Such a fine wish." The man says

Having spoken to the final figure, the voice spoke to him

_**"You are afraid of the darkness. You desire the friendship toward your friends. You wish to seek out other worlds and explore their horizons. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far and near."**_

A bright light obscured Devon's vision again and as soon as it appeared, the light dimmed down

Devon found himself standing on another platform in the middle of total darkness. This platform had Belle from Beauty and the Beast on it. Devon walked around the platform. As soon as he reached the platform's center, Devon turned to see one of the creatures begin to spawn before him. Within seconds, Devon was surrounded as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive stance. Devon made the first move as he sprinted toward the dark creatures and swiped at them from left to right with swift strikes performing a Sliding Dash Attack. Many of the dark creatures fell to the attack and vanished in a puff of black smoke. One of the dark creatures tried to attack jumping toward Devon. Devon however jumped up into the air dodging the attack and countered the attack diving down toward the dark creature and swiped his sword at it casting it into oblivion. Upon defeating the last creature, a bright light shined down from an unknown source where upon the center of the platform, creating what looked like a ring of white light. Devon walked toward the light and stepped inside. Devon felt his strength refreshed and increasing back up to its maximum and watched as another beam of light left the ring and headed for the platform's edge, which then caused a string of steps to form, creating a staircase upwards towards yet another platform that slowly appeared forth from the darkness. Devon ran across the platform and up the staircase. Upon arriving on the new platform, Devon noticed it was the same platform he had started from, but the light seemed to be even brighter. As he turned around, his shadow began to morph, twist and turn, transforming into a 12ft tall black muscular monster with red eyes. From the looks of it, it was definitely NOT friendly. As the monster took its form, the voice spoke out.

**_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."_**

The dark monster thrusts it's right-hand forward into the platform creating a dark vortex that seemed to summon forth the smaller black creatures he had faced earlier. Devon quickly noticed that it hand was stuck in the vortex and that it's movements were slow. Devon took the chance to strike numerousl times at the monster's hand while dodging attacks from the smaller creatures. After striking the creature's hand several times, he then focused on disposing the smaller creatures that had been conjured up. Once they were dealt with, Devon focused back on the monster. Devon jumped up toward the monster again and struck the creature's chest with a final and powerful blow. The monster giant roars in pain as it began to collapse. The sword vanished from Devon's hand and he leapt backwards to avoid the monster as it crashed forward onto the platform. Darkness began to spread all over the platform and caught Devon in it. Devon tried to free himself of the darkness that was slowly consuming him but to no avail. Just before he is swallowed by the darkness, he heard the voice spoke to him one last time.

**_"Don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget, you are the one who will open the door."_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is pretty much the opening sequences of Kingdom Hearts. From this point forward, the story will mainly follow Devon's journey through my favorite Video Game, Movie, and a few TV Show Worlds. Kingdom Hearts characters such as Sora, Riku, Kairi, etc, will be mentioned at times throughout the story. This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you guys like it as it progresses.


	2. Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Main Land/Devon's Room)

Devon opened his eyes and rose from his bed and sat upright looking around the room of his home. He sighed with relief and a little bit of tiredness. He quickly began to think about the dream he had.

"Man. That was quite a dream. I wonder what that was." Devon says

Devon turned and looked out the window of his room which overlooked a small island with a serene beach with exotic, tropical trees, beautiful flowers, tropical shrubbery, and surrounded by calm, crystal clear waters of the small island known as Destiny Islands

"I wonder how Sora, Kairi, and Riku are doing. I better tell them about my dream. Wait until they hear about this." Devon says

Devon jumps off his bed and heads out of his room

(Destiny Islands)

Lying on the beach on his back was Sora, 14 years old, white skin, dark brown spiky hair, wearing a white/black overjacket over a red jumpsuit, a pair of white/yellow fingerless gloves, large yellow shoes, and a silver crown chained necklace

Clearly, Sora was dozed off on the beach

Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned

He laid back down on the beach and was soon surprised by Kairi

"Whoa!" Sora says startled

Sora sits up and turns toward Kairi

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora says

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew i'd catch you dozing off around here." Kairi says

As Sora and Kairi had their conversation, Devon approached them and joined in on the conversation

"Hey Sora, Kairi." Devon says walking toward them

"Devon!" Sora and Kairi say happy to see him

"Guys, you'll never believe the dream I had. There was this strange place and there were these black creatures that attacked me. It was so bizarre." Devon says

"Wait. You had that dream too?" Sora asks surprised

"Yeah. Why? Did you have it too?" Devon inquires

"Yeah. I did." Sora says

"It's very weird how we both had the same dream." Devon says

"So anyway Kairi, do you remember what your hometown was like? You know where you grew up?" Sora asks

"I told you before. I don't remember a thing." Kairi says

"Not one thought?" Sora asks

"Nothing." Kairi says

"Would you ever want to go back? " Sora says

"I am happy here, but I wouldn't mind going see it." Kairi says

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any the other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all." Sora says

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Devon says

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The voice belonged to Riku, Spiky Silver-haired, Aquamarine eyes, wearing a yellow-black tanktop with a black X on the upper half with blue baggy shorts and large blue-white striped sneakers. He was around the same age as Devon

Riku held a log under his right arm

"So, i'm guessing i'm the only working on the raft." Riku says

Riku walks past Devon and Sora over to Kairi tossing the wood toward Sora who stumbles back catching the wood

Kairi laughs as Sora falls back on the sand catching the wood

"And you're just as lazy as they are." Riku says referring to Devon and Sora

"So you noticed. Ok. We'll finish it together. I'll race you." Kairi says

"Huh?" Devon says

"What?" Sora says

"Oh come on." Riku says

"Ready. Go!" Kairi says

Devon, Sora, and Riku look at each other and then began to sprint across the sandy beach racing each other with Kairi following close behind

(Later that evening)

Devon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had finished their routine of regular sword practices and gathering materials in order to build a raft to travel to other worlds. Devon, Sora, and Kairi sat on a bent Paopu Tree. Riku leaned up against the tree. The four youths watched the sunset.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora inquires

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku says

"But how far could a raft take us?" Devon asks

"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku says

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asks

"I would explore that world and learn all there is to know about it. As well as any other worlds out there." Devon says

"Hmmm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku says

"I don't know." Sora says

"I'm not quite so sure myself." Devon says

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's just the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku says

"You've been thinking alot about this lately, haven't you?" Kairi asks

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku says

"Heh, you're welcome." Kairi giggles

After watching the sunset for a few more minutes, the four youths prepared to make their way to their wooden boats to get back to the main island where their homes were. That was when Riku called Sora as Devon and Kairi went ahead of them

"Sora!" Riku called out tossing a small Paopu Fruit toward Sora

Sora turned and catched the Paopu Fruit

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asks

"A Paopu Fruit?" Sora says

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku says walking across the wooden bride past Sora

"What are you talking-?" Sora stammers

Riku laughs walking away

Sora tosses the fruit aside into the ocean before chasing after Riku

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Chapter 1. Devon are friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Just a heads up. The first few chapters may be a bit short just to start things up. But up until the point where Devon starts his journey in his first world, i'll try and make them longer. Be sure to review!


	3. The World has been Connected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Disney Castle)

The Royal Court Wizard, Donald Duck strolled through the hallways of Disney Castle passing by some enchanted brooms carrying buckets of water. He soon reached a massive door that stood several stoires high. Donald approached the door and knocked on it. A small portion of the door opened up. Donald walks in through the doorway and enters a large, wide room with columns on the Left and Right side of the room. Donald walked across the room toward the throne which was set atop a 2 step stairway

"Good morning, your Majesty. It's a pleasure to see you this morn-Wha?!" Donald stammers noticing the throne was empty

From behind the throne steps out Pluto with a letter in his mouth

Donald notices the letter Pluto's holding, takes the letter, opens it, and reads the letter

He soon rushed out of the room and into the hallway

(Out in the Disney Gardens)

Donald rushed out into the Disney Gardens toward The Loyal Captain, Goofy who was asleep leaning against a grass bush snoring

"Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" Donald says

Goofy doesn't wake up to Donald's shouting

This led Donald to use a Thunder spell on Goofy

A bolt of lightning zaps Goofy immediately waking him up

"G'morning, Donald. Lovely weather we're having." Goofy says

"Goofy, we got a problem. But don't tell anyone." Donald says keeping his voice down

"Minne?" Goofy asks

"Not even the queen." Donald says

"Daisy?" Goofy asks

"No! It's top secret!" Donald shouts

"G'morning ladies." Goofy says looking past Donald

"Wha?" Donald says confused

Donald turns around and sees Queen Minnie and Daisy with their hands on their hips

Donald laughs sheepishly

(Destiny Islands/The Secret Spot)

Sora looked around the Secret Spot, a cave beneath a tree where Devon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had often hung out at and carved different pictures on the walls over the years. Sora had decided to add to a group carving he and Kairi had done years ago. The picture was simply the heads of the Sora and Kairi smiling with goofy grins looking in the other's direction, so Sora added a shooting star carving beneath his head going in Kairi's direction. As soon as he had finished with satisfied happiness, Devon entered and checked on Sora.

"Hey, Sora." Devon says

"Oh hey, Devon." Sora says

"How are you doing?" Devon asks

"Just fine." Sora says

Devon notices the shooting star carving on the rock wall

"You drew that shooting star?" Devon asks

"Yeah." Sora says

"Looks nice." Devon says

"Thanks." Sora says

Suddenly, Devon and Sora began hearing mysterious voice speaking out to them from the depths of the cave. They turned around to see a hooded man looking toward them.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?" Sora and Devon says

"This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?" Devon demanded

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this! Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asks in confusion

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!" Sora exclaims

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora proclaims

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Devon and Sora watched as the unwanted hooded visitor disappear into the darkness. They both wondered how the stranger arrived, when he arrived, and where he came from. With questions probing their thoughts, Devon and Sora left the Secret Spot

(Disney Castle)

"Dear Donald. Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means trouble can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key' - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key, or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."

Donald, Goofy and Pluto met with Queen Minnie and Daisy in the throne room

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy exclaims

"It means, we'll just have to trust the King." Queen Minnie replies calmly

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy say worried

Donald then steps forward to take charge

"Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the King and this 'key'." Donald says

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie says with gratitude

"Daisy, can you take care of- ?" Donald asks but was cut off by Daisy's answer

"Of course. You be careful now, both if you." Daisy says

"OH! And to chronicle your travels, HE will accompany you." Queen Minnie says waving her hand toward a small desk

Donald looked toward the desk in confusion trying to see who the Queen was referring to.

"Over here!" came a small energetic voice from what appeared to be a small insect hopping up and down on the desktop trying to get Donald's attention

"Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Jiminy took his black tall hat off his head and waved in front of himself as he took a deep bow of respect towards the baffled Donald Duck

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie says

Donald struck a pose of respect, crossing his right arm over his heart in respect, then noticed Goofy standing to Daisy's left, who had struck his own pose with his right hand above his eyes signaling good luck and farewell to Donald. Annoyed, Donald hopped over to Goofy and dragged him away towards the Gummi Hangar

"You're coming too!" Donald says

(The Gummi Hangar)

The trio entered the Gummi Hangar where the Gummi Ship was being readied for lauch by the twin chimpmunks, Chip and Dale. Just as they finished up, Donald called up to them through the intercom

"Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew - anytime you're ready!"

Chip and Dale activated the hangar pickup function, which prompted two big white mechanical hands to lift Donald and Goofy upside down off the ground and into the Gummi ship's cockpit, with Pluto the dog hopping in after them. Queen Minnie and Daisy walked up to the hangar dock to watch the adventures prepare to depart. Donald waved to his girlfriend as the ship rise to the takeoff altitude and powered up the engines to full throttle as the hangar doors opened up

"BLAST OFF!" Donald says

A hole then opened beneath the ship and it plummeted down the shaft as Donald and Goofy cried out in hilarity and surprise. Not too long though, the ship popped out beneath Disney Castle's bottom exterior and charged off into space straight on target heading for Traverse Town

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for Chapter 2. I know that these first chapters are short, but later on i'll try to make the rest longer. Don't forget to review!


	4. Night of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Destiny Islands)

It was a stormy night on the island home of Devon and his friends. Devon looked outside the window of his room and saw an approaching storm.

"A storm?" Devon says

As Devon saw the storm approaching, he soon remembered the rafts

"The rafts! I have to find Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" Devon says jumping out of his bed and took off out of his room running to find his three friends. Devon soon reached the small island and began searching for his friends. Devon looks up toward the sky and sees a massive black swirling vortex. He soon sees Sora who was also looking around for his friend.

"Sora!" Devon calls out

"Devon! What's going on?!" Sora asks

"I don't know! But we have to find Riku and Kairi!" Devon says

Devon and Sora looked around the small Island looking for their friends

They also noticed the small black creatures they had seen in a dream began spawning all over the island. After searching the island, they soon spot Riku on the platform island next to the Paopu Tree.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" Sora shouts

"The door...has opened." Riku says calmly while looking out towards the ocean

"What?" Devon and Sora say confused

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku says

"Riku, what about Kairi!?" Devon says

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku says

Riku looks up toward the massive black swirling vortex

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku says

Before Devon or Sora could move, a ripple of darkness flowed beneath the three boys. Soon after, a portal of darkness opened up and began to envelop them. Riku showed no signs of fear or panic, and simply stood still letting the darkness take him in while holding out an inviting hand outstretched to Devon and Sora. Devon and Sora however, was in full panic and fear trying to wade through the darkness toward their friend in a futile effort. After several seconds of struggle, the three teens were swallowed by the dark abyss

When all seemed lost, a bright light shined within the darkness and surrounded Devon and Sora. The next thing they knew, they found themselves standing where they had been a few moments ago. They were soon holding a strange object in their right hands. Both appeared to be a large key of some kind, but was also shaped like a sword. Devon's weapon was known as the _Ultima Weapon_. It's design is very exotic. It's blade is wrapped in a filigree a pattern slightly similar to that of fish bones. It's color is blue, white, and gold. The teeth of the blade are a silver version of a crown attached to the blade by shimmering thread with a gilded heart. The Keyblade has many crowns put into it's design. It also has one gold crown at the tip of the blade, near the crown teeth, two silver silver making up the guard, three silver ones in the chain, and the combination of a blue crown and a gold heart keychain. It also bears one heart just above the guard and another just next to the crown making up the teeth of the blade. (Refer to the _Kingdom Hearts II Version_ of the_ Ultima Weapon_). Sora's weapon was known as the _Kingdom Key_. It's blade was rounded and silver.  
It's teeth were shaped like a crown. It's guard was very square with rounded edges and was yellow in color and The keychain was shaped like the Mickey Mouse Sigil. As Devon and Sora held them up and pondered over what they were, the voice from both their dreams spoke out to them in only two words

"Keyblade...Keyblade..."

As Devon and Sora collected their thoughts, the dark creatures spawned all around them in full force. Acting on instinct, Devon sprung into action and began swinging his new weapon at the creatures. Amazingly, the weapon sliced through the dark creatures and defeated them very easily.

"Sora, let's check the Secret Spot. Maybe Kairi is in there." Devon says

"Yeah." Sora says

Devon and Sora advanced into the dark cave where they found Kairi standing still looking at the back door that didn't have a handle or any sort of purpose. Only now, they could clearly see what looked like a keyhole in the middle of the door, and Kairi was staring right at it

"Kairi!" Sora calls out

At Sora's call, Kairi slowly turned and faced Devon and Sora but seemed to be in some sort of daze or trance

"Sora..." Kairi responds as if she was half-asleep

Before anything else could be said, darkness erupted from the keyhole in the door behind Kairi. The force was so great that it flung Kairi forward off her feet in Devon and Sora's direction

"I got her!" Devon says as he braced himself with his arms open ready to catch Kairi

But as soon as Kairi made contact with him, she seemed to melt into him like a ghost or something. And before Devon or Sora could comprehend to this event, another powerful gust of darkness blew through the cave sending Devon and Sora flying off their feet

When they were outside, Devon and Sora landed on the sandy beach outside face-down. They quickly recovered and saw most of the island destroyed and the storm began to get worse. A red eye of some kind in the middle of the massive swirling black vortex seemed to be the epicenter of the storm. As they looked out toward the destruction of their home, a dark creature began to form behind him. Devon and Sora turned and looked up toward the dark monster. It was in that moment that they both recognized the large monster from their strange dream they had two days ago. Devon and Sora raised their Keyblades into a battle pose and prepared to fight the large dark creature together. They both nod at each other indicating it was go time

Devon and Sora both knew that the dark creature's arms were easy targets since they were usually close to the ground. The dark creature didn't seem to have any kind of intelligence but attacked first by slamming it's Right-fist into the ground, creating a dark vortex that created smaller dark creatures in smaller quantity. Sora quickly took them out continuously swinging his Keyblade at the small dark creatures while Devon swung his Keyblade numerous times at the large creature's arms. Once Sora finished off the small dark creatures, he rushed over to Devon and helped him with his assault on the large creature's arms. Devon and Sora swung their Keyblades at the dark creature's arms numerous times inflicting major damage. The large dark creature began conjuring spheres of darkness that followed Devon and Sora's movements. Devon and Sora easily deflected the spheres using their Keyblades back toward the large dark creature. The large creature positioned it's arm close to the ground. Devon saw this as an opportunity to finish the fight and jump onto the creature's arm and ran up toward the creature's shoulder. Once there, Devon leapt into the air and swung his Keyblade down on the large dark creature's head, delivering the final blow.

Upon the monster's defeat, it was sucked up into the red eye vortex in the sky, and a powerful hurricane swept through the entire area pulling everything upward into the sky. Devon and Sora clung onto a piece of driftwood that was stuck in the ground for as long as they could, but the strength of the sky vacuum soon overpowered Sora's muscles and forced him airborne into the vortex.

"SORA!" Devon shouts out

Soon after, Devon lost his grip and was being dragged toward the vortex

"NO!" Devon shouts out before he is claimed by the darkness

And just like the Large Dark Creature, Sora, and Devon, Destiny Islands was claimed by the darkness

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. That's it for Chapter 3. The Next Chapter is where Devon's Epic Journey as a Keyblade Wielder begins. This should be the last short chapter for the opening story. So now i'll try to make the other chapters longer to the best of my ability. Don't forget to review!


	5. This is Berk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Berk)

In the forests near the village of Berk, a sleek boy named Hiccup was strolling through the forest with his journal in hand. Apparently, he was searching for a Dragon called The NightFury that he shot down the night before.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup says

Hiccup soon notices a crater trail on the ground and broken trees. He follows the trail and spots a dragon trapped in bolas wrapped around it's whole body. It was the NightFury he shot down. Hiccup takes out a dagger and slowly approaches the dragon.

"I did it. Oh I did it. This changes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup says placing his Right-foot onto the NightFury

The NightFury grunts and Hiccup quickly backs away but slowly approaches the dragon. As he got close enough to the dragon, he could see it was looking right at him.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna...I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" Hiccup says

Hiccup raises his dagger and tries to deliver the death blow but looks into the dragon's eyes. In the dragon's eyes, he could see the dragon's fear in it's eyes.  
Hiccup raises his dagger and tries again. The dragon lays it's head on the ground waiting it's fate. In the end, Hiccup couldn't kill the dragon.

"I did this." Hiccup says in shame

Hiccup was about to walk away but looks back at the dragon. It was then that he began to cut the bolas loose. As soon as Hiccup cut the last of the rope, the dragon tackles Hiccup against a large rock and stares him in the eyes with an angry look on it's face. The dragon rears back and roars at Hiccup then flies away deeper into the forest. Hiccup rises to his feet and watches as the dragon flies away into the forest.

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Devon was sitting unconscious with his back against a tree. As Devon sat unconscious by the tree, another NightFury slowly approached him. Unlike the other NightFury Hiccup encountered, this NightFury was a Female. It had a blueish skin tone to it's black scales and had Aquamarine eyes. The NightFury sniffed Devon as he sat there unconscious. The NightFury seemed concerned for Devon and began nudging him a little. Apparently, it didn't work. Next, the Dragon licked Devon's face. It was in that moment, Devon slowly began to regain consciousness. Devon slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest of some kind. He soon remembered about his friends and jumped to his feet.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Devon calls out

No response

"Sora. Riku. Kairi. I lost them." Devon says

Devon looked around and saw that he was no longer on Destiny Islands

"Where am I?" Devon says as he looked around

Devon soon noticed the NightFury looking at him concerned

The dragon stood approximately his size in height at least 5 feet

"Hi. What are you?" Devon says kneeling down to the dragon

Devon examined the dragon and came to a conclusion

"From the looks of it, you appear to be a dragon. That's amazing! But what kind of dragon are you?" Devon says

The NightFury licked Devon's face

"Heh Heh. I guess you like me. Huh? Listen. I got seperated from my friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Can you help me look for them? I can guarantee they're not here. But I have to find them." Devon says

The NightFury nodded showing that it will help Devon search for his friends and nuzzled against his body

Devon petted the dragon's head

"For a dragon, you're very friendly. Usually, I thought dragons were fire-breathing monsters. But you're different. Nice to meet you." Devon says

Suddenly, the small dark creatures that invaded Destiny Islands surrounded Devon and the NightFury. Devon instantly drawed his Keyblade, Ultima Weapon and got into battle stance. The NightFury was a bit surprised when it saw Devon's Keyblade appear in his Right-hand but reared back and got into battle stance standing alongside Devon.

One of the small dark creatures jumped toward Devon. Reacting to this, Devon swiped his Keyblade at the creature. The creature vanishes in a puff of black smoke as it is hit by the attack. Another small dark creature jumped toward Devon from behind. Before Devon could react, the NightFury shot a blast of blue fire toward the dark creature. The dark creature exploded into oblivion. Two more dark creatures attacked the NightFury from behind. In that moment, the NightFury slammed it's tail into the two small dark creatures. Devon jumped up and dived down swiping at the final dark creature sending it to oblivion. Soon all the dark creatures were defeated.

"Those were the same creatures from my island. But what are they doing here?" Devon says

Devon turns and looks toward the NightFury

"You fight real good for a dragon. Why don't you come with me? We'd make a great team." Devon says

The NightFury nods accepting Devon's offer and became Devon's Companion.

"Hm. You're gonna need a name. How about Luna." Devon says

Luna nods liking the name.

"Alright then. Luna it is." Devon says

Suddenly, Luna hears another NightFury roaring in the distance and looks out toward the direction the roars were coming from.

"What is it? Friend of yours?" Devon asks

Luna nods yes.

"Alright. Then, let's go check it out." Devon says

Devon jumps onto Luna's back and the two follow the roars. Following the roars, they traced it to a clearing home to a small freshwater lake

"Wow. This place is amazing." Devon says looking at the environment

Devon and Luna climb down into the clearing

Unknown to them, the NightFury watched them head into the clearing hiding behind some rocks. Devon and Luna turn and notice the NightFury climbing down toward them. The dragon calmly sniffs Devon's body. Soon after, it nuzzles against his body indicating that he has Devon's trust.

"Another friendly dragon. Well, nice to meet you too." Devon says petting the NightFury

Devon quickly noticed that this NightFury was missing a Tail-fin on the Left-side of it's tail. Devon turned and examined Luna's Tail. She had both her Tail-fins.

"Seems like you had a major accident. And it took your Tail-fin." Devon says

Devon looked up toward the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark

"Looks like we're camping here for the night." Devon says

Devon, Luna, and the NightFury got themselves settled and rested for the next day.

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Gobber says opening the gates to the arena

5 teen Vikings stepped into the arena following Gobber. These Vikings were named Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

Astrid was a striking, tough, beautiful Viking with determined and strong persona. Snotlout is a strong, hearty Viking. Fishlegs is big and chubby and often spouts off information about dragons. And Tuffnut and Ruffnut are twins. They are both Wild, Reckless, Adrenaline Junkies. They share an equal disdain for reading and prefere the same kind of weapon but often argue with each other.

The arena was large, rounded, and had an iron chain-like netting over it acting like a dome

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says

"I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or back." Ruffnut says

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid says

"Yeah. No kidding right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup says stepping into the arena as the other vikings turned and looked toward him

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asks

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon infront of the entire village." Gobber says

"Hiccup already killed a NightFury, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout says

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut head further into the arena

"Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll think of you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber assures Hiccup

Hiccup joins in line with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut infront of a large, wooden, metal door which held some dragons that the Vikings captured

"Behind these doors are just of a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" Gobber says

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs says

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber says

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2." Fishlegs says

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says

"Firepower 15." Fishlegs says

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber says

"Attack 8, venom 12." Fishlegs says

"Would you stop that?! And the Gronckle." Gobber says

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispers

"Wait. Wait. Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asks

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber says and pushes down on a lever near the door

The horizontal beam holding the door is lifted and a dragon bursts out of the doors. This dragon was the Gronckle.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber says

The Gronckle flys into a rockwall and snatches up some rocks in it's mouth

"Quick! What's the first thing you're gonna need?" Gobber says

"A doctor?" Hiccup asks

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs asks

"A Shield." Astrid says

"Shields. Go! The most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you had a choice between a Sword or a Shield, take the Shield." Gobber says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both took hold of a shield with 2 flaming skulls on the Left and Right side of the shield.

"Let go of my shield!" Tuffnut says

"There are a million shields!" Ruffnut says

"Take that one. I has a flower. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says

Ruffnut snatches the shield out of Tuffnut's grip and hits him in the head with it

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says

While the twins continued their arguement over the shield, the Gronckle shot a blast of fire toward them which hit the shield sending it to pieces

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber says

"What?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say

"Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it. Throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber says

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs took their axes and bashed them on their shields

This had an effect on the Gronckle as it could not get a good shot at them

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How much does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks

"Five?" Snotlout asks

"No! Six!" Fishlegs says

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber says

Catching Fishlegs distracted, the Gronckle shoots a blast of fire toward him knocking his shield off his arm

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber says

The Gronckle turns it's attention to Snotlout and Astrid

"I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime and work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout says

Catching Snotlout distracted, the Gronckle shoots a blast of fire toward him that hits his shield knocking Snotlout to the ground

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber says

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup says

"Nope. Just you." Astrid says

The Gronckle shoots another blast of fire toward Astrid and Hiccup

Astrid moves out of the way but Hiccup was distracted by Astrid and his shield is knocked off his arm by the Gronckle's attack

Hiccup's shield is sent rolling on it's side across the ground

"One shot left!" Gobber says

The Gronckle goes after Hiccup as he chases after his shield

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouts

The Gronckle soon corners Hiccup against a rockwall

It was about to shoot one last blast of fire at Hiccup but misses Hiccup by inches as Gobber grabs it's mouth using his hook hand

"That's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Gobber says throwing the dragon into the Dragon Keep

Gobber closes the doors

"You'll get another chance. Don't you worry. And remember, a dragon will always." Gobber says

Gobber looks toward Hiccup

"Always. Go for the kill." Gobber says

Gobber lifts Hiccup to his feet

(Later that afternoon in the forest)

Hiccup returned to the site where he released the NightFury that he shot down 2 nights before

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asks himself

As Hiccup pondered to himself, he followed the path the NightFury flew the other day. FOllowing the trail, he found the clearing with a small lake.

"This was stupid." Hiccup says

Hiccup notices that there were black dragon scales on the ground. He kneels down and looks at the scales. Surprisingly, the NightFury flies upward infront of him. Hiccup jumps back startled. The NightFury tried to fly away but couldn't and wound up crashing on the ground. Numerous times the NightFury attempted to fly away, but could not do so without it's missing tail-fin and crashes into the ground. Hiccup takes out his journal and draws a sketch of the dragon.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup ponders as he watched the dragon

Hiccup notices that it was missing it's Left Tail-Fin and rubs off the tail-fin on his sketch. The NightFury gave one last attempt to fly away but crashed on the ground near the small lake. The dragon soon saw fish swimming around in the lake and popped it's head in to try and catch the fish. As Hiccup watched the dragon, he soon noticed Luna laying down by some rocks alongside Devon.

"Another NightFury!" Hiccup exclaims

Hiccup then turned his attention to Devon

"But who's that with it?" Hiccup asks

As Devon sat alongside Luna, he suddenly had a vision. In his vision, he found himself surrounded by darkness and blue mist standing on nothing.

"Where am I?" Devon asks looking around

As Devon pondered where he was, he heard a male voice speak to him

_**"Welcome, Keyblade Wielder."**_

"Who are you?" Devon asks

_**"All will be answered in due time. I am here to tell you. You are the chosen wielder of the Keyblade. A Powerful Warrior created to protect countless worlds from the Forces of Darkness. The creatures that you have fought with in the past are what is now known as the Heartless."**_

"Heartless?" Devon says confused

_**"Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some with terrifying powers. They will all attempt to do you harm. You must remain vigilant. Countless Worlds are in danger from the Heartless as well as the Forces of Darkness and only you and your friends can save them from the coming darkness that even now spreads across the Universe."**_

"But what about my friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi? I want to know what's happened to them?!" Devon asks

_**"Do not fear. They are quite safe. You remember before your world was consumed by the darkness that your friend Sora also wielded a Keyblade. Like you, he is also a Keyblade Wielder and even now is searching for you and your missing friends. To save the Universe from the darkness that is destroying it, you must unite with your friends and heroes from across countless worlds, band together against the Forces of Darkness, and find the Keyholes to each world."**_

"Keyholes?" Devon asks

_**"They are what protects the world from the Forces of Darkness. Seal the Keyholes and the Universe shall be saved. But be warned, Your journey will not be an easy one. There will be a great deal of hardships on the road ahead. You will face many challenges on your journey. An ancient evil has been unleashed into the Universe and seeks to envelope the Universe in everlasting darkness and Shadow. Only you and your friends can stop it. Good luck, Keyblade Wielder. May the light protect you."**_

Devon recovers from his vision blinking his eyes

Being distracted, Hiccup's charcoal pencil slips out of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup tries to catch it but it was too late. The charcoal pencil falls to the ground. Devon and the 2 NightFury notice this and look up to see Hiccup who looked back at them. Devon decided to meet the newcomer.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Devon tells Luna

Devon began to walk up toward Hiccup

"Hey." Devon says

"Um, hi. Who are you?" Hiccup asks

"I'm Devon."

"Nice to meet you, Devon. I've never seen people like you on Berk before." Hiccup says

"Berk? Is that where I am?" Devon asks

"Yeah. Why? You new around here?" Hiccup asks

"You could say that." Devon says

Devon began explaining about who he was and where he came from. He told Hiccup about his missing friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He also told them about strange dark creatures that he faced so far.

"Wow. That's quite a story." Hiccup says

"Yeah. Now I can't find them. I probably bet they're not here on Berk. And I don't even know where to go." Devon says

"Well, why don't you come back with me to the village?" Hiccup asks

"Sure. But what about my dragon?" Devon asks

"Your dragon?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. Her name is Luna." Devon says pointing to Luna who was lying down

"You have a NightFury?!" Hiccup asks

"A NightFury? Is that what Luna and that other dragon is?" Devon asks

"Yeah. They're extremely rare. How did you even manage to meet Luna?" Hiccup asks

"I was kinda out cold and I guess she just found me." Devon says

"That's amazing. Well if you're coming back with me to the village, she's gonna have to stay. My village has a bit of a issue with dragons." Hiccup says

"I see. Alright. Then, let's go." Devon says

Devon returned to Luna and told her that he was gonna be staying with Hiccup for a while but promised he would be back.

(Berk Great Hall)

Later that night, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were in the Great Hall discussing about their training exercise with the Gronckle

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid says

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut says

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout says

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber says

In that moment, Hiccup and Devon arrived at the Great Hall

Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut took notice and saw Hiccup and Devon approaching them

"Uh, Hiccup. You mind telling me who this stranger is?" Gobber asks

"This is Devon. He's a friend of mine. I just met him earlier today. He kinda got lost and he has nowhere to go. So I thought i'd try and find him a place in the village. He's kinda new around here." Hiccup says

"Well then, Welcome to Berk, Devon. I'm Gobber. Pleasure to meet ya, lad."

"Nice to meet you." Devon says shaking Gobber's Right-hand

"The name's Snotlout."

"My name is Fishlegs."

"I'm Tuffnut."

"And I'm Ruffnut."

"Astrid."

"It's nice meeting you all." Devon says

Devon and Hiccup took a seat at a wooden table next to Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut's table

"Now, you have to learn and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about the dragnos we know of." Gobber says

The group soon hears Thunder outside

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber says walking away

"Wait. You mean read?" Tuffnut asks

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asks

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout says

"Oh! I've read it about seven times. There's this dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other dragon that-" Fishlegs says before he is interrupted by Tuffnut

"Uh. Yeah. That's great. Now if there was a chance that I was going to read it." Tuffnut says

"But now." Ruffnut says

"You guys read, i'll go kill things." Snotlout says

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut rise from their seat and walk away

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asks

"Read it." Astrid says rising from her seat and walking away

(Later that night)

As soon as everyone left, Devon and Hiccup took a look at the Dragon Manual. Hiccup opens the book and goes through the pages.

"Dragon Classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class." Hiccup reads

Hiccup flips a page showing the Thunderdrum.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup reads

Hiccup turns another page showing a TimberJack.

"TimberJack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can cut through full-grown trees. Extremely Dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup reads

Hiccup turns another page showing a Scauldron

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at it's victims. EXtremely Dangerous." Hiccup reads

Hiccup is soon startled by the thunder outside

Regaining their senses, Devon and Hiccup turn back toward the book. Hiccup flips the page showing a Changewing.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Hiccup reads

Hiccup flips the pages again

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone-Knapper. Whispering Death." Hiccup reads

Hiccup continues flipping through the pages

"Burns it's victims. Buries it's victims. Chokes it's victims. Turns it's victims inside out. Extremely Dangerous. Extremely Dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." Hiccup reads

Hiccup continues going through the pags until he reaches the one that says

"NightFury." Hiccup reads

This page had no picture of the dragon. Only it's description

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup reads

Hiccup takes out his journal with the picture of the NightFury he drew and places it onto the book

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is Berk. The first world Devon visits on his Journey as a Keyblade Wielder. And surprise, surprise, he gets his own Dragon: Luna, the NightFury. They fight together against the Heartless. And they meets Hiccup and Toothless. So far, this seems like a good start. I'm starting to make these chapters longer. Some will probably be short. Hope you guys like. Don't forget to review!


	6. Fated Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Stoick as well as a group on vikings on 2 other ships all stood infront of a massive wall of thick fog that was several feet wide and several feet high where they believed the dragon's nest which they called Helheim's Gate was hidden.

"I can almost smell them. They're close." Stoick says

Stoick looks toward the fog.

"Take us in." Stoick says

The Viking ships all head into the thick fog and disappear. After a few seconds, nothing happens. Suddenly, the ships are attacked by a dragon inside the fog.

(Back on Berk in the Training Arena)

Devon took part in the Dragon Training alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on NightFuries. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a NightFury Pamphlet?" Hiccup asks

THe only response Hiccup got was a fire blast that took off the head of his axe

"Focus Hiccup. You're not even trying." Gobber says

Today in the training arena, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were all in a wooden maze with a Deadly Nadder

"Today is all about attack. Nadders are light and quick on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and faster." Gobber says

The Deadly Nadder takes it's tail and swings it sending spikes toward Fishlegs who blocks the spikes with his shield

"I'm beginning to question your teaching meathods." Fishlegs says

"Look for a blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, Hide in it, And strike." Gobber says

The Deadly Nadder soon stopped infront of Tuffnut and Ruffnut

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asks

"If you don't like it, find your own blindspot." Tuffnut says

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut says

The Nadder soon sees Tuffnut and Ruffnut and spews a jet of fire toward them

Tuffnut and Ruffnut move out of the way dodging the attack

"Blindspot yes. Deafspot, not so much." Gobber says

Hiccup stops and asks Gobber

"So how would one sneak up on a NightFury?" Hiccup asks

"No one has ever seen a NightFury and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber says

Hiccup looks to his right and sees Devon, Astrid, and Snotlout hiding behind a wooden wall near an intersection of the maze

Devon, Astrid, and Snotlout roll across to the other side without being noticed. But Hiccup's shield pulls back on Hiccup as he rolls. The Nadder spots him and lunges at him. Hiccup manages to escape the Nadder into the maze. The Nadder soon turns it's attention to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Stand aside, babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout says

Snotlout takes his mace and throws it toward the dragon. He misses and hits the wall alongside the dragon. The dragon laughs at Snotlout's attempt. Astrid looks toward Snotlout with a stern look on her face.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What? you want me to move it?" Snotlout says

The Nadder pursues Astrid forgetting about Snotlout and slams into a wall which causes the whole maze to collapse.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Hiccup asks as Devon, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut

"Hiccup!" Gobber says

Astrid jumps up onto one of the collapsing walls, reaches the top, and jumps landing on Hiccup with her axe stuck onto Hiccup's shield.

"Ooh. Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut jokes

The Nadder emerges from the debris from the maze and notices Astrid. Astrid grabs her axe and tries to free it from Hiccup's shield but it was stuck. So, she forces the shield off Hiccup's arm and slams it into the dragon's face. The Nadder walks away.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber says

Astrid turns toward Hiccup

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parent's war are about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid says

Having said that, she walks away

Devon rushes to Hiccup and helps him up to his feet

(Later that evening)

Devon and Hiccup headed into the clearing with the small lake. Hiccup had a shield and fish in hand.  
Devon also had a fish for Luna. Hiccup tosses the fish out into the clearing. After that, nothing happens. Hiccup then moves in to the clearing with his shield but it gets stuck. Hiccup and Devon head out of the trench. Hiccup picks up the fish and holds it in his hands. As Devon and Hiccup head deeper into the clearing, the NightFury watches them from above some rocks. Devon and Hiccup soon notice the dragon. The dragon climbs down and approaches them. Hiccup holds the fish out toward the NightFury. The NightFury slowly approached Hiccup but stopped and growled when it noticed the dagger on his belt. Hiccup jumps a little from the growls he was recieving. Hiccup takes out the dagger off his belt and drops it on the ground. He then takes his Right-foot, picks it up, and tosses it into the small lake. After that, the dragon calms down. Hiccup holds the fish out toward the dragon. The dragon slowly approaches Hiccup and opens it's mouth. Looking inside the dragon's mouth, Hiccup and Devon could clearly see the dragon had no teeth.

"Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Hiccup says before he is interrupted by the dragon as it retracts it's teeth and snatches the fish out of Hiccup's hands.

The dragon takes the fish and swallows it.

"Teeth." Hiccup says

Once the dragon was finished licking it's lips, it approaches Hiccup passing Devon

"Uh. No, no, no. I don't have anymore." Hiccup says backing up against a rock

The dragon regurgitates the fish and the lower-half section of the fish lands out on Hiccup's lap. After that, the dragon rises and sits on it's hind legs. Hiccup and the dragon stare at each other. The dragon soon looks toward the fish telling Hiccup to have a bite. Hiccup hesitantly holds the fish up to his mouth and bites into it without swallowing. The dragon gulps knowing that Hiccup hasn't swallowed the fish. Hiccup stumps and hesitantly swallows the fish. After that, Hiccup smiles. Soon, the dragon starts to smile showing a gummy smile with it's teeth retracted. Hiccup motions his hand out to the dragon. The dragon snarls at Hiccup and glides away from him only a few meters away. Then, the dragon circles the ground while breathing a blue flame creating a bedding. The dragon settles in and lies down. The dragon looks up into a tree and watches a bird fly off. As it does, the dragon soon turns it's attention to Hiccup who sat right infront of it. Hiccup waves to the dragon. The only response Hiccup got was the dragon turning it's body away from Hiccup and hiding it's face using it's Tail-fin. Hiccup scoots closer to the dragon and motions his hand toward it. The dragon unfurls it's tail-fin causing Hiccup to jump to his feet and walk away. The dragon does the same. Devon walks over to Luna who watched the whole thing and hands her the fish. Luna happily takes the fish from Devon's hand and swallows it. Devon pets Luna's head.

(Later that evening)

The NightFury was hanging from a tree using it's tail which was looped around a branch. The dragon opens it's eyes and looks toward Hiccup who was sitting on a rock drawing on the ground with a stick. The dragon walked over to Hiccup to see what he was drawing. Hiccup knew the dragon was behind him and continued to draw. What Hiccup was drawing on the ground was a picture of the dragon's face. The dragon soon came up with an idea and took a large branch from a nearby tree and began dragging the end across the ground. When it was done. the ground had scribbles all over around Hiccup. Hiccup stood up and looked around. When he tried to move, he stepped on one of the lines which made the dragon growl. Hiccup rose his foot from the ground and the dragon calmed down. Hiccup placed his foot down again and the dragon growled. Hiccup rose his foot again from the ground and the dragon calmed down.  
Hiccup placed his foot down again only this time away from the line. Hiccup began stepping over the lines. trying to make his way across. When he did, he soon found himself with his back infront of the dragon. He turned and faced the dragon. In that moment, Hiccup motions his Right-hand out toward the dragon. The dragon growls causing Hiccup to pull his arm back. The dragon soon stops growling. Hiccup then looked away and held his hand out toward the dragon. After a few seconds pass, the dragon motions it's head to Hiccup's hand and they make physical contact. Hiccup nearly slumps and looks toward the dragon. The dragon soon glides away from Hiccup. In that moment, Devon petted Luna's head and approached Hiccup.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Devon asks

Hiccup looks toward Devon and smiles nodding yes

(Later that night)

Devon and Hiccup returned to the Berk Village and met up with Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! I saw the look on his eyes. I was delicious. He must've passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber says telling one of his stories

"Isn't it weird to think your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart." Fishlegs says

"I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I find. With my face." Snotlout says

"It's the wings from the tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. Well, i'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" Gobber says

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut says

"You're mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asks

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut says

"Ok. I've been with you my whole life and that has never been there." Ruffnut says

Astrid notices that Hiccup and Devon were gone. To her, this was strange.

(Back at Hiccup's House)

Hiccup takes his journal and draws a tail-fin on the journal for Toothless, the NightFury. It was then that Hiccup and Devon developed a plan to construct a tail-fin for him. Devon gathered all the necessary materials while Hiccup constructed the tail-fin. And soon after hours of excruciating work, the Tail-fin was complete.

(The Next Day)

Devon and Hiccup returned to the Clearing with the tail-fin and a basket full of fish

"Hey Toothless. I hope you're hungry cause we brought you a breakfast." Hiccup says

Hiccup knocks the basket open with his foot. The basket opens and fish slide out.

"Ok. That's disgusting. We've got some Salmon, some nice Icelandic Cod and a fresh Smoked Eel." Hiccup says

As soon as Hiccup mentioned eel, Toothless began to growl. Hiccup grabs a yellow-striped eel and holds it up. Toothless roars.

"No, no, no. It's ok. Yeah. I don't like eel much either." Hiccup says tossing the eel aside

"I guess you're not a big fan of eels either?" Devon asks Luna

Luna simply nods her head no

"Me neither. I'm with you." Devon says

While Toothless began going through the basket of fish, Hiccup sneaked around to the back of Toothless' tail and tried to strap the tail-fin onto Toothless' tail. As he does, Toothless' tail moves away. Hiccup tries again and like before, Toothless' tail moves. Hiccup then grabs Toothless' tail and straps on the tail-fin. Toothless finished the last of the fish. When he did, he felt Hiccup doing something to his tail. When Hiccup strapped the tail-fin onto Toothless' tail, Toothless felt the urge to fly and began to open his wings. Hiccup overlooked the tail-fin pondering to himself, Toothless takes off into the air with Hiccup hanging on to Toothless' tail. Devon and Luna watched as Hiccup and Toothless took off into the air. As Toothless flew into the air, he began to descend toward the ground. Hiccup realized that Toothless could not fly with the tail-fin closed so he opened it up. Before Hiccup and Toothless could crash into the ground, Toothless flew upward into the air.

"It's working!" Hiccup says

Toothless and Hiccup flew around the clearing a few times

"Yes! Yes! We did it!" Hiccup says

Toothless looks back and sees Hiccup holding on to his tail. Toothless flings Hiccup off his tail and Hiccup crashes into the lake. Toothless looks back at his tail and the tail-fin was closed. Without the tail-fin open, Toothless crashed into the lake with Hiccup.

"Yeah!" Hiccup says

(Later that Afternoon)

In the Arena, Devon, Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut began their next training session.

"Today is about Teamwork." Gobber says

As the session began, the door bursts open and a cloud of gas seeps out from the door.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light a fire with it's head wet. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber says

Devon was teamed up with Hiccup and Fishlegs. Astrid was teamed with Ruffntut. And Snotlout was teamed with Ruffnut. They all got seperated within the gas. Each of them had a bucket of water.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crusing it's victims-" Fishlegs says before he is interrupted by Hiccup

"Will you please stop that?" Hiccup asks

"If that dragon shows either of it's faces, i'm gonna-There!" Snotlout says before he spots something through the gas

Snotlout and Tuffnut throw their water toward the figure in the gas. When the gas clears, it turned out the figure was none other than Astrid and Ruffnut

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut says

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut says

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure." Snotlout says

Astrid punches Snotlout and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut. Before Tuffnut could move, he is dragged in the gas by something. Then, Astrid and Ruffnut are tripped by the tail of the Zippleback. In that moment, Tuffnut rushes out of the gas.

"Oh i'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut says running

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits right now." Fishlegs says

A small dragon head with a long neck slithers out of the cloud of gas and makes it's way toward Fishlegs. Fishlegs takes it's bucket and throws water on it's head. The dragon opens it's mouth letting gas seep from it's mouth

"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs says

The dragon head breathes gas at Fishlegs making him run in fear

"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts

As Fishlegs ran past Hiccup and Devon, the dragon head looks toward Hiccup and in that moment, another dragon head on the same body had sparks in it's mouth

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber says

Hiccup tosses the bucket of water and disappointingly, it doesn't reach the Zippleback's heads.

"Oh come on." Hiccup says

The dragon roars at Hiccup and Devon making them jump back

"Hiccup! Devon!" Gobber says

Before Gobber could do anything, he as well as the other vikings saw something they did not expect. The dragon was backing away from Devon and Hiccup.

"Back. Back. Back. Now, don't let us tell you again. That's right. Back into your cage." Hiccup says

Hiccup pulls out the eel from earlier.

Devon also pulled out another eel

"Now think about what you done." Hiccup says

Hiccup and Devon toss their eels into the cage. The Zippleback backs up against the wall of the cage. The doors shut and Devon and Hiccup turn to see Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stare at them with surprised looks on their faces.

"So are we done? Cause we got some things that we need to. Yeah. I'll see you later." Hiccup says heading out of the arena

"Hiccup! Wait for me!" Devon says following Hiccup out of the ring

(Hiccup's House)

At Hiccup's House, Hiccup had constructed a saddle for Toothless. He also constructed a saddle for Luna and Devon. They headed to the clearing and put the saddles on their dragons. Unlike Luna who trusted Devon completely although they only met recently, Toothless toyed with Hiccup running from him making Hiccup chase after him. When they were able to get the saddle onto Toothless, Hiccup gave the tail-fin a test drive. Devon took Luna's saddle for a spin flying around in the air. Hiccup made several adjustments to Toothless' saddle trying to figure out a way to control the tail-fin. During one of their test flights, Hiccup and Toothless crashed into some tall grass. When Hiccup went back for Toothless, he saw that he was rolling all over the ground. This indicated that dragons like tall grass and were like Dragon Nip. So Devon and Hiccup took some into the arena with a Gronckle. The Gronckle flew toward them. Devon and Hiccup held out the Dragon Nip and rubbed it against the Gronckle's snout. The Gronckle seemed to enjoy it and fell on it's side with it's tail wagging. This began to get Devon and Hiccup some attention as well as respect. The Next Day back in the clearing, Hiccup began scratching Toothless around the back of his head. Toothless really enjoyed this and began to pur like a cat. Devon did the same for Luna and like Toothless, Luna began to pur like a cat. But when Hiccup scratched a spot underneath Toothless' chin, Toothless fell to the ground as happy as can be. Devon and Hiccup tried this in the arena with a Nadder. The dragon headed for Devon and Hiccup and stopped infront of them. Then, Astrid ran toward them and tried to attack but before she could reach the Nadder, Devon and Hiccup began to scratch the Nadder's neck until they hit the certain spot where they did for Toothless. The Nadder soon fell to the ground. Later that day in the Great Hall, Devon and Hiccup sat at one of the wooden tables and as soon as they sat down, all the vikings began to move toward their table giving them even more respect. Astrid could not believe what she was seeing. The next day at the clearing, Hiccup toyed with Toothless a bit using a light and mirror trick which seemed to fool Toothless as he followed the light. While Hiccup toyed with Toothless, Devon tried honing his skill with his Keyblade swinging it about. During this, he learned how to use magic. He learned magic spells like Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Cure. Some of the few basic spells. That day at the arena, Hiccup tried the light and mirror technique on his next dragon session.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber says

On the door was a small doggie door. When the dragon came out, it no more the size of a small dog. It's skin was green with a tint of yellow to it's color and had brown spots on a few portions on it's body.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut says before he is tackled by the small dragon

The dragon bit on his nose but then noticed a light on the ground and began to follow it. This was being done by Hiccup and Devon using their shields.

"Wow. they're even better than you are." Tuffnut says to Astrid

Devon and Hiccup lead the Terrible Terror to the small doggie door and Hiccup holds it in place with his foot. Later that day, Astrid was in the forest throwing her axe about using trees as target practice. She soon spots Devon and Hiccup heading through the forest carrying what appears to be equipment. She decides to follow them. But when she looks over a rock, she loses them. At the clearing, Hiccup made adjustments to Toothless saddle. The two began testing out the tail-fin workings. During this time, Devon began training with his Keyblade. He had already learned the basics of Magic and how to conjure them without uttering the phrase. He had also learned some moves like Arcanium. In time, Devon became very familiar with his Keyblade. Toothless was secured to a wooden post that made sure he didn't fly away while Hiccup worked out the kinks with the tail-fin. Hiccup angled his left-foot back on the saddle, the tail-fin angles upward and Toothless lands on the ground. Toothless glides in the air but then the winds got strong and the rope holding Toothless in place snapped. As they rise to their feet, Hiccup notices that the rope connecting him to Toothless is caught. That night, Hiccup and Toothless sneaked into the village under the cover of darkness. Hiccup and Toothless went over to the Armory. Astrid heard noises coming from the Armory and went to investigate. As Hiccup began cutting the rope with a dagger, He and Toothless heard Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, is that you?" Astrid says

Before Astrid could open the window to the Armory, Hiccup bursts out the window and blocks it.

"Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." Hiccup says

As Hiccup tried to distract Astrid, Toothless sees a nearby sheep

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Astrid says

Hiccup is pulled back a little by the rope

"Well weirder." Astrid adds

Hiccup is suddenly hoisted up against the window by the rope connecting Hiccup and Toothless and is pulled through the window. Astrid quickly opens the window and sees nothing. Hiccup manages to cut the rope free and both he and Toothless disappear into the night.

(The Next Day)

Stoick and the Vikings return from their trip. Their ships were badly burnt to a crisp. Burnt holes were visible on the sails of their ship. Pieces of the ships were destroyed. Gobber approaches Stoick who steps off the ship.

"I trust you found the nest at least." Gobber says

"Not even close. I hope you had more success than me." Stoick says

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then yes." Gobber says

A group of vikings head down to the port and greet Stoick

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!" A Female Viking says

"Out with the old and in with the new, eh?" A Male Viking says

"No one will miss that old nuisance." Another Male Viking says

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate." Another Male Viking says

Stoick watches as the cheerful vikings pass him and turns toward Gobber

"He's gone?" Stoick asks

"Yeah. Most afternoons but who could blame him. The life of a celebrity is very rough. He and Devon could barely make it through the village without being swarmed by their new fans." Gobber says

"Who?" Stoick asks

"Devon's new friend. He met him sometime ago and he and the recruits trust him." Gobber says

"Hiccup?" Stoick asks

"Who would've thought it? He and Devon has this way with the beasts." Gobber says

This left Stoick pondering to himself. Meanwhile, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless were taking a test flight high up in the sky.

"Alright. We're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Devon

"You doing OK, Devon?" Hiccup says

"Yeah! Thanks for asking!" Devon says enjoying himself

"Alright. It's go time." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless dive down from the sky and glide only a few feet above the ocean. Suddenly, during their test flight, they were attacked by Heartless. These Heartless were Gargoyles, one Wyvern, and a Tailbunker.

"Whoa! What are these things?" Hiccup asks surprised

"Heartless!" Devon says

"What are they?" Hiccup asks again

"I'll explain later. But Get ready, Hiccup and Toothless, Cause you're about to learn a little bit of self-defense." Devon says

Devon draws his Keyblade in a flash of light in his Right-hand which surprises Hiccup and Toothless. Devon, Hiccup, Luna, and Toothless engage the Heartless in an aerial battle in the skies.

The 5 Gargoyles and the Wyvern fly after Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless and attack. Luna and Toothless roar at the Heartless. Clearly, the Heartless weren't intimitaded. 3 Gargoyles fly toward Devon and Luna. One attempts to slash at them. Devon and Luna dodge the attack flying to their right. Luna fires a Blast of Blue Fire toward the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle is hit by the attack and disintegrates in a puff of black smoke. Devon jumps off Luna and strikes the 2 remaining Gargoyles. Devon swipes his Keyblade right striking the Gargoyle. He then turns to the other Gargoyle and swipes his Keyblade right. Both Gargoyles disintegrate from Devon's attack. Luna swoops down and catches Devon on her back. 2 Gargoyles fly toward Hiccup and Toothless and attack. One Gargoyle swoops down and tries to slash at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup leans his left-foot forward on Toothless' saddle. Toothless flies to the right and dodges the attack. The Gargoyle zips past Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless shoots a blast of Blue Fire toward the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle explodes and disintegrates from the blast. The second Gargoyle tries to attack Hiccup and Toothless flying toward them. Like before, Hiccup leans his left-foot backward on Toothless' saddle. Toothless flies to the left and dodges the attack. The Gargoyle zips past Hiccup and Toothless. Again, Toothless shoots a Blast of Blue Fire toward the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle explodes and disintegrates from the blast. Now all that was left was the Wyvern. With the Wyvern hot on their tail, Hiccup comes up with an idea. Up ahead were tall rock spires and arches.

"Follow me!" Hiccup says

Hiccup and Toothless fly toward the rock spires and arches with Devon and Luna as well as the Wyvern following close behind. They try to shake off the Wyvern by flying quickly past the rock spires and through the rock arches but the Wyvern manages to keep up with them.

"Let's try flying up." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless fly upward heading high up into the sky. The Wyvern follows them in the air. Soon, the Wyvern manages to get close enough to Hiccup and Toothless and rams into Toothless' left side knocking Hiccup off. The two were then sent into a freefall.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Hold on!" Devon shouts

Devon and Luna turn and dive after Hiccup and Toothless. The Wyvern went after Hiccup and Toothless. Luna fires 4 Blasts of Blue Fire toward the Wyvern. The Wyvern is hit by the attack. Devon jumps off Luna and dives toward the Wyvern with his Keyblade in hand. When Devon got close enough to the Wyvern, he lands on the Wyvern's chest and cleaves his Keyblade down on the Heartless' chest. The Wyvern snaps it's jaws at Devon but he manages to evade the attack and continues his attack. Devon soon sees a Heartless symbol on the Wyvern's chest. It was in that moment, Devon takes his Keyblade and thrusts it down on the Wyvern's chest. The Wyvern roars in pain and disintegrates in a large puff of black smoke. Devon falls past the black smoke and is sent in freefall. Luna swoops down and manages to catch Devon on her back. Catching up to Hiccup and Toothless, they were still in freefall. Toothless was spinning out of control. Hiccup manages to get onto Toothless' back and sets himself in the saddle. Both Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless were coming in too fast. Devon pulls up on Luna's saddle and Hiccup pulls up on Toothless' saddle and Toothless and Luna opens their wings slowing them down. Unfortunately, it didn't slow them down quickly enough for they were approaching more rock spires and arches. Hiccup moves his left foot forward. Toothless moves left dodging one rock spire. Hiccup moves his foot backward and Toothless moves right dodging another rock spire. Devon and Luna follow Hiccup and Toothless pass the obstacles. Soon, they make it out into the clear.

"Yeah!" Hiccup says raising both his arms up in excitement

"Whoo!" Devon says thrusting his Right-arm up in excitement

Then, Toothless shoots a Blast of Blue Fire and explodes creating a puff of fire and heads straight toward it.

"Come on." Hiccup says

(Later that day)

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless sat in a rocky area with a fireplace they made. Devon sat next to Luna and Hiccup sat next to Toothless. Hiccup's hair was blown back from Toothless' little trick. As they sat, Toothless regurgitates the head of a fish he ate for Hiccup.

"Uh. No thanks. I'm good." Hiccup says

Suddenly, 4 Terrible Terrors of different colors fly toward Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless. Their colors were Green, Yellow-green, Orange, and Blue.

"Terrible Terrors." Devon says

Luna and Toothless growl at the small dragons trying to protect their fish. The Red Terrible Terror tries to take a fish from Toothless but Toothless snarls at the small dragon. Catching Toothless distracted, the Green Terrible Terror manages to take a fish from Toothless. It nips at the fish enjoying it's meal. At that time, the Orange Terrible Terror tries to take a piece. The Green Terrible Terror snaps at the dragon and breathes fire toward it. The Orange Terrible Terror flees from the fire. As Toothless watched the 2 small dragons fight, he soon noticed that the Yellow-green Terrible Terror dragging a fish from Toothless' pile. Toothless quickly grabs the fish and snatches it out of the small dragon's grip. Toothless laughs at the dragon's pitiful attempt. The small dragon rears back and was just about to breathe a jet of fire toward Toothless but Toothless spews a small blue flame into the small dragon's mouth. The dragon is jerked slightly upward by the flame.

"Not so fire proof on the inside, are ya? Here you go." Hiccup says grabbing a fish and tossing it to the small dragon.

The Yellow-green Terrible Terror takes the fish and swallows it whole. The small dragon walks over to Hiccup and lays down on his lap. Devon looks toward the Blue Terrible Terror and tosses a fish toward it. The small dragon takes the fish and swallows it whole just like the other dragon. The Blue dragon walks over to Devon and lays down on his lap too. Hiccup and Devon both pet the small dragons that laid on their laps.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Devon

"So Devon, you mind telling me what those things were?" Hiccup asks

"Those things are called Heartless. Believe it or not, I had a vision that told me what they were. They are Creatures of Darkness that steals the hearts of other beings like you, me, Toothless, Luna, and the Terrible Terrors. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some with terrifying powers. They were the same things that attacked me on my Homeworld. As I am told, there are countless worlds under attack from the Heartless and the Dark Forces and I think it's up to me to stop it. The only way I can stop the Heartless is to find the Keyhole in each world and seal it. From what i've been told, it's the only way to stop the Heartless." Devon says

"Then we'll help you. Right, bud?" Hiccup says

Toothless nods yes saying that he will help Devon on his Journey.

"You in, Luna?" Devon asks

Luna also nods yes

"I feel I was chosen by the Keyblade for a purpose. If the world needs me, then I shall do my duty as a Keyblade Wielder." Devon says summoning his Ultima Weapon in his Right-hand

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Fated Friendship a.k.a The Forbidden Friendship. Devon and Hiccup begin to bond with their dragons, Luna and Toothless. However, unlike Toothless, Luna has both her tail wings (And yes, I made Devon's Dragon a Female but there will be no bonding with Luna and Toothless. So, no flames please). Devon and Hiccup take a test flight with their dragons and...Oh No! They're attacked by the Heartless! Despite the surprise attack, they come through in one piece. Things are starting to get interesting. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	7. The Dragon's Nest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Unknown)

In the darkness of the shadows, 2 dark hooded figures watch Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid go through another training session in the arena through some sort of pool of darkness. One dark figure stood 10 feet high and had a deep, demonic voice. The other stood 8 feet high and had also had a deep, demonic voice. Both wore black hooded cloaks and red glowing eyes

_**"WhAt FoOlS tHeSe MoRtAlS bE. It WoN't Be LoNg NoW. SoOn, I sHaLl CoNtRoL pOwEr AnD wIsDoM BeYoNd CoMpReHeNsIoN. I sHaLl AcHiEvE wHaT nO mErE mOrTaL cOuLd NoT. I sHaLl AcHiEvEKiNgDoM HeArTs WiLl Be UnDeR mY cOnTrOl. ThE AgE oF ShAdOwS sHaLl DaWn. AnD i ShAlL rEiGn SuPrEmE. BuT tHiS cHiLd, ThIs KeYbLaDe WiElDEr NaMeD Devon. He Is A tHrEaT tO mY eMpIrE, A tHrEaT tO oUr CaUsE. AnD tHeReFoRe, He MuSt Be DeStRoYeD. JuSt LiKe HiS MoThEr aNd FaThEr. ThRoUgHoUt HiS lIfE, He hAs LiVeD iN sOrRoW aNd In SoLiTuDe. So, LeT uS EaSe HiS pAiN."**_

The 10 foot figure snapped his finger and the 8 foot figure approached him

**"YES, MY MASTER?"**

_**"Go To BeRk, HeAd To HeLhEiM's GaTe, MeEt Up WiTh ReD DeAtH, AnD mEeT tHiS bOy. If He Is InDeEd ThE cHoSeN OnE, KiLl HiM. DeStRoY hIs BoDy aNd BrInG mE tHe ChIlD's HeArT. NoW gO, FuLfIlL yOuR dEsTiNy, My ApPrEnTiCe."**_

The 8 foot figure knelt before his master

**"YES, MY MASTER. IT SHALL BE DONE."**

Having said that, the 8 foot figure disappears into the darkness

(The Next Day)

In the arena, Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid was going through a Dragon Session with a Gronckle. Astrid turns to Hiccup and Devon

"Stay out of my way, you two. I'm winning this thing." Astrid says

"Please. By all means." Hiccup says

Hiccup rises to his feet and looks up to see Stoick watching him from the stands As the Gronckle flew around the arena, Astrid got closer to make her move

"This time. This time. For sure." Astrid says

Astrid jumps to her feet and charges toward the Gronckle. She soon stops and sees that the Gronckle was laying on it's side next to Hiccup and Devon. Hiccup and Devon look toward Astrid and shrug

"No! Aw son of a half-troll, rat eating, munge-bucket!" Astrid curses as she swings her axe around the arena

"Wait, wait." Stoick announces

"So, later." Hiccup says as he and Devon walk away

"Not so fast." Gobber says

"We're uh kinda late for-" Hiccup says before Astrid holds her axe up against Hiccup's throat

"What? Late for what exactly?!" Astrid says

"Quiet down! The elder has decided." Stoick says

The crowd soon settles down. The Viking Elder, Gothi steps forward. Gobber holds his Hook-hand out over Astrid. Gothi shakes her head no. Gobber points his other hand to Devon and Hiccup. Gothi points to them. The crowd cheers

"You've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber says

"That's my boy!" Stoick says

"Oh yes. I can't wait. I am so-"

(In the forest)

"Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like we're taking a little vacation. Forever." Hiccup says

Hiccup had baskets of fish and bags full of supplies for their trip. Getting his things set, Hiccup turns to Devon

"Devon, since you're going on your journey to save the world. We might as well go with you."

"If that's what you want." Devon says

Hiccup checked one of his baskets and saw everything was in order and closed the basket. As he rose to his feet, he and Devon looked up and saw Astrid sitting on a rock infront of them sharpening her axe

"Whoa!" Devon exclaims

"What the-What are you doing here?" Hiccup asks surprised

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you. Especially you. Start talking. Are you training with someone? Like him?" Astrid says walking toward Hiccup and Devon

"Training?" Hiccup asks

"It better not involve this." Astrid says grabbing Hiccup's vest

"I know this looks really bad, but you see..." Hiccup tries to explain before Astrid hears something in the distance and pulls Hiccup to the ground

Astrid starts walking toward the noise

"You're right. You're right. You're right. We're through with the lies. We've been making outfits. So you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go." Hiccup says taking Astrid's hand

Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand and yanks it back

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Hiccup asks

"That's for the lies." Astrid says kicking Hiccup to the ground

Astrid then drops the butt of her axe on Hiccup and catches it

"And that's for everything else." Astrid says

"Astrid, please. Just let us explain." Devon says

Astrid look up ahead and sees Toothless and Luna who spots her

"Get down!" Astrid says diving toward Devon and Hiccup

Toothless and Luna charge straight for Astrid. Astrid takes her axe and tries to swing it at Toothless and Luna. Devon dives toward Astrid, grabs the axe, throws it to the other side of the clearing where it digs it's blade into the rock wall, and turns to calm the dragons.

"No! It's Ok. She's a friend." Devon says

Toothless and Luna soon calm down. Hiccup rises to his feet and lines up alongside Devon

"You scared them." Hiccup says

"I scared them? Who is 'them'?" Astrid asks

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup says trying to introduce the two

"Astrid, Luna. Luna, Astrid." Devon says also trying to introduce the two

Both Luna and Toothless snarl at Astrid. Astrid then decides to make a run for the village

"Duh, duh, duh. We're dead." Hiccup says

Suddenly, Toothless and Luna begin heading in a different direction

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asks the two dragons

Astrid runs through the forest jumping over fallen trees and logs. As she jumps over one log, she is grabbed by Toothless who takes her up to a pine tree. Astrid dangles high above the ground on a tree branch. Devon and Luna set themselves on another pine tree next to Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid

"Hiccup! Devon! Get me down from here!" Astrid says

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup says

"This will be a whole lot more simplier if you co-operate." Devon says

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid says

"Then we won't speak. We'll show you. You have to trust us. Please, Astrid." Devon says

Astrid pulls herself up on the branch and onto the tree. Astrid was about to mount Toothless but Toothless growls at Astrid. Hiccup offers his hand to Astrid but Astrid pushes his hand aside and climbs onto Toothless behind Hiccup

"Now get me down." Astrid says

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup says

Toothless spreads out his wings

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup says

Against Hiccup's command, Toothless takes off into the air with Astrid screaming and holding on to Hiccup for dear life

"Let's go, Luna." Devon says

Devon and Luna take off into the air following Hiccup and Toothless

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad Dragon! He's never like this. Oh no." Hiccup says

Toothless dives several feet toward the ocean and into the water splashing himself several times against the water

"Toothless! What are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup says

Toothless flys back up into the air and does a barrel roll spin

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup says

Finally, Toothless lets himself fall toward the ocean in an uncontrollable spin.

"Ok. I am sorry. I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing." Astrid says

This was exactly what Toothless wanted to hear. And so, Toothless opens his wings and flies up into the clouds. When Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless emerge from the cloud, they soon found themselves in a sea of clouds. Astrid takes her hand and holds it up to the cloud. She was starting to enjoy the moment. Night soon came. Hiccup, Luna, and Toothless soon met up with Devon and Luna. Toothless nodded to Luna saying she could be trusted. Luna nods understanding. Auroras filled the night sky immortalizing the moment. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless soon found themselves over Berk getting a bird or dragon's eye view of the village

"All right. I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing." Astrid says

Astrid pets Toothless' head

"So what now? Hiccup, you're final exam is tomorrow. You know that you and Devon would have to kill...kill a dragon." Astrid says

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says

Suddenly, Toothless hears strange sounds using his dragon senses and follows it.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asks

Then, Luna hears it as well

"What is it? Luna, follow them." Devon says

Devon and Luna follows Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless into a large fog

"Devon, what's going on?" Hiccup asks

"I don't know." Devon says

Devon soon sees a Monstrous Nightmare through the fog

"Get down!" Devon says

Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid lean in close to Luna and Toothless. Soon, multiple dragons of different species such as the Gronckle, Zippleback, Nadder, and Monstrous Nightmare surrrounded them. Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid looked closely at the dragons and noticed that they had livestock and fish in their claws

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup says

"What does that make us?" Astrid asks

The dragons began to dive down to the water still in the fog and fly past rock spires. The dragons soon arrived what appeared to be a large mountain that stood several feet high. It turned out, this was Helheim's Gate. On the side of the mountain, there was a large hole in the mountain. Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, Toothless, and the dragons fly into the hole and found themselves inside the heart of the mountain inside a cave. What really got them perplexed is that the dragons began droping their food into the mountain. The food disappears into a thick smoke that was at the bottom of the cave

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless fly away from the dragons and hide behind a stalagmite that hung from the top of the cave

"Well it's satisfying to know that all our food's been dumped down a hole." Hiccup says

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid says

"But why?" Devon asks

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless look toward a rockhead and see an 8 foot tall dark figure wearing a black hooded cloak with his glowing red eyes clearly visible. All the dragons in the cave quivered in fear. Even Luna and Toothless shook with fear

"Who is that?" Astrid asks

"I don't know. But clearly the dragons don't like him." Devon says

They soon turned their attention to a Gronckle who flew over the smoke and opened it's mouth dropping a small fish into the hole. The Dark Figure saw this and his glowing red eyes sneered at the Gronckle. Then, a low growl echoed throughout the cave. The Gronckle tried to fly away but then a large dragon head shot out of the smoke and devoured the Gronckle. This shocked everyone even Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless

"What is that?" Astrid asks

All the dragons quivered in fear including Luna and Toothless

"Alright. We got to get out of here. Now." Devon says

Suddenly, the dark hooded figure casts Red Lightning toward Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless. The lightning zipped past Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless. It was then that Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless saw the dark figure looking straight at them with his glowing red eyes

"GO!" Devon shouts

The large dragon snaps at Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless but misses. All the dragons in the cave began to scramble flying about in the cave. Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless flew out of the mountain and escaped

**"JUST AS THE DARK LORD PREDICTED. HE IS THE ONE."**

(That night in the clearing)

Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Toothless land in the clearing after escaping the Dragon Nest

"It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your father." Astrid says

"No! No. No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless and Luna." Hiccup says

"Hiccup's right. We have to think this through." Devon says

"Guys, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragons? Are you two serious?" Astrid asks

"Yes." Devon and Hiccup say

"Ok. So what do we do?" Astrid asks

"Just give us until tomorrow. We'll think of something." Hiccup says

"Alright." Astrid says

Astrid hits Hiccup in his shoulder

"That's for kidnapping me." Astrid says

Devon and Hiccup look toward Luna and Toothless as they drank out of the lake. Then unexpectantly, Astrid quickly kisses Hiccup and Devon on the cheek

"That's for everything else." Astrid says

Having said that, Astrid takes her leave and heads out of the area.

Luna and Devon look toward each other and smile. Toothless looks toward Hiccu

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup asks

(Meanwhile)

**"IT IS AS YOU FEARED, MY MASTER. THE BOY IS INDEED THE CHOSEN ONE. I HAVE LOOKED INTO HIS HEART AND HIS LIGHT IS STRONG. VERY STRONG. MUCH BRIGHTER THAN ANY I HAVE EVER SEEN."**

_**"ThEn ThE pRoPhEcY iS tRuE. We HaVe FoUnD hIm. KiLl HiM. BrInG mE hIs HeArT."**_

**"YES, MY MASTER. ALL SHALL FEAR YOUR INFINITE POWER."**

(The Next Day)

All the Vikings in the village gathered around the outside of the arena and cheered Hiccup and Devon's name

"Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick says

The crowd of Vikings settled down to let Stoick speak.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being...  
Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Stoick says

The crowd cheers

"And you know it. And yet here we are and no one is more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" Stoick says

The crowd cheers again

Devon and Hiccup stood infront of the gate to the arena. Astrid walks up to them

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid says

"It's not the dragon we're worried about." Hiccup says as he watches his father, Stoick take his seat

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asks

"Put an end to this. We have to try. Astrid, if anything goes wrong. Make sure they don't find Toothless or Luna." Devon says

"I will." Astrid says

Gobber walks up to Devon and Hiccup from the arena

"It's time, you two. Knock 'em dead." Gobber says

Devon and Gobber step into the arena. On the right-side of the arena was a table housing weapons from swords, maces, axes, and shields. Hiccup takes a shield and a dagger. Devon takes another dagger. Devon and Hiccup took a deep breath

"We're ready." Devon says

The beam on one of the gate to one of the dragon cages is hoisted upward. The door then bursts open and a Monstrous Nightmare sets it's sight on Devon and Hiccup. The dragon slowly approaches Devon and Hiccup. Devon and Hiccup drop their weapons on the ground.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asks

"It's alright. We're not one of them." Devon says tossing his dagger aside

The dragon calms down. Stoick sees Hiccup motion his hand out toward the dragon

"Stop the fight." Stoick says

"No. We need you all to see this. They are not what we think they are. We don't have to fight them." Hiccup says

"I SAID, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick says taking his hammer and bashing it against the steel bars over the arena

The dragon reacts to the sound and tries to snap at Hiccup's hand. Devon sees this and dives toward Hiccup

"Hiccup!" Devon says as he dives toward Hiccup

Devon and Hiccup avoid the dragon's jaws and rise to their feet

"Run." Devon says

Devon and Hiccup flee from the dragon as it chases them around the arena

(Meanwhile at the clearing)

Toothless and Luna hear what was happening at the arena using their senses and rushes to their aid

(Back at the arena)

"Hiccup! Devon!" Astrid shouts

Astrid takes an axe mounted on the wall outside the gate and prys it open enough for her to roll underneath the gate

(At the clearing)

Toothless tries to climb up on the rockwall knowing he couldn't fly without Hiccup but was having trouble. Luna comes up to Toothless and pushes him up. Luna and Toothless look at each other and nod knowing they have to save Devon and Hiccup. So they race through the forest toward the village

(Back at the arena)

Stoick lifts the outer gate open with his strength

"Hiccup! Devon!" Astrid shouts

Astrid sees a nearby hammer, grabs it, and throws it toward the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon soon turns it's attention toward Astrid and starts chasing her around the arena. Stoick opens the gate to the arena

"This way!" Stoick shouts

Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid make a dash for the exit but the dragon shoots a jet of fire toward the gate. Astrid manages to make it out of the arena but Devon and Hiccup stop and try to run from the dragon. Hiccup trips and falls on his back. The Monstrous Nightmare traps Hiccup underneath it's left foot. Devon tries to help but is knocked back by the dragon's tail. Then out of nowhere, Luna and Toothless shoot blue fire toward the steel cage and burst into the arena. Smoke fills the arena. It soon clears showing Luna and Toothless facing off against the Monstrous Nightmare

"Nightfury!" Gobber exclaims

Luna rushed over to Devon and Hiccup protecting them as Toothless was on the dragon's back biting into it's back. The Monstrous Nightmare throws Toothless off it and onto the ground. Toothless kicks the Monstrous Nightmare back with his hind-legs. The dragon rises to it's feet and roars at Devon, Hiccup, Luna, and Toothless. Luna and Toothless roar at the Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare soon gives up it's assault and moves away. Devon and Hiccup rise to their feet and rush to Luna and Toothless.

"Alright, Toothless. Go. Get out of here." Hiccup says pushing Toothless

"Luna, you and Toothless go." Devon says pushing Luna

The Vikings jump into the arena. stoick targets Toothless and grabs an axe charging toward the dragon. Toothless targets Stoick as he charges toward him knocking any Viking aside that gets in his way.

"No! Dad! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless knocks Vikings aside with his tail heading straight for Stoick

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless manages to pin Stoick to the ground and was ready to blast him with fire

"NO!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless stops and looks toward Hiccup and Devon. Being distracted, some vikings knock Toothless off Stoick and pin him to the ground. Luna is also pinned to the ground by some Vikings.

"NO! Don't hurt them!" Devon says

Stoick looks toward the axe and Toothless and Luna deciding whether or not to kill them

"Put them with the others." Stoick commands

Stoick looks toward Devon

"And take him prisoner." Stoick commands

2 vikings grab Devon and escort him to the Berk Jail. Stoick then met with Hiccup pushing him into the Great Hall

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick says

"Dad?" Hiccup says

"We had a deal." Stoick says

"Yes but that was before...It's all so messed up." Hiccup says

"So everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?" Stoick says

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. I just...take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless or Luna." Hiccup says

"The dragon? And this stranger? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" Stoick says

"They were protecting me. They're not dangerous." Hiccup says

"They killed hundreds of us!" Stoick says

"And we killed thousands of them! They defend themselves that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island." Hiccup says

"Their island? So you've been to the nest." Stoick says

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup says trying to change the subject

"How did you find it?" Stoick asks

"I didn't. Toothless and Luna did. Only a dragon can find the nest." Hiccup says

This made Stoick's eyes widen

"Oh no. No. No. No. Dad, please. It's not what you think." Hiccup says

"Yes." Stoick says

"You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." Hiccup says

Stoick pushes Hiccup aside and starts walking toward the doors

"Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one! Dad. No. For once in your life, would you please just listen to me." Hiccup says rushing toward his father

Stoick pushes Hiccup back and turns toward him

"You've thrown in your lot with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick says

Stoick turns and heads out the Great Hall

"Ready the ships!" Stoick commands

Stoick then thinks about Devon

"I'll have a little talk with this stranger." Stoick says

Stoick heads to the Berk jail and walks up toward Devon who was sitting in a cell

"So you're the stranger i've been hearing so much about." Stoick says

"I'm guessing your Hiccup's father." Devon says

"Who are you?" Stoick asks

"I'm Devon. I'm a Keyblade Wielder. A powerful warrior."

"Powerful warrior. How could a child like you be a powerful warrior? I've never seen you on Berk before so you must not be from around here." Stoick says

"You're right. I'm not from around here. I come from another place known as Destiny Islands." Devon says

"I have never heard of such a place on these waters. I shall deal with you later. Right now, me and my tribe have to deal with these dragons. When we return, you have alot to answer." Stoick says

Stoick heads out of the Berk Jail. The Vikings prepared their trip for Helheim's Gate towing catapults, carrying weapons and battering rams. Toothless was put on a platform with thick wooden bars around his body and neck. These bars were then chained to a metal platform with iron chains. The dragon tried to resist, but quickly found it was pointless. Toothless was hoisted up and put on one of the ships with Stoick

"Set sail! We make for HelHeim's Gate." Stoick says

Stoick looks up and sees Hiccup standing on a cliff. He turns and walks toward Toothless

"Lead us home, devil." Stoick says

Hiccup watched as the ships sail off into the horizon. Astrid walks up to Hiccup trying to comfort him.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friends." Astrid says

"Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would've been better for everyone." Hiccup says

"Yep. The rest of us would've done it. So, why didn't you?" Astrid says

"I don't know. I couldn't." Hiccup says

"That's not an answer." Astrid says

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asks

"Because I want to remember what you say now." Astrid says

"For the love of...I was a coward. I was a weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." Hiccup says

"You said wouldn't." Astrid says

"whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and i'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup says

"First to ride one though. So?" Astrid says

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." Hiccup says

"I bet he's really scared now. So what are you going to do?" Astrid says

"Probably something stupid." Hiccup says

"Nice. But you've already done that." Astrid says

"Then something crazy." Hiccup says and heads for the village

"That's more like it." Astrid says

Hiccup and Astrid head for the Berk Jail and freed Devon from the cell

"Nice of you to drop by. You got a plan?" Devon asks

"Yeah. Come on." Hiccup says

Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid make haste for the arena

* * *

**Author's Note:** So far the chapters are going good. Astrid finds out Devon and Hiccup's secret but they show her the wonders of flying on Dragons until they stumble across the Dragon's Nest at Helheim's Gate. Luna and Toothless rush to Devon and Hiccup's aid and are captured and used by Stoick to lead them to the Dragon's Nest. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	8. Lord Thanatos, Champion of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(On the ocean)

Countless Vikings ships entered the wall of fog.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick says

"Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men and they are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me of course. I know that you're always the man with the plan, but some men are wondering if there...is a plan at all and what it might be?"

"Find the Nest and take it." Stoick says with hatred in his voice

"Ah, ok. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple." Gobber says

Stoick turned to Toothless' ears twitching and saw him cock his head. In that moment, Stoick walked over and took control of the ship

"Step aside." Stoick commands

As Stoick took control, Toothless lifted his head and looked to the right. Stoick turned the ship to the left. Then, Toothless looked to the left. Stoick turned his ship to the right following Toothless' movement. The ships followed through the fog

(Back on Berk)

"If you're planning on getting eaten, i'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon it's me." Tuffnut says

"I like this plan." Snotlout says

"You're crazy. I like that." Ruffnut says

"So, what is the plan?" Astrid asks

Devon and Hiccup smile

(Back in the fog)

The Viking ships passed a destroyed Viking ship that had been hoisted up to about three meters above sea level

"I was wondering where that went." Gobber says

Suddenly the boat stilled with a loud crash. They had reached Helheim's Gate

"Stay low and ready your weapons." stoick says

Stoick walked to the front of the boat. After quickly surmising the surroundings an unidentifiable noise roamed the area making it hard to think clearly. The large mountain loomed over the ships threatening to scare everyone away by its sheer presence

"We're here." Stoick says and jumped off the ship landing on a rocky beach

Immediately the noise went away. The mists had actually cleared around the island and it was possible to see about a hundred meters in each direction though trying to see off the island was still impossible. Stoick felt elated and relieved and then ordered the Vikings to start setting up their trebuchets and catapults

(Back on Berk)

Hiccup and Devon led the Monstrous Nightmare out of the cage holding their hand out close to the dragon's snout. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut watched amazed. Hiccup took Snotlout's hand.

"Wait. What are you-" Snotlout asks nervously before he was cut off by Hiccup

"Relax. It's ok." Hiccup says

Hiccup takes Snotlout's hand and places it on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. The dragon purrs. Hiccup moves to a box on one side of the arena

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asks as he looks at the dragon

"You're gonna need something to hold on." Hiccup says

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut turned and saw Devon, Luna, the Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, and Zippleback standing infront of them. Devon had his Keyblade drawn

(Helheim's Gate)

The Vikings prepared the trebuchets and catapults as Stoick drawed a diagram on the ground with a stick. The diagram showed three groups attacking the mountain from different sides. One frontal assault and two flanks

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break loose." Stoick says

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber comments

Stoick lifted a hand and total silence immediately fell over all the Vikings. This was the signal

"No matter how this end, it ends today." Stoick says

In that moment, Stoick gripped his hand. Seven catapults fired their shots. Rocks swished through the air and hit the mountainside creating a hole into the mountain. Stoick ran forward and stared into the darkness trying to assess the situation. A resin-soaked boulder was lighted on fire and shot off towards the black door. It soared over Stoick and passed heading into the mountain. As the boulder flew into the mountain, dragons around the hole from all sides were revealed from the darkness. With a war cry Stoick charged into the darkness. The dragons of all sizes and colors thrashed to get out of the hole behind him. Stoick swung his massive hammer at some of them to keep them at bay, while his other hand rested on the hilt of the axe, but all of the dragons seemed content at running away. After ten seconds of confusion all of the dragons were airborne and fleeing as if their life depended on it. All the Vikings watched as the dragons fled. Stoick returned to the entrance of the cave staring at the escaping dragons

"Is that it?" Gobber asked then shrugged

"We've done it!"

The Vikings cheered as the dragons fled. As the Vikings cheered, Stoick felt something was off. He looked toward the ships and saw Toothless thrashing wildly trying to escape his bonds. This definitely meant something was wrong

"This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!" Stoick shouts as he turned around toward the mountain to face whatever was coming. Whatever was coming was bad. The Vikings fell silent as Stoick turned toward the mountain. All the Vikings braced themselves for the worst. What they saw next surprised them. Walking out of the cave was the 8 foot tall dark figure wearing the black hooded cloak with his glowing red eyes. All the Vikings looked baffled.

"What in Thor's name?" Stoick says baffled

**"GREETINGS, MORTALS. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOUR ARRIVAL, BUT YOU HAVE ALL COME ON A FOOL'S ERRAND."**

"What is this? Who are you?" Stoick asks

**"I AM AN OFF-WORLDER LIKE THE KEYBLADE WIELDER."**

Keyblade Wielder? Stoick was confused to what the dark figure meant but remembered when he interrogated Devon, he told him that he was the Keyblade Wielder

"You know about Devon?" Stoick asks

**"YES. I HAVE BEEN SENT BY MY MASTER, THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS TO DESTROY HIM AND CLAIM HIS HEART. I WAS EXPECTING HIM TO BE HERE ON THIS ISLAND, BUT SINCE YOU ARE ALL HERE, I SHALL LET MY PET DRAGON DEAL WITH YOU."**

Suddenly, the ground shook viciously. The vikings were barely able to maintain their balance. The dark figure on the other hand stood perfectly still not troubled what so ever by the ground shaking. Then, something large began to appear behind the dark figure causing rocks to fly and the entire mountain crumble. Stoick turned and jumped off the rocks.

"Get clear!" Stoick screams

Several people screamed and fled. Then, An absolutely massive dragon exploded out of of the mountain and stood over the dark figure

"Beard of Thor, what is that?" Gobber exclaims

as he and Stoick watched the monster shaking off the tons of stone that rattled off its huge body. The bluish dragon turned its head and glared at them like they were ant Stoick felt he had to agree with Gobbers statement

"Odin help us." Stoick says

Darkness enveloped the dark figure, he teleported to the head of the massive dragon and stood perfectly still on it's head

**"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MY PET DRAGON, THE RED DEATH!"**

The massive dragon let out an earsplitting roar. Stoick was recovering from the shock of the appearance of the big dragon but found the courage to yell out an order

"Catapults!" Stoick shouts

The catapults fired and did about as much damage as pebbles do to a mountain. One of the front catapults was eaten by the dragon. The vikings soon began to run for the ships.

"Get to the ships!"

"No! NO!" Stoick shouts

The dragon opened its massive jaws and a huge burst of fire came out, engulfing half the ships in the first burst alone. It then turned its head while keeping a continuous stream of fire towards the other half of the ships. Now all of them were on fire. It was pure chaos. Casualties were inevitable but it was impossible to say what had happened to each individual Viking. Some of the Vikings were either thrown overboard or jumped off the ships. Toothless was still on the ship caught in his bonds as the fire burned around him

"Smart one." Gobber says

"I was a fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island." Stoick tells a Viking

Stoick turns to Gobber

"Gobber, go with the men." Stoick says

"I think i'll stay, in case your thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber says

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt!" Stoick says

Before Stoick could run toward the massive dragon, Gobber grabbed his arm willing to join him

"Then, I can double that time." Gobber says

Stoick accepted Gobber's aid and both men charged toward the dragon.

"Here!" Stoick shouts

"Oh no, here!" Gobber shouts

Stoick grabs a trebuchet and throws it toward the dragon. The dragon immediately turns it's attention toward Stoick and Gobber

"Fight me!" Gobbber shouts

"No! Me!" Stoick shouts

Before the dragon could make a move, it is hit by a blast of fire behind it's head. Stoick, Gobber, and the Vikings looked up and saw Devon riding Luna with his Keyblade drawn, Hiccup and Astrid riding the Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, Fishlegs riding the Gronckle named Meatlug, Snotlout riding the Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut riding the Zippleback named Barf and Belch flying in formation over head. Stoick watches the youths and dragons flying overhead and could not believe what he was seeing.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Devon says

"Look at us! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut says

"Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were." Gobber says

Stoick nods in agreement to Gobber's comment

"Fishlegs, break it down." Devon says

"Ok. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils1! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs says

"Ok, Snotlout, Fishlegs! Hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep it confused! Ruffnut, Tuffnut, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Devon says

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut says

"Since when?! Everyone knows i'm more irritating!" Tuffnut says

"Just do as you're told. Hiccup, Astrid, you're with me and Luna. We're gonna go find Toothless. We'll be back as soon as we can!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly fly off toward the burning ships

"Don't worry! We got it covered!" Snotlout says

The dark figure watches as the Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly toward him and his dragon while Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly flew off toward the ships

The dark figure raises his right-hand toward Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and cast Red Lightning toward them. Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch dodge the attack. Snotlout, Hookfang and Fishlegs, Meatlug fly up alongside each side of Red Death's head and bashed their shields using their hammers. This had little effect.

"Uh this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs says

The dark figure looks toward Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug with his red eyes

**"FOOLISH CHILDREN."**

The dark figure raises his right-hand toward Snotlout, Hookfang and Fishlegs, Meatlug and cast Red Lightning toward them. Snotlout, Hookfang and Fishlegs dodge the attack. Meanwhile, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly see Toothless on one of the ships.

"There." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly fly toward the ship. Hiccup jumps off and lands on the ship. As he lands, he turns toward Devon, Luna, Astrid, and Stormfly

"Go help the others." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Astrid, and Stormfly fly off toward the massive dragon as Hiccup tends to Toothless trying to break him free of his bonds. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Fishlegs continued bashing their shields using their hammer and saw that it was starting to take effect

"It's working!"

"Yeah, it's working!"

As the tactic was taking an effect on the massive dragon, it was also taking effect on Meatlug and Hookfang. Hookfang soon throws Snotlout off his back neck and onto Red Death's head

"I've lost control of the Gronckle. Snot, do something!" Fishlegs says tossing Snotlout his hammer

Fishlegs and Meatlug crashed into the rocky beach

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs announces

Suddenly, Meatlug flipped forward burying Fishlegs into the rocky beach

"Less okay." Fishlegs says with his muffled voice

The massive foot of the dragon was about to stomp Fishlegs and Meatlug but not before Snotlout bashed the hammer in Red Death's eyes

"I can't miss. What's wrong, buddy? You got something in your eye?" Snotlout taunts

Red Death roars from Snotlout's tactic. The massive foot of the dragon came down and missed Fishlegs and Meatlug by inches. The dragon thrashes it's head around trying to shake Snotlout off. Snotlout is knocked back infront of the dark figure. Snotlout rises to his feet and stares at the dark figure quivering in fear. Meanwhile, as Hiccup continued to try and break Toothless free of his bonds, The massive foot of the dragon came from nowhere, stomping onto the boat and sinking it. Hiccup screamed while Toothless roared. Immediately the world of air was replaced by the world of water. The water was extremely cold. While underwater, Hiccup tried to break Toothless free of his chains but to no avail. Hiccup soon ran out of air and lost consciousness underwater. Suddenly, something grabbed him and pulled him to the surface much to Toothless' dismay. The dragon fought its hardest to get free of the chains, but could only watch as Hiccup was taken to the surface. It was Stoick. Stoick pulls Hiccup out of the water and onto shore. Hiccup coughs out water and saw his father dive back into the water. Stoick swam down, stopped in front of Toothless and just stared into his eyes. Stoick swam close to Toothless and ripped the wooden bond around Toothless' neck. Quickly shaking off the splinters of his prison Toothless stared at Stoick and decided he could be trusted. Toothless grabbed Stoick and with a powerful jump, he flew out of the water, deposited him at the shore and landed on a nearby rock. Toothless looked toward Hiccup and beckoned him to mount his saddle

"You got it, bud." Hiccup fumbled with the ropes trying to fasten himself

But before they could fly off, Stoick stopped them

"Hiccup! I'm...I'm sorry f-for everything." Stoick says

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup says

"You don't have to go up there." Stoick says

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup says

Stoick took Hiccup's hand

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick says

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup says

Having said that, Toothless pounced upwards and flew off into the air with Hiccup on his back. Devon, Luna, Astrid, and Stormfly saw Hiccup and Toothless take off into the air

"He's up!" Astrid says

"Alright. Catch you later." Devon says as he and Luna went to join up with Hiccup and Toothless

"Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid says

"I'm on it!" Ruffnut says

"Hey! I'm on it first!" Tuffnut says

"Hey, let me drive!" Ruffnut says

"I'm ahead of you." Tuffnut says

Snotlout sees Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch heading for him and took this chance to flee from the dark figure. The dark figure simply lets Snotlout go and watches as he jumps off landing on the Zippleback's back.

"Hey! I can't believe that worked!" Snotlout says

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew away but then Astrid and Stormfly were being sucked toward Red Death as it opened it's gaping mouth and began sucking them in with powerful gale winds. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless saw Astrid and Stormfly being sucked in and dive-bombed toward them. The Vikings saw Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless flying toward Red Death and the dark figure

"NightFury!"

"Get down!" Gobber shouts

Astrid and Stormfly were nearly inside the dragon's mouth. In that moment, Luna and Toothless both shot a blue fire blast at the dragon. The explosion from the fireball shook Astrid off the dragon and she was now falling through the air

"Did we get her?" Hiccup asks nervously

Toothless simply looked down between his front legs and saw Astrid hanging underneath him. Astrid gave a smile so Toothless politely returned one of his own. Toothless set Astrid down on the ground and flew back into the air to join Devon and Luna

"Go." Astrid says as she watched Hiccup and Toothless join Devon and Luna

Several Vikings were gasping amongst the emergency shelter. They could see the entire aerial battle from where they stood. Hiccup, and Toothless joined up wth Devon and Luna. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless saw the dark figure standing on Red Death's head staring at them with his glowing red eyes as they flew by

"Looks like he was behind all this. So, let's bring the fight to him." Devon says

Hiccup and Devon noticed the dragon had wings folded

"That thing has wings." Hiccup says

"Then, let's see if it can use them!" Devon says

Luna and Toothless turned around and shot another fireball against the side of the massive dragon, making it lose its balance for a short while. It roared angrily after them, a roar that rattled every bone in their body.

**"IF THAT IS HOW YOU WISH TO FIGHT, THEN SO BE IT. THIS FIGHT SHALL BE DECIDED IN THE SKIES."**

Then, the massive dragon opened it's long and extremely fragile-looking wings and took flight

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asks looking back

The massive dragon was indeed behind them with surprisingly, the dark figure still on the dragon's head

"I guess that answers that question." Devon says

Devon looks toward the sky and sees dark clouds forming up above

"Hiccup, let's take to the clouds." Devon says

"Good idea." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless flew upward toward the dark black clouds with Red death and the dark figure following close behind. The massive dragon attempted to bite down on the two Dragons and DragonRiders but they disappeared into the dark clouds. The dragon looked around searching for the troublesome pests. Suddenly, they began hearing a whirring sound. And then, a blue fire ball hit the dragon's head from behind. Soon, multiple blue fire balls came in multiple directions. Down on the ground, Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber and the Vikings saw a huge number of blue lights in the dark clouds. The blue lights meant Hiccup and Devon were fighting the massive dragon

**"YOU THINK DARKNESS IS YOUR ALLY UP HERE? I THINK NOT."**

The dark figure thrusts his arms out unleashing a powerful maelstrom of red lightning into the clouds. Down on the ground Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber and the Vikings saw the red light as well as the lightning from the clouds. Unable to contain it's anger, the massive dragon let loose a continuous firestream and let it swerve everywhere in the hopes of injuring the humans on Toothless and Luna's back. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless saw the oncoming attack and dodged it but not completely. Toothless' makeshift tail-fin caught fire

"Time's up. Ok let's see if this works." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless dived down infront of Red Death and the dark figure narrowly avoiding the huge set of teeth and passing the three eyes on one side in free-fall

**"THERE YOU ARE."**

Red Death and the dark figure followed Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless in their free-fall

"Alright. Get ready on my mark." Devon says

The massive dragon sneered at Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless

"Hold. Hold." Devon says

The massive dragon opened it's mouth and prepared to unleash a stream of fire toward them

"Now!" Devon shouts

Luna and Toothless turn and shoot a blue fire blast into the dragon's mouth. The massive dragon's mouth caught fire and saw that it was quickly approaching the ground. It opens it's wings to try and fly up but then it's wings started to rip. The dragon roared and exploded as it crashed into the ground releasing a large fireball into the air. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless flew up trying to escape the fire. But then, Toothless' tail-fin burned up and broke and they were heading for the tail of the dragon

"No. No!" Hiccup says

Toothless tries to move away from the tail but couldn't now that his tail-fin was broken. And so, Hiccup and Toothless smashed into the club-like tail of the massive dragon and Hiccup was knocked unconscious off Toothless and is sent falling toward the fires down below

"HICCUP!" Devon shouts

Devon, Luna, and Toothless turn and dive down toward Hiccup as the flames consumed them. Soon, the area was filled with smoke. Stoick desperately searched left and right, high and low. He was the front runner of the entire village now, all on the lookout for Hiccup

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Son!" Stoick calls out into the smoke

Stoick soon sees Toothless and Luna lying unconscious

"Hiccup." Stoick says and rushes toward the dragons

He looked around as the dragons turned to their side and saw no sign of Hiccup or Devon. Stoick fell to his knees

"Aw son. I did this." Stoick says

The Vikings even the Dragons walked up and saw Stoick on his knees. Toothless and Luna opened their eyes and saw Stoick on the verge of tears

"Oh son. I'm so sorry." Stoick says full of sorrow

It was in that moment, Toothless unfurled his wings and revealed Hiccup unconscious in Toothless' arms

"Hiccup!" Stoick says rushing over to Toothless and more importantly his son

Stoick grabs hold of Hiccup, takes off his helmet, and puts his ear against Hiccup's chest listening for a heartbeat. He hears Hiccup's heartbeat

"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick says overwhelmed with relief

All the Vikings and Dragons cheer. Stoick places his hand on Toothless' head

"Thank you for saving my son." Stoick says grateful

"Well, you know. Most of him." Gobber says pointing out that Hiccup was missing his left-leg

Luna soon remembers Devon. The dragon jumps to her feet and looks left and right, high and low. Toothless rises to his feet and helps Luna search for Devon. Then, they suddenly turn around and were completely shocked by what they saw. Standing infront of them with Devon in his grip was the dark figure. The flames seared his dark cloak and everyone saw for what he truly was. His body, arms and legs was muscular, black and robotic in appearance. On his chest was what appeared to be a glowing triangular stone radiating dark evil energy. His head was black and robotic with no ears or nose. His eyes were glowing red and covering his mouth was what appeared to be some sort of triangular mask. His torso, shoulders, arms, and legs was covered in strong black-red phazite armor. Red evil markings appeared all over the figure's body, back, arms, and legs. The evil figure held Devon in his Right-hand in a vicious choking vice-grip. His entire body sparked red lightning and was enveloped in dark black aura indicating that this was someone very powerful and not to be reckoned with. The dark figure looks toward the Vikings and Dragons as they stood in total shock

**"NOW YOU SEE ME FOR WHAT I TRULY AM. A BEING OF SUPREME EVIL AND INFINITE POWER. SINCE YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY PET DRAGON, I SHALL DESTROY WHAT YOU MORTALS CARE SO MUCH ABOUT: THIS BOY. THE KEYBLADE WIELDER."**

The dark figure throws Devon toward Luna and Toothless. Devon rolls across the rocky ground and stops infront of Luna and Toothless. Devon tries to get up on his feet but falls on his knees. Luna and Toothless help Devon to his feet. Using his strength, Devon looks toward the dark evil figure and asks him one simple question

"Who are you?" Devon asks

The dark evil figure smiles although it could not be clearly seen as the mask covered his mouth

**"I AM LORD THANATOS, THE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION OF DARKNESS. THE RIGHT-HAND OF THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS. AND SOON, YOUR DESTROYER."** The dark evil being spoke in a deep, dark, demonic voice

Everyone even the dragons was completely shocked by the sound of Lord Thanatos' voice as it sounded so evil, so sinister that it made their bones shake, their skin crawl, and their blood run cold

**"I HAVE COME FOR YOU, KEYBLADE WIELDER. YOU ARE A THREAT TO MY MASTER'S PLAN AND I SHALL NOT LET ANYTHING STAND IN HIS WAY OF GREATNESS. THE DARK LORD SHALL SOON RULE OVER THE UNIVERSE AND ALL WHO LIVE IN IT. THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS BETWEEN US AND OUR VICTORY...IS YOU. BUT BEFORE YOU DIE, WE SHALL SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE. BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos slowly rises off the ground and levitates in mid-air. He crosses his arms then thrusts them out releasing a massive maelstrom of Red Lightning and a bloodcurdling scream into the clouds. One that made a cold shiver running down everyone's spine. The massive maelstrom of Red Lightning larger than when Red Death exploded shoots up into the clouds. The clouds begin to turn Red. Red Lightning explodes in the clouds above. Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter that echoes all across HelHeim's Gate

**"SHOW ME YOUR TRUE STRENGTH, KEYBLADE WIELDER. FACE MY INFINITE POWER."** Lord Thanatos taunts

Devon was still a little bit weakened from the battle with Red Death but then he remembered a magic spell he learned while training with his Keyblade. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air

"Cure!" Devon intones

Blue aura envelopes Devon's body and heals him of the cuts, scrapes, and soreness from the previous battle. With his body rejuvenated, Devon gets into battle stance and prepares to fight his Most Powerful Foe ever.

To everyone's surprise, Lord Thanatos summons a weapon in his Right-hand in a flash of darkness. It was a Dark Keyblade. In Lord Thanatos' Right-hand was a Keyblade that had an evil design. It's color was dark black. It's blade was cruel showing four cruel sharpened edges on each side of the blade. It's teeth looked like dark flames that blew back toward it's wielder. It even had one dark flame that blew back toward it's wielder on the opposite side of the teeth. At the tip of the blade was a menacing red eye with a black slit pupil. The blade of the Keyblade was attached to demon's head that had long horns, black flowing mane around it's head and red eyes. The guard of the handle was shaped like batwings. It's chain was very square and scary looking with four spikes on each side on each chain. The Keychain was shaped like a dark black flaming purple eye with a black slit pupil. And the Dark Keyblade had evil glowing red markings all over it's teeth and blade. This Dark Evil Keyblade was named: The Harbinger of Shadows, the Most Powerful Keyblade of Darkness

Lord Thanatos strikes first casting Red Lightning toward Devon through his Left-hand. Acting on instinct, Devon jumps out of the way dodging the attack. After Lord Thanatos finished his attack, Devon sprints toward his opponent. Lord Thanatos just stands there and lets the Keyblade Wielder approach him. Devon takes a swing at Lord Thanatos cleaving his Keyblade down but he just simply steps aside making the Keyblade Wielder miss. Devon's Keyblade misses and hits the ground. Devon lifts his Keyblade and turns to take another swing toward Lord Thanatos' face. But before the Keyblade met it's target, Lord Thanatos blocks the Keyblade with his Left-Index and Middle Finger across the blade holding it in place. Devon gasps in shock as Lord Thanatos was able to block the incoming attack. Even the Vikings and Dragons were in shock. Devon sees that Lord Thanatos was about to strike him with his Dark Keyblade and jumps back. Lord Thanatos jumps into the air and swings his Dark Keyblade casting Red Lightning toward Devon through the blade. Devon jumps out of the way of the attack but is thrown back onto the ground by the explosion as the lightning makes contact with the ground. Lord Thanatos throws his Dark Keyblade at Devon. Devon jumps to his feet and out of the way before the Dark Keyblade hits him. Lord Thanatos resummons his Dark Keyblade into his Right-hand and thrusts his left-hand forward sending multiple dark blasts toward Devon. Devon jumps out of the way avoiding the Blasts of Darkness. Devon sprints toward Lord Thanatos and swings his Keyblade performing the Arcanium move he learned. Devon quickly swings his Keyblade left and right but Lord Thanatos blocks every single blow that was delivered. Lord Thanatos lifts Devon up with unseen force and slams him into the ground. He lifts Devon back up and thrusting his left-hand forward throwing him back. Devon slides across the ground. Lord Thanatos then levitates in mid-air and crosses his arms. Red Lightning began to spark on his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos thrusts his arms out releasing multiple Bolts of Red Lightning. The Red Lightning is sent in all directions. Devon narrowly dodges the Red Lightning. Next, Lord Thanatos spreads his arms out. Twenty Orbs of Darkness swirl around his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos raises both his arms up sends the Orbs of Darkness high up into the air. The Orbs of Darkness soon began to rain down on Devon. Devon Jumps out of the way avoiding the Orbs of Darkness as they fall toward the ground toward him. One Orb of Darkness crashes into the ground infront of Devon and explodes in a cloud of black smoke throwing Devon back. Devon slides back across the ground toward Luna and Toothless.

"This guy is really tough. It's like he knows every move i'm gonna make before I even make it." Devon says

**"YOU DISHONOR ME, KEYBLADE WIELDER. YOU SEEM TO BE LOSING YOUR TOUCH. DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BODY IS ALREADY FEELING STRAINED?"** Lord Thanatos taunts

It was in that moment, Devon heard the voice speak to him

_**"Use the Power of your Keyblade. It's ******__Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, ****__It will give you strength._" 

Devon soon realized what he had to do. He takes his Keyblade in both his hand and holds it verticaly upward with his eyes closed like a swordsman

**"I GROW TIRESOME OF THIS. I SHALL END THIS NOW. PREPARE TO DIE, KEYBLADE WIELDER! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos jumps into the air straight toward Devon. Devon just stands there as Lord Thanatos advances toward him. Then, at the last minute before Lord Thanatos could reach him, Devon opens his eyes and jumps toward Lord Thanatos. Both Keyblade Wielders clash kicking up a cloud of dust. Luna, Toothless, Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber, the Vikings and dragons shield themselves from the dust. When the dust clears, they see Devon with blue ancient markings all over his torso, back, arms, and legs standing several meters from Lord Thanatos. Devon looks at his body and is astounded by the appearance of his body

**"JUST AS WE FEARED. HE IS THE ONE."** Lord Thanatos says

Devon looks toward Lord Thanatos and got into battle stance. Lord Thanatos growls and sneers at Devon and sprints toward him. As soon as he was in reach, Lord Thanatos cleaves his Dark Keyblade down on Devon. Devon quickly blocks the Dark Keyblade with his own Keyblade. Lord Thanatos quickly swings another blow to Devon and just like the first, Devon blocks the attack. Then, Lord Thanatos began swinging multiple blows to Devon with lightning speed and ferocious power. Devon was able to match Lord Thanatos' speed and power and continuously blocks his attacks. He soon manages to catch Lord Thanatos open and strikes multiple blows left and right to his chest. He then performs his Arcanium move striking Lord Thanatos even more with multiple strikes. Lord Thanatos suffers from the ongoing assault of the Keyblade Wielder. After striking numerous blows to Lord Thanatos, Devon finishes the fight with a final and powerful blow that sends Lord Thanatos flying only a few meters away. Lord Thanatos slides across the ground on his back. His body then jerks upward sending Blue Lightning up into the clouds. Then, a massive shockwave of blue energy explodes in the sky making the clouds scatter. The skies clear revealing sunlight beaming down on Devon while he and Lord Thanatos was on their Left-knee on the ground

Luna, Toothless, Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber, the Vikings and dragons could not believe what they saw transpired. They witnessed a powerful battle between two Very Powerful Keyblade Wielders probably the Most Powerful Keyblade Wielders in History fight an Epic Battle. Both Keyblade Wielders were left panting gasping for air

**"YOU...ARE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, BOY. BUT DO NOT CELEBRATE YOUR VICTORY JUST YET. YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME IN COMBAT, BUT EVEN AS WE SPEAK, MY MASTER IS MOVING FORWARD WITH HIS PLAN. THE UNIVERSE WILL BE OURS AND YOU SHALL ALL KNEEL BEFORE OUR INFINITE POWER."** Lord thanatos says panting

Darkness began to envelope Lord Thanatos' body and he began to fade into the darkness

**"TAKE HEED, KEYBLADE WIELDER. THIS...IS ONLY THE BEGINNING."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos vanishes into the darkness. Devon began losing his balance having to stand, falls to his knees, and then falls to the ground on his back losing consciousness in the process. Luna, Toothless, Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber, the Vikings and dragons rush to his aid as he falls to the ground. Upon losing consciousness, Devon heard a voice speak to him

"You are the one who will open the door. You are the key that connects everything."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright! Here's one of my first Epic Chapters. One that introduces Lord Thanatos, a very Powerful Dark Keyblade Wielder. First, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch face off against Red Death then they have to face off against the All-Mighty, All-Powerful, Lord Thanatos. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	9. The Epic Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Berk/Hiccup's House)

Hiccup laid in his bed in his house still unconscious with Devon laying on another bed beside Hiccup. Luna and Toothless sat and watched Devon and Hiccup as they were both unconscious. Suddenly, they slowly began to regain consciousness. They both opened their eyes and saw their dragons happy to see they were alright

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup says

"Hey, Luna." Devon says

Luna and Toothless licked their faces and nuzzled them happily

"I'm happy to see you, too." Hiccup says

As Hiccup accepted the dragon kisses from Toothless, Toothless steps on Hiccup's stomach which makes him jerk up from his bed

"Yeow-uh? I'm in my house." Hiccup says as he looks around his house

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"You're in my house. Does my father know you're here?" Hiccup says

Toothless jumps all around Hiccup's house knocking everything in his path

"Toothless, oh come on." Hiccup says

Hiccup suddenly realises something. He unfurls his blanket and sees that his left-leg was replaced by a prosthetic metal leg. Toothless sniffs the prosthetic leg and looks toward Hiccup. Hiccup then remembers Devon and looks to his left seeing Devon sitting up

"Devon!" Hiccup says

"Hiccup!" Devon says

Both boys were happy to see each other

"We did it." Devon says

"Yeah, we sure did." Hiccup says

Devon notices Hiccup's Prosthetic leg and looks up toward Hiccup. Devon and Hiccup rise from their bed and try to walk. Both boys walk clumsily still a bit dazed. Hiccup and Devon try to move forward but stumbles and nearly falls to the floor. Toothless and Luna catch Hiccup and Devon as they fall. Devon and Hiccup look at Luna and Toothless

"Thanks bud." Hiccup says

"Thanks girl." Devon says

Luna and Toothless help walk Devon and Hiccup to the front door. Hiccup opens the door and immediately closes it after seeing a Monstrous Nightmare flying outside

"What's wrong?" Devon asks

"Guys, stay here." Hiccup says

Hiccup opens the door again and sees Snotlout riding Hookfang

"Come on, guys! Get ready! Here we go!" Snotlout says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless then see Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf, and Belch fly by. Then they turn their attention to the rest of the village. They see Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and Zipplebacks perched up on rooftops, walking in the streets alongside the villagers,  
and Terrible Terrors all of different colors perched on some of the Villager's shoulders as they strolled through the village

"I knew it. We're dead." Hiccup says

Devon and Hiccup hear Stoick's laughter as he walked up to them

"No. But you two gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" Stoick says

The Villagers and Dragons soon see Devon and Hiccup

"Hey! It's Hiccup!"

"And Devon!"

The Villagers and Dragons rush over and greet Devon and Hiccup

"And all it needed was a little of this." Stoick says gesturing to Hiccup

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup says

"Well, most of ya. That bit's my handiwork with a little Hiccup flair thrown into it. Ya think it'll do?" Gobber says referring to Hiccup's Prosthetic leg

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup says

The Villagers and Dragons laugh. Astrid walks up to Devon and Hiccup and hits them both in the shoulder

"That's for scaring me." Astrid says

"What?! Is it always gonna be like this?! Cause-" Hiccup says before he was cut off by a kiss from Astrid

Astrid also gives a kiss to Devon

"I could get used to it." Hiccup says

Astrid smiles and Gobber hands Hiccup a new tail-fin. This tail-fin was red and had a white skull with viking horns on it

"NightFury!"

"Get down!"

Luna and Toothless jump onto the villagers making their way to Devon and Hiccup. Devon, Hiccup, and Astrid laugh.

All of a sudden, Hiccup's Tail-fin begins to glow with bright light. Devon's Keyblade, Ultima appears in Devon's Right-hand and begins to glow bright blue. In that moment, Devon remembers what the voice told him

_**"In each world, there are Keyholes that protects the world from the Heartless. Seal the Keyhole and the world shall be safeguarded from the Forces of Darkness."**_

Devon now understood what he had to do. Toothless' new tail-fin begins to levitate in the air. Everyone watches in amazement. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, the Vikings and Dragons changes. Devon, the Vikings and Dragons are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon and the crowd back to the Berk Village. As Devon, the Vikings and Dragons are brought back to Berk, Devon heard the voice spoke to him again

_**"You have done well, Keyblade Wielder. The Keyhole has been sealed and the gateway to the Lanes between have been opened to you. Now, you can use these pathways to travel to other worlds. But of course, you cannot do this alone. You will need to accompany those willing to fight alongside you on your journey. Your newfound friends, the Young Vikings and the Dragons shall be a good start on your List of Allies. Now, go. Fulfill your destiny. Save the Universe. The fate of the Universe rests in your hands." **_

In that moment, Hiccup walk up to Devon

"Devon, what happened?" Hiccup asks

"Remember the Keyhole I told you about? I just sealed the Keyhole to your world. Now the Heartless won't trouble you any longer." Devon says

Suddenly, Bright wisps begin to swirl around Luna and absorb into her

"Devon." Luna calls

Everyone looks toward Luna surprised. They could all hear Luna talking

"Luna...You can talk!" Devon says

"Yeah. I guess I can. Anyway, I understand that you have a Great Journey and Destiny before you and I want to go with you. In my eyes, I have seen many wonderous things from you and I wish to accompany you." Luna says

"I really appreciate it, Luna. Thanks." Devon says

"Devon, I shall stand by your side to the end. Those Heartless won't stand a chance against us!" Luna says

"You mentioned Heartless?" Astrid asks

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you guys." Devon says

So, Devon told them what he told Hiccup. He told the Vikings and Dragons who he was and where he came from. He told them about his missing friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He also told them about the Heartless, the creatures he had faced on Destiny Islands as well as the ones he fought with Luna, Hiccup and Toothless. Finally, he told them about hearing a strange voice telling him he was a Keyblade Wielder, what his destiny was, and the great journey he must now embark on to save them as well as the Universe from the darkness. After explaining everything, the Vikings and Dragons were completely speechless

"Wow. That's quite a story." Astrid says

"It sounds like you have a great task ahead of you. So we all wish you the best of luck on your journey after all you have done for us." Stoick says

"Right. Now me and Luna have to go. There are other worlds calling out to us and they need our help." Devon says

Having said that, Devon mounts Luna's back and was about to take off when Hiccup stops him

"Devon, wait. I want to go with you." Hiccup says

"What?" Devon says baffled

"I'll go with you." Astrid says

"Same here." Fishlegs says

"I ain't staying behind neither." Snotlout says

"I'm going." Tuffnut says

"Me too." Ruffnut says

"Guys. Are you sure?" Devon says

"Yeah. Ever since me and Toothless met you, you kinda grown on me and Toothless too." Hiccup says

"And if they go, we go too." Astrid says

Devon thought about their choice. He remembered what the voice told him

_**"Y****ou cannot do this alone. You will need to accompany those willing to fight alongside you on your journey. Your newfound friends, the Young Vikings and the Dragons shall be a good start on your List of Allies." **_

After thinking it over, he reached his decision

"Alright. You can come with me. Afterall, my journey is going to be difficult and I pretty much go it alone." Devon says

Hiccup turned to his father, Stoick

"Dad, is ok if I go with Devon and help him?" Hiccup asks

Stoick nods yes and looks toward Devon

"Devon, take good care of my son." Stoick says

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup says

Devon smiles

"Alright, let's mount up. We have a great task ahead of us." Devon says

Hiccup mounts Toothless with his Prosthetic Leg and Toothless' new Tail-fin. Astrid mounts Stormfly, Fishlegs mounts Meatlug, Snotlout mounts Hookfang, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Barf and Belch

"You ready?" Devon asks

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch nod yes

"You ready, Luna?" Devon asks looking down on his dragon

Luna looks up to her rider

"Yes. I'm ready." Luna says

"Alright! Let's go!" Devon says

Having said that Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch take off into the sky. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light upahead. The group heads into the portal and begin their great journey together. The Epic Adventure has begun

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK. Devon and Hiccup awaken from their battle against Red Death and Lord Thanatos. Hiccup wakes up with a Prosthetic Leg. Now Hiccup and Toothless have something in common. The Vikings and Dragons have finally made peace. Devon finds the first Keyhole and now Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch want to go with Devon on his adventure. And surprise! Luna can now talk! In my Original Kingdom Hearts Story, I had Saphira from _Eragon_ join Devon on his journey and allowed her to speak. So, I thought why not do the same for Luna If anyone is wondering for Luna's tone of Voice, refer to Cortana's Voice from _Halo 4_. Things are really getting interesting. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	10. Spyro and Cynder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left Berk, Devon and Luna along with Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and found themselves flying through interspace surrounded by other worlds. As they exit the portal, blue aura envelopes their bodies for a few seconds and the fades away. They could now travel to other worlds without the need of a Gummi Ship. The group looked around their surroundings and were breathtaken by the sight of other worlds

"This must be The Lanes Between. A tranzit system to other worlds." Devon says

"This is amazing." Luna says

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug nods in agreement

"Other worlds outside our own. Amazing." Hiccup says

"Remember, it's up to us to save the Universe. We travel world to world and seal the Keyholes." Devon says

"Right, but where do we start?" Astrid asks

Devon looks toward the worlds around him and sees one that seems like a good start

"There." Devon says pointing to a world known as Avalar

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes soon after

(Avalar)

"Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. And yet when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness. And we are reminded that even the smallest of courage can turn the tides of war."

The Portal of Light opens and Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch step out. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves in the dark ruins of the Catacombs. Broken Columns of stone littered the ground. Broken buildings were set on the cave walls. The area was mostly stone and rock

"Where are we?" Hiccup asks

"Some kind of underground cave system." Devon says

"Kinda dark in here." Tuffnut says

"Ya think?" Ruffnut says

As Devon and the others were looking around their surroundings, something catches Devon's eye and forces him to turn around

Infront of Devon planted in the ground was a huge yellow-orange glowing crystal. It was huge and transparent

"Hey. Take a look at this." Devon says

Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch turned and also saw the glowing crystal. Devon quickly noticed that 2 Dragons sealed inside. Both were medium-sized; one was a Male Purple Dragon while the other was a Female Midnight Black Dragon. Upon closer inspection, there was also a small yellow dragonfly between them

Suddenly, Luna and Toothless' ears twitched and heard approaching footsteps

"What is it?" Devon asks turning toward Luna and Toothless

"Someone's coming." Luna says

Devon looks left and right looking for a spot to hide in and saw a collection of large rocks

"There. Behind the rocks. Quick." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hid behind the rocks as the footsteps grew closer. Devon poked his head out and saw several figures approaching. The darkness kept the group hidden behind the rocks as the figures drew closer. As soon as the figures came into view, Devon could clearly see what they were. He saw one large green creature being escorted by several small reptile-like creatures. The large creature held a large mace while the smaller creatures held torches lighting the way. These creatures were known as Grublins by the locals. Devon could obviously tell that the large Grublin was the leader of the group. The Grublins soon stopped infront of the crystal

"Break it." The Lead Grublin ordered

One of the small Grublins stepped up toward the crystal. Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch poked their heads out and watched as the small Grublin take out a small mace ready to hit the crystal. The Grubiln hit the crystal with it's mace and a bright light emitted the room knocking the Grublin back and making everyone shield their eyes

"Spyro! Stop!" A female voice yelled out

"I...I can't." A male voice yelled out

Both voices seemed to originate from the crystal. The light started glowing even brighter and began to crack

"Get close to me, now!" The male voice yelled out

Soon, the crystal broke apart and shattered into a huge shower of shards. The 2 Dragons collapsed onto the ground unconscious

"Shackle them." The Lead Grublin ordered

One of the Grublins went over to a chest and pulled out 2 snake-like creatures. One Grublin lifted the Purple Dragon's head as another Grublin placed the snake-like creature around it's neck. They soon did the same for the Black Dragon. Both of the snake-like creatures soon materialized and became collars around both of the dragon's necks. The Grublins then walked away dragging the two dragons with them Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch came out of hiding and looked toward where the Grublins were heading

"We can't let them hurt those dragons. We have to follow them." Devon says

"I'm with you on that." Hiccup says

"Come on." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch followed the Grublins through the ruins on a mission to rescue the dragons. Unknown to them, a brown robed hooded figure watched them go by. The hooded figure came out from hiding, walked up to the small dragonfly that was in the crystal with the two dragons, and picked him up

(Deeper within the ruins)

"Spyro, Spyro, open your eyes. Get up." The Black Dragon says trying to awaken the purple dragon

The Purple Male Dragon awoke to find the Black Female Dragon standing over him

"Cynder, what happened? Where are we?" Spyro asks

"I don't know, it's all a blur." Cynder replies

"Yeah, me too. My head's pounding." Spyro says

"Shhh- that's not your head. I hear it too." Cynder says

The two looked around their surroundings. All they could see was darkness

"What is that? Sparx is that you?" Spyro asks

Fires started lighting up around the room which appeared to be an arena

"For once, I wish it was." Cynder says

Grublins were all over the room cheering and screaming

"What are they doing?" Cynder asks

"Let's not stick around to find out, C'mon." Spyro says

Spyro and Cynder walked only about 20 feet before they were forced to stop

"Argh! What is your problem?" Cynder asks annoyed

Spyro and Cynder looked down at their necks and saw a green electric rope go down their collars and toward the center of the arena preventing them from escaping

"This can't be good." Spyro and Cynder say in unison

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch entered the arena from a doorway and saw Spyro and Cynder. They clearly saw that the two dragons were in trouble

Devon looks toward Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and nods. This meant it was go time. Devon mounts Luna and jumps toward the platform where Spyro and Cynder stood. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and follow Devon and Luna into the arena

Spyro and Cynder jump with suprise as Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch land

"Need a hand?" Devon asks dismounting Luna

"Who are you?" Spyro asks

"Later, We've got bigger things to worry about." Devon says

"They're awake. Don't let them escape." The Lead Grublin says

Several small Grublins jumped into the arena and approached the group. Spyro and Cynder reared back as they got ready to fight. Devon summoned forth his Keyblade, Ultima Weapon and got into a battle stance

"Whoa!" Spyro and Cynder say as they saw the Keyblade appear in a flash of light

Devon struck first by jumping back and leapt forward toward the Grublins. Devon swinged his Keyblade right at a Grublin then quickly twirled and swinged at another Grublin. Two Grublins tried to attack Devon at the same time but Luna cut them off and slammed her tail into them. One Grublin tries to attack Luna from the side. Luna quickly turns and shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Grublin. The Grublin explodes from taking the brunt of the attack. Devon jumped up and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Grublins. Multiple Grublins disintegrate from the barrage of attacks. Devon lands on the ground and looks toward his friends to see that they were completely surprised by Devon's display of attacks. While his back was turned, one Grublin jumped up toward Devon attempting to strike him from behind

"Look out!" Cynder warns

Taking notice, Devon turns and swings his Keyblade at the Grublin countering it's feeble attack. The Grublin disintegrates from the blow with just one hit

Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were amazed by Devon's attacks but quickly focused back on the battle at hand

Spyro did a back flip unleashing an eruption of fire that sent 5 Grublins into the air. He then jumped up and smashed them into the ground. Spyro then did a 3 punch combo and sent 2 Grublins flying off of the floating platform. Cynder turned and did complete 360, cutting 2 Grublins badly before she pushed them off of the platform.

Toothless slammed his tail into two Gublins knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Grublin. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Grublin. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Grublins. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Grublins. The Grublins explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Grublin. Barf breathes gas near the Grublins. The gas spreads around the Grublins. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Grublins are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. The group soon finsh off the Grublins.

Before the group could celebrate their victory, stone pillars and platforms around them started crumbling as the ground started shaking. Then, a huge fist reached out and hit the platform. It was in that moment, a huge golem came crawling out of the pit

"What is that?" Fishlegs asks nervous

"Whatever that is, it is definitely not friendly." Devon says

Spryo and Cynder tried to move but couldn't as the green ropes held them in place

"The staple, it's holding us down We can't move." Cynder says

"Hold on!" Devon says rushing to Spyro and Cynder

Devon took his Keyblade and cleaved it down on the staple smashing it to pieces

"Thanks." Cynder says

Devon smiles toward Spyro and Cynder. Suddenly, Devon quickly turned and saw the Golem bringing it's fist down on Devon, Spyro, and Cynder

"Watch out!" Hiccup says

"Whoa!" Devon says as he dives out of the way

Devon, Spyro and Cynder jump out of the way just in time to avoid the Golem's fist. The Golem then grabs Devon in it's hand

"Gah!" Devon says as he was grasped by the Golem

"Devon!" Hiccup and Astrid call out

"Devon!" Luna calls out

Toothless cry out to Devon

Spyro and Cynder were surprised to hear Luna talking but quickly focused on the battle at hand

Devon struggled to free himself from the Golem's grasp but to no avail. It was in that moment, he learned another spell

"Gravity!" Devon intones

A huge black mass appeared and seemed to push down on the Golem's head. The Golem cringed and released Devon from it's grip. Luna flew up to Devon and caught him on her back. As soon as Devon was free, Spyro and Cynder rammed, slashed, and clawed at the hand of the Golem which seemed to be it's weakness. The two dragons dealt plenty of damage to the Golem. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch takeoff into the air and attack the Golem.

Luna and Toothless both shoot Blasts of Blue Fire toward the Golem. Stormfly and Hookfang both shoot jets of fire toward the Golem, Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Golem. All of their attacks hit. Barf and Belch finish by Barf breathing gas infront of the Golem and Belch igniting the gas with it's sparks. The gas explodes infront of the Golem knocking it back a few feet. The Golem fell back by the attack and knocked a column down creating a bridge to the other side of the room.  
The Golem screeched as it started falling down the pit

Suddenly, just when they thought it was over, a huge darkness appeared infront of the group and a giant figured came out of it. Floating in mid-air was an Invisible Heartless. It was bipedial, Muscular, had small bat-like wings on it's back, gold-tipped feather wings on it's forearms, had a long tail with a crescent-shaped blade at the end, sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart on its forehead, and wielded a blunt, scalloped, blue-bladed sword

"Whoa!" Spyro and Cynder say in unison

"Heartless!" Devon says

"That's a Heartless?" Astrid asks

"Yeah. Be careful. Something tells me this one is very powerful." Devon warns

Before anyone could do anything, The Invisible Heartless uses it's Ring of Fire ability to blend in with it's surroundings. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch had trouble spotting the Heartless

"Where did it go?" Hiccup says

"I don't know." Devon says

"It seems to have a camoflauge ability like a Changewing." Fishlegs says

"Stay sharp." Devon says

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, the Invisible Heartless appears infront of Devon and grabs him off Luna

"Gah!" Devon says as he was grasped by the Heartless

"Devon!" Hiccup and Astrid call out

Luna and Toothless cry out to Devon

Space started distorting around Devon and 2 shadow hands reached out and grabbed his arms

"What?" he said in confusion

The Invisible Heartless soon appeared infront of him. A beam of darkness was charging up in it's Left-hand and was about to be fired at Devon from point blank range. Suddenly, a Blast of Blue Fire was shot in the Heartless' chest. The shot came from Luna. The Shadow Hands vanished after the attack and Devon fell toward the pit. Luna flew up to Devon and caught him on her back. Then, some loose debris began to fall from the ceiling. The Heartless tried to fly up but was hit by some loose debris, knocking it down the pit as well

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch land back on the floating platform. Devon breathed a sigh of relief and de-summoned his Keyblade before going to check on Spyro and Cynder. He noticed that Spyro was grasping his front left forepaw closely

"Spyro, let me see your paw." Devon says

Devon held Spyro's paw and inspected it. Spyro's left paw had a bruise on it. Devon motioned his hand over Spyro's left paw

"Heal." Devon intones

Blue aura emitted from Devon's hand and healed Spyro's paw

"Thanks" Spyro says

"Don't mention it." Devon says happy to help

"Those were some pretty nice moves you did back there." Cynder says

"Thanks. I'm Devon, I'm a Keyblade Wielder and a Human. This is Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

Spyro and Cynder looked at Devon, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"What are they?" Cynder asks

"They're dragons. Or I should say different kinds of dragons. Luna and Toothless are Night Furies. Stormfly is a Deadly Nadder. Meatlug is a Gronckle. Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. And Barf and Belch are a Hideous Zippleback." Hiccup says

"We never heard dragons like these before. They really are quite something." Spyro says

"And you ride them?" Cynder asks

"Yep. We're DragonRiders." Devon says

"You don't say. I'm Spyro."

"And I'm Cynder."

"Nice to meet you both." Devon says

"Likewise." Cynder says

Then out of nowhere, the small dragonfly floated to the group

"Hey Spyro, Man you're alive."

"Sparx, it's good to see you too You okay?" Spyro asks

"Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good." Sparx says

"Hey, This reunion is really touching and everything but shouldn't we be going. Unless you wanna wait for those things to climb back up. I mean I'd hate to think what they might do to Sparx." Cynder says

The group soon sees a cheetah with a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back standing opposite of the arena watching them. The group decided not to keep the cheetah waiting and headed over

"Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel? Anything broken?"

"Shaken a little, but not too badly." Spyro replied

"I am relieved that you 2 are okay. I was afraid I was too late."

The cheetah quickly noticed Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch standing behind Spyro and Cynder

"I see you made some new friends. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hunter."

"I'm Devon, Keyblade Wielder of Light. This is Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, the Vikings. And Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, the Dragons. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hunter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hunter." Luna says

"I must say, Devon, you and your friends are quite strange. But if you are friends with Spyro and Cynder, then you are my friends." Hunter says

"Hunter? You've been tracking me." Spyro says

"For far too long, friend. When you and Cynder didn't return, we feared the worst.  
The elder dragon, Ignitus sent me to find you. That was 3 years ago." Hunter says

"3 years? But that's impossible!" Spyro says

"Yes. I'm sure this news comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation but this is not the time to make up for lost times." Hunter says

The group then hear noises back in the arena. A huge shaking could be felt as stones started falling. Looking behind them, they saw boulders to the previous room block the doorway

"We're not safe here follow me." Hunter says

The group follows Hunter deeper into the Catacombs

"I'm guessing you're not from here are you?" Cynder asks

"No. I'm from a place really far away, a different world actually. Same goes for my friends." Devon says

The group came to huge open chasm with multiple platforms going across it. Shaking could be heard rumbling in the room. Hunter backed up before making the first leap across the gap. He kept running and was able to easily scale the gaps with some impressive acrobatics

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew across the room ahead of Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Devon looked down and saw that it was a long way down. A huge chill down his spine at the thought of such a fall. Luna came up and nuzzled against Devon's body offering comfort. Devon petted Luna and climbed onto her back. Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder proceeded going across the gap. They came to the last platform. Suddenly, the Golem appeared. The Golem swung its hand toward Hunter and the others. Devon and Luna quickly flew toward Hunter and the others. Using split second thinking, Devon raised his Keyblade into the air

"Reflega!" He intoned before the attack collided where they were

"Hunter! Devon!" Cynder cries out

The Golem took it's hand and grabbed the support of the platform that Spyro and Cynder stood on. The dragons clutched the platform closely as the Golem clutched it in its hand. It tried to shake them off but to no avail. It then looked at the wall and decided to crush them

"Blizzard!"

A huge blast of ice came flying through the Golem's other hand. The Golem lost grip and dropped Spryo and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder jumped off and took flight. The Golem eyeballed where the blast came from. It looked and saw Devon riding Luna infront of Hunter and the others. Devon threw his Keyblade toward the Golem with it glowing a light blue color

"Blizzard Raid!" Devon intones throwing the Keyblade

The blade grazed and cut the Golem on the shoulder. This gave Spyro and Cynder enough time to fly and make it to the entrance. Annoyed, the Golem then crawled away in defeat. The group continued into the room and found themselves around a group of green glowing crystals

"You might want to step back. This can get really weird." Sparx warned flying up next to Hunter

"It is amazing how your kind draw power from these crystals. Dragons are truly remarkable" Hunter says

"Yeah, You keep saying til one tries to kill you and by one I mean her." Sparx rebuked ponting to Cynder

"I am aware of Cynder's past, but Ignitus trusts her and that is good enough for me." Hunter says

Spyro placed his paw on the crystal as well as Cynder. Devon also placed his hand on the crystal. A huge light blue light shined forth from the crystal as a semi-transparent form appeared on it. It was a dragon who appeared to be very old in age. His name was The Chronicler. 8 crystals appeared as well with them floating around the dragon

"Spyro, as a rare purple dragon, you have many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken those powers within you; Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity."

The four elements appeared and got absorbed into Spyro as the Chronicler mentioned the names of them

"Cynder, while most other dragons can only master a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon in this world; Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow." The same happened as Cynder reabsorbed her powers back into her

Devon looked up at the Chronicler

"Devon, you have the ability to channel many elements of this world and the ability to predict what happens in the future based on your knowledge. Don't be afraid to make Interference. It will help you on your adventure in many ways, but be careful; making an unintended interference can also produce more bad than it does good. Remember that you and your friends are the key to the survival of the Universe."

"I understand." Devon says

"Good luck, Keyblade Wielder and may the light in your heart shine and protect you and your friends." The Chronicler finished as he faded away

Devon's Keyblade appeared in his Right-hand. His heart began to shine. A light blue aura enveloped Devon's body as he felt the power of the crystal surge through his body. He felt refreshed and good as new. The crystals disappeared and the all that left was a mound of dirt

"Amazing." Cynder says

The group came to a main open room with a chasm below

"Feel that, we're getting close to the surface stay quiet." Hunter warned "Alright Big Cheetah Man, we get the message sheesh!" Sparx commented

Looking ahead they saw the door to the outside

"Let me take care of this." He said summoning the keyblade

Devon aimed the Key at the locked door. A beam of light cast forward from it and hit the door. The door then started glowing before sliding open thanks to the Keyblade

"Well, it seems like Devon has some surprises." Cynder says

Devon smiled and was about to head through the doorway

Right before he reached it a Hexagonal forcefield shot up and blocked the exit

"Get ready and stay alert, it seems we have company." Hunter announces

"That explains the forcefield." Spyro says

"Dragons, everybody." Astrid says

"Luna." Devon says

"You got it." Luna says

Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. The ledge started shaking with each approaching step of the enemy. Spyro and Cynder got into a pouncing stance while Devon and Hunter brandished their weapons. The Golem crawled up from the pit and stood before the group. Devon could hear the sound of a dark portal opening behind him Turning he saw the Invisible Heartless floating behind them. Some Soldiers and Shadow Heartless appeared soon after

"More Heartless." Hiccup says

The Invisible Heartless swings it's Left arm across it's body knocking Devon off Luna

"Devon!" Luna shouts

Devon collided with a solid surface of what felt like concrete. Luna cried out to her rider. He was floating in midair then appeared trapped in midair by Shadow Orbs that enveloped his hands and feet, waiting to be attacked. The Heartless reached with it's sword and attacked Devon. Devon swung around and got a slice at the Heartless. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder faced the Golem while Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch dealt with the Soldiers and Shadows

"Watch out!" Spyro says

Spyro and Cynder dodged the punch and rammed the hand. Hunter shot 5 arrows at the Golem.

Toothless shoot Blasts of Blue Fire toward 2 Soldiers. The Soldiers disintegrate from the attack. Stormfly and Hookfang both shoot jets of fire toward 4 Shadows. The Shadows disintegrate from the attacks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 1 Soldier and 2 Shadows. The massive fireball explodes and the Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Barf breathes gas around the Shadows and Belch igniting the gas with it's sparks. The gas explodes and the Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. The group soon finsh off the Heartless. Now all that was left was the Invisible Heartless and the Golem.

"Spyro!" Cynder yells

Spyro watched as Cynder was grabbed by the golem in one hand. Spyro pulled on his neck attachment to get Cynder free but it wasn't working. Devon heard Cynder yelling as she struggled for her life. The Heartless grabbed Devon with its Left-hand. Taking this chance, Devon pointed his Keyblade towards where Spyro was

"Magnera!" He intoned creating a strong vortex of yellow energy

Devon saw the Heartless being drawn towards the vortex as well as the Golem

"Brace yourselves!" Devon shouts toward Spyro and Cynder

The Heartless and the Golem with Devon, Spyro and Cynder collided with each other Devon jumped onto the Golem, grabbed Spyro and Cynder holding them in each arm, and jumped. The trio landed to where Hunter and the others were.

"Through the door! Quickly!" Hunter says

Devon jumped onto Luna's Back. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head through the door. Devon and Luna turn back toward the door. Devon aims his Keyblade at the door. A beam of light shot forward and hit the door locking and turning it into a solid wall. Devon falls onto Luna's head panting as he caught his breath for a moment

"That was a close one." Hiccup says with relief

"Remind me never to go back in there again." Snotlout says

"Let's just keep moving." Devon says

"Yeah. Let's." Luna says

Having said that, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Hunter through the cave

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Devon begins his journey with Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch in the World of Avalar. And throughout their journey, unlike how Sora, Donald, and Goofy use a Gummi Ship to travel from world to world, I decided to give Devon and the other another means of traveling between worlds. They meet Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hunter in the Catacombs and already become great friends with them. As they proceed through the Catacombs, they fight against the Golem and an Invisible Heartless. They proved to be a challenge but they manage to defeat them. Hope you like and don't forget to Review!


	11. The Cheetah Village

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Twilight Falls)

Having rescued Spyro and Cynder and escaping the Golem, the Heartless, and Grublins, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch followed Hunter out of the Catacombs and into a cave next to a rushing waterfall. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx took flight through the caves with Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch carrying their riders and Hunter jumping along the walls. As they exited the waterfalls, they could see that nighttime has fallen. The group kept going on through the forest pretty quietly until they decided to stop for the night. Hunter left to gather some wood while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stayed behind. Devon saw that Spyro and Cynder was talking to one another. Sitting down, he thought about how Sora, Riku, and Kairi were doing. Hunter soon returned with the firewood and set them down. He was about to set them on fire but Devon stopped him

"I'll do the honors." Devon says

Devon motions his Right=hand out toward the firewood. He shot a little fireball at the Logs. The logs automatically caught fire and started burning

"So Devon, would you like to explain to us about those Black Creatures?" Cynder asks

"Sure. Those Black Creatures are called Heartless. They are Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some with terrifying powers like the one we saw back in the ruins. I fought the Heartless before on my Homeworld, Destiny Islands." Devon says

"Me and Toothless fought them too. With Devon and Luna." Hiccup says

"So, how do you fight them?" Spyro asks

"I fight the Heartless using my Keyblade." Devon says

Devon motions his Right-hand out and summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light

"This is a Keyblade. It is said to be a Powerful Weapon that has many mystical, magic abilities." Devon says

"Devon, you mind if I see your Keyblade?" Astrid asks

Devon nods and hands Astrid his Keyblade. Astrid holds Devon's Keyblade in her Right-hand

"It's very light." Astrid says

Before Astrid could hand the Keyblade back to Devon, it suddenly vanishes in a flash of light and reappears in Devon's Right-hand. This caught everyone by surprise

"I guess Devon is the only one who can wield his Keyblade." Hiccup says

"Well, the Keyblade chooses it's Wielder and it chose me. So, I guess it makes sense for it to reappear in my hand being that I was chosen by it." Devon says

"Pretty cool." Snotlout says

"I'll say." Fishlegs says

"Anyway, I use my Keyblade to fight the Heartless. I think the Keyblade is the only thing the Heartless fear. That's probably why they attack me mostly. I've been training with the Keyblade and i've pretty much got it down." Devon says

"Well, we're here for you, Devon. We'll make sure nothing happens to you. Right, bud?" Hiccup says

Toothless nods yes and Hiccup pet's Toothless' head

"I'm glad that you told us everything at least now we know what we're dealing with." Cynder says

Spyro then noticed the chain on both his and Cynder's collar started getting tighter.  
Spyro and Cynder struggled to get free but it didn't work

"It's not working." Cynder says giving up

"Why don't we try twisting it?" Spyro suggested

"Twist what? It's magic." Cynder says

"I could watch this all day." Sparx chuckles

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch soon turned their attention to a volcano off in the distance

"The Dark Master...He's returned, hasn't he?" Spyro asks

"I'm afraid so...just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic, he now suspends above the land...a symbol of his dominance. We've been at war ever since. And every day, his forces grow stronger while ours lose hope.

"I've failed. They were all counting on me and I failed everyone." Spyro says in disappointment

"Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself." Cynder says

Devon tried to help the dragon and put his hand on Spyro's back offering comfort

"Cynder's right. What really matters is that were together and we're going to get through this." Devon says

Devon suddenly sees a green orb heading toward Spyro

"Spyro! Watch out!" Devon shouts

Devon pushes Spyro out of the way and is hit by the orb. Devon falls unconscious

"Devon!" Luna shouts before another orb hits Luna knocking her unconscious

Another orb hits Hiccup and Toothless knocking them out as well

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts

"What's going-" Snotlout says before he and Hookfang are hit by another orb and falls unconscious

More green orbs is shot out of nowhere and hits Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch unconscious. Finally, 3 last orbs hit Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter knocking them unconscious. As everyone was out cold, Sparx looked over and saw something unfamiliar to him

"NOOO!"

(Cheetah Village)

Devon awoke to find himself strapped to a pole by his hands next to Luna who had a bond around her neck. Upon looking closer, he saw it was a binding green light that was holding him and Luna

"Luna? Luna? Where are you?" Devon asks

"I'm here." Luna says

"Are you alright?" Devon asks

"I'm fine." Luna say

Devon soon saw Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch with bonds around their necks strapped to 5 different poles. Spyro and Cynder were strapped together on the same pole while Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were binded by their hands alongside their dragons. Soon, they all woke up. They all looked up and saw 3 cheetahs walking toward them. One of the cheetahs had orange fur while the other two had blue fur. The 2 blue cheetahs held spears while the lead Cheetah held a sword.

"Chief Prowlus." Hunter says

"Dragons. Bah! Do you have little respect for our laws that you form an alliance with the ones who caused our misfortunes?" Chief Prowlus says

Chief Prowlus eyes Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"I don't believe i've ever seen you before." Chief Prowlus says looking toward Devon

"My name is Devon and I speak for me and my friends in saying that we mean no harm to your village."

"Chief Prowlus. My friend, Devon and the dragons are our last hope. You must see that." Hunter says

"Yes, I know the story of the Purple Dragon. But unlike you, I haven't forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young. And I have not forgotten what she has done." Prowlus said earning a glare from Cynder

Devon looked toward Cynder confused

"What did Chief Prowlus meant by that?" Devon ponders to himself

"I relied on you, Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village to protect it. But you choose to abandon us, and bring the dangers of the outside world into our village when you returned." Chief Prowlus says

"The dangers are already around us. Don't pretend to ignore them." Hunter says

Sparx sat in a lantern container, fed up with waiting

"Hey, can't you two stop arguing. It's getting awkward for everybody."

Devon could feel something was wrong. Suddenly, Heartless appeared out of the shadows and began to advance into the Cheetah Village. These were Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Large Bodies.

Red Nocturnes are Heartless that have smooth, conical, red body with a Heartless emblem on it's chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged collar below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It wears a conical, yellow hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. It also has useless feet that sport three small, thin toes. The Red Nocturnes are resistant to Fire-based attacks.

Blue Rhapsody are similar to the Red Nocturnes. The only difference is that it's body is blue and is resistant to Ice-based attacks.

And Yellow Opera are similar to the Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody. The only difference is that it's body is Yellow and is resistant to Electric-based attacks. Since the Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, and Yellow Opera have the same bodies, it is clear that they are part of a family of the same species of Heartless

Large Bodies are big round Heartless with massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. These blue-skinned Heartless are clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across a Large Body's big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, Large Bodies also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them. They also have a tiny silver wizard hat on their tiny heads

Some Grublins also helped the Heartless in the invasion of the Cheetah Village

"Dark Creatures! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!"

"Now do you see what you have done?!" Prowlus says

"Set us free. We can help." Spyro says

"Our warriors can handle this." Prowlus assures

"Now's not the time to be stubborn." Cynder says

"Weird things happen when they get upset. I'd listen to them if I were you." Sparx says

Prowlus ponders to himself then releases Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch from their shackles. As soon as they were free,  
the group rushes into battle

Devon draws his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in his Right-hand in a flash of light and stands alongside Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Spyro and Cynder reared back as they got ready to fight

There were 14 Shadows, 10 Soldiers, 8 Air Soldiers, 2 Red Nocturnes, 2 Blue Rhapsodys, and 2 Yellow Operas and 2 Large Bodies to deal with. In total, there were 40 Heartless attacking the village

Devon and Luna faced off against 1 Large Body, 5 Shadows and 5 Soldiers. Hiccup and Toothless faced off against 3 Shadows and 3 Soldiers. Astrid and Stormfly faced off against 3 Shadows and 3 Air Soldiers. Fishlegs and Meatlug faced off against 1 Large body and 2 Soldiers. Snotlout and Hookfang faced off against 2 Air Soldiers and 2 Shadows. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch faced off against 3 Air Soldiers and 2 Shadows. Spyro and Cynder faced off against the 2 Red Nocturnes, 2 Blue Rhapsodys, and 2 Yellow Operas.

Devon leapt forward at one Heartless. He swinged his Keyblade right toward the first Shadow. The second Shadow jumped toward Devon. Devon jumped and cleaved his Keyblade down on the Heartless. The last 2 Shadow Heartless leapt toward Devon. Just before they could reach him, Luna shoots 2 blasts of blue fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless are hit and explode. Devon swings his Keyblade Left to Right at 3 Soldiers. Luna bites her jaws down on a Soldier Heartless then slams her tail into the last Soldier Heartless. All that was left for Devon and Luna was the Large Body. Devon tries to swing his Keyblade at the Large Body's belly but the attack bounces back and knocks Devon back

"What?" Devon says baffled

The Heartless now enraged charges toward Devon and Luna. Devon and Luna jump right out of the way of the incoming Heartless. It was in that moment, Devon had an idea. Attack the Heartless from behind. Devon sprints toward the Heartless and strikes while it's back was turned. Devon struck the Heartless several times then finished it off with a final, powerful strike

Toothless slammed his tail into two Shadows, rammed his head into the last Shadow Heartless, then shot 2 blasts of blue fire toward 2 Soldiers. Toothless finishes the last Soldier and the fight by biting his jaws into the Heartless

Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the 3 Shadow Heartless. Once that was taken care of, she shot 3 Jets of Fire toward the 3 Air Soldiers finishing the fight

Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Large Body and 2 Soldiers. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball

Hookfang shot 2 Jets of Fire toward the 2 Air Soldiers. After that, his tail caught fire and slammed it into a Shadow then bit his jaws down on the second Shadow Heartless finishing the fight

Barf breathes gas near the Air Soldiers and Shadows. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The 2 Shadow Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. One of the Air Soldiers was caught in the explosion with the Shadow Heartless leaving only the last 2 Heartless for Barf and Belch. While the last 2 Air Soldiers were left dazed by the explosion, Barf and Belch grabbed the Heartless in their jaws and bit down on them finishing the fight

Spyro uses his Fire Breath against the Red Nocturnes but unfortunately, the attack does little damage to them

"My Fire Breath barely did anything." Spyro says

"Spyro, try using a different breath attack." Devon says

Spyro uses his Electric Breath sending bolts of electricity against the 2 Red Nocturnes. The Heartless are electrocuted by the attack and disintegrate

Cynder uses her Poison Breath and spat out poison toward the Yellow Operas. The Yellow Operas are infected by the poison and disintegrate soon after

Spyro uses his Ice Breath spewing a stream of ice against the 2 Blue Rhaspodys and just like the Red Nocturnes, the attack had little effect

"I guess they're resistant to my Ice Breath. Time to use my Fire Breath." Spyro says

Spyro uses his Fire Breath spewing a stream of fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless catch fire and disintegrate

The group soon defeats the Heartless and saves the Cheetah Village

But just when everyone thought it was over, Pieces of metal armor hit the ground. The pieces quickly bounced back up, spinning into the air. Finally, the pieces formed into body that had no arms and legs. It turns out, this was another Heartless. One that seemed to be the Leader of the Heartless that attacked the Cheetah Village. This Heartless was known as Guard Armor.

The Guard Armor's body is divided into several pieces: an hour glass-shaped violet body with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist known as "Armored Torso", two violet arms and hands with three lilac, segmented fingers known as "Gauntlets", two short, violet, legs with large, hammer-like, black feet known as "Hammerlegs", and a violet, spherical, head that sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. The Head, Body, Arms, Hands, Legs and feet are hollow and are not directly connected to each other and can act independently

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all got ready to fight the Guard Armor

The Guard Armor strikes first and sent a flying punch at Devon using it's Right Gauntlet. Devon avoids the attack and strikes by attacking the Armored Torso. The Gauntlets quickly spun around the torso trying to hit Devon. Devon saw the incoming attack and blocked it causing him to be thrown back across the ground. Luna rushed over to Devon and helped him up to his feet. The Heartless walked forward with its feet pounding the ground, causing the earth to shake. The Heartless threw a punch with it's Right Gauntlet at the group, but Devon swatted away with his Keyblade, knocking it back. The Right Gauntlet spun onto the ground, giving them the chance to attack. The Left Gauntlet swatted at the group, but they ducked underneath it, avoiding the attack. quickly jumped into the air and slashed through the Right Gauntlet, delivering a hard blow. Both hands fell down, giving the chance for the group to attack. Devon slashes at the Right Gauntlet continuing his assault. Luna helps Devon by biting and ramming at the Gauntlet. Cynder also helps by spraying poison on the Gauntlet causing it to slowly lose health. Toothless rams his head and bites his jaws into the Left Gauntlet. Stormfly helps by flicking her tail at the Gauntlet sending multiple spikes toward it. Soon, the Gauntlets disintegrate. Now all that was left was the Head, Armored Torso, and Hammerlegs. The Heartless suddenly jumps up into the air. Devon looks up and saw the Heartless heading straight toward him and Luna

"Watch out!" Hiccup says

Devon and Luna jump out of the way before the Heartless had the chance to slam into them. Hookfang shot a Jet of Fire toward the Left Hammerleg then let his tail catch fire and slammed it into the leg. Meatlug helped shooting a massive fireball onto the Left Hammerleg and ramming into it. Barf and Belch took both their tails and slammed it into the Left Hammerleg. Spyro used his Fire Breath on the Right Hammerleg of the Heartless spewing a stream of fire onto it. Cynder helped by using her Poison Breath spewing poison at the Right Hammerleg causing it to slowly lose health. Soon, the group takes out the Hammerlegs and all that was left was the Head and Armored Torso

The Heartless now enraged from losing it's body parts spun around toward the group, but they quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. Devon slid his feet across the ground and used his Left-hand to stop himself. He charged forward and slashed at the Armored Torso, the others also helping. Without its hands or legs, it was completely defenseless. Devon slashed at the Armored Torso several times inflicting alot of damage to the Heartless. Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward the Heartless. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Heartless. Barf breathes gas around the Guard Armor and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion.

Finally, Devon stabbed the Guard Armor in the chest, making it roar in pain from the hard blow. Devon jumped back as the creature began shaking, knowing it was going to fall. The head fell off and landed on the ground. The chest then glowed with a bright light, revealing a heart that flew out of it. The Guard Armor fell backwards on the ground and vanished

Devon looked toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch who looked back toward him. They smiled at each other, proud of their accomplishment in defeating the Heartless. They felt stronger together as they looked at each other

"Now that's what I call Teamwork." Devon says

"I'll say." Luna says

"Is everyone all right?" Chief Prowlus asks

2 more cheetahs standing the right of Devon stepped forth

"No. Meadow is missing. He had gone upstream this morning to search for herbs and has not returned."

"We have to go find him."

"No. It's too dangerous to mount a search now." Chief Prowlus says

The cheetahs looked down in shame

"We'll go. We'll go find Meadow and bring him back. Hunter can come with us." Devon says

"You're free to act as you see fit, but Hunter stays here. If you remain true to your word and find with Meadow, I will reconsider. But don't even think of returning until then for you shall only succeed in attracting more Dark Creatures to our village." Chief Prowlus says

"I promise you, Chief Prowlus, we will return with Meadow and I think I might have an idea of where Meadow might be." Devon said taking the lead

"Okay, you lead." Cynder says

Devon nods and the group heads into the forest. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch made their way through the forest until Devon spots something in the corner of his eye

"Look. Over there." Devon says pointing the group to the left

Across the river on the mountain side was a clearing

It looked like someone lived there

"Let's search this place first." Spyro suggests

"Agreed." Devon says

Devon and the others walked up to the clearing before stopping. It was quiet around them and unusually calm

"Something doesn't seem right." Devon says

"Yeah. I feel it too." Luna says

Cynder looked around and saw a cave. Devon soon saw a figure standing in the shade. He had an outfit much like Hunter's except it was black in color, was a cheetah, held a staff that seemed help him walk, and had light blue fur

"Come closer so I can see you in the light."

The group warily approached the hermit

"Tell me, why have you returned here?"

The group looked confused

"What are you talking about? We've never been here before." Spyro says

"Not you, the female." The Hermit says pointing toward Cynder

"You must be mistaken." Cynder replies

"Indeed. Your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. You are the black dragon. Cynder; the terror of the skies, the Dark Lord's puppet."

"I was...but I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things I've done." Cynder says putting her head down

"Oh? Do you think it is that simple? To turn your back on Malefor and the Dark Lord of the Shadows?"

Devon and Spyro walked up at the same time

Devon walked over to Cynder, knelt down to her and placed his Right-hand on her back trying to comfort her

"Did you not recognize the creatures that move in the shadows?"

"You mean the Heartless?" Luna asks

"Supposedly. The apes too had once served the Dark Lord of the Shadows, but more for their own greed and thirst for power over any true loyalty to him. This is how the Dark Lord repaid them, doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the strength of others, never being fulfilled. You can run but can you not hide, Cynder."

Cynder put her head in shame as if she had just done something really bad

"This guy's really getting on my nerves." Snotlout says

Devon had enough of this and hated to see his friends tortured like that

"That's enough!" Devon says

"Youths these days are so threatening. Take heed, young Keyblade Wielder. The Dark Lord of the Shadows is always looking for someone else to take in as his next victim."

"Not if I have any say in the matter!" Luna says

"C'mon, guys. We don't need to listen to this." Devon says rising to his feet

"I'm with ya there." Snotlout says

The group turned around and left

"The Dark Lord shall find you." The hermit says

The hermit laughs as they leave

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asks

"I'll be fine." Cynder says

Sparx flew up in front of the group

"Well I'm not! Was I the only one freaked out by that guy? Seriously! Darkness in people's hearts, evil dragons, powerful overlords, you're all doomed! Sheesh! What a complete waste of time!" Sparx says

The group soon stopped and came to a waterfall with a cave behind it

"Maybe Meadow is in there." Astrid says

"Good thinking, Astrid." Hiccup says

Sparx looked at the entrance to the cave and shuddered

"You mean we go in dark scary cave. No way!" Sparx says

"Your not scared, right?" Snotlout taunts

Sparx's face turned red and he stopped

"NO Way! Let's go!" Sparx cheers

The group entered the waterfall cave to find it was lit by lanterns inside. They didn't have to go far until they came to the cave's end. The room was wide and open with lanterns everywhere. The group looked toward the wall to see a cheetah bound by darkness on his hands and feet

"There he is!" Astrid says

"Let's get him down." Devon says

Suddenly, a huge grublin popped out of the ground

"Whoa!" Devon says

"It's a trap!" Luna says

Several small Grublins appeared soon after

Devon summoned forth his Keyblade and got into a battle stance with Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

Devon and Luna attacked the Lead Grublin while Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch dealt with the small Grublins

Toothless slammed his tail into two Gublins knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Grublin. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Grublin. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Grublins. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Grublins. The Grublins explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Grublin. Barf breathes gas near the Grublins. The gas spreads around the Grublins. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Grublins are caught in the explosion and disintegrate

As the group finished the Grublins, Cynder noticed Devon was clashing one on one with the giant Grublin.

"Devon!" Cynder calls out

Devon slashed and missed only to be knocked back by the back end of the Axe. Luckily, he didn't get cut. Luna rushed over to Devon and helped him up to his feet. Devon regained his strength and threw his Keyblade at the Grublin getting a direct hit. The Grublin grunted a little before collapsing forward onto its chest

After the battle, Devon was holding his Right-shoulder. Upon closer inspection, it was bruised from the hit he recieved from the Lead Gublin. Luna looked and saw that Devon was bruised, scarred, and scraped pretty badly. She rushed over to Devon

"Devon! Are you alright?!" Luna asks worried

"Yeah. It's just a bruise." Devon says

Luna began licking his wounds. Devon raised his Keyblade into the air

"Cure." Devon intones

A blue light appeared over Devon and his wounds disappeared. The light soon dimmed and Devon felt rejuvinated. Devon looked toward Luna and smiled assuring her that he was ok

The group soon turned their attention back toward Meadow

Devon raced up to where the cheetah was being bound and broke the chains on his wrists and feet. Devon caught Meadow so he wouldn't hit the ground. The cheetah grunted before opening his eyes

"Thank you, you saved my life." Meadow says

"Finally some gratitude. You're welcome." Sparx says crossing his arms

"You two have met Chief Prowlus no doubt." Meadow says looking toward Spyro and Cynder

Meadow then turned his attention to Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Though, I don't believe we've met." Meadow says

"I'm Devon. This is my dragon, Luna."

"I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless. Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"Not all of us of are the same mind. Hunter and I are the only ones who trust the dragons in the village." Meadow says

"Well that's putting it mildly, isn't it?" Cynder says

Meadow tried to get up but fell back on the ground

"You're hurt! We need to get you out of here." Spyro says

"I'm afraid my leg is broken. Just go back to the village and tell them where I am." Meadow says

"Meadow, you must come with us. We made a promise to Chief Prowlus that we would bring you back" Devon says

"Didn't you just hear him? His leg is broken. Hello?" Sparx says

"Stand back. This won't take long." Devon commanded

Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stood back. Devon puts his hand out. A light blue aura appeared from Devon's Right-hand around Meadow as his wounds healed

"Thank you." Meadow says graciously

"Let's get you home." Devon says

Having found Meadow, the group returned to the Cheetah Village avoiding the Heartless and Grublins

(Cheetah Village)

The cheetahs were rebuilding the village since the Heartless attacked. As they were rebuilding their village, Devon and the others returned with Meadow

"Meadow! How..."

"I will be fine. Thanks to the Keyblade Wielder." Meadow says looking toward Devon

The other villagers approached the group

"Meadow, Please forgive me. These dragons along with Devon willingly sought to help you when I chose not to." Chief Prowlus says

Hunter walked up to Chief Prowlus

"I do not share your faith in these 2 dragons, Hunter. But by putting you in chains, I committed an error." Chief Prowlus says

"We all make mistakes." Hunter replies

"Yes and I shall try to atone for mine if you will permit me. Use the Forbidden Tunnel. It will lead you straight to the Dragon City. If these dragons and the Keyblade Wielder are indeed our last hope. I bid you safe passage and good luck." Chief Prowlus says

"We could really use your help. You're welcome to join us anytime you want. The invitation shall be left open." Hunter says

Chief Prowlus remained silent as the group left without saying a word. The group head across the Valley of Avalar and soon, they arrive at the entrance of the Forbidden Tunnel

"This is it. The Forbidden Tunnel." Hunter says

"Let's get going." Devon says

"If we move quickly enough, we should reach the Dragon City by daybreak." Hunter says

"I wonder what the Dragon City is like." Devon says

"You'll see soon enough." Hunter says

* * *

**Author's Note:** So far, these chapters are going pretty well. The chapters are becoming longer than the first chapters I did. So, hope you guys like and don't forget to Review!


	12. Warfang, The Dragon City

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Forbidden Tunnel)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch followed Hunter through the Forbidden Tunnel

"I feel vibrations in the Earth. We must be getting close." Hunter informed the group putting his hand on the ground

"Finally!" Sparx says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belc gazed out of a window in front of them astounded of the view of the city

"I've never been to the dragon city before." Spyro says overlooking the city

"It was built by the moles in honor with their friendship with the dragons. Before Malefor, Dragons were quite revered." Hunter explain

"Ssh." Cynder says

Roaring and battle cries could be heard from within the caves

"I heard it too." Hunter says "Let's hurry!" Devon says

The group wasted no time and rushed outside

(Warfang)

The sound of roaring and battle cries could be heard across the city. The City attacked by Malefor's Army as well as the Heartless

"It has begun." Hunter says

Outside the walls of the City of Warfang was Malefor's Army of Grublins as well as the Heartless all with one goal in sight: Destroy the City of Warfang

"This way! Stay close!" Hunter says

Hunter went ahead of the group. As he did, A huge scorching meteor attack came from a catapult from the army and hit a building causing it to fall toward the group. Hunter looked and saw that a huge chunk of a building crashed in between the group. Hunter was now separated from the others

"Hunter!" Spyro calls out

"I'm alright! But you won't be able to get through this way! Go and find Ignitus!" Hunter instructed

"Okay, good luck." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch moved into the city and saw some moles trapped in burning buildings

"Help! Please!"

"Guys! Look!" Cynder says

"They need our help." Spyro says

Devon looks around and sees several buckets sitting alongside a pool of water

"Grab those buckets and fill them with water!" Devon says

"Alright! Let's go!" Astrid says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush over to the buckets and dunk them into the pool filling them with water. With the buckets filled, they throw the water at the fire

"It's working." Fishlegs says

"Keep it up." Hiccup says

The group continue throwing buckets of water at the flaming building and soon the flames were extinguished. After that, Devon smashes the debris trapping the moles inside. Soon, the moles were free

"Thank you. You saved our lives."

"It's no big deal. Risking our lives, saving people, dodging danger, taking it to the man. It's an occupation." Sparx says

"Siege engines! They're sending in their war machines!"

"Listen, everyone who can still fight must go to the Ramparts." Spyro says

"The rest of you, get to shelter. Barricade yourselves in." Devon says

The group headed up to the outer walls before entering the ramparts. It was a a total war zone. The moles were shooting what appeared to be cannons shaped like dragons. A group of Soldier Heartless appeared and started attacking some of the cannons

"Over here! Protect the Cannons! They're our only defense against the towers!"

The group rushed over and fought the Heartless protecting the cannons as they did their job against the Grublin Towers

Devon draws his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in his Right-hand in a flash of light and stands alongside Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Spyro and Cynder reared back as they got ready to fight

The Heartless that were attacking were Shadows, Soldiers, and Air Soldiers

Devon swinged his Keyblade toward a Shadow. A Soldier Heartless jumped toward Devon. Devon swung his Keyblade multiple times at the Heartless. Devon jumped up toward the Air Soldiers and swung his Keyblade at the Heartless multiple times. Luna shoots blasts of blue fire toward the Shadow Heartless. After that, she slams her tail into 2 Soldier Heartless. Then, Luna bites her jaws down on a Soldier Heartless Toothless slammed his tail into two Shadows, rammed his head into a Soldier, then shot 2 blasts of blue fire toward 2 Air Soldiers. Toothless finishes off a Soldier by biting his jaws into the flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward 3 Shadow Heartless. Once that was taken care of, she shot a Jet of Fire toward a Soldier Heartless. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 2 Soldiers and 3 Shadows. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang shot a Jet of Fire toward an Air Soldiers. After that, his tail caught fire and slammed it into a Shadow then bit his jaws down on a Shadow Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Soldiers and Shadows. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Barf and Belch grabbed 2 Shadow Heartless in their jaws and bit down on them Spyro uses his Fire Breath spewing a stream of fire against the Shadow Heartless. The Heartless catch fire and disintegrate. Cynder uses her Wind Breath and blows strong gale winds at the Soldier Heartless. The Heartless are blown away by the attack and disintegrate

Devon swings his Keyblade and sends a blast of fire toward a Shadow Heartless. The Heartless is hit by the fireball and disintegrates. Devon swings his Keyblade again this time sending a blast of ice toward another Shadow. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air and Bolts of lightning strike down on the Shadow Heartless

The group continued to fend off the Heartless until the cannons had destroyed most of the towers

Suddenly, the group look out into the battlefield and see Chief Prowlus and the Cheetahs were making there way onto the Battlefield

"Avalar!" The cheetahs shouted into battle

The group then saw a Battering Ram make it's way to the gates of Warfang and began ramming at the doors. The doors were nearly busted open

"Shut the gates! Don't let them in!"

A large Grublin threw open the doors and made it into the courtyard. It spots Hunter and attempts to smash him with it's fist but Hunter jumps out of the way. The group saw Hunter dealing with the large Grublin

"Let's get down there!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head down the Inner Walls and into the Courtyard. By the time they reached the Courtyard, the moles were pushing against the doors trying to close the gates. But before they could help close the gates, they had to deal with the Large Grublin. Then, more Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared near the Large Grublin. Devon, Luna, Spyro and Cynder dealt with the Large Grublin while Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch dealt with the Heartless

Devon jumped up toward the Large Grublin and swinged his Keyblade multiple times at it's head. The Grublin swings it's arm at Devon trying to knock him back. Devon lands back on the ground before the Grublin's Arm could hit him. As he landed back on the ground, Devon striked the Grublin's Legs with his Keyblade. The Grublin falls to it's knees and is left weakened. Luna slams her tail at the Grublin's Head then rams into it's stomach. Spyro jumps up and punches at the Grublin multiple times then slams his tail at the Grublin. Cynder also jumps up and punches at the Grublin multiple times then slams her tail at the Grublin

Toothless slammed his tail into two Shadows, rammed his head into a Soldier, then shot 2 blasts of blue fire toward 2 Air Soldiers. Toothless finishes off a Soldier by biting his jaws into the flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward 3 Shadow Heartless. Once that was taken care of, she shot a Jet of Fire toward a Soldier Heartless. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 2 Soldiers and 3 Shadows. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang shot a Jet of Fire toward an Air Soldiers. After that, his tail caught fire and slammed it into a Shadow then bit his jaws down on a Shadow Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Soldiers and Shadows. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Barf and Belch grabbed 2 Shadow Heartless in their jaws and bit down on them

Devon finishes off the Grublin by stabbing it in it's chest. The Grublin roars in pain and falls on it's back. The Large Grublin vanishes in a cloud of Darkness soon after

As soon as they defeat the Grublin and the Heartless, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush over to the gates and help the Moles close the gate.

Then, the Grublins and Heartless began to retreat

"They're retreating!"

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all watched as the Grublins and Heartless began to retreat

"This is strange." Hiccup says

"Why are they retreating?" Astrid asks

"Yeah? Especially when they were so close to taking the city?" Fishlegs says

"It doesn't make any sense." Devon says

"Something's not right." Luna says

"Who cares? We won!" Snotlout says

"I feel it too. Something's not right." Hunter says

Suddenly, fire began to erupt out of the volcano out in the distance. Tremors started shaking around the city. Then, something started approaching them from the Volcano. Devon looked closer and saw that it was the Golem from the Catacombs

"It's the Golem!" Devon exclaims

The Golem stopped before it started burrowing underground. Hunter got a huge a frightened look on his face as he saw the Golem burrowing into the city. Looking down at the gates they saw a bunch of Moles standing there. The ground below them was starting to crumble

"It's in the Earth beneath us! All of you run! Run!" Cynder called out to the moles

The moles just managed to pull out of the courtyard in time before the Golem emerged out of the ground. The Golem reached forward with its hands and started picking up buildings. The picked buildings were now used as limbs for the Golem.  
Up in the sky, the four Dragon Elders, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer assessed the situation

"Cyril, the city is burning. See what you can do about it! Volteer, try to distract it's vision. Terrador, follow me! We'll attack it head on!" Ignitus says

"Devon, Spyro, Cynder, you and the others go find shelter. Leave us to deal with this." Hunter says

Having said that, Hunter takes his leave

"What are we going to do?" Cynder asks

"Didn't you just here Hunter?" Sparx asks

Spyro's face filled with rage as he glared at the Golem who was destroying the city. Spyro turned and looked toward his friends

"We're not leaving! We can stop this!" Spyro exclaims

"That's the spirit, Spyro!" Devon says

The group began heading up a bridge to get up to the Golem. As they walked up the bridge, Cyril came flying down and noticed the group

"This way! Quickly! Or ignore me at your own peril, whatever." Cyril says

Cyril turned and saw that Golem's tail was about hit and take out the bridge Devon and the others were on. Devon and the others looked up and saw the Golem's tail heading straight for them. Cyril came forth and unleashed an ice blast from his mouth. This gave Devon and the others enough time to get across the bridge. The tail broke through the blast and smashed Cyril through the bridge. The Golem roared in slight pain before continuing with it's assault on the city

"Is everyone alright?" Devon asks

"No, i'm not alright. Didn't you just see what happened to Cyril?" Sparx says

"He'll be alright. Come on. We have to move." Cynder says

"Cynder's right, Sparx. Cyril can take a lot more than that. I mean I can." Devon says

The group began heading up a set of stairs. They soon arrived at the top of the stairs to see that the entrance in front of them was blocked by fallen wood, concrete, and loose rubble. Volteer could be seen flying down near them

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there." Volteer says

The exit that was once blocked by loose debris and concrete had been blasted out the way by an electrically charged blast from Volteer. The group head up some more stairs as several dragons passed over head and flew toward shelter.

"It's heading for the upper part of the city." Cynder says

"The inhabitants are all sheltered there! We can't let it get any further!" Spyro says

"Then, let's get moving!" Devon says

"Lead the way." Luna says

The group worked their way up to the highest level of the city and could see the Golem was making its way up the mountain side which Warfang was built on. The Golem was soon staring down at the group

The Golem slammed its hand onto the ground as Devon and the others jumped out of the way. The hand remained on spot after the attack

"Attack the hand!" Devon shouts

Devon strikes the Golem's hand multiple times with his Keyblade. Luna slams her tail into the Golem's Hand. Toothless rams his head at the Golem's hand. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Golem's hand. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Golem's hand. The massive fireball explodes. Hookfang let his tail catch fire and slammed it into the Golem's hand. Barf breathes gas near the Golem's hand and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. Spyro and Cynder punch, kick, and ram at the Golem's hand

The Golem soon brought its hand back in pain. The group could tell it was working. The Golem reared its head back before unleashing a huge fire breath like attack on the group. Devon and the others stood in the direct path of the blast. In that moment, Devon raised his Keyblade into the air. A barrier of light formed infront of the group protecting them from the flames. Everyone all looked astonished at what Devon did

"You will not harm my friends!" Devon says as the shield dispersed

Devon got ready to attack but was stopped when he saw a dragon flying towards the Golem. It was Terrador

"Look out!" Terrador shouts

Terrador started spinning with his wings tucked over his head. The Golem swiped and missed as it tried to fend off the dragon. Terrador crashed through the Golem's head and before flying back around for another strike. As he headed straight for the Golem, it launched a huge fiery blast at the Dragon. Taking the blast head on, he flew up before losing strength and falling towards the ground

Ignitus came flying down from the sky with fire flying from his mouth as it hit the Golem. The Golem turned as it took the attack. A crack formed on its head as it exposed the darkness emanating from the Golem's Head. Ignitus then came flying back around to unleash another attack but the Golem was prepared this time. Reaching out with its hand, it smashed Ignitus with his hand away from it. Ignitus then crashed down and into the city below

"NO!" Devon shouts

"It's up to us. If we don't do something now, it will destroy everything." Spyro says

"Alright. I'm with you." Cynder says

Devon then walks past Spyro and Cynder and approaches the Golem with his Keyblade in hand. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watched as Devon walked toward the Golem

"Devon, what are you doing?" Luna asks

"I am going to end this once and for all. I will not let it hurt anyone else. Not now. Not ever! THIS ENDS NOW!" Devon says

Devon could feel himself changing. His body was steadily being forced onto all fours. Darkness started to overwhelm and envelope his body. He steadily became more angry and hateful. Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watched in fear as they saw the transformation taking place. Sparx cowered behind Spyro

"What's happening to him?!" Sparx asks

Cynder knew exactly what was happening. Devon was being overtaken by Darkness

"I never knew!" Cynder says quietly

Devon slowly rises off the ground and levitates in mid-air. A large amount of darkness surrounded Devon. Six Pillars of Darkness shoot up from the ground around Devon. Lightning thunders through them. Purple lightning begins to spark all over his entire body. Devon crosses his arms then thrusts them out unleashing A Large beam of Darkness, a massive maelstrom of Purple Lightning and a bloodcurdling demonic scream into the clouds.

Soon, the transformation was complete and Devon was seen as a completely different person. In Devon's place stood an 8 foot tall Dark Figure wearing a black, leather, hooded, coat adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the addition, he wears black leather gloves that end at the wrist. He also wears black pants that are tucked into knee-high boots with purple trimming and high concave indentations in the top. This figure had tan skin, long black hair, black bangs and glowing red eyes. Dark Blue Lightning sparks from his hands. Purple markings began to show all over his Body and all over his black coat. Darkness enveloped the figure's body. His heart shined dark purple through his black coat. It turns out, it was Devon

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all looked surprised at what they were seeing

"Devon?" Cynder says

Devon turns as he recieved the surprised faces of his friends

"Devon? Is that you?" Luna asks

"Yes. It's me."

As he spoke, Devon's voice became darker and deeper. Devon looked at his new body. The Golem roared at Devon. Devon turned back toward the Golem and seemed unintimidated by the Golem's Roar. He looked at the Golem with a dark look on his face

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you." Devon says as he draws his Keyblade

Devon jumped straight out off of the platform toward the Golem. Devon lands on the Golem's Head. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air. Bolts of Blue Lightning beam down on Devon's Keyblade. He absorbs the lightning as it surges through his body making him even more powerful. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Devon grips both his hands on the Keyblade and thrusts it down on the Golem's head unleashing a Powerful Pulsing Radiance of Darkness through the Golem's body. The Golem roared in pain as it took damage from the immense attack. The attack broke straight through its head and brain with ease before breaking up and landing on the ground. Devon jumps off the Golem and lands infront of Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch who were completely awe-inspired

The Golem roared as it was now fatally wounded and dying. It soon lost its grip and started falling towards the city below. The monster hit the ground with incredible force and stopped in its tracks. Devon desummoned his Keyblade and looked down at the broken body with a dark look on his face. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walked up to Devon and also looked down at the dead Golem. Devon looked toward Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch with a slight smile on his face

"You all did great." Devon says commmending their efforts

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch soon smiled back. Luna walked up to Devon and nuzzled against his body. Devon petted Luna's head. The group soon heard the sound of wings beating. The group turned and saw Ignitus

"Ignitus." Spyro says calmly

Ignitus flew down to the group followed by the other dragon elders. Ignitus looked at Spyro with pride

"Young dragon, you never cease to amaze me." Ignitus says

"We never lost hope that you would return. Ignitus made sure of that." Terrador says as he landed

"I should have come back sooner. I let you all down." Spyro says as he blamed himself

Ignitus looked down and put a paw on the dragon

"Spyro, you've done more than what could be expected of a dragon your age. What matters now is that you are here. And what's more is that you returned with your companions." Ignitus says

"Well...it's not like we had much a choice in the matter. Seeing how we're stuck together." Cynder says coming up next to Spyro

"Interesting. This device is foreign to me. Mason, what do you make of this?" Ignitus asked a leading mole engineer

The mole walked up to Cynder's necklace and inspected it. He touched it before looking at Ignitus

"Never have I seen such a thing. It has the mark of evil."

"Likely crafted by Malefor himself. I fear we shall not be able to remove it." Ignitus concludes

"What?! But there has to be a way!" Cynder says

"How can we fight back if we are made to fight like this?" Spyro asks

"Spyro, Cynder, You have done well thus far despite this. Do not view this chain as a hindrance, but as a reminder of the bond you 2 now share. Your destinies are now intertwined, and that thought is a hopeful one." Ignitus says

Spyro, Cynder looked at each smiling before looking back at Devon. Ignitus soon turned his attention to Devon

"I don't believe we met?" Ignitus says

"My name is Devon. I am a Keyblade Wielder of Light and Darkness. This is Luna, my Dragon. My friends, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"It is an honor to meet you all. I cannot thank you enough for aiding us in our time of need." Ignitus says

"It was nothing." Devon says

"So, Devon. Are you going to be this way forever?" Luna asks

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Luna. When I became angry and full of rage, the Darkness must have overtaken my heart and made me into this form. I'm sure that I shall revert back to my former self eventually." Devon says

Cynder looked at Devon worried for him. Luna looked at Devon also worried for him. She walked up to Devon and nuzzled against his body. Devon petted Luna assuring her that he would be alright

(Later that night)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and other citizens were walking along the path to the temple to get ready to for the next day

"Momentum has swung to our side, Ignitus. Perhaps this victory has marked a turning point in this war." Terrador says

Ignitus looked at Terrador

"I'd like to believe that." Ignitus says

Ignitus turned his attention to Devon who was still in his Dark-Form

"Devon, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Ignitus asks

Devon nods yes

"I come from a world known as Destiny Islands. My friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and myself lived there. But one night, our home was invaded by the Heartless. Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some of them are very powerful. I fought the Heartless before many times with my friends before I came here. I even fought them alongside Spyro and Cynder." Devon says

"It's true, Ignitus. They fought the Heartless. I saw them with my own eyes. They were very powerful. Probably stronger than the Grublins." Hunter says "how do you fight them?" Ignitus asks

"I fight the Heartless using my Keyblade." Devon says

Devon motions his Right-hand out and summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light

"This is a Keyblade. It is said to be a Powerful Weapon that has many mystical, magic abilities. With my Keyblade, I am now traveling to other worlds alongside my friends in our quest to save the Universe from a Powerful Foe. One that controls the Heartless and quite possibly Malefor himself along with the Grublins." Devon says

Before Ignitus could answer, a huge dark mist appeared in front of the group. The head of what appeared to be a dragon was in the mist. It was dark and by what Devon could tell was evil. Devon had never seen him before but instantly knew who it was

"Citizens of Warfang, Congratulations! You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the destroyer, and the rise of the Dark Lord's Shadows."

"Malefor." Ignitus says

Devon glared at the Evil Dragon's face. Then, a Deep, Dark, Demonic, Sinister voice chuckles throughout the City of Warfang

"I know that laugh." Devon says

"Look! Up there!" Cynder says pointing to the rooftop ahead of them

Everybody looked up and saw Lord Thanatos standing before them high above them

"Lord Thanatos!" Devon says

"Who?" Sparx asks

"Lord Thanatos. He is a Dark, Powerful Being that commands the Heartless. But what is he doing here?" Devon says

Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles and Citizens of Warfang all looked in utter shock. Lord Thanatos glared them down with an evil look on his face

**"GREETINGS, MORTALS. I CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR VICTORY AGAINST THE GOLEM OF THE DEEP. BUT YOUR PERSISTENCE IS FUTILE. SOON, YOU ALL SHALL WITNESS THE BIRTH OF A NEW AGE IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE. WHEN THIS WORLD HAS FALLEN INTO SHADOW, ****THE DARK LORD SHALL ENSLAVE ALL THOSE WHO RESIDE HERE. NOT EVEN THE DRAGONS SHALL STAND AGAINST THE DARK LORD'S INFINITE POWER. MY MASTER IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. YOU SHALL ALL MEET HIM...VERY SOON!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos disappears into the darkness chuckling in a Deep, Dark, Demonic, Sinister voice

The ground started shaking and Devon could barely keep his balance

"Let's go to the ramparts! Quickly!" Terrador orders

"Devon! Jump on!" Luna says

Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and fly up to the Ramparts. The Volcano was erupting with intense fury and rage. There was a huge belt of fire surrounding the erupting Volcano like a shield. Then as it seemed to die down, a huge creature could be seen crawling out of it

"By our ancestors, what is that?" Ignitus says in shock

"The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the Ring of Eternal Shadow. Once complete, the Belt of Darkness will spread across the surface of this world, casting it into eternal shadow. The Dark Lord's work shall soon become a reality. There will be no escape."

"The Destroyer, but that's impossible" Terrador says

"Ignitus, I don't understand." Spyro says looking at Ignitus

"Nor do I. But the ancients believe that the Destroyer brings about a new world." Ignitus says

"See that doesn't sound so bad, right?" Sparx says

"By issuing its destruction." Ignitus finishes

"Oh." Sparx says

Terrador was having a hard time tracking the creature with his vision

"The Beast moves to quickly. To set out in pursuit would be useless." Terrador says

"Then we shall wait for it to come back and intercept it before it completes it's circle. We must pass underground without Malefor or Lord Thanatos knowing the city has been left unguarded. Besides it's our only hope of getting into position in time." Ignitus explains

"You got that everyone? We will depart for the tunnel tomorrow morning, at the brink of dawn. For right now, you all need some well deserved rest in order to prepare for battle tomorrow." Terrador says

"Especially you, Devon, Spyro, and Cynder. You've earned it." Ignitus says smiling

"Understood." Devon says

(Back at the Temple that night)

Devon laid on a bed in a room with Luna. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were given their own rooms to sleep in. Devon fell asleep easily next to Luna under her wing. Although he and his friends was going to meet somebody in their dreams that they probably never would expect

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The Battle for Warfang! During the battle against the Golem in this chapter, I gave my character, Devon somewhat of an Anti-Form, a Drive Form, A Dark Form. In case you're wondering what it is, refer to when Riku removes his blindfold and takes the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days_. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	13. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Celestial Archive)

Devon opened his eyes and found himself reverted back to his Former Self next to Luna in a bright and empty unfamiliar setting. Luna opened her eyes and found herself next to Devon and saw that he was back to his Former Self.

"Luna." Devon says petting Luna

Luna nuzzled against Devon's body. They soon noticed Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch near them as well

"Guys." Devon says

Devon and Luna rose to their feet and rushed over to Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Devon." Hiccup says

"You're back to normal." Astrid says

"I kinda liked you better the other way." Snotlout says

The Group looks toward Snotlout with a scruitinizing look on her face. They looked around and saw they were in a bright, empty unfamiliar setting

The Group found themselves in a Celestial Room with stars floating around them. The Walls and Flooring was Black and Blue with stars imprinted on them. In the center of the room was a Giant Crystal Blue Orb. Alongside it was a Giant Blue Celestial Globe and a Giant Blue HourGlass with blue sand. Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated around the whole room. Then, out of nowhere, 3 bright lights appeared infront of the group. Devon and the others shield themselves from the light. The group looked confusingly at the lights. The lights then took the shape of three people. One of the people was The Chronicler while the other two were some people Devon had seen but never met before. One of them was a black robotic being wearing golden armor and a golden mask. This being was a Bionicle known as Mata Nui. The other was a youthful, beautiful woman despite her age. She wore a blue elegant attire and an elaborate headdress. She also had blue eyes. She had pale skin, no nose but seemed calm and relaxed. She was a Forerunner, an Ancient Being known as the Librarian

"Greetings, young ones."

"Who are you?" Devon asks

"You may know me as The Chronicler."

"I am Mata Nui, a Great Being of the Universe."

"And I am the Librarian."

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch looked amazed and surprised at the Ancient Beings since they haven't met other beings before in their lives, aside Devon

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asks

_**"We are here to inform you that you all have a great destiny before you."**_

Another light appeared from behind the Chronicler, Mata Nui, and the Librarian. The Chronicler, Mata Nui, and the Librarian stepped aside to make way for the light. The light then took the shape of an Ancient Being. As it took shape, it appeared to be youthful Man. He had white skin, blue eyes, and short black hair with bangs on the left and right side of his head. He wore Silver armor that has a white cape with ancient blue markings on it. His Torso is covered of dull, faded blue armor that sports a small Silver Mark of Mastery symbol in its center. The rest of the armor on his arms, legs, and chest are predominantly Silver and Light Blue. His pointed, armored boots are Black and Light Blue and his upper arms and his thighs have wide, supplementary armor with Blue edges covering them. His hands and neck are covered by a black material. This Pure, Mystical being was known as The Inheritor. Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated around The Inheritor

"Who are you?" Devon asks

_**"I am everything that is and everything that will be. I am what remains of **__The Celestial Guardians_, the Protectors of the Universe. I am The Inheritor. My memories will retain to assist Humanity as well as the rest of the Universe on their path towards Salvation and Everlasting Peace. Though sadly, I fear that plan is now at risk. The Dark Lord of the Shadows moves quickly. His plan is now in motion. Even as we speak, his Shadows are spreading across Countless Worlds throughout the Universe terrorizing all in it's path. His Apprentice, Lord Thanatos, a Dark Being of Great Power is traveling across countless worlds and casting them into darkness. He sees to the Dark Lord's Agenda and intends to help him accomplish a Dark and Great Conquest that shall envelope the Universe in Everlasting Shadow and total Darkness. Lord Thanatos will use every extent of his power to accomplish his Master's Quest to rule the Universe and bind all to his Master's will. I believe you have all met him before."

"Yeah. We met." Astrid says

**_"Lord Thanatos and his Master, the Dark Lord seeks to control Kingdom Hearts in their quest for Ultimate Power and Control. You must not allow it."_** The Inheritor says

"Kingdom Hearts?" Devon asks

_**"An Ancient, Unseen, Mystical Realm. A Realm where untold Wisdom and Unimaginable Power sleeps. Once the Dark Lord of the Shadows possesses the Power and Wisdom of Kingdom Hearts, he will cast the Universe and Countless Worlds into an Age of Everlasting Shadow. Once he accomplishes his goal, there shall be no limit to the power the Dark Lord will attain and he will become the Most Powerful Being in existence throughout the Universe. Then, he will be able to defeat the Greatest Threat to his rule and his Forces of Darkness."**_ The Inheritor explains

The Inheritor turns his attention toward Devon

**_"You."_** The Inheritor says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all turn toward Devon

_**"In the beginning, there was only Darkness. In time, I created the Universe to bring about an Age of Peace and Salvation. But in doing so, an Ancient Evil was unleashed. An Evil even I could not contain. It's name: The Brotherhood of Shadows, a Group of Dark Followers, Blood-thirsty Monsters, Outcasts, Betrayers, Rogues, and Evil Warriors. **_  
_**Leading the Brotherhood was an Evil, Dark, Powerful Being known as The Dark Lord of the Shadows. The Members of the Brotherhood of Shadows obeyed the Dark Lord's Supreme Power without question. The Dark Lord and myself met and since then, we have always been in conflict with each other. I soon realised what the Dark Lord's intentions were. He sought to control an Ancient, Unseen, Mystical Realm that I created. A Realm where untold Wisdom and Unimaginable Power sleeps. A Realm known as Kingdom Hearts. Throughout History, many people sought to achieve great things such as Wisdom and Guidance from Kingdom Hearts. Others like The Dark Lord and his Apprentice, Lord Thanatos sought to achieve Ultimate Power and Control. Thus began a war that brought the Universe down to it's knees. The Keyblade War, an Ancient Battle where the Forces of Light and Darkness clashed sides for control of Kingdom Hearts and the Universe. **__**Both myself and the Dark Lord created Powerful warriors called Keyblade Wielders both of Light and Darkness to fight for Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade Wielders like you, Devon possessed many skills and magic abilities that could exceed beyond all other beings in the Universe. The Dark Lord, the Chronicler, Mata Nui, The Librarian, and myself took part in the Keyblade War alongside our armies and met each other in battle. We sought to protect Kingdom Hearts, the Universe and it's people. The Dark Lord and his Forces of Darkness sought to control Kingdom Hearts for Ultimate Power and Dominion over all life. The Keyblade War lasted for Countless Millennium. The battles were epic, ceaseless, and vicious. In the end, neither side prevailed victorious and Kingdom Hearts along with the Universe fell into darkness. Just when all hope was lost, I gathered the light within the hearts of children and held back the darkness and separated the worlds from each other and made the Universe as it is today. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, a desolate wasteland littered with Keyblades of their fallen Wielders. Since the Keyblade War, The Chronicler, Mata Nui, the Librarian, the remaining Keyblade Wielders and others like myself survived the war and sought to protect the Universe from further destruction and chaos as well as The Dark Lord of the Shadows and his Forces of Darkness. The Chronicler, Mata Nui, and Librarian continued to watch over the Universe while the remaining Keyblade Wielders and myself formed an alliance. Guardians of Peace that became known as the **__The Celestial Guardians_. Tales of the Keyblade War and the _The Celestial Guardians_ passed into legend and soon, I was all that remained of the _The Celestial Guardians_. The Keyblade was depicted both as a Bringer of Chaos and Destruction but also as a Symbol of Hope, Peace, and Salvation. Although the Keyblade War ended many years ago, the constant battles between the Forces of Light and Darkness lingered on across countless worlds without end. Over the years, the Dark Lord's Power has become stronger and more powerful. Far beyond anything even I can contend with. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing until the Universe is his to command and exacts his Vengeance on the Worlds." The Inheritor explains

"That's quite a story." Devon says

_**"It was only the beginning. The Dark Lord would have enslaved your entire race and your friends if we had not fought him in the Keyblade War and stopped his plans. Devon, when I rekindled Mankind and the Universe for repopulation, I hid seeds from the Dark Lord. Seeds which would lead to an eventuality. Your Physical Evolution. Your ability to wield the Keyblade. Your friends. Even your Dragon, Luna."**_ The Inheritor says

Devon looks toward his friends, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. He then turns his attention to his Dragon, Luna

_**"You are the Culmination of a billion life-times of planning. You are the Key that connects everything."**_ The Inheritor says

"What about Malefor?" Spyro asks

"Malefor is only a pawn in this journey. Malefor serves the Dark Lord and Lord Thanatos without question. Malefor intends to assist the Dark Lord by casting this world into shadow for the Dark Lord to rule. Once this World is cast into shadow, Malefor shall rule this world in the Dark Lord's stead." The Chronicler says

"Who is the Dark Lord anyway?" Cynder asks

The Inheritor, The Chronicler, and the Librarian look toward Mata Nui

"...My brother..." Mata Nui says disappointingly

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were shocked by what they heard

"My brother's name is Makuta Teridax, a Dark, Powerful, and Immortal being. He controls Darkness itself and is the Master of the Heartless as well as other Forces of Darkness." Mata Nui says

"Like the Grublins and the Golem?" Spyro asks

"Or like the Red Death?" Hiccup asks

_**"Yes. He was once a Great Being like Mata Nui, The Chronicler, The Librarian and myself. But now, he has fallen."**_ _**Makuta Teridax controls Lord Thanatos, Malefor, the Heartless, and all other villians you will all meet on your journey alongside other heroes. Makuta is also the Most Powerful Keyblade Wielder in existence."**_ The Inheritor says

"He's a Keyblade Wielder? How?" Devon asks

"He came to learn about the Keyblade after I defeated him on Bara Magna, my Homeworld. He sensed it's power and somehow came to wield a Keyblade of his own. And since then, his power has grown with each passing moment and as it did, he became more powerful than ever." Mata Nui says

_**"But he was not the first to wield a Keyblade."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor extended his Right-hand and a bright light flashed in his hand. The light soon dimmed down and when it did, The Inheritor was holding a Keyblade in his Right-hand. The Keyblade had teeth are fashioned in the shape similar to the Keyblade OathKeeper. The Hilt's Guard bears two angel wings extending downward, has a blue diamond in its hilt, a chain-like design runs up the length of the blade, and it's Keychain is the Kingdom Hearts Sigil. It's name was _The Ark of Everlasting Light_, the Most Powerful Keyblade of Light

"To stand against the Dark Lord's Power, you will need to gather heroes from different worlds and have them join you in your fight against The Dark Lord." The Librarian says

"But what about my friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi? Surely they need our help." Devon says

""Do not fear. They are quite safe." Chronicler says

"However, your friend, Riku has succumbed to the Darkness within himself...I'm sorry." Mata Nui says

"No..Riku." Devon says

Luna walks up to Devon and nuzzles against his body offering comfort. Devon kneels down and pets Luna's head

"What about Sora and Kairi?" Devon asks

_**"You recall before your world was consumed by the darkness that your friend Sora also wielded a Keyblade? Like you, he is also a Keyblade Wielder and even now is searching for you, Riku, and Kairi. They will also help you fight against Makuta and the Forces of Darkness. They will discover their destiny soon enough."**_ The Inheritor says

"Really?" Devon asks

"It is the truth." Mata Nui says

Devon looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Don't worry, Devon. We're with you all the way." Hiccup says

"Thanks, guys." Devon says

"Spyro, Cynder, once you help Devon find the Keyhole of your world and defeat Malefor, you are to join Devon and his friends on their quest and help them stop the Dark Lord and his Forces." The Chronicler says

"Right." Spyro and Cynder says

Suddenly, The Inheritor sensed something was wrong

_**"He has found us."**_ The Inheritor says

_**"EvEn In DeAtH, hIs MeDdLiNg CoNtInUeS."**_

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, The Inheritor, Mata Nui, The Librarian and the Chronicler looked around and the voice could be heard in all directions

Suddenly, countless Neo-Shadows appeared

_**"Devon, the Keyblade I granted you contains many gifts including an Immunity to the Dark Lord's Shadows. But they must be unlocked."**_ The Inheritor says

"How?" Devon asks

_**"ReLiNqUiSh YoUr CoNtAcT, eSsEnCe!"**_

_**"Your Evolutionary Journey must be accelerated."**_ The Inheritor says

"Can I defeat Makuta without it?" Devon asks

_**"No."**_ The Inheritor says

"Then do it." Devon says

_**"Prepare, young one."**_ The Inheritor says

(The Next Day)

Luna awakened and yawned stretching like a dog. She suddenly turned her head and saw Devon still in his Anti-Form levitating in mid air. Light Blue aura enveloped his body. Soon, the Light Blue aura dims down and Devon slowly descends onto the ground. Devon lands on his knees and opens his blue eyes. Devon now had Drive Forms such as Valor Form, Wisdom Form, Master Form and Final Form including his Current Form, Anti Form. Devon even had a Silver and Blue Armored Bracelet placed on his Left and Right Wrist. This meant Devon now had Special Keyblade Armor. Devon noticed the new Bracelets on his wrists but turned his attention toward Luna

"Devon." Luna says

"Luna." Devon says

Luna nuzzled against Devon's body and licked his face. Devon petted her head. Devon laughed and enjoyed the moment they were having. Devon and Luna headed out of the room and met up with Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the group headed to the eastern most point of the city and met up with Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles and the Citizens of Warfang. Mason stepped forward and offered an explanation

"These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in. They have to be opened from the inside because of the lock."

"Not a problem." Devon says

Devon summoned forth his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. He pointed the Keyblade's end at the door and a light shot forth from the tip. The light beam hit the door and the sound of what sounded like a lock undoing itself could be heard. After the beam disappeared, the doors swung right open to reveal an underground passage

"Good job, Devon." Hiccup says

"That was an astounding." Astrid says

The group began heading through the Underground Passage

"I'll assemble the troops." Terrador says walking off

Ignitus looked down and saw Spyro with his head down at the ground in despair

"I know what you are thinking, Spyro. Have no worries young dragon. We'll make it through this." Ignitus says in a soft and sweet voice

"I don't understand. Malefor is about to control the universe along with the Dark Lord yet you seem so calm." Spyro says

"I wouldn't imagine Malefor would expend all this effort to control this world for the Dark Lord. Throughout our history, there have been only 2 purple dragons. Like Malefor, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine. The Dark Lord and Malefor knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything but instead chose evil. And the world has been spiraling in chaos ever since. Your existence as well as Devon's is nature's way of balancing itself. But the ancestor's thought Malefor was going to be different They believed in him and look what happened. Malefor draws his powers from destruction and darkness. Destruction and Darkness is the only way he knows." Ignitus says

"Why should I be any different?" Spyro asks

"Because I know your heart wouldn't allow it." Ignitus reassured him

"The Heart is the most powerful thing a person has. If your heart won't allow something to happen, then it won't. I know now that Darkness isn't something to be feared. In fact, we wouldn't even exist without it. That's because Darkness is half of everything. Light and Darkness balance each other." Devon says

"Light and Darkness can't exist without one another?" Ignitus asks

Devon nodded back

"Light and Darkness are completely separate from good and evil. It all depends on the wielder's decision on how they use the power of it." Devon explains

"Here we are." Ignitus says as the group approached the exit

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another one of my Great Chapters! Here, Devon and the others meet Mata Nui, the Chronicler, the Librarian, and The Inheritor. They reveal to them the truth about The Dark Lord of the Shadows, Lord Thanatos, Malefor, and the Dark Lord's Plan to rule the Universe. The Bold, Italic text show differences between The Inheritor, The Dark Lord, and Lord Thanatos speaking. In _Kingdom Hearts II_, I liked how Sora could use different forms. So, I decided to give Devon similar Drive Forms. And I decided to make his Current Form a Drive Form as well. Devon's Current Form is pretty much his Anti-Form. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	14. The Destroyer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and Citizens of Warfang all exit the underground passageway and out in the open landscape onto a cliff face near a canyon

Devon gazed and saw the huge vast landscape of the Dragon Realms

"I never knew how beautiful this world was." Devon comments

Sparx looked at the Destroyer in the distance

"Whoa...Gotcha, gotcha, err, gotcha, gotcha...Take That! Squishy, squishy." Sparx says pretending to fight The Destroyer

"Oh keep it up, Sparx... I think it's working." Cynder said sarcastically

"If you think you're so tough fighting from this far. then why don't you try taking on the full package?" Devon says

Cynder and Devon both laughed

"Sparx, now isn't the time" Spyro says

"Now's never a good time." Sparx says

"How long do you think before it completes the Belt of Shadows?" Terrador asks

"We might have until mid-day. Maybe less at the speed it's going now." Ignitus says

As the Dragon Elders talked amongst themselves, Cynder looked off toward the canyon

"Spyro, how deep do you think that canyon is?" Cynder asks

"I don't know, what are you getting at?" Spyro asks

Spyro then looked over at the dam and his eyes widened

"Cynder, you're a genius." Spyro praised her

"I have my moments." Cynder brags

"Ignitus can you stall it long enough to allow us to open the flood gate?" Spyro asked

Ignitus shook his head understanding what Spyro was going for

"That may work." Terrador says

"Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon at all cost Every second counts." Ignitus announced to the soldiers

Ignitus looks toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"The rest is up to you." Ignitus says "You heard the dragon, let's move!" Terrador says walking forward

"Luna." Devon says

"You got it." Luna says

Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. With everyone set, the group takes off toward the Dam

While everyone else focused on slowing down the Destroyer, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch focused on breaking the Dam

"Luna. Use your Plasma Blasts. That should surely break the Dam open." Devon says

"I thought you'd never ask." Luna says

Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward the Dam. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward the Dam. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Dam. Barf breathes gas toward the Dam and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Spyro shoots blasts of fire toward the Dam. Cynder spat blasts of Poison toward the Dam causing the structure of the Dam to weaken and slowly dissolve

After hitting the Dam with a barrage of attacks, the Dam soon begins to crack and water spurts out of the cracks

"That did it. The Dam is starting to crack." Hiccup says

Soon, water started crashing down through the Dam into the canyon. It was enormous in size of how much water was being sent through the gorge. The Destroyer had no chance but to slow down in this huge river of water and stop.

"Now's our chance! Attack the Destroyer!" Terrador says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew towards the Destroyer and assaulted the beast

The group saw 12 clusters of Dark Crystals on the located all over the legs of the Destroyer. They seperated and began destroying the dark crystals. Devon and Luna manage to take out 4 Dark Crystals. Spyro and Cynder managed to take out 3 Dark Crystals. Hiccup and Toothless managed to take out 2 Dark Crystals. Astrid and Stormfly managed to take out 2 Dark Crystals. Fishlegs and Meatlug managed to take out 2 Dark Crystals. Snotlout and Hookfang managed to take out 2 Dark Crystals.  
Finally, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch manages to take out the last 2 Dark Crystals

"We destroyed every one of the crystals on the outside of it. The only one left is the heart of the Destroyer itself." Cynder explains

"Right! Let's find a way inside!" Devon says

The Group flew around the Destroyer before finding an entrance inside of it

"There! There's a way in!" Luna says

The Group flew in avoiding tons of Lava Geysers and falling rocks as they towards the heart

"Spyro, Cynder, look out!" Devon warned the two dragons as they almost got hit by rocks falling towards them

Spyro and Cynder narrowly avoided it before regaining form and catching up with Devon and Luna

"Thanks." Spyro says flying next to Devon and Luna

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning." Cynder says flying next to Devon and Luna

The Group entered a large, wide, chamber which appeared to be the chest of the Destroyer and made it to the Heart of the Destroyer. It looked like the charred burnt up ashes of several years of fire wood compacted together into 1 thick clump

"The Heart of the Destroyer." Devon says in a dark tone

"I don't think we'll be able to destroy that thing in one run." Hiccup says

"I wouldn't be too sure. I have an idea." Devon says

"How do you plan on killing it in one shot?" Snotlout asks

"Yeah? That thing is huge!" Tuffnut says

Devon looked toward Spyro and Cynder

"Both of you place your paws on my hands." Devon instructed

Spyro and Cynder confusingly cooperated as Devon pointed his Keyblade toward the Heart of the Destroyer with his Right-hand. Devon grabbed hold of Cynder's paw while Spyro placed his paw on Devon's Right-hand as he held the Keyblade

"What's this?" Spyro asked as he felt his own power, Devon's, Cynder's power all channeling together to one beam

Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. A ball of light appears on the tip of Devon's Keyblade. A halo forms on Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Heart of the Destroyer

"It's working! Keep it coming." Luna says

The Beam of Light blasts through the heart and continued emanating for about 10 more seconds. The Heart of the Destroyer soon began to crumble

"We did it!" Spyro cheered as they just destroyed the heart

"It's too early to celebrate. Look!" Cynder says

The whole chamber started to crumple as the Destroyer's Chest Cavity was imploding

"Everyone out!" Devon shouted

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all flew out the destroyer the same way they entered. The group looked behind him to see molten lava erupting towards them as they were flying out of the Destroyer

"That's alot of lava!" Fishlegs says

"Keep moving! Don't slow down!" Devon shouted

The entire chest cavity on the underside of the Destroyer exploded in a barrage of sparks and fire. Cheering could be heard coming from the soldiers that saw the beast slowing down. The Destroyer had come to complete standstill and it seemed to be defeated

"Do you think it's over?" Terrador asked Ignitus

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly out of the Destroyer just as it exploded. The group landed infront of Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and Citizens of Warfang then turned their attention back toward the Destroyer

"What's happening to it?" Spyro asks

"I don't know. This is strange." Ignitus says

Devon started to get a bad vibe coming from this

Just as he was about to say something, the eyes on the Destroyer opened with a now violet color to them. It started crawling to the Belt of Shadows as it struggled to climb up the cliff

"That's impossible. That thing...It's a Heartless!" Devon says

All everyone could do is stare in horror as it climbed up the cliff. It kept staggering even more and started to fall. It reached out with one last breath and barely touched the circle, just completing the Belt of Shadows. Devon felt a state of defeat starting to overcome him. Collapsing to his knees, he could do nothing but not believe what had just happened

"It's over." Devon says in defeat

Luna saw Devon in his gloom. She walked over to Devon and nuzzled him

"It's alright. We tried." Luna says

"Ignitus, what are we going to do?" Spyro asks hoping for an answer

"There is nothing more we can do, Spyro." Ignitus says in disappointment

"Why did all of this have to happen? It's not supposed to be this way. No! I will not allow it to end this way." Devon says

Devon looked at the palm of his Right-hand, gripped it, and stood up

"There is something we can do." Devon says

"What?" Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"We have to get across the Belt of Shadows and fight Malefor. There's just no doubt that Lord Thanatos will be with him. But if this is how it ends, it shall end with them." Devon says

"Devon's right. We can't give up." Luna says

"Agreed. If we want to stop Malefor, the Dark Lord, and Lord Thanatos, Then, We must go now." Ignitus says

Devon turns toward Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro, Cynder, you two coming?" Devon asks

"We're with you all the way." Cynder says

Devon turns toward Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"You guys with me?" Devon asks

"We're with you." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"Right bud?" Hiccup says

Toothless nods yes

"I'm with you too. Same with Stormfly." Astrid says

"We're coming too." Fishlegs says

Meatlug nods yes saying she's in

"Don't even think about leaving me and Hookfang out of this." Snotlout says

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you two in?" Devon asks

"You know it." Tuffnut says

"Yeah. You ain't leaving us out of this." Ruffnut says

"And so am I." Sparx said

"No, Sparx. You need to help guide the residents to shelter. You wouldn't be able to survive in those conditions very long." Spyro says

"But I always go with you." Sparx says in his defense

"Sparx, I know how much you care about me but I'm only telling you this for your own good." Spyro says

"Okay." Sparx says in disappointment

Sparx turned to Devon

"Promise me that you'll look after him. We've been through a lot together." Sparx says

"I promise." Devon says softly

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew of toward the Belt of Shadows 


	15. Hidden Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all arrive infront of the Belt of Shadows landing on a cliff face infront the Purple Wall of Fire and Darkness

"I should be able to offer us protection from the darkness. Stay close to me." Ignitus said

Ignitus encases Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and himself in a giant ball shield of light. The group headed into the Darkness and traversed through the Belt of Shadows. Suddenly, the shield began to fade forcing Ignitus to stop

"Ignitus, Let's turn back! There's got to be another way!" Spyro says

"Spyro, Cynder, Devon, I've never done right by either of you. Allow me to do this." Ignitus says

"What are you saying?" Spyro says confused

"My path ends here, but your's lies beyond. Draw strength from each other and follow your hearts. It will never fail you. Now go." Ignitus says

In that moment, Ignitus sacrifices himself sacrifices himself to encase Devon, Spyro, Cynder and the others shield while he is engulfed by the Darkness. The group soon make it to the other side of the Belt of Shadows

"Ignitus! NO!" Spyro shouts

"Spyro, Stop! It's too late. There's nothing we can do for Ignitus now." Cynder says

"No! I won't accept the fact he is gone!" Spyro shouts

"Spyro, You must stay strong. Let it go." Devon says trying to comfort Spyro

Devon walks over to Spyro to comfort him. Just as he was about to reach Spyro, the shadows take hold of Spyro and Devon is thrown back

"No!" Spyro says in a demonic voice

Devon slides back across the ground using his Right-hand to stop himself

"Devon!" Luna says rushing to his side

"Spyro, Don't!" Cynder shouts

"You can't stop me!" Spyro says

"Your right, Spyro. Only you can. Don't do this." Devon says

Spyro returns to his former self

"We have to be strong, Spyro. Ignitus would've wanted that." Devon says

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I feel so alone." Spyro says upset

Devon walks over to Spyro, kneels down and places his Right-hand on his back. Spyro looks up toward Devon

"Spyro, you're never alone. You have us." Devon says

Devon and Spyro hug each other. Cynder and Luna joined in soon after while Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watched. Devon rises to his feet and draws his Keyblade

"C'mon. Let's finish this." Devon says

The Group began to scale the mountain, fighting Heartless and Grublins along the way

As Devon and the others scaled the mountain, Devon began having a vision

Devon suddenly stopped in his tracks and remained motionless

In his vision was a young boy laying down on some grass under a starry night sky in a world he was unfamiliar with

It was Ventus or Ven

Also in his vision was a woman with blue hair looking down on Ven

This was Aqua

"Whoa!"

Ven sits up and looks toward Aqua

Aqua giggles

"Gimme a break, Aqua." Ven says

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua says

"But-did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before looking up at the stars." Ven says

"'Cept you always lived here with us." Aqua says

"Yeah. I know. Hey, Aqua. You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asks

"Hmm...well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world."

The voice belonged to a young man with brown hair

This was Terra

"Terra." Aqua says

"Yep." Terra says

"Hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there than just ours."

Then, two more figures approach Terra, Ventus, and Aqua

It was Devon's Mother and Father, Shara and Ducar

Ducar had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and a strong muscular build. He wore black long pants, black fingerless gloves, black, silver, armored boots, and a solid black T-Shirt

Shara had Beautiful Blue eyes, White skin, Dark Brown flowing long hair and a slim body shape. She wore a black, violet, halter top with two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She had two strips of violet colored cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots

"The light is their hearts and it shines down on us like a million lanterns." Ducar says

"What? I don't get it." Ven says confused

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra says

"What does that mean?" Ven asks

"You'll find out someday." Terra says

"I wanna know now." Ven says

"You're too young to know now." Terra says

"Quit treating me some kid." Ven says

As Ven and Terra argue amongst themselves, Aqua and Shara laugh

Ducard chuckles

"Hey, what are you all laughing at?" Terra asks

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua laughs

"I hear that." Ducar laughs

In that moment, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Shara, and Ducar all laugh underneath the stars

Devon regains from his vision and places his Right-hand on his head

Devon's vision returned to normal and Everyone turned toward Devon

"Devon, you alright?" Luna asks

Devon blinked his eyes

"What just..."

Devon looked around him and sighed

"You kinda spaced out there. You alright?" Astrid asks

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving." Devon says

The group pushes on and finally after a long way up to the top of the mountain, they make it to Malefor's lair and approach a big door

"We're here." Devon says

"This is it." Luna says

Devon turns toward his friends

"Are you ready for this?" Devon asks

"I'm scared." Cynder replies

"Just stay close to me." Devon says drawing his keyblade

The corridor opens and there on the throne sat Lord Thanatos, the All-Powerful Champion of Darkness himself with Malefor standing next to him

"At long last, Our guests has arrived. Please come in. Such determination to get here. It seems we share other qualities despite that of our color." Malefor says confidently

"No. I'm nothing like you." Spyro replies

"Is that so?" Malefor says

Malefor chuckles before continuing on

"We'll get to that." Malefor says

"Don't listen to him Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says." Cynder says

"You both look so weary allow me to make you more comfortable." Malefor says

The shackles on Spyro and Cynder disappear

"There that's better isn't it. It's the least I could do for you Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me and the Dark Lord." Malefor says

"You used her!" Spyro shouts

"We used her, she used you. What does it matter really?" Malefor says

"What does he mean?" Spyro asks

Cynder becomes depressed

Devon kneels down to Cynder and places his hands on her back to comfort her

"What. They don't know." Malefor says

Malefor chuckles again

"Go on. Tell them. You musn't leave them in the dark." Malefor says

"Tell us what?" Devon asks

"How she lured you to the Well of Souls. How she tricked you into freeing me." Malefor says

"You're lying!" Cynder snaps

Devon pats Cynder

"Hmm I find it peculiar how you've chosen to remember things. But let me assure you it was you who freed me Spyro and you who brought me back. And we have Cynder to thank for that." Malefor says as he laughs

"Cynder, is it true?" Devon asks

"No. I don't know...I don't know anymore.." Cynder says as she sighs

"Oh I think you do. but perhaps you need a little nudge." Malefor says as his eyes glow yellow

In that moment, Darkness possesses Cynder. Just like Spyro, Devon is thrown back. Devon rolls across the ground

"Cynder!" Devon and Spyro shout

"Devon!" Luna shouts rushing to his aid

Malefor laughs as Cynder transforms

"Cynder, no!" Spyro shouts

"Ignitus should've warned you. You are alone here young dragon you have always been alone. Still here you are trying so desperately to save this miserable world, refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon. I am sure you and your friends were told that i was the first of our kind but I assure you there have been many. It has been the duty of our predacessors to resurrect the Destroyer, the Golems of the Deep, and the Dark Lord to bring about the Great Conquest. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to cloak the world in shadow and serve our Master, the Dark Lord of the Shadows." Malefor says boldly

"No, I don't believe that!" Spyro refuses

"Of course you don't but you have fulfilled your duty nonetheless. In my time I was stopped, prevented from completing my quest for the Dark Lord but you, you have carried the flame be it through your own will or not and soon, the universe shall be consumed in shadow, you and your friends along with it." Malefor says

"No." Spyro says

Cynder then whips Spyro continuously with her tail

"Fight back!"

Malefor laughs as Spyro is whipped by Cynder's tail

"Fight back! Why won't you fight back?!"

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro says

Cynder returns to her former self

"There's always something." Cynder says

"Cynder." Devon says

Dark aura envelopes Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic tone

**"FOOLISH CHILD. YOU WERE ALWAYS SO FOOLISH TO FIGHT THE DARKNESS."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos looks toward Devon and rises from his throne

**"BUT, THERE IS STILL THE KEYBLADE WIELDER."** Lord Thanatos says motions his Right-hand out towards Devon

An unseen force grips Devon's throat and holds him high off the ground. Darkness begins to envelope Devon's body. Devon falls to his knees in pain. Lord Thanatos glares his glowing red eyes at Devon. Devon chokes in Lord Thanatos' grip breathing heavily for air

**"I CAN SENSE A MUCH POWERFUL DARKNESS LURKING IN YOUR HEART, KEYBLADE WIELDER. I HAVE SENSED IT SINCE YOUR FIGHT WITH THE GOLEM IN WARFANG. YOU CANNOT HOPE TO CONTAIN THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART FOREVER, CHILD. NOW, I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU AND YOU WILL BE IN OUR CONTROL."** Lord Thanatos says

"Devon!" Spyro, Cynder, and Luna shout

**"LET THE DARKNESS INSIDE, KEYBLADE WIELDER. LET IT CONTROL YOU."** Lord Thanatos says in a demonic voice

A large amount of darkness surrounded Devon. Six Pillars of Darkness shoot up from the ground around Devon. Lightning thunders through them. Purple lightning begins to spark all over his entire body. Devon crosses his arms then thrusts them out unleashing a Large beam of Darkness, a massive maelstrom of Purple Lightning and a demonic scream into the clouds

Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch shield themselves from the Darkness. As it clears, the group looks ahead of them. Malefor still stood where he was. Devon's body stood beside Malefor with his eyes closed

His clothes appeared different. Devon wore a black, high-collared, leather coat that has a purple interior and purple lining. This coat is black from the waist down and has several buttons lining the hips, a black belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps are buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back. Underneath this coat, Devon wore a black, thigh-length vest. This vest is also high-collared and exposes most of Devon's chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below are undone. In addition, he wore wide-brimmed, black gloves with three buttons lining the forearms and a purple band on either wrist. He also wears black pants that are tucked into knee-high black boots with purple trimming and high concave indentations in the top. Embedded on his chest was a triangular shaped Heartstone which was a mark of dark evil. Darkness enveloped Devon's body. His hands sparked with purple lightning

Malefor looked at Devon's possessed body impressed

Devon's eyes soon opened revealing his glowing red eyes. Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all stood in utter shock. Before they could do anything, Devon appears infront of Spyro and Cynder within a split second and grabs Spyro and Cynder's neck in both his hands holding them high off the ground "Such...a..terrible darkness...Devon...you have...to fight it...Please. For us." Cynder says choking in Devon's grip

Devon stares at Spyro and Cynder with his red eyes then drops the two dragons.  
Spyro and Cynder gasp for air

"Spyro! Cynder!" Luna says rushing to their aid

**"DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO REACH OUT TO YOUR FRIEND. YOUR VOICE CAN NO LONGER REACH HIM WHERE HE IS. HIS HEART IS UNDER MY CONTROL."** Lord Thanatos says

"Devon. Please. You have to fight him!" Luna says

**"DEVON'S HEART HAS BEEN EXTINGUISHED. SMOTHERED BY THE DARKNESS WITHIN HIM. HIS HEART BELONGS TO ME NOW. NOW YOU WILL SHARE HIS FATE. KILL THEM!"** Lord Thanatos says

_**"YeS. I oBeY tHe BlAcK hAnD oF LoRd ThAnAtOs."**_ Devon says

As he spoke, his voice became much deeper and much darker in a demonic, scary tone

Devon holds his Right-hand out and the Keyblade: The Harbinger of Shadows appeared in a flash of Darkness. Devon raises his Keyblade and swings it down on Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Luna, Spyro and Cynder jump out of the way dodging the Keyblade

"C'mon. They need our help." Hiccup says

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush over to Luna, Spyro, and Cynder's side and prepare to fight Devon and free him from Lord Thanatos' control

Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward Devon. Devon thrusts his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Devon. Devon holds his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Devon. Barf breathes gas toward Devon and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Devon holds his Right-hand out and continues blocking the attacks. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing fire at Devon. Spyro's attack hits Devon only to have no effect. Cynder attacks using her Poison Breath spewing Poison at Devon. Cynder's attack hits Devon also to have no effect. Spyro and Cynder both attack using their Convexity Breaths. Devon just absorbs the attacks into his body.

Devon sneers at Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch looks at Devon shocked.

Devon slowly rises off the ground and levitates in mid-air. A large amount of darkness surrounded Devon. Devon crosses his arms and began charging the Power of Darkness through his body. Purple lightning begins to spark all over his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Devon grips both his hands and thrusts his arms out unleashing a Large amount of Darkness. Purple Lightning sparks all over his entire body. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air. Bolts of Purple Lightning beam down on Devon's Keyblade. He absorbs the lightning as it surges through his body making him even more powerful. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Devon grips both his hands on the Keyblade, points it toward Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and unleashes a Powerful Pulsing Radiance of Darkness

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch manage to move out of the way but Luna, Spyro, and Cynder are hit by the immense attack

**"YOU MORTALS CANNOT HOPE TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND NO MORE THAN YOU CAN SAVE YOUR OWN LIVES. DEVON'S HEART IS UNDER MY CONTROL. THERE SHALL BE NO HOPE FOR THE UNIVERESE."** Lord Thanatos says

"Devon! We know your heart is strong! Please! Fight him!" Luna shouts

Devon suddenly grunts in pain and falls to his knees

"Spyro...Cynder...Luna."

"Devon!" Spyro, Cynder, and Luna call out

**"WHAT?"** Lord Thanatos says

Devon's eyes changes back to blue

"Help...me..." Devon says looking toward the dragons as he fights to maintain control of his body from Lord Thanatos

Devon screams in pain

"No!" Luna cries

**"DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT ME, CHILD! YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL! EMBRACE THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART!"** Lord Thanatos says

"Spyro...Cynder..." Devon says

Devon spreads his arms out revealing the Heartstone embedded in his chest

"Use...your..convexity breaths...Now!" Devon says

Spyro and Cynder does as Devon instructs and uses their Convexity Breaths on Devon. Both beams shoot straight towards Devon. The attack hits Devon's body straight in his heart

**"NO!"** Lord Thanatos screams demonically

A large amount of darkness explodes from Devon's body. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch shield themselves from the explosion. Malefor also shields himself from the explosion. The Group look ahead of them and see Devon lying on his stomach down on the ground. They also saw that he was reverted back to his Former Self

"Devon!" Luna says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush over to Devon, Devon awakens on the floor and looks up toward Luna

"Devon." Luna says

Devon rises to his feet

"Luna." Devon says

As he spoke, his voice was back to normal

"Devon, You're back to normal." Luna says

Luna nuzzled against Devon's body and licked his face. Devon hugged Luna

"I still kinda liked you better the other way." Snotlout says

The Group looks toward Snotlout with a scruitinizing look on her face. The Group soon turn their attention back toward Lord Thanatos who stood at his Throne. Devon summoned his Keyblade in his Right-hand in a flash of light

**" CURSE YOU, MORTALS! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ALL SUFFER! MALEFOR, FINISH THEM!"** Lord Thanatos shouts

"So be it. You have all made your choice and so you shall all suffer the same fate." Malefor says

**"DESTROY THEM, MALEFOR. DO NOT FAIL ME."** Lord Thanatos says as he disappears into the shadows

"Prepare to die!" Malefor says taking off into the air

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belchfollowed suit as they were going to engage in an aerial battle with Malefor

Malefor shot a huge a fireball at Spyro

"Watch out!" Cynder warns

Spyro ascended above the fireball and curled himself into a ball launching himself directly at Malefor using his Earth Element like Terrador did on the Golem. Malefor clawed at Spyro as he landed a direct hit to him in the chest

"Cynder!" Spyro cried as he was grabbed by Malefor

Malefor hurled Spyro at Cynder crashing the 2 of them together. They both started flying and recovered somewhat from the attack

"Blizzara!" Devon intoned shooting an Ice attack at Malefor

Malefor wasted no effort in taking the attack head on and taking a swipe at Cynder. Cynder dodged the attack and tried attacking using her Wind breath. The attack somewhat blew Malefor off and opened a window to attack. Spyro clawed and swinged his tail dealing 2 blows to Malefor. Malefor then exchanged another blow with Cynder. He then grabbed the 2 Dragons by the tail and threw them skyward. He then warped behind them, then with a tail whip and a swipe of a claw sent them falling like cannonballs to the ground. Malefor then warped and grabbed Spyro and Cynder thrusting them together before tossing them skyward for a second time. Spyro, who had stabilized himself with his wings, noticed that Malefor was holding Cynder by the neck ready to kill her

"No!" Devon screamed out in a blind rage

Devon and Luna fly toward Malefor and manages to land several blows to Malefor. Devon grabs Cynder out of Malefor's grasp. Spyro and Cynder combined their attacks and knocked the Dark Master back again with another blow. Malefor grunted as he felt the pain and then as he recoiled, flew down into the clouds out of the view of Spyro and Cynder. He flew surprising them and slashed at them with both claws to try to grab them. Spyro and Cynder flew out of the way taking off in the opposite direction. Clawing at them again, he attempted to grab and throw the duo. Fortunately, they evaded the attack with Malefor flipping forward. The 2 dragons then flew back around in an arch, spinning, and landing a direct blow to his head like an uppercut punch to the face

"Gah!" Malefor groans

Malefor launched a stream of Ice and Convexity Breath at Devon and Luna. The duo manage to dodge the attack. Malefor unleashed an unexpected fireball hitting Luna directly in the chest. Malefor then rushed to Devon and grabbed him off Luna. Struggling to get out, Devon tried desperately to free himself of Malefor's hold. He started feeling the pressure push up against his chest even harder

"Luna, Spyro, Cynder." Devon says in a tone of desperation

Devon started to cough up blood. He could feel the pressure barreling up against his ribcage and now struggled to breathe

"How does it feel to be-Gah!" Malefor yelled being attacked by the dragons

Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward Malefor. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Malefor. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Malefor. Barf breathes gas toward Malefor and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing fire at Malefor. Cynder attacks using her Poison Breath spewing Poison at Malefor. Malefor wasted no effort in jumping back in retaliation of attack. Devon felt his entire body was limp

"It's over." Malefor says

"Spyro, Cynder, Luna! Please help!" Devon calls still in Malefor's death grip

Then, out of nowhere, Luna fires a blue fire ball at Malefor. Malefor throws Devon toward Luna. Luna rushes to Devon as he falls. Luckily, Luna catches Devon on her back

"Devon are you alright?" Luna asks worried

"I can't breathe." Devon says gasping for air

Luna uses her magic to heal Devon. Light Blue aura enveloped Devon's body. Soon, the Light Blue aura dims down and Devon is fully healed

"Thanks, Luna." Devon says graciously

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together as one." Luna says boldly

"Right." Devon says

Malefor disappeared and swung his claw at Devon. Devon blocked the attack with his Keyblade and slashed at the dragon

"It has begun!" Malefor says triumphantly

The Destroyer made it's way up to the volcano and started to erupt

"No! We're too late!" Spyro shouts

"Welcome to the Age of Shadows." Malefor says

The Dragon realms then started to fall into Darkness

The Sky darkened, Porple clouds formed, and Bolts of Purple lightning started erupting around the world

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all fell onto a falling platform. Malefor landed onto the platform and attacked. The platform the group were on now crashed into the ground as they had just hit the center of the planet

"You cannot defeat me. I am eternal!" Malefor grunts

Malefor reared his head back and unleashed a beam of dark energy from his mouth.  
Spyro and Cynder intercepted the beam and fought back at it with their own Convexity Breaths. Devon and Luna saw the blasts collide 4 ft from their face and jumped back to get out of the way. Energy reverberated and was pulsing from the combined blasts of energy. Spyro and Cynder struggled to hold their own as they flapped their wings and fought off the energy beam that Malefor was using against them

"Just hang on!" Spyro says

Devon then got an idea. Devon twirled his Keyblade and aimed it at Malefor. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. A ball of light appears on the tip of Devon's Keyblade. A halo forms on Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward Malefor. The beam combined itself with Spyro's and Cynder's Convexity Breaths. The beam got even more intense as it started to get sent closer toward Malefor. The beam knocks Malefor to the ground which appeared to be some sort of crystal. Just as Malefor was about to attack, 5 Dragon spirits rise from the ground

"What is this?" Malefor says baffled

The Dragon spirits fly toward Malefor and drag him into the crystal

"NOOO!" Malefor screams as he is absorbed into the crystal

The shackles on Spyro and Cynder vanish. The crystal then shines brightly and beams shoot from the crystal. The beams began destroying the area around the group

"Devon, Luna, Spyro. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder apologizes

"Don't be Cynder. It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Makuta used you." Devon says

"So this is it..." Cynder asks

"No, I think we're just getting started." Devon says

"Spyro."

The voice belonged to Ignitus. It turns out, He was now a Dragon spirit

"When a dragon dies, it does not truly leave this world. It's spirit lives on binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..." Ignitus says

"Guys, I know what I have to do. Just get out of here." Spyro says

"Spyro, you don't have to do anything. Let's just go." Cynder says

"Where? The world is falling into Darkness. and the Dark Lord shall have control over it. but I think I can stop it. I think i'm meant to." Spyro replies

"Then, i'm with you..." Cynder says

"So am I." Devon says

"And me." Luna says

Spyro looks at Cynder, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Devon stands next to Spyro and they both look at each other and smile

"Are you ready?" Spyro asks

"Always." Devon replies

Devon and Spyro levitate in the air. Devon's heart shines brightly. A bright blue light then emits from the two

"I love you..." Luna and Cynder say to Devon and Spyro

The bright light engulfs the Dragon realms, the skies clear and the spread of shadows have been stopped

Overlooking the caves where everyone had been taking refuge, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and Citizens of Warfang look up to the sky to see that the Dark skies have cleared. They all looked in awe at the amazing sight they were seeing. The sunset had been appearing and by looking into space they could see what appeared a new constellation forming. The constellation appeared to be of 16 people. Looking closer, they saw that it was Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Terrador then looks in the distance and sees 8 dragons and 7 humans. It was Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder were unconscious while Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were awake watching over them in a field

"Look!" Terrador shouts

"Spyro!" Sparx shouts

Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and Citizens of Warfang rush over to Devon and the others and bring them back to Warfang

(The Ramparts)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder awoke in the Ramparts and saw Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and Citizens of Warfang. They were all happy to see them. Devon looked toward his friends

"We did it! We saved the Dragon Realms!" Devon exclaims

Everyone cheered until a dark, voice broke the happiness

**"OR SO YOU THINK."**

"Lord Thanatos!" Devon exclaims

**"FOOLISH MORTALS. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MALEFOR, BUT YOU HAVE NOT HINDERED THE DARK LORD'S PLAN FOR WORLD CONQUEST. BY EACH PASSING DAY, HIS POWER GROWS STRONGER. SOON, THE DARK LORD'S POWER SHALL BE COMPLETE AND ALL SHALL BOW TO HIS WILL."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos slowly rises off the ground and levitates in mid-air

**"NOW, YOU MORTALS SHALL FACE ME AND SUFFER MY WRATH!"** Lord Thanatos says in his Dark, demonic voice

Lord Thanatos crosses his arms and began charging the Power of Darkness through his body. A large amount of darkness surrounded Lord Thanatos. Six Pillars of Darkness shoot up from the ground around Lord Thanatos. Lightning thunders through them. Purple lightning begins to spark all over his entire body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos grips both his hands and thrusts them out unleashing a Large beam of Darkness, a massive maelstrom of Purple Lightning and a demonic scream into the clouds. The clouds begin to turn Red. Red Lightning explodes in the clouds above. Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter that echoes all across the City of Warfang. Lord Thanatos levitates in mid-air encircled by mists of Dark Shadows. Lamentations of Dark Spirits could be heard. Lord Thanatos' eyes shined Red

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

Devon sprints toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos thrusts his Right-hand out towards Devon. An unseen force grips Devon's throat and holds him high off the ground

**"FOOLISH BOY."** Lord Thanatos says in a very Dark and Demonic voice

Lord Thanatos throws Devon back at Luna, Spyro, and Cynder with a thrust of his Right-hand.  
Devon rolls across the ground

"Devon!" Luna says

Spyro breathes fire on Lord Thanatos only to have no effect

"What?!" Spyro says baffled

**"PATHETIC!"** Lord Thanatos says as he casts Red lightning at Spyro damaging him and sends him straight to the ground

"Spyro!" Cynder shouts

Cynder sprays poison at Lord Thanatos also to have no effect

**"YOU WERE POWERFUL CYNDER. BUT NOT NEARLY AS POWERFUL AS ME!"** Lord Thanatos says

In that moment, Lord Thanatos thrusts his Right-hand toward Cynder casting a Red Beam of Darkness. Cynder takes the hit and falls to the ground.

Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos

**"SUFFER! PATHETIC WORM!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos casts Red Lightning toward Luna. Luna is hit by the overwhelming attack and falls to the ground

Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos thrusts his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Lord Thanatos. Barf breathes gas toward Lord Thanatos and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and continues blocking the attacks. Spyro and Cynder both attack using their Convexity Breaths. Lord Thanatos just absorbs the attacks into his body

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter

**"HOW PATHETIC. I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED MORE FROM MORTALS SUCH AS YOURSELVES AS WELL AS THE LEGENDARY KEYBLADE WIELDER, BUT YOU ARE WEAK. YOU MORTALS DO POSSESS POTENTIAL BUT, NOT ENOUGH TO STAND AGAINST MY SUPREME POWER. THE UNIVERSE SHALL PLUNGE INTO THE SHADOWS AND ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE DARK LORD FOR ALL ETERNITY!"** Lord Thanatos says confidently

"Our attacks aren't working." Devon says

**"NOW I SHALL END THIS."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos begins charging with Dark Energy and prepares to fire a Beam of Darkness toward the group

**"ONCE YOU SUCCUMB TO THE SHADOWS, NOTHING SHALL HALT THE COMING DARKNESS THAT SHALL PLAQUE THE UNIVERSE!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos with the beam fully charged fires it toward the group through his hands

**"FAREWELL MORTALS. THE SHADOWS SHALL NOW BECOME YOUR GRAVE!"** Lord Thanatos says

The Beam of Darkness heads toward the group

Devon saw that the Beam of Darkness headed straight for Cynder. Gathering his Courage, he rushes to Cynder and steps between her and the Beam of Darkness. The Beam of Darkness hits Devon and traps him in a Sphere of Darkness draining him of his energy. Devon screams in agonizing pain

"Devon!" Luna and Cynder shout

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter

**"VERY FOOLISH, KEYBLADE WIELDER." **Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos lifts his arms up and Devon is lifted into the air

**"COMPASSION WAS ALWAYS YOUR WEAKNESS. NOW, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT." **Lord Thanatos says

Suddenly, Devon's body is enveloped in Bright Blue Pure aura. His heart shines brightly with a blue color. Blue markings began to show all over his clothes and body. Devon crosses his arms and thrusts them out unleashing a massive amount of Light freeing him from the Sphere of Darkness

**"WHAT?!" **Lord Thanatos says

"Now you will answer to the light!" Devon says

Up in the dark clouds, the sun moves out of the clouds and shines brightly behind Devon

Lord Thanatos sneers at Devon. Red evil markings began appearing all over his body. Darkness began to envelope Lord Thanatos' body. Lord Thanatos' entire body began to spark with Red Lightning. Lord Thanatos summons his Dark Keyblade: _The Harbinger of Shadows_ and faced his opponent. Devon summons his Keyblade: _Ultima Weapon_ and faced his opponent

Lord Thanatos strikes casting Red Lightning toward Devon through his Left-hand. Acting on instinct, Devon jumps out of the way dodging the attack. After Lord Thanatos finished his attack, Devon sprints toward his opponent and takes a swing at Lord Thanatos cleaving his Keyblade down but he just simply steps aside making the Keyblade Wielder miss. Devon's Keyblade misses and hits the ground. Devon lifts his Keyblade and turns to take another swing toward Lord Thanatos' face. But before the Keyblade met it's target, Lord Thanatos blocks the Keyblade with his Left-Index and Middle Finger across the blade holding it in place. Devon gasps in shock as Lord Thanatos was able to block the incoming attack. Devon sees that Lord Thanatos was about to strike him with his Dark Keyblade and jumps back. Lord Thanatos jumps into the air and swings his Dark Keyblade casting Red Lightning toward Devon through the blade. Devon jumps out of the way of the attack but is thrown back onto the ground by the explosion as the lightning makes contact with the ground. Lord Thanatos throws his Dark Keyblade at Devon. Devon jumps to his feet and out of the way before the Dark Keyblade hits him. Lord Thanatos resummons his Dark Keyblade into his Right-hand and thrusts his left-hand forward sending multiple dark blasts toward Devon. Devon jumps out of the way avoiding the Blasts of Darkness. Devon sprints toward Lord Thanatos and swings his Keyblade performing the Arcanium Attack he learned. Devon quickly swings his Keyblade left and right but Lord Thanatos blocks every single blow that was delivered. Lord Thanatos lifts Devon up with unseen force and slams him into the ground. He lifts Devon back up and thrusting his left-hand forward throwing him back. Devon slides across the ground. Lord Thanatos then levitates in mid-air and crosses his arms. Red Lightning began to spark on his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos thrusts his arms out releasing multiple Bolts of Red Lightning. The Red Lightning is sent in all directions. Devon narrowly dodges the Red Lightning. Next, Lord Thanatos spreads his arms out. Twenty Orbs of Darkness swirl around his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos raises both his arms up sends the Orbs of Darkness high up into the air. The Orbs of Darkness soon began to rain down on Devon. Devon Jumps out of the way avoiding the Orbs of Darkness as they fall toward the ground toward him. One Orb of Darkness crashes into the ground infront of Devon and explodes in a cloud of black smoke throwing Devon back. Devon slides back across the ground. Lord Thanatos jumps toward Devon through the black smoke and swiped his Dark Keyblade at Devon. Devon jumped over the attack and cleaved his Keyblade down on Lord Thanatos who block the attack. The force was so strong that the ground started to shake. An unexpected strike from Lord Thanatos knocks the Keyblade out of Devon's Right-hand. Once the Keyblade was out of his grasp, Lord Thanatos cleaves his Dark Keyblade down on Devon. Devon quickly dodged the attack and slid across the ground and grabbed his Keyblade, just in time to clash with Lord Thanatos' Keyblade. Devon performed a double kick knocking Lord Thanatos back causing him to lose his guard. In that moment, Devon struck numerous blows to Lord Thanatos' chest with his Arcanium Attack as his Keyblade glowed with bright blue light. Devon grips his Keyblade in both his hands, points it toward Lord Thanatos and shoots a Powerful Blue Beam of Light toward him. Lord Thanatos grips his Dark Keyblade in both his hands, points it toward Devon and shoots a Powerful Red Beam of Darkness toward him. Energy reverberated and was pulsing from the immense energy. Devon manages to gain the upper hand and blasts through Lord Thanatos' Beam of Darkness. Devon's beam hits Lord Thanatos, leaving him weakened and open. Devon jumps toward Lord Thanatos and strikes him with multiple blows. He strikes Lord Thanatos several times and finishes the fight with a final and powerful blow that throws Lord Thanatos back sending him crashing on his back and sliding across the ground

The skies clear and revert back to normal. Devon and Lord Thanatos stare each other down

**"CURSE YOU MORTAL FOOL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** Lord Thanatos says panting on his knees

**"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED, BOY. YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE SURVIVED THIS ENCOUNTER. BUT MARK MY WORDS, YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL FRIENDS WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH! BE CERTAIN THAT!"** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos disappears into the darkness. Devon turns toward his friends

"Are you alright?" Devon asks concerned for their safety

"We're fine." Cynder says

"Devon, that was incredible." Hiccup says

"You fought well, Devon. We're all very proud of your courage." Luna says proudly

Devon nods then looks toward Cynder

"Cynder, I've been hearing alot that you had some sort of Past troubles. Would you care to explain?" Devon asks

Cynder nods

"I was was born in the same clutch of dragon eggs that Spyro was in during the Year of the Dragon. So me and Spyro are both the same age. Malefor's Dark Forces raided the Dragon Temple one night and kidnapped me. Malefor then transformed me into a Horrific, Monstrous Adult Dragon to do his dirty work. Since then, I have done terrible things. Things that I am ashamed of." Cynder explains

Suddenly, a bright light appeared infront of Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and the Citizens of Warfang. The light then began to take shape. Soon, standing infront of them was The Inheritor. Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated around The Inheritor

"The Inheritor." Devon says awe-inspired

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and the Citizens of Warfang looked toward The Inheritor awe-inspired by his Pure, Mystical Form

_**"You have all done well in your fight against the darkness. I am very proud of you. All of you."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor turns his attention to Cynder

_**"Cynder, the actions of your dark past were not of your own. Although your story is truthful, there are some dark truths that have remained hidden from you. Malefor did make you do his bidding. But in truth, it was The Dark Lord, Makuta Teridax who was the one responsible for you becoming a Dragon of Darkness. In truth, you were sworn to do his bidding and cast this world and countless others into darkness alongside Devon."**_ The Inheritor says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and the Citizens of Warfang looked toward Devon

**_"As you all have witnessed in the battle against Malefor and Lord Thanatos, there is a Powerful Darkness that lingers inside Devon's Heart. A Darkness that if unleashed could bring doom to the Universe. I'm sorry, Devon. But there's nothing not even in my power to help you escape the Darkness in your heart."_** The Inheritor says

" I know I cannot escape the darkness in my heart. But I must also be willing to accept it. Because Darkness is half of everything. Light and Darkness are both sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other." Devon says

**_"You are absolutely correct, Devon. Light and Darkness cannot exist without the other. They are what make the balance between Good and Evil. It is also what makes the World as it is today. You see, All worlds begin in Darkness, but end with Light. With every light that is created, a shadow of darkness is cast. With every dark abyss, light is emphasized. Light comes into a heart, pushing out the darkness. But when light fades, darkness returns. There are no absolutes. Just as there is the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, and the Earth, so must there be Light and Darkness."_** The Inheritor says

"So, what Devon said in the tunnel was true." Luna says

_**"Yes. But now Cynder, I have come to break the Ties of Darkness that you hold to Malefor and the Dark Lord."**_ The Inheritor says

The Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, Crystals in all sorts of colors circled around The Inheritor. The Inheritor motions his Right-hand out. His Keyblade: _The Ark of Everlasting Light_ appears in his Right-hand in a flash of light. The Inheritor takes his Keyblade in both his hands and holds it vertically upward with his eyes closed like a swordsman. The Crystals that circled around The Inheritor began to spin faster and faster. The Inheritor slowly raises his Keyblade into the air. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. The Inheritor then lowers his Keyblade and points it toward Cynder. The Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors that circled around The Inheritor floated over to Cynder. The crystals began to circle around Cynder and spun around her body. Darkness began to show on her body. Then, the Darkness that enveloped her body was absorbed into the Black Crystal. Light began to envelope Cynder's body

_**"Cynder, you are now free from The Dark Lord's Shadows and his hold over you is now broken. You're ties to both Malefor and The Dark Lord is now broken. You are now free. I have also taken the liberty of removing your Shadow and Fear Element."**_ The Inheritor says

The two symbols that represented Shadow and Fear were removed from Cynder. A White and Orange-Red Crystal levitated infront of Cynder

_**"Cynder, I now grant you the Elements of Light and Fire."**_ The Inheritor says

Two symbols that represented Light and Fire appeared and absorbed themselves into Cynder

The Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated back to The Inheritor and circled around him slowly. The Inheritor de-summons his Keyblade

"Sir, thank you so much." Cynder says

**_"You are most welcome, Cynder. But it is not me you should be thanking. It is Devon who showed you the light while your heart journeyed in shadow. It is he that should receive your gratitude."_** The Inheritor says

"Well, when you put it that way." Cynder says

Cynder looks toward Devon

"Devon, thank you." Cynder says

Devon smiles and nods

Then, in that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears back in his Right-hand in a flash of light. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and the Citizens of Warfang changes. Devon, the Vikings and Dragons are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon and the crowd back to the Dragon City of Warfang

"What happened?" Cynder asks

_**"The Keyhole to your world has been sealed. The Heartless won't be any more trouble."**_ The Inheritor says

Devon looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"So guys, you ready to go?" Devon asks

"I'm ready." Luna says

"We're set." Hiccup says

Toothless nods saying he is ready

Devon looks toward Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro, Cynder, you with me?" Devon says

"I'm with you." Spyro says

"I'm with you." Cynder says

Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

**_"Before I depart, there is but one more gift I have left to offer."_** The Inheritor says

The Inheritor spreads his arms out. Pure aura envelopes his body. Pure Wisps of Light encircle his body. The Wisps float over to Spyro and Cynder and circle around their bodies. Pure aura soon enveloped their bodies. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sparx, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, the Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, and the Citizens of Warfang all looked in amazement

Spyro and Cynder's bodies began to transform. Their bodies started to grow bigger and expand. Their bodies became Muscular and Strong. When the transformation was complete, Spyro and Cynder transformed into Medium-sized Adult Dragons and were the same height as Modern-day Horses.

"What happened?" Cynder asks in a young woman's voice

_**"I have changed your appearance and increased your strength. Devon's Journey will be a difficult one. That is why he will need companions on his journey."** _The Inheritor says

"Which is why we will back him up." Spyro says

"Spyro. Cynder." Devon says

"Don't worry, Devon. We'll help you on your journey." Spyro says in a young man's voice

"We're with you 'til the end." Cynder says

**_"Farewell, Keyblade Wielder. May the Light protect you."_** The Inheritor says as he fades away

Devon looks toward Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. They all looked back at him and smiled. Devon looks down to Luna. Luna looks up to Devon and smiles

"Let's go." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder take off into the sky. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and follow Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey

(Unknown)

**"MI LORD, THE KEYBLADE WIELDER IS STRONG AS YOU PREDICTED. MALEFOR WAS DEFEATED..."** Lord Thanatos says

**_"FeAr NoT. ThE yOuNg kEyBlAdE wIeLdEr MaY bE sTrOnG, bUt He Is NoT sTrOnG eNoUgH tO oPpOsE mY pOwEr. MaLeFoR wAs A gReAt AlLy To OuR cAuSe. HiS dEaTh WiLl NoT bE iN vAiN. SoOn ThE yOuNg KeYbLaDe WiElDeR sHaLl Be CoNsUmEd By ThE sHaDoWs AnD wIlL fAlL tO oUr PoWeR. OuR bRoThErHoOd mUsT sTaY sTrOnG. YoU aRe OnE oF mY mOsT lOyAl AnD tReAsUrEd sUbJeCtS, LoRd ThAnAtOs. ThE KeYbLaDe WiElDeR mUsT dIe. NoW gO. FuLfIlL yOuR dEsTiNy, My ApPrEnTiCe."_** The Dark Lord says in a Deep, Dark, Demonic voice

**"MY ALLEGIANCE IN THE BROTHERHOOD OF SHADOWS IS STRONG. I SHALL NOT FAIL. NOT AGAIN. NOT BY THAT IMPUDENT CHILD. HE. WILL. DIE."** Lord Thanatos says

(The Celestial Archives)

The Chronicler, Mata Nui, The Librarian, and The Inheritor watched as Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continued their journey.

_**"Welcome, friend. We have been expecting you."**_ The Inheritor says

Ignitus steps forward and approaches The Inheritor, The Chronicler, Mata Nui and The Librarian

"A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia." The Chronicler says

_**"And now, Ignitus, we pass this honor to you."**_ The Inheritor says

"And...what of Spyro? Is he..." Ignitus asks before The Inheritor cuts him off

_**"He is alive and well. Even as we speak, he now travels alongside Devon and Cynder whom of which I enhanced their powers and abilities. Spyro and Cynder now share a great bond of Friendship with Devon and care for him as if he was one of their own."**_ The Inheritor says

"That is good to know. I do hope Devon succeeds in his Noble Quest." Ignitus says

_**"Devon will succeed. It is written in the stars."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor turns to The Chronicler and Ignitus

_**"Ignitus, by the Ancient Power of Kingdom Hearts vested in my heart, I hereby make you Our New Chronicler."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor spreads his arms out. The Chronicler fades away. Ignitus's color changes from Orange to Teal Blue. Around his neck was a Blue Crystal Necklace. On his tail were 3 Golden Rings. And Satchels were strapped around his back and on his sides. Ignitus was now The New Chronicler

"Well, Young Keyblade Wielder. Where will you head to next?" Ignitus, The Chronicler says opening a Book as it levitated infront of him

_**"Why don't we find out."**_ The Inheritor says

With Ignitus appointed as The New Chronicler, The Inheritor, Ignitus, Mata Nui, and The Librarian watched as Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continued their journey

* * *

**Author's Note**: Another Epic Chapter! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch finally encounter Malefor, the Dark Dragon and the All-Mighty, All-Powerful Lord Thanatos himself. Devon is possessed by the darkness in his heart. Spyro and Cynder free Devon from Lord Thanatos' control. Then, they face off against Malefor, the Dark Master. And finally, an Epic Battle ensures as they face off against the All-Mighty, All-Powerful, Lord Thanatos. The Inheritor pays Devon and his friends a special visit and reveals some hidden truths. After that, The Inheritor frees Cynder from her ties to the Darkness in her heart and grants Spyro and Cynder a boost in strength. Spyro and Cynder join Devon on his Journey. Devon seals the Keyhole to Avalar and continues his journey alongside Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Even Ignitus is appointed as The New Chronicler. Hope you like and enjoy!


	16. The World of Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left Avalar, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace deciding on which world to visit next. Spyro and Cynder looked around their surroundings and were breathtaken by the sight of other worlds

"This is incredible." Cynder says

"So, these are other worlds." Spyro says

"Yeah. And I think I know our next stop." Devon says pointing toward a world known as

"C'mon." Devon says flying toward the world

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter

(The World of Dinosaurs)

"Some things start out big and some things start out small. Very small. But sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all."

In this world, the inhabitants were dinosaurs. There was different lands seperated by oceans and seas. Islands were also part of the enviornment. On an island known as Lemur Island, A lemur named Suri run through the forest along with his two lemur friends were being chased by a dinosaur. They went through logs, crossed rivers and even crossed a log bridge but still the dinosaur chased them. The dinosaur soon manages to catch Suri in its mouth. The other two lemurs stop and turn. A blue male Iguanadon named Aladar faced the lemurs

"Let me out! Let me out!" Suri shouts within the mouth of the dinosaur

The dinosaur spits Suri out of it's mouth

"Hairball." Aladar says

"That was great! Get him!" Suri says

Suri and his lemur friends playfully jumps up and down on Aladar's back

"Oh no. Attacking lemurs. I can't take it. Stop. Please. Come on. Pick on someone your own size." Aladar says playfully

As Aladar and the three lemurs played, a female lemur named Plio watched from the nearby brush and laughed. Aladar then falls on his back with the lemurs standing on his belly and pretendingly passes out

"Aladar, you're not dead." Suri says

"No!" Aladar says

The lemurs and Aladar laugh

"Alright, you guys. Break it up. Remember the Courtship? You're gonna be seeing all that smooching." Plio says

"Aw mom."

"That's ok, Plio. We can smooch right here!" Aladar says

Suri and her lemur friends flee the area laughing

"It's a shame you don't like kids." Plio says

"Nasty little vermin." Aladar says

"Ha. Ha. Go find Zini. He's rehearsing pick-up lines. Heard he's got some new material." Plio says

Aladar soon spot Zini on the beach on a flat rock

"Girls, I'm known as the professor of love. And schools in session. Yep. I still got it." Zini says

"I hope it's not contagious." Aladar says

"I'm rehearsing the decadense of romance." Zini says

"Come on Hot stuff. Let's get going." Aladar says

Zini jumps onto the Iguanadon's back and Aladar walks down the beach toward the forest

You don't want to miss Yar's prep talk." Aladar says

"Oh goodie. I can't wait to hear the advice of an old monkey." Zini says

"Hey I heard that old monkey was quite a swinger." Aladar says

"You talkin' about Yar?" Zini asks

"Yeah. To hear him tell it, he put the prime in primate." Aladar says

"Really?" Zini says sarcastically

Aladar and Zini walk through the forest when Aladar stops and see bright lights shining in the distance

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Aladar says surprised

"I sure did." Zini says

"Let's go check it out." Aladar says heading in the direction of the light

Up ahead of Aladar and Zini, The Portal of Light opens and Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch step out. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves in a tropical forest with a warm, sunny climate. The soil was fertile. Ferns and Conifer Plant Life were planted on the ground. And tropical trees towered several feet high up above the ground

"What is this place?" Spyro asks

"It's lovely here." Cynder says

The group then see 2 Powerwild Heartless move across them toward something in the distance

Powerwild Heartless were Monkey-like Heartless with blue fur, appearing lighter around their head and torso, and darker around their arms, legs and long tails. The center part of their face is pitch-black with jagged edges, and two glowing yellow eyes. The inner sections of their round ears are a light purple color, as are their large paws and feet, which end with sharp, black claws. They seem to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets, and the Heartless emblem can clearly be seen emblazoned on their chest

"Heartless!" Devon says

"They just don't know when to quit." Tuffnut says

"Neither do we. They looked like they were heading toward something up ahead. C'mon." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow the Heartless. They soon stopped and saw Aladar and Zini surrounded by multiple Powerwild Heartless

"They need our help!" Luna says

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Devon says summoning his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush to Aladar and Zini's aid

"Stay back!" Devon says standing infront of Aladar

Devon slashed the Heartless with his Keyblade. Luna rammed into a Heartless then turned and slammed her tail at two Heartless Toothless slammed his tail into two Heartless knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartless. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. The group soon finsh off the Heartless

"Those were Heartless alright." Luna says

"Thanks for saving us. We really appreciate it." Aladar says

"We were just happy to help." Hiccup says

"You wouldn't have seen anymore Heartless around did you?" Devon asks

"The what?" Zini asks

"Heartless? What are they?" Aladar asks

"Heartless are Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a Heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some of them are very powerful." Devon explains

"So, those things were Heartless? Well, i'm not sure if there are more of them. Those Heartless were the only ones we've seen so far." Aladar says

"So, who are you guys?" Zini asks

"I'm Devon. I'm a Keyblade Wielder of Light and Darkness and a Human. This is Luna, my Dragon. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

Aladar notices Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were unlike him and Zini

"What are they?" Aladar asks

"They're dragons. Or I should say different kinds of dragons. They're very friendly. Luna and Toothless are Night Furies. Stormfly is a Deadly Nadder. Meatlug is a Gronckle. Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. And Barf and Belch are a Hideous Zippleback." Hiccup says

"Spyro is a Rare Purple Dragon and Cynder is a Black Dragon." Devon says

Aladar soon notices Devon's Keyblade in his hand

"Devon, what's that in your hand?" Aladar asks

"This? "This is a Keyblade. It is a Powerful Weapon that has many mystical, magic abilities. I use my Keyblade to fight the Heartless. The Keyblade is the only thing the Heartless fear. I've trained with the Keyblade and i've become a Master at handling it's magic powers." Devon says

"It looks amazing." Aladar says looking at Devon's Keyblade

"Pretty cool." Zini says

"Hey, why don't you come with us. We'll show you around." Aladar says

"Sure. We're game." Devon says

Devon hops onto Luna's back and de-summons his Keyblade. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Aladar and Zini through the tropical forest

(Up on a cliff face)

Dozens of lemurs gathered near a Big tree with vines hanging down

Male and Female lemurs gathered seperately

The Big tree stood meters away from the forest on the cliff face

Yar and the Male lemurs gathered around in the trees near the forst

"Okay boys. Gather round. Listen and learn from the master." Yar says to the Male lemurs

Plio and the Female lemurs gathered near the Big tree

"Now girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with a cute backflip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing." Plio tells the female lemurs

"And if a cute backflip doesn't work...guess." Yar tells the male lemurs

"You're never gonna want to forget this day. So make it one to remember." Plio tells the lemurs

"But, if you mess up. Don't worry. They'll never remember." Yar tells the lemurs

Aladar, Zini, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch soon arrive at the cliff face

"Come on guys! We don't want to let them down!" Aladar shouts to the lemurs

"Go on now. Chest out. Chin up." Yar tells the lemurs as they jump onto Aladar

The male lemurs land on Aladar's back

"Make them look good, son." Yar says to Aladar

"Come on, Yar. My charm and your brains. No problem." Aladar says back

As they walked toward the Big Tree, Aladar turns his head toward Devon

"Devon, why don't you and your friends introduce yourselves to my family. They're over there." Aladar says

Sitting near a log was Plio, Yar, and Suri

"Sure thing." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walk over toward Plio, Yar, and Suri as Aladar carried Zini and the Male Lemurs to the Big Tree. Aladar roars as they head over to the tree

"Hey girls. Look who just pulled into town. Your buffet table of love." Aladar says

The Female Lemurs laugh. The Male Lemurs jump onto the vines. Devon and the others met up with Plio, Yar, an Suri

"You must be Plio, Yar, and Suri. Aladar's told us about you." Devon says

"I see you're great friends with Aladar. That's good to know." Plio says

"Any frend of Aladar is a friend of mine." Suri says

"I'm Devon. This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"It's a pleasure." Yar says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch nod in agreemet. Aladar soon joins the group and leans against the log. Aladar, Devon and the others watch as the male and female lemurs jump and swing on the vines of the tree. Each lemur found their mate. Zini wasn't so fortunate. The lemurs then climb to the top of the tree and sit together on the branches of the tree watching the sunset together. Devon and Aladar walk toward the tree and see Zini holding onto a vine watching the sunset

"Don't worry Zini. You always have next year." Aladar says

"Hey, I'm lucky to be rid of them. But, the ladies before you know it, they all want to move to a bigger tree." Zini says

Aladar and Devon then help Zini off the vine and onto the ground. Plio the hops over to Devon and Aladar

"Well, it's never been his best event." she says

"He's got a tougher hide than mine." Aladar says

"Oh, Aladar. If only there was someone on the island for you. You know some one who looks like you but prettier." Plio says

"Come on Plio. What more could I want." Aladar says

Devon looks off toward the sunset

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Where are you?" Devon asks himself

Aladar and Plio walk over to Devon to comfort him

"You alright?" Aladar asks

"Yeah. It's just I have friends much like you and the others. But I got seperated from them." Devon says

"Devon, why don't you tell us more about yourself." Plio says

"I come from a world known as Destiny Islands. My friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and myself lived there. But one night, our home was invaded by the Heartless. Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a heartless. There are many variations of Heartless. Some of them are very powerful. I fought the Heartless before many times with my friends before I came here. Now with their help, i'm searching for them but so far, we've had no luck finding them." Devon says

"Don't worry, Devon. You'll find them." Aladar says comforting Devon

Devon places his hand onto Aladar's side

"Thanks, Aladar. That means alot." Devon says

Devon, Aladar and the others then look up toward the sky and see streams of light flying through the sky

"Whoa." Aladar says amazed

Suri hops onto Aladar

"What are they?" She asks

"I don't know?" Aladar says

Suri climbs up the tree where the other lemurs sat. More streams of light fly through the sky. Plio looks toward the trees behind her and sees birds flying away. Hiccup, and Astrid also took notice while Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued watching the streams of light. Yar then sniffs the air

"Dad?" Plio asks

"Something's wrong." Yar says

Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch sniff the air and also feel that something was not right and were getting nervous. Hiccup and Astrid took notice and turned toward the dragons. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut soon turned toward their dragons as well

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asks

"Stormfly? What's wrong?" Astrid asks

"The dragons are getting nervous. Meatlug's scared. Something about those lights don't seem right." Fishlegs says

"You think?" Snotlout says

Plio and Yar hops over to Devon and Aladar followed by Luna

"Devon. Something is wrong. Toothless and the other dragons are feeling a bit anxious. They sense something about those lights that's making them nervous." Luna says

"I think I know why." Devon says

"Aladar, Where's Suri?" Plio asks

"She's up in the...tree." Aladar says and looks back up in the sky

Everyone are all shocked by what they see next. A large Meteorite plumets toward the ocean and crashes. A massive mushroom cloud forms in the sky. Shockwaves then hit the island. All the lemurs are startled and soon begin to panic

"Come on, Go, Go, come on!" Plio shouts pushing Yar

Devon quickly jumps onto Luna and heads back toward Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Guys! Get on the Dragons! We got to go! Now!" Devon says

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Fishlegs says

"MOM!" Suri shouts

"Suri!" Plio exclaims

"MOM..MOM!" Suri shouts

"Suri?" Aladar says

"MOM!" Suri shouts

"Suri, Where are you!?" Aladar shouts

Plio climbs rapidly up toward the top of the tree and grabs Suri and climbs back down onto Aladar

"Run Aladar! Run! Run!" Plio shouts

Aladar runs toward the forest

"Go! Into the Forest!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Aladar run into the forest. Thousands of meterorites from the large meterorite crash into the ocean and the island as the blastfront heads toward the Island. As Aladar makes his way through the forest, He picks up Yar and Zini as the meteorites crash onto the Island

"This is ridiculous! Why are we running through a forest? Why can't we just fly?" Snotlout asks

"You'd rather get hit by those things?" Astrid asks

Snotlout looks up to see thousands of meteorites soaring across the sky

"Nope! I'm good!" Snotlout says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri eventually make it out of the forest but were soon forced to stop at a cliff face. Devon quickly jumps off Luna and looks down. The cliff the group stood on was several feet high above the sea

"It's a dead end!" Hiccup says

"What do we do now?" Astrid asks

"We have to jump!" Devon says

"What? We can't just jump off a cliff that is several feet high up here!" Snotlout says

"You got any better ideas, Snotlout? Cause we're all ears!" Devon says

The group looks back and sees the blastfront heading straight toward them

"Go! Jump!" Devon says

"Devon." Luna says

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Devon says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri turn and jump off the cliff plummeting into the sea. Devon was about to jump but was forced to turn around facing the blastfront. He is soon sent flying off the cliff and sent plummeting into the sea. Aladar, Devon, and the others get separated as they plummet into the waters. Aladar swims back up to the surface of the ocean. Aladar looks around

"Plio! Yar! Devon! Where are you?!" Aladar shouts

"Aladar, Over here!" Plio shouts

Aladar sees Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri sitting on a log near Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch floating alongside them. Devon was unconcious on the log. Aladar swims over to the group. He makes it to the group but not before Devon slides off the log and sinks into the water

"Devon!" Luna shouts

Aladar dives into the water and was able to grab Devon just before he drowned. The group manages to make it to shore elsewhere away from the Island. Devon falls off Aladar's back and onto the ground still unconcious

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Plio, Yar, Suri, and Zini head over to Devon and check him. Devon quickly regains consciousness coughing out water. Devon kneels on his knees and continues to cough out water. Luna and Plio motion over to Devon to help him. Aladar looks around and sees nothing but debris and flames everywhere. He then looks back toward the Island only to see it engulfed by flames. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout,Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Plio, Yar, Suri, and Zini also look back toward the island to see it engulfed in flames. Suri hops over toward the shore and lets out cries toward the Island. No response. Suri cries again. Still no response. Aladar lets out a roar toward the island. Still no response. Suri then becomes upset knowing that no one survived the incident. Plio comforts her holding Suri in her arms

"Oh Suri. Easy. Easy." Plio says

"They're all gone." Suri says upset

"Come on. We can't stay here." Aladar says

Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri climb onto Aladar's Back. Devon climbs up onto Luna's Back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. The Group walks away from the site into the wilderness in search of a new home

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, now Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continue their journey in the world of Disney's Dinosaur. There, they meet Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri. I couldn't think of a name for Aladar's world so I simply just called it The World of Dinosaurs. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	17. Journey to the Nesting Grounds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

Having escaped the tragedy that happend on the island, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri headed out into the wilderness in search of a new home. The Group comes across a valley of rocks in a desert. Suri looks around scared

"Now, now Suri. There's nothing to be afraid of." Yar says comforting her

As Devon and the others traversed through the valley of rocks, Devon began having another vision. Devon grunts in pain holding his head

"Devon?" Aladar says

Suddenly, Devon remained motionless. All noise fell on deaf ears.

(Devon's Mind)

Devon's mind went blank. Soon, a bright light began to form and he found himself infront of Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Shara, and Ducar as they talked to each other

"Oh yeah. Terra, you, me, Shara and Ducar have our Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow." Aqua says

Aqua pulls out 5 Wayfinders. One was blue. The second was green. The third was orange. The fourth was red. And the final one was purple. Terra was given the Orange Wayfinder. Ven was given the Green Wayfinder. Shara was given the Purple Wayfinder. Ducar was given the Red Wayfinder. And Aqua kept the Blue Wayfinder

"There you go. One for each of us." Aqua says

"They're lovely." Shara says

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find a way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had." Aqua says

"You know, sometimes you can be such a girl." Terra says

"What do you mean 'Sometimes'?" Aqua asks

"So this isn't a good luck charm?" Ven asks

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on them." Aqua says

"Really? What?" Ven asks

"An unbreakable connection." Aqua says

Terra, Ven, Aqua, Shara and Ducar look toward each other and smile

"Hey, we're head back." Ducar says

"Yeah. Us too." Ven says

As Ven, Terra, and Aqua began to walk back home, Shara and Ducar spent a few more seconds looking up toward the stars

"No matter what the outcome. We will be together. Always." Ducar says

"That's right." Shara says

Maria and Ducard look toward each other and smile. They motion close together and kiss each other underneath the stars. Soon after, they held each other's hand and ran to catch up with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua

"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars."

Devon's mind whitens out

(Back in the valley of rocks)

Devon regains from his vision and places his Right-hand on his head. Devon's vision returned to normal and Everyone turned toward Devon

"Devon. Can you hear me?" Aladar asks

Devon blinks his eyes

"Are you alright?" Aladar asks

"Yeah. I'm fine." Devon responds

"Are you sure?" Luna asks

"Yeah. I think it's time I start explaining. I've been having these strange visions lately. I'm not sure what they mean but I think it has something to do with my Mother and Father." Devon says

"Your Mother and Father?" Luna asks

"Yeah. I never really knew my Mother or Father and I don't know what happened to them. I've been on my own having to fend for myself." Devon explains

Everyone felt bad for Devon since he had no Parents to look after him. Luna felt terrible for Devon

"That's awful. Don't worry, Devon. From now on, i'll take care of you." Luna says

Zini suddenly notices something in the distance ahead of them

"Look!" Zini shouts

"Whoa." Aladar says

A creature flees the site

"Did you see that?" Aladar asks

"What?" Yar asks

"I saw it." Devon says

"I did." Zini says

"Me too." Suri says

"Where did it go?" Plio asks

"I don't know. Let's go see." Aladar says

"Leave it alone. Hey!" Yar says

"Ssh dad." Zini says

"It's scary here." Yar says

"No it's not." Suri says

"Everyone just be quiet." Aladar says

The Group scans the area but finds nothing. Aladar spots a dinosaur on a hill under a rock arch. It was a Raptor. The Raptor then spots the Group. Another Raptor arrives.  
The Group looks around to see even more Raptors surrounding them. Aladar turns and sees a Raptor infront of him. The Raptor looks at the Group and shows its razor sharp teeth. Aladar immediately jumps back. The Raptors began to close in on the Group. Devon instantly brings out his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch all roar at the Raptors. A Raptor jumps toward Aladar. Devon and Luna jump infront of Aladar protecting him from the attacking Raptor. Devon strikes the Raptor with his Keyblade

"Go! Aladar! Go!" Devon shouts

The Group climbs over the hill and into the desert heading into a blinding sandstorm with the Raptors in hot pursuit. As the Group, runs through the desert, a Raptor latches onto Aladar and bites him. Aladar cries out in pain. Dvon and Luna run up alongside Aladar and Devon knocks the Raptor off Aladar with his Keyblade. After pursuing the Group for several miles, the Raptors soon stop

"Aladar, they're stopping." Plio says

Aladar looks infront of him and an Iguanadon named Kron knocks him down

"Stay out of my way!" Kron says

Another Iguanadon named Bruton moves past Aladar

"You heard Kron. Move it!" Bruton says

The Group look around to see a herd of dinosaurs move past them. Aladar looks below him and sees baby Iguanadons walk underneath him. Aladar lifts his head up and hits a Female Iguanadon named Neera

"Watch it." Neera says

Aladar watches as Neera walks away. Being distracted by the sight of Neera, Aladar is knocked over by a Styracosaurus. Devon and the others move out of the way of the other Dinosaurs allowing them to pass. Down on the ground, Aladar looks behind him and sees a tall Brachiosaurus named Baylene walks over him. As Baylene walks ahead, an old Styracosaurus named Eema walks toward Devon and the others

"Walking backwards huh? Well let me know if it gets you there any faster. Keep those little legs moving Url or you'll get left behind!" Eema says walking past the Group

An Ankylosaurus named Url walks past the Group. The Sandstorm clears and the Group could clearly see the herd of dinosaurs

"Look at all the Aladars." Suri says amazed

"If you are even thinking joining-" Yar says before he is interrupted by the sight of the Raptors

"Clearly Yar. We don't have much of a choice." Devon says

"Hang on, Hang on." Aladar says as he races to join the herd

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri manage to catch up to the Herd as it stops on a hill. The Herd was made up of several dinosaurs. Styracosaurus, Iguanadons, Parasaurolophus, and other dinosaurs. Devon and Aladar looks up at the 3 Iguanadons at the top of the hill

"Kron. There is a more protective spot further down the-" Bruton says before he is interrupted by Kron

"We'll rest here for the night. Go ahead, Bruton." Kron says

Bruton lets out cries telling the herd they will rest here for now

"Oh Eema. I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. All this pushing and shovning about just for a place to sleep. I'm not used to this kind of behavior." Baylene says

"Baylene, you got big legs just give them a kick." Eema says

"Oh I couldn't possibly." Baylene says

Baylene looks down toward little dinosaurs walking past her feet

"Now, shoo, shoo." Baylene says as she moves her feet fending off the dinosaurs beneath her

"Would you come on, Baylene? You want to get to the Nesting Grounds alive, show some backbone." Eema says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri approach Baylene, Eema, and Url

"Hey there." Aladar says

"Waaaaa!" Eema says startled

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that we overheard you talking and um..." Aladar says and looks at Url

Url walks up to Aladar and drops a stone

"Well my word. Would you look at Url. He usually doesn't warm up to strangers so fast." Eema says

Balene looks at Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri sniffs them and snorts

"What an unfortunate blemish." Baylene says

"A good mud bath'd clear that up." Eema says

"Excuse me?" Yar says

Eema snarls

"He's my grandfather. Couple of times old." Aladar says

"I'm Devon. This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"My name is Aladar. This is my family. We're all that's left." Aladar says

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry." Baylene says

"Baylene's the last of her kind. She's been searching stragglers like her all along the way." Eema says

"We heard you talking about Nesting Grounds?" Devon says

"It is the most beautiful place there is, child. It's where the herd goes to have their babies." Eema says

"Will we find people like us there?" Suri asks

"The last few days, I've seen 'em all shapes and sizes. Who knows what we'll find. The hard part now is just getting there." Eema says

"And we're being driven unmercifully." Baylene says

"By who?" Devon asks

"Kron, The herd's head honcho." Eema answers

"We can barely keep up. An older woman like myself. It's possibly indecent." Baylene says

"Then, tell him. What's the worst he can do?" Aladar says

see Kron, Bruton, and Neera walk past them

"What's his problem?" Aladar asks

"Eema. Is that..." Devon says

"That's him honey. Kron." Eema says

"Excuse me. Kron. Do you have a second?" Aladar says as he and Devon approach him

Kron looks back

"Get lost kid." Bruton says

"Hmm. Relax Bruton." Kron says

Kron turns and approaches Devon and Aladar

"Who are you two?" Kron asks

"Uh..Aladar."

"Devon, sir."

"Why aren't you up here with the-" Kron says before he is cut short by the sight of Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri on Aladar's back

Kron could also see Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch with Baylene, Eema, and Url

"Young bloods." Kron finishes

"We were back here talking to these guys. They're having a hard time catching up. So, maybe you should slow it down a bit." Devon says

"Hm. Let the weak at the pace. Now there's an idea. Better let me do the thinking from now on Aladar, Devon." Kron says before turning away

"They need help back here." Aladar says

"Watch yourself, boy." Kron says and walks away

"Don't worry. That's how my brother treats newcomers. No matter how charming they are." Neera says looking toward Aladar and Devon

Devon smiles and nods at Neera. Neera smiles and walks away

"You both sure do know how to catch a girl's eye." Zini says

"I wouldn't be catching nobody's eye. Especially Neera's. You just keep your head straight and you mind what Kron tells you." Eema says

"Since when do we take orders from the likes of him?" Yar says

"Kron has swatted flies bigger than you, pops." Eema says

"I can hold that monster's brain in the palm of my-" Yar says before Aladar interrupts him

"No, Yar. She's right. We'd better keep our heads down by those bunch instead of it getting bitten off by those things." Aladar says looking toward some Raptors that stood up on the hill behind them

"Well, you just consider yourselves lucky. That's all thats following us." Eema says

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I'm pretty sure the Heartless are not to far behind." Devon says to himself remembering the Heartless they encountered back on the island

(The next day)

Dawn arrives as the sun rises over the horizon. The herd awakens and rise to their feet. Zini hops over to Aladar and Devon. Devon slept next to Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut slept alongside Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aladar slept next to Devon and Luna. Baylene slept behind Eema and Url. And of course, Plio, Yar, and Suri slept with each other

"Hey, wake up. Enough with the beauty sleep. You're ravishing already." Zini says to Aladar

Still, Aladar remained asleep

"Hey. Hello? Anybody in there?" Zini says as he opens Aladars eye lids

Aladar jumps to his feet startled. Devon is wakened by Aladar's noise

"Zini, What are you doing?" Aladar asks

"I believe it is a wake up call for the dawn of time. Come on move it!" Zini says

"What's the hurry?" Aladar asks rising to his feet

"The herd's gathering without us. Let's check it out." Zini says

"Rise and Shine! Kron says everybody goes. Come on. Get up. On your feet." Bruton says to an Iguanadon

"The charm never stops around here." Zini says

"Zini!" Devon whispers

"You say something?" Bruton asks

"Uh..No. No sir." Aladar says

"Unless you both got a death wish. You and that parasite better get moving!" Bruton says as Devon and Aladar walk past him

"Sheesh is that guy ugly or what." Zini says

Zini notices Neera up ahead

"Hey hey hey. There's your girlfriend." Zini says pointing toward Neera

"What are you talking about?" Aladar asks

"You know what i'm talking about. Neera. Smooth scaly skin, Yellow eyes. Big ankles." Zini says

"We really made an impression on her." Devon says

"What you need is a little help from the Love Monkey." Zini says

"The Love Monkey?" Devon and Aladar asks

"Oh baby!" Zini says attracting Neera's attention toward Aladar and Devon

Devon and Aladar both smile embarrassed

"That children is what's known as a jerkasaurus." Neera says to two young Iguanadons

"And with that the ice is broken." Zini says

Bruton lets out cries stating a meeting

Devon and Aladar walk over. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url meet up with them

"We got alot of first timers here. Make sure they get it. We stop for nothing and No one." Kron says to Bruton

"If this is your first crossing, listen up! There is no water 'til we reach the other side. And you better keep up cause if a predator catches you, you're on your own. Move out!" Bruton states

The herd then moves on continuing their journey

"Oh my goodness. It looks like a very long walk." Baylene says

"And hot. If you smell something sizzling it could be me." Eema says

The herd travels through the desert through day and night with the Raptors following not far behind. The herd moves slowly through the blistering desert under the scorching sun

"We're moving too slow." Kron says

"I'll pick up the pace." Bruton says and lets out cries to speed things up

During the night, Eema wanders off a bit

"Hey there old girl. You're wandering off a bit." Yar says

"That's all I need. A monkey on my back." Eema says

As the herd moves through the desert during the night, some members are lost or left dead. During the next day, Eema falls to the ground tired

"On your feet Eema. We can't let those things eat you. They're out there waiting." Aladar says as he and Devon help Eema to her feet

As the Raptors eat what's left of the dinosaurs of the herd that are dead, Two large dinosaurs approach. The Raptors quickly flee. The two large dinosaurs were two Carnotaurs following the herd. Meanwhile, after traveling for several days, The herd reaches the lake

"The lake." Eema says happily

"We made it." Yar says

"It's just over that hill, baby." Eema says

"Oh thank goodness." Baylene says gracefully

"About time." Tuffnut says

"Soon as we get to that lake, i'm gonna jump right in and drink up all that water." Snotlout says

"Be sure you save some for us and the dragons." Hiccup says

"Come on Eema. Water. Remember water." Aladar says

"It's time to refresh my memory." Eema says

As the herd make it over the hill, they see that the lake is dry

"I'm gonna walk into that lake...until the water's up to my eyeballs. And soak it all in." Eema says until he sees that the lake is dry and sighs

"Maybe it is collected somewhere else. What do you want us to do?" Bruton says

"Take a scout and check the entire perimeter." Kron says

Bruton takes his leave with another Iguanadon and scouts ahead for water

Kron looks down to two baby Iguanadons

"Enough! You have to be strong now." Kron says to the baby Iguanadons

Kron looks back toward the herd

"The Nesting Grounds are only a few days away! Keep moving!" Kron shouts and moves on

The herd pushes on following Kron

"Kron, we've never gone this long without water. If we keep going like this, we'll lose half the herd." Neera says to her brother

"Then we save the half that deserves to live." Kron states

The Group saw that the herd continued to push on

"The herd's moving already. We'll never keep up." Baylene says

"There was always water here before. We always had water always." Eema says walking onto the dry lake bed

"Oh Eema please. The herd won't wait. We must carry on." Balene says walking toward Eema

Eema collapses onto the ground

"Eema!" Aladar shouts and rushes toward him

Out of no where, Heartless appeared out of the shadows

"Whoa!" Aladar says suprised

"What are those things?!" Plio asks

"Heartless!" Devon shouts

"Oh dear!" Baylene exclaims

"Get back!" Devon shouts as he runs to Aladar and Eema wielding his keyblade

"You gotta get up." Aladar says as he helps Eema to his feet

These Heartless appeared to be like Dinosaurs. Many of the Heartless looked like the Raptors that attacked the Group the other day. A Heartless lunges toward Aladar and Eema. Devon jumps over Eema and Aladar and strikes the Heartless with his Keyblade

"Aladar! Help Eema back to her feet! Everyone else stay back! We'll handle this!" Devon shouts

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush over to Devon's side

Neera looks and sees Devon fighting the Heartless

"They're in trouble! They need our help!" Neera says and rushes to their aid

"Neera! Stop! They are on their own! You know that!" Kron says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fights off dozens of Heartless trying to keep them away from Aladar and the others. Devon looks to his left and sees Neera running to his aid

"Neera?" Aladar and Devon says

"Neera! Stay back! We can handle this! Help Aladar and Eema!" Devon shouts

More and more Heartless continue to appear. Soon after minutes of fighting, the Group manages to defeat the Heartless

Just when they thought it was over, another Heartless appeared out of nowhere. This Heartless was a bipedal lizard resembling a Chameleon. It had a dark steel blue body, with five short spikes along its back. Its entire upper body is covered in black and grey stripes. Its hands and feet have four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It has a mouth lined by short, pointed teeth, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils. It also has a large, black horn on the tip of its snout. This Heartless was known as Sneak Army

Sneak Army attacked with a quick swipe and slashed at Devon. Devon blocked the attack but the force sent him back sliding across the ground. Luna slammed her tail at the Heartless. Toothless rammed his head into the Heartless. Both Luna and Toothless shot blasts of blue fire toward the Heartless. Sneak Army attacked by swinging it's tail at the group but they jump back dodging the attack. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the shoots a massive fireball toward the Heartless. Sneak Army is knocked back by the large fireball. Hookfang lets his tail catch fire and slammed it into the Heartless.  
Barf and Belch takes both their tails and slams it into the Heartless.

Sneak Army attacked with it's tail again but the group quickly jumped back dodging the attack. Sneak Army fired two waves at Devon and Luna but they jumped out of the way. Devon then saw an opening when it raised it's body out revealing the Heatless symbol.

Sneak Army lunges toward Luna and attempts to claw her but Devon steps between them and is hit instead

"ARRGHH!" Devon shouts in pain

"Devon!" Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and Aladar cried

Devon slides across the ground on his back

Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward the Heartless. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward the Heartless. Barf breathes gas around the Guard Armor and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Spyro used his Fire Breath spewing a stream of fire toward the Heartless. Cynder decided to use her new element and shot a beam of light toward the Heartless. Sneak Army was left dazed by the barrage of attacks it recieved.

While Sneak Army was left stunned, Devon got up on his feet, ran at the Heartless with the Keyblade in his hands and stabs it in the chest, making it roar in pain from the hard blow. The Heartless' chest glowed with a bright light, revealing a heart that flew out of it. Sneak Army fell on the ground and collapsed. When it did, the ground beneath the Heartless cracked open and formed a medium-sized hole revealing crystal clear water flowing upward. The Heartless soon vanished

With the fight finished, Devon falls to his knees clutching his chest

"Devon!" Luna cries out as Devon knelt on his knees in pain and rush to his aid

Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rushed to Devon's aid. Devon tries to stand but couldn't. Neera rushed over to Devon and helped him to his feet

"Neera?" Devon says gasping

"It's OK, little one. You'll make it." Neera says as she places her head over Devon's Arm

Aladar looks toward the ground

"Water!" Aladar says suprised

Aladar roars causing Kron and the herd to look toward the group

"Water! C'mon!" Aladar shouts

Everyone walks over to Devon and the water

"That's it Eema. Come Drink." Baylene says

Kron having seen everything heads over toward the group. Aladar turns and sees Kron approaching them.

"Kron. Look. All we have to do is dig and-" Aladar says before Kron interrupts him

"Good. Now get out of the way." Kron says

Kron roars at the Group causing them to back away including Neera still holding Devon. Kron knocks Devon off Neera with his tail. Devon collapses onto the ground lying on his back

"Devon!" Luna cried rushing over to him followed by Neera

As Kron drinks water, the rest of the herd raced toward the water. Devon, Aladar look behind them to see the herd rushing toward them to the water

"Wait. Wait! There is enough for everyone!" Aladar shouts

The herd shoves and push as they race for the water. Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri climb onto Baylene. Aladar notices Eema being shoved and pushed by the other dinosaurs racing toward the Water

"Eema!" Aladar shouts and races toward her

Neera with Devon holding on to her looks toward Aladar and Eema

"That's it keep pushing. That's very helpful." Aladar says pushing the dinosaurs away from Eema

She soon turned her attention toward Kron who fends off the herd and continues drinking water for himself

(Elsewhere in a valley of rocks)

Bruton and another Iguanadon scouts the area for water

"Bruton. We've been walking in circles. There's no water here. I think we should get back."

"Ssh. Keep it down." Bruton replies

Little did they know they were being followed by the Carnotaurs. The two stop and sniff the air. The Carnotaurs began to close in on the two

"Now let's get out of here." Bruton says

In that moment, the Carnotaurs attack. One Carnotaur grabs the Iguanadon's Tail with it's jaws and drags it away. The Second Carnotaur attacks Bruton charging straight toward him

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Devon and Co. are now traveling to the Nesting Grounds. So far, things are turning out great. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	18. Left Behind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Lake Bed)

It was a late afternoon and the Herd rested after having their fill of water. Devon has healed from his battle with Sneak Army and rested alongside Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut rested alongside Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aladar rested next to Devon and Luna. Baylene rested behind Eema and Url. And of course, Plio, Yar, and Zini rested with each other. Devon and Aladar awakens to see Suri near a small cave

"Now you come out on 3...1. 2. 3." Suri says

Aladar and Devon walk over to Suri

"Come on. Come on out. No one's gonna hurt you." Suri says trying comfort the two baby Iguanadons

These two baby Iguanadons were the same ones that was with Neera the other day

"Hey. Hey. What's going on?" Aladar asks

"The little Aladars haven't had their water yet. I think they're scared of me." Suri says

"Who wouldn't be? You are pretty scary." Aladar jokes

"Come on over, guys." Devon says

The baby Iguanadons back up in the cave

"Take it easy. Don't worry. She's just a hair ball." Aladar says

"And proud of it. Come on. They'll help you find some water." Suri says

The Baby Iguanadons walk out of the cave and follow them. Neera watches from a distance and walks over to them. Aladar digs a hole and places his front paw down in the hole

"Alright. Here's a little trick we came up with. Now all you have to do is take a foot and press!" Aladar says pressing his paw into the hole

Water emerges from the ground. The two baby Iguanadons watch as the water emerges from the hole

"Now it's your turn. Ready. 1. 2. 3. Press!" Aladar says

"Good job, Suri. Nice work, Devon." Aladar says

"So, where are their parents anyway?" Devon asks

"Alot of us are on our own." Neera says walking toward Devon and Aladar

Devon and Aladar turn and see Neera

"You like kids I see." Neera says

"The skinny ones can be a bit chewy." Aladar jokes

Neera giggles

"I'm Aladar." Aladar introduces

"Your Jerkasaurus?" Devon remarks

"Oh sorry about that." Neera apologizes

"Probably right." Aladar says

"Why did you help that old one?" Neera asks referring to Eema

"What else could we do? Leave her behind?" Aladar says

Aladar saw that there was concern in Neera's eyes

"Oh you mean you actually-" Aladar says before Neera interrupts him

"Well it happens all the time. You don't survive if your not-" Neera says before Aladar interrupts her

"Strong enough." Aladar says

"Well..yeah." Neera says

"Is that you talking or your brother?" Devon asks

"Everything is so different. I...I don't know what to think anymore." Neera says

"Look Neera. We watch out for each other. We all stand a chance of getting to the Nesting Grounds." Aladar says

"You both seem so sure." Neera says

"We're not. But it's all we know. You have to have faith and hope that we will make it." Devon says

"So um. Water. We'll get you some water." Aladar says

"Can I try?" Neera asks

"Sure just press." Aladar says

Neera and Aladar both place their front paws into the hole. Neera and Aladar both smile at each other. Devon scoops up a handful of water in his hands and drinks. Aladar and Neera lower their heads down and drink some water. Neera, Aladar and Devon drink happily together. Kron watches from a distance. Then, a badly wounded Bruton approaches Kron. He was scarred from the Carnotaur attack. Cuts covered in blood was on his body

"Kron! Carnatoaurs!" Bruton shouts

"What!? They've never come this far North." Kron says

"The fire ball must've driven them out." Bruton suggests

Bruton grunts in pain. Roars are then heard from a distance

"You led them right to us! Maybe you can feed them with your hide! Move the herd out! Double time!" Kron shouts

Bruton cries out awakening the herd telling them to move on

The Herd awakens from their slumber, rise to their feet and begin to move on

"What's happening?" Devon asks

"My brother's moving the herd." Neera says

Devon, Aladar, and Neera head over to Kron

"Kron, What's going on?" Neera asks

"Carnotaurs. If we don't keep moving, they'll catch up to us." Kron replies

"But...The others in the back. They'll never make it." Aladar asks

"They'll slow down the predators." Kron says

"You can't sacrifice them like this!" Devon says

Devon looks out toward the herd

"Hold it! That could be you back there! Or you!" Devon shouts

Kron knocks Devon to the ground and pins him down with his paw as Aladar and Neera watch in horror

"If you ever interfere again, I'll kill you." Kron warns

Neera and Aladar helps Devon to his feet

"Stay away from him!" Kron shouts

Kron roars at Devon and hits him with his tail pushing him back toward Aladar and forcing Neera to go with him

"Devon, Aladar, No! You just-just go. I'll be ok." Neera says

Devon and Aladar rush back to the others. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url

"Let's go! Let's go! Carnotaurs!" Aladar shouts

"Carnowhat?" Yar asks

"Carnotoaur! A mouthful of teeth and a bad attitude. Let's go." Eema says

"Devon, what's wrong?" Luna asks

"The herd's moving on. It turns out that Carnotaurs are heading our way. We need to get moving." Devon says climbing onto Luna's back

"Come on. Let's go! We're gonna get left behind." Aladar says

Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri climb onto Aladar's back. With the Lemur Family on his back, Aladar rushes to catch up with the herd

"Aladar! Wait!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head after Aladar

"Let's go! Hurry up! We're losing them!" Aladar shouts

"Aladar, Slow down." Plio says

Aladar slows down and stops. He turns toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch as they headed toward him

"Aladar, Eema, Baylene and Url aren't as fast as we are. If we catch up with the herd, they won't be able to catch up in time. I'm afraid we're on our own for now." Devon says

Aladar turns and watches as Neera, Kron, and the Herd push on without them. The Group was forced to wait for Baylene, Eema, and Url and becomes seperated from the herd

(Later that night)

The Carnotaurs reach the lake bed and drink some water. Once they had their fill, they turn their attention toward the mountains where a storm began forming in the distance.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Baylene, Eema, and Url walks through the Valley of Rocks. Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri rode Aladar on his back. Devon rode Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut rode Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"Oh joy. Blisters." Baylene says

"I've got blisters on my blisters." Eema says

"You don't wanna know where I got blisters." Yar says

"Where exactly are we?" Snotlout asks

"I'm not sure." Devon says

"So are you saying we're lost?" Fishlegs asks

"Calm down, Fishlegs. I'm sure we'll figure out where we are sooner or later." Hiccup says

A roar breaks the conversation

"What was that?" Eema asks

"Whatever it was did not sound good." Spyro says

"Didn't sound friendly neither." Cynder says

"It came from up ahead." Balene suggests

"Okay. What's the worst thing it could be?" Zini says

"A Carnotaur." Suri says

"Ok. What's the second worst thing it could be?" Zini says

"Two Carnotaurs? Oh my goodness! Oh my!" Balene says scared

"That's it. I'm gone." Eema says

"We don't know if were sure. It could be the herd. Let's check it out." Devon says

looks around the corner and sees Bruton badly injured

"Oh. It's Bruton." Eema says

"It appears we weren't the only ones left behind." Balene says

Fresh claw wounds were all over Bruton's body

"What happened?" Aladar asks

"He's badly hurt." Spyro says

"Carnotaurs! We should keep moving." Eema says

"We can't just leave him here." Plio says

"We can if we move fast enough." Eema says

"Hey. You don't look so good. Let me help you." Devon says

"Save your pity. I just need some rest. Now get away from me!" Bruton says

"Suit yourself." Devon says

Devon looks above him and notices a storm forming overhead. Devon then looks down at Url

Url drops a pointy stone and points it in a certain direction

Devon looks toward where the stone points and notices a cave

"If you change your mind, We'll be in those caves." Devon says

walk into the cave

"It's dark but at least it's dry." Aladar says

"I like dry. It's the dark part i'm having trouble with." Eema says

"We appear to have a visitor." Balene says

Aladar and Devon look toward Bruton who looks back at them then collapses on the ground. Devon and Aladar walk toward him. Bruton looks up toward them

"You coming in or what?" Devon asks

"What is it with you?" Bruton says annoyed

"Least we know enough to get in and out of the rain. Now come on. On your feet." Devon says

Devon and Aladar helps Bruton into the caves

"You can lie down with us. It's warmer." Aladar says

Bruton moves away from the group and lies down

"May I remind you that he's one of them." Balene says

"Well. He's one of us now." Aladar says

Plio hops over to a pile of rock-like herbs planted in a rock bedding

"Who booked this trip anyway?" Eema asks

"Ah. You'll be at the Nesting Grounds soon enough." Aladar says

"Well when I get there, I'm gonna give Kron a piece of my mind." Eema says

"You tell him, Eema." Devon says

The Group looks at Url who lies on his back and falls asleep

"If I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise." Yar says

"If you could sleep that deep honey, You'd be dead." Eema says

Everyone laughs

"So, Devon. Could you tell us about those black creatures and the weapon you use?" Aladar asks

"Of course. Those black creatures we saw earlier are called Heartless, Creatures of Shadow that serve the Dark Lord of the Shadows: Makuta Teridax. The Heartless steal hearts from other living they do, their numbers spread like a disease. There could be countless numbers of Heartless out there now. They inhabit creatures from different worlds. I fight them using this." Devon explains

Devon holds his Right-hand out and his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon appears in his hand in a flash of light

"The Keyblade. It is a weapon of Great Power used for either Good or Evil. I was chosen as a Keyblade Wielder to wield it. Makuta doesn't work alone. The Dark Lord probably has dozens of villains that serve his power. One villain that tops them all is Lord Thanatos. Like Makuta, Lord Thanatos is a Dark, Evil, Powerful being that controls unimaginable power. I travel to different worlds with my friends: Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. We are on a quest to find and seal the Keyholes of each world in order to stop Makuta Teridax from casting the Universe into everlasting shadow and enslaving all life to his power. Makuta intends to conquer the Universe and rule it in his own image, enslaving all to his power. The Dark Lord also intends to cloak the world in eternal shadow. The Keyblade's power could give us a fighting chance against Makuta, but it may not be enough. It is my destiny to save countless lives and many worlds and I will fulfill my destiny and do my sworn duty." Devon explains

"Wow." Aladar says

"That's quite a story." Eema says

"I've heard many stories in my life, but I've never heard one such as this." Balene says

Plio hops over to Bruton with the herb

"This plant grew on our Island. It will make you feel better." Plio says putting the herb's nectar onto Bruton's wounds

Bruton grunts in pain

"Why is he doing this? Pushing them on with false hope." Bruton says

"It's hope that has gotten us this far." Plio says

"But why doesn't he let them accept their fate? I've accepted mine." Bruton says

"And what is your fate?" Plio asks

"To die here. It's the way things are." Bruton says

"Only if you give up Bruton. It's your choice. Not your fate." Plio says

Plio hands him the plant

"The plant will help." Plio says and hops back to the group

Just as Plio heads toward the group, Bruton then accepts the plant

(Moments later)

The Carnotaurs arrive in the Valley of Rocks. Aladar and Devon wake up to see the Carnotaurs infront of them just outside the cave. The rain from the weather provided a veil for them to hide behind in order to remain hidden from the Carnotaurs

"Shh. Carnotoaurs." Bruton says

The Carnotaurs scans the area searching for the group

"What do we do?" Aladar asks

"Wake the others." Bruton says

Everyone then wakes up and heads deeper into the cave. Url lets out a yelp. Aladar places his paw on Url's head silencing his voice. The Carnotaurs hear the yelp but don't seem to notice the cave. The group proceeds deeper into the cave. Baylene then hits the top of the cave and a round rock falls and rolls out of the cave. Devon jumps toward the rock trying to stop it but misses

"Shoot!" Devon curses

The Carnotaur sees the rock roll out of the cave and sticks its head through the waterfall and scans the area. Lightning then lights up the cave. The Carnotoaur sees aladar infront of it and attacks

"Go! Go! Hurry!" Aladar shouts

"Move it Emma!" Aladar says pushing Emma

The Carnotaur grabs Aladar's tail

"Aladar!" Devon shouts

"Aladar!" Plio shouts

Bruton rams into the Carnotaur and heads infront of Aladar protecting him from the Carnotaurs

"I'll hold them off! You help the others!" Bruton shouts

Aladar turns and catches up with the cave. He then looks back toward Bruton and the Carnotaurs. Bruton attacks the Carnotaurs by slamming them with his tail. The Carnotoaur slams against the wall of the cave. Bruton looks up and sees a whole collecton of rocks above them. Bruton then charges and slams the Carnotaurs against the wall causing the rocks above to commence a rock slide. Aladar returns to try and help Bruton

"Bruton!" Aladar shouts

Bruton is pelted by the rocks pounding his body. He tries to head deeper the cave to catch up with the group as the rocks rained down on his body. He gets beaten by the falling rocks and is buried beneath them

"Bruton! No!" Aladar shouts

Smoke and dust fills the area and blinds Aladar. The smoke and dust soon clears

"Bruton." Aladar says as he shifts the rocks looking for Bruton

Aladar manages to find Bruton but Bruton was already dead. Aladar puts his head down having failed to save Bruton. Devon walks up to Aladar and tries to comfort him

"You did what you could." Devon says

Devon and Aladar soon hear some rocks begin to shift. Then, The second Carnotaur rises from the rocks and turns toward Devon and Aladar. Weakened and disoriented, the Carnotaur turns and leaves the caves but not before letting out a roar toward Devon and Aladar

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not much to say for some of these notes. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	19. The Nesting Grounds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(In the desert)

The herd continues to push on toward the Nesting Grounds. Neera looks back but doesn't see Devon, Aladar or the others. She sighs and moves along with the herd

(Back in the cave)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri traversed through the caves after escaping the Carnotaurs

"I spy with my little eye." Zini says

"A rock." Yar answers

"You got it again. You are good." Zini says

"I'll tell you what I spy: A dead end." Eema says

The group comes across a wall of rocks blocking their path

"What do we do now?" Yar asks

"I guess we head back." Devon says

"Hold on a moment." Zini says sniffing the air

"Zini?" Suri says

"You smell that." Zini asks

"Yeah." Suri answers

"I smell it too." Saphira says

Zini climbs to the top of the rockwall and shifts some rocks. Then, a beam of light shines from the wall

"Whoa." Devon exclaims

"Get a load of that!" Eema says

"Good show." Balene says

"Everybody stand back! We're out of here!" Aladar says as he shifts some rocks

"Aladar, look out!" Eema shouts

Aladar dodges a falling rock. He looks up and sees the light disappear behind the rocks

"No!" Aladar shouts as he continues to shift the rocks

Aladar pushes his weight against the rock wall. He soon stops and looks toward the group. With fire in his eyes, Aladar turns back toward the rock wall and continues to shift the rocks but to no avail. He soon gives up. Plio hops over to Aladar followed by Devon

"Aladar. We'll go back." Plio says

"Back to what? It's gone. We aren't meant to survive." Aladar says

"Oh yes we are. We're here aren't we. And how dare waste that good fortune by simply giving. Shame on you. Shame on you. The worst of it is that you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was still needed. But I still had a purpose. And do you know what? You were right. Now i'm going to go on believing it. And I for one am not willing to die here." Baylene says

Baylene rears back and slams her massive weight against the rock wall. Eema then does the same. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch also pushes their weight against the wall. Aladar then joins in. Soon, the wall collapses

"Oh dear." Baylene says

After their long journey, The group finally made it to the Nesting Grounds

"The Nesting Grounds. It's untouched." Emma says

The group looks around to see lush vegitation flourish, and birds fly through the sky. It was everything they expected it to be

"Our new home." Plio says

"And it comes with a pool!" Zini says

Zini, Suri, Url, and Baylene head down to the lake

"Cannonball!" Zini says jumping into the lake

"Amateur. Look out below!" Baylene says

Baylene jumps into the lake sending waves across the lake. Zini surfs the waves on a log. In the distance, Suri climbs in the trees. Url sits and watches the 3 have fun

"Not bad. But I don't get it. Where's the herd?" Aladar says

"Not to mention Neera." Plio says

Devon, Plio, and Yar laugh

"They'll get here soon enough." Emma says

Emma looks toward a rock wall in the distance to her left

"Oh no." Emma says

"Emma?" Aladar says

Aladar and Devon walk to Emma as they look toward the rock wall

"I spoke too soon." Emma says

"What is it?" Devon asks

"That was the way we used to get in here." Emma says looking toward the wall

Aladar and Devon look at the wall. This rock wall stood several feet tall from the ground

"They'll never make it over that!" Devon says running toward the cave followed by Aladar

"Aladar, Devon, wait. Kron will eat you both alive." Emma says

"Let him try." Aladar says

"Guys, stay here with the others. We'll be back." Devon says

"Devon, be careful." Luna says

Devon climbs onto Aladar's back and the two head into the cave

"I hope Kron's in a listening mood." Emma says looking at the wall

(On the other side of the rock wall)

The herd reach the nesting grounds but it is blocked off by the rock wall. Neera walks over to Kron

"We'll find another way." Neera says

"In the morning, We'll climb it." Kron says

(Elsewhere)

Aladar and Devon make it out of the caves and began searching for the herd. During the night, they continue to search for the herd. The Carnotaur from the other day appears. Aladar and Devon manage to sneak past the Carnotaur and continue their search

(Back at the Rock Wall)

"We have to keep trying. Our survival. Our future is over these rocks. Now let's go home!" Kron tells the herd

The herd refuses to climb. Kron then turns his attention toward the two baby Iguanadons

"You'll make it. Won't you boys?" Kron says persuading them

"No!" Neera says

"Watch them. They're tough. If they can do it, so can you!" Kron says

The herd soon begins to climb. As they began to climb the rocky terrain, Aladar and Devon arrive

"Kron!" Aladar shouts

"Get the herd out here! A Carnotaur is coming!" Devon shouts

The herd begins to panic

"Keep moving!" Kron shouts

"Stop! We've been to the valley! There's a safer way!" Devon says

"Go on! Show them!" Kron shouts to the two Iguanadons

"Kron! Listen to them!" Neera says

"Look. We got to go now!" Aladar shouts

"Go where? Straight to the Carnotaurs?" Kron says

"If we hurry we can get around them. You can't get over those rocks! There's big drop on the other side!" Devon shouts

Kron then pushes the two baby Iguanadons

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL THE HERD! We know the way to the valley and everyone can make it! Now follow us!" Aladar shouts

Kron then becomes enraged and heads toward Devon and Aladar. Neera tries to stop

"Kron!" Neera shouts stepping in trying to stop him

Kron pushes Neera aside

"They're staying with me!" Kron shouts

"Alright, let's go!" Devon shouts

Kron is then enfuriated and charges toward Devon and Aladar. Kron knocks Devon off Aladar and onto the ground. Aladar saves Devon by charging at Kron. Neera and the herd watch as the three fight

"Kron. Don't do this." Devon says

Kron ignores Devon and tries to attack but is knocked down by Aladar. Kron then tosses dust in Aladar's eyes. Devon steps in and blocks Aladar from any further attacks. Kron intends to slash Aladar with the talon on his paw but instead slashes Devon leaving a huge slash mark across his chest. Kron then slams Devon with his tail throwing Devon against the rock wall. Devon slams hard against the wall and lies on his side. Kron attempts to slash Devon again but Neera slams against him and halts the attack. Kron looks at Neera. Neera looks back. Neera and Aladar walk over to Devon and help him to his feet. Badly bruised and wounded from the fight with Kron, Devon could barely walk and limps across the rocky terrain with Aladar holding Devon on his Left side and Neera holding Devon on his Right side. Kron gets back on his feet and watches as Devon, Aladar, and Neera walk away

"NEERA!" Kron shouts

Kron's voice echoes across the area. Kron's voice fell on deaf ears as Devon, Aladar, and Neera continued to walk away. The Herd soon began to follow them. Kron watches as the herd, Devon, Neera and Aladar walk away. They soon stop as they hear the Carnotaur roaring in the distance. The Carnotaur soon appears around the corner and is several meters away

"They led that monster right to us! This way!" Kron shouts

The Herd began to turn back toward Kron but Aladar stops them

"No! Don't move! If we scatter, he'll pick us off! Stand Together!" Aladar says

"I'll go weaken it! Now it's my turn!" Devon shouts racing toward the Carnotaur with his Keyblade drawn

"Devon!" Aladar and Neera shout

Devon stands before the Carnotaur and gets into his battle stance. Devon and the Carnotaur stare each other down. The Carnotaur lunges at Devon trying to grab him in it's jaws. Devon vaults over the Carnotaur and lands on the Carnotaur's head. The Carnotaur tries to shake Devon off but Devon manages to stay up ontop of the Carnotaur's head. While on the Carnotaur's head, Devon slams his Keyblade multiple times on it's head. Aladar, Neera and the herd watch as Devon fights the Carnotaur. The Carnotaur tries to attack with it's tail but Devon slides underneath the tail as it swoops toward him. Devon strikes the Carnotaur with his Keyblade numerous times. Suddenly, the Carnotaur catches Devon off guard and rams it's head into him. Devon is sent flying into the air and slides across the ground on his back. The Carnotaur began to charge toward Devon. In that moment, Aladar rushes over to Devon and stands infront of him roaring at the Carnotaur. Neera also rushes to Devon's side and roars at the Carnotaur. Soon, the entire herd roars at the Carnotaur pushing it back. They soon make it across the valley and the herd heads on the path toward the Nesting Grounds. The Carnotaur looks to it's left and targets Kron as he climbs the rocky terrain. Neera heads back to help Kron. Aladar and Devon follow close behind

"Kron!" Neera shouts

Kron looks back and sees the Carnotaur chasing him. Kron climbs up the rocks with the Carnotaur in hot pursuit. Kron soon stops at the edge of the rocks looking down to a long fall. He looks up and sees no way around. Kron turns around to see the Carnotaur right infront of him. He slams his tail against it. The Carnotaur slams into Kron then picks him up with it's teeth and throws him against a rock. Just as the Carnotaur was about to attack, Neera slams against the Carnotaur. The Carnotaur slams her back and glares at her. Aladar slams his tail against the Carnotaur. The Carnotaur slams it's tail back at Aladar knocking him back. Devon strikes the Carnotaur several times with his Keyblade. The rock head beneath Devon and the Carnotaur begins to collapse. Just as Devon turned around to escape the collapsing floor, the Carnotaur grabs Devon's legs to drag him down.

"GAAAHH!" Devon shouts

Neera and Aladar grab Devon just in time. Luckily, Devon's magic shielded his legs from the Carnotaur's teeth preventing them from sinking deep into Devon's legs causing severe injury. The Carnotaur lets go and falls down the pit to it's death.  
Neera and Aladar help Devon back up onto solid ground. Devon, Neera and Aladar look down and see the Carnotaur's lifeless body

"Kron..." Neera says as she looks at her lifeless brother

Devon rushes over to Kron and places his hand on Kron's chest to feel a heartbeat.  
Devon doesn't feel anything. He looks toward Neera and Aladar and nod no indicating Kron was gone. Devon, Neera and Aladar hug each other.

(The Nesting Grounds)

Devon, and Aladar return to the Nesting Grounds with Neera and the Herd. Devon carried the two baby Iguanadons in his arms as Neera and the Herd gazed upon their glorious home

"Welcome Home." Devon says

The Herd heads into the grounds and begins building their nests. Neera and Aladar build their own with the help of Devon and his friends and start their own family.  
The herd and the others adapt well to their new home. The Nests that Aladar, Neera, Devon and the Herd made were made out of straw and leafy material. In the nest was 6 dinosaur eggs

"Move over everybody. Bringing in babies is what I do best." Eema says

"I've seen a few years than you have today." Yar says

Yar and Eema laugh

"You're right. So let me practice on your head." Eema says

Suddenly, one of the eggs begins to hatch

"Look. Someone wants to meet you." Plio says

A cute baby Iguanadon hatches from it's egg

"That is one cute baby." Cynder says

"Hey little guy. He looks just like me." Aladar says

"Meet your dad. He's not as crazy as he looks." Neera says

"Guess that makes me an Uncle." Devon jokes

Everyone laughs

"Well done little one." Lunaa says

"Hey guys! Look what I found new neighbors!" Zini shouts

Zini manages to find female lemurs

Everyone laughs

Then, in that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears back in his Right-hand in a flash of light. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Eema, Url, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri and the Herd changes. The Group are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon and the crowd back to the Nesting Grounds

"What did you do?" Neera asks

"I locked this world from the Heartless. They won't trouble you anymore. Well, we have to leave. Other worlds are in danger and they need our help." Devon says wisely

"Will you be able to come back and visit?" Suri asks

Devon chuckles and kneels down to Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri

"Of course, Suri. You're all my friends. And friends should never be apart. No matter the distance or force that separates us. I promise." Devon says

Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"We'll see you soon." Devon says

"Looking forward to it." Aladar says

"Good luck on your journey." Neera says

Devon looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Let's go." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly up into the sky. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch finish their adventure with Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Eema, Url, Plio, Yar, Zini, and Suri and continue their journey. What world will they visit next? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	20. Pokemon: The Power of the Keyblade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left Avalar, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace deciding on which world to visit next

"Alright. Where to now?" Luna says

"There." Devon says pointing toward a world known as The World of Pokemon

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter

(The World of Pokemon)

Pokemon, Creatures that give the Pokemon World it's mysteries and wonders thriving in numbers hard to imagine. In the Sky, in the sea, on the land, on mountains and forests, in fields of greenery and towns and cities everywhere. Some Pokemon live alongside people. Others choose to live alone in the wild. While some unite in groups large and small living with their Pokemon friends. In this world, a young boy named Ash who hails from Pallet Town and his Partner, Pikachu work together to find and catch other Pokemon and perfect the Arts of Pokemon Battles. Together with good friends like Cilan and Iris, they travel on an amazing journey meeting an abundance of people, dreaming an abundance of dreams and looking for an abundance of exciting and new adventures. And now, they are about to meet someone that will lead them on an adventure beyond their wildest dreams. But in the shadows, an evil force plans it's next move

(Elsewhere)

On an Island known as The Isle of Destiny, an Ancient Temple known as The Temple of Generations stands on a high mountain. At the bottom of the mountain, a large, tropical forest surrounded the mountain. At the top of The Temple of Generation was an Ancient Shrine known as The Shrine of Solitude where a Giant Crystal Ball of Blue Light called The Crystal of Destiny rested on a pedestal surrounded by 6 large stone columns. A Dark, Hooded Figure wearing a Black Coat enters the shrine and approaches the Crystal of Destiny. As the Dark Figure approached the Crystal Ball of light, he removes his hood and his identity was revealed. It was none other than Lord Thanatos, the Evil Keyblade Wielder of Darkness

"SO, THIS IS THE CRYSTAL OF DESTINY. THE INHERITOR'S MOST PRIZED POSSESSION. A MYSTICAL GEM THAT DICTATES THE FUTURE. SUCH A JEWEL OF MAJESTIC BEAUTY. BUT NOW, IT SHALL BECOME A JEWEL OF DARKNESS." Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos' Heartstone glows red and emits dark aura toward The Crystal of Destiny. Darkness envelopes The Crystal of Destiny and it's color changes from Blue to Red becoming a Crystal of Doom. The Crystal now known as The Crystal of Doom unleashes a Large beam of Darkness and a massive maelstrom of Purple Lightning into the clouds. The clouds begin to turn Red. Red Lightning explodes in the clouds above. Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter that echoes across the entire island. The Dark, Evil, Red clouds began to spread across the sky and steadily moved toward the Pokemon Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova

(Kanto Region)

After competing in the Unova Pokemon League, Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, and Axew arrive in the Kanto Region in the seaport of Vermilion City

"We're finally here. The Kanto Region." Iris says

"Man. There's no place like home. Right, Pikachu?" Ash says

"Pika." Pikachu says

"So this is Vermilion City." Cilan says

"Yep. This was where me and Pikachu fought the Vermilion Gym Leader, Surge for the Thunder Badge. He had a Raichu which was really strong. Being back home brings back alot of memories." Ash says

Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, and Axew step off the cruiseship and see Prof. Oak waiting for them

"Hey! There's Prof. Oak!" Ash says and rushes toward Prof. Oak

"Ash! Wait up!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew says

Cilan, Iris and Axew manage to catch up to Ash and together, they stand before Prof. Oak

"Hi, Professor!" Ash says

"Hello, Ash. I've been expecting you." Prof. Oak says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says

"Hello, Pikachu. How are you." Prof. Oak says petting Pikachu's head

"Wow! You're the Famous Prof. Oak!" Iris says

"Yes. That's me." Prof. Oak says

"I'm Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew!" Axew says

"And i'm Cilan. I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Let's head back to Pallet Town and we'll talk all about your journey." Prof. Oak says

As Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, Axew, and Prof. Oak turned and began heading out, they are suddenly attacked by Heartless. These Heartless were mostly Shadows, the common form of Heartless

"Ah!" Iris says surprised

"Whoa. What Pokemon are those?" Ash says pulling out his Pokedex

Ash points the Pokedex at the Heartless

"No Pokemon entry found." The Pokedex responds

"They're not Pokemon?" Ash says confused

"Not Pokemon? But that's impossible." Prof. Oak says

"Well if they're not Pokemon, then what are they?" Cilan asks

The Shadow Heartless began to approach Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, Axew, and Prof. Oak.  
Pikachu jumped off Ash's Right-Shoulder and gets into battle stance with sparks of electricity coming out of his cheeks. Axew jumps out of Iris' hair and stands alongside Pikachu

"I guess the only way to settle this is to fight them." Ash says

"Yeah. I'm with you." Iris says

"So am I." Cilan says

Cilan takes out a Pokeball

"Pansage! Come on out!" Cilan says tossing his Pokeball

Out from the Pokeball comes Pansage

"Pansage!"

Prof. Oak also takes out a Pokeball

"Go! Dragonite!" Prof. Oak says tossing his Pokeball

Out from the Pokeball comes Dragonite

(Meanwhile)

The Portal of Light opens and Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch step out. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves in Vermilion City

"This place is-" Hiccup says before Astrid finishes what he's saying

"Different." Astrid finishes

"Looks like we're in some sort of city." Devon says

"This city looks different than the Dragon City, Warfang." Spyro says

The Group suddenly hear screams coming from the city

"Something's going on over there." Hiccup says

"Could be Lord Thanatos." Cynder says

"Or the Heartless." Luna says

"Only one way to find out." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch run toward the Docks. Once they reach the docks, they see Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Prof. Oak fighting several Shadow Heartless

"Heartless!" Luna exclaims

"They need our help!" Cynder exclaims

"Then, let's go!" Devon says

"Pikachu, Use Volt Tackle!" Ash tells Pikachu

Pikachu charges at a Shadow Heartless while electricity enveloped his body

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!"

Pikachu tackles the Shadow Heartless. The Shadow Heartless disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Dragonite, Use Twister!" Professor Oak tells Dragonite

Dragonite creates a twiser with it's wings and defeats Shadow Heartless

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward a Shadow Heartless

The Shadow Heartless disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Pansage! Use Solarbeam!" Cilan tells Pansage

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting a powerful beam of light toward the Shadow Heartless

Several Shadow Heartless are hit by the Solarbeam and disintegrate in a collection of black smoke but yet more and more Shadow Heartless continue to appear

"They just keep coming." Ash says

One Shadow Heartless manages to hit Pikachu with it's claws

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out in pain

"Pikachu!" Ash cries

Pikachu is knocked back on the ground

"These things are tough." Iris says

"How can we beat these things?" Ash says

The Shadow Heartless jumps toward Pikachu while he is downed on the ground

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out in fear

"Pikachu!" Ash cries

Just before the Shadow Heartless hits it's target, it disintegrates in a puff of black smoke. The black smoke clears and reveals Devon who striked the Heartless with his Keyblade. Devon looks down at Pikachu and smiles

"Pika." Pikachu says awe-inspired

"Ew." Axew says awe-inspired

"Pansage." Pansage says awe-inspired

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Prof. Oak, and Dragonite all look awe-inspired toward Devon

"Think you might need a hand?" Devon says

Iris notices a Shadow jumping toward Devon

"Look out!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew says

Taking notice, Devon turns and swings his Keyblade at the Heartless countering it's feeble attack. The Heartless disintegrates from the blow with just one hit

Devon strikes by jumping back and leapt forward toward the Heartless. Devon swinged his Keyblade right at a Heartless then quickly twirled and swinged at another Heartless. Two Heartless tried to attack Devon at the same time but Luna cut them off and slammed her tail into them. One Heartless tries to attack Luna from the side. Luna quickly turns and shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless explodes from taking the brunt of the attack. Devon jumped up and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Heartless. Multiple Heartless disintegrate from the barrage of attacks

Toothless slammed his tail into two Gublins knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartlesss. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Heartless. Cynder attacks using her Wind Breath blowing the Heartless away with gusty winds. The group soon finsh off the Heartless

After fighting the Heartless, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walk up to Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Prof. Oak, and Dragonite

"Hey. Thanks for the help. You guys were great." Ash says

"Pika." Pikachu says

"It was nothing. I'm Devon. This is Luna, my Dragon. Syro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"Nice to meet you, Devon. I'm Ash."

"Pika. Pikachu."

"Hi. I'm Iris."

"Ew. Axew."

"I'm Cilan. This is Pansage."

"Pansage."

"And i'm Prof. Oak and this is Dragonite."

Ash notices that Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were different from each other

"Are they Pokemon too?" Ash asks

"Pokemon?" Devon asks

"You guys don't know what Pokemon are?" Iris asks

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch nod no

"Why don't we get back to Pallet Town and we'll talk." Prof. Oak says

(Pallet Town/Prof. Oak's Lab)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all went inside to Prof. Oak's Lab

Once inside, Devon explained to Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Prof. Oak who he was and where he came from. He told them about his missing friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Next, he told them about the Heartless. Then, he explained to them about his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. He told them that the Keyblade was a Mystical, Powerful Weapon that had many Magical Powers and Abilities. He also told them it was the one thing the Heartless fear above everything else. Then, he told them about The Chronicler, Mata Nui, The Librarian, and The Inheritor. He told them that The Inheritor was a Wise, Ancient, Legendary, Pure, Mystical Being of Light. He also told them that The Inheritor was the Most Wisest and Most Powerful Being and Keyblade Master in existence throughout the Universe. After that, he told them about The Dark Lord of the Shadows and Lord Thanatos. He told them that The Dark Lord of the Shadows was a Corrupt, Ancient, Legendary, Dark, Powerful Evil Being of Darkness said to be the Strongest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Feared Being and Most Powerful Keyblade Master in existence throughout the Universe. He told them that his Real name was Makuta Teridax and that he was Mata Nui's Brother. Next, he told them about Lord Thanatos, The Dark Lord's Right-hand. He told them that Lord Thanatos was A Dark, Evil, Powerful Being that controls Unimaginable Power. He also told them that Lord Thanatos was a Keyblade Wielder of Darkness. Finally, Devon told Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Prof. Oak about the Great Journey he must now embark on to save them as well as the Universe from the Dark Lord's Evil Power

"Wow." Ash says

"Pika." Pikachu says

"I'll say." Iris says

"Axew." Axew says

"That is quite a story." Cilan says

"Yes. It is a very interesting story. I'm glad you have explained everything to us, Devon. Now we know what the Heartless are which is why we must be very careful." Prof. Oak says

"There is a way to stop the Heartless. The Inheritor told me that in each world, there is a Keyhole that safeguards the world from the Heartless as well as the Dark Lord's Forces of Darkness. If we find the Keyhole, we can stop the Heartless." Devon says

"Sounds like a plan." Ash says

"Pika Pi." Pikachu says

"Hey, Devon. Why don't I show you my Pokemon." Ash says

"Yeah. Mine too." Iris says

"I'll show my Pokemon as well." Cilan says

"Sure thing. I'm game." Devon says

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all stepped outside into the field behind Prof. Oak's Lab. Ash, Iris, and Cilan got their Pokeballs out and tossed them into the air

"Alright everyone! Come on out!" Ash says

Out from Ash's Pokeballs came Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, and Leavanny

"Oshawott."

"Pignite."

"Snivy."

"Scraggy."

"Leavanny."

Charizard just roars

"Come on out!" Iris says tossing her Pokeballs

Out from Iris Pokeballs came Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite

"Excadrill."

"Emo."

Dragonite just roars

"Let's go! Come on out!" Cilan says tossing his Pokeballs

Out from Cilan's Pokeballs came Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk

"Pansage."

"Crustle."

"Stunfisk."

Devon was impressed by the looks of the Pokemon

"Guys, this is Devon and his friends. He's our new friend." Ash says

"Oshawott."

"Pignite."

"Snivy."

"Scraggy."

"Leavanny."

Charizard roars

"It's nice to meet all of your Pokemon. They look very friendly." Devon says

"Hey, Devon. Why don't you show them your Keyblade?" Iris says

"Sure thing." Devon says

Devon holds his Right-hand out and in a flash of light, Devon's Keyblade: Ultima Weapon appears in his hand. Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle all look amazed

"Oshawott."

"Pignite."

"Snivy."

"Scraggy."

"Leavanny."

Charizard growls

"Excadrill."

"Emo."

Dragonite growls

"Pansage."

"Crustle."

"Now, let me show you the rest of my Pokemon." Ash says

Ash introduces Devon and the group to Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile

Devon holds his Keyblade out presenting it to the Pokemon

"Let me show you what I can do." Devon says taking the Keyblade in both his hands

A ball of light shines from the tip of Devon's Keyblade. Then out of nowhere, six Orbs of light appear. Devon charges toward the Orbs of light with his Keyblade. Devon strikes by leaping forward toward the Orbs of light and swinged his Keyblade right at a ball of light then quickly twirled and swinged at another one. One Orb of light tired to attack Devon up front but Devon jumped back, leapt up into the air and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Orb of Light. Another Orb of light tried to attack Devon from behind. Devon turned, backflipped into the air and threw his Keyblade toward the Orb of Light. The Orb of Light disintegrates from the attack. Devon lands on the ground and his Keyblade reappears in his Right-hand. The final Or of Light tries to attack Devon from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Devon backflips vaulting over the Orb of Light. While he is above the Orb of Light, Devon takes his Keyblade and cleaves it through the Orb of Light. The Orb of Light disintegrates in a flash of light and Devon lands back on the ground. Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile all look amazed

"That was quite the performance, Devon. The Pokemon are really impressed." Prof. Oak says

Suddenly, the Group looks above them to see a flock of Pidgey fly overhead. Next, they see a group of Diglett head past them. Tracey, One of Ash's Friends that journeyed with him in the Johto Region rushed over to Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch with Marill following him

"Professor!" Tracey cries out

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile turned and saw Tracey racing over to them

"Tracey? Is something wrong." Prof. Oak says

"Yes. Prof. Ivy called from Valencia Island. She says the Pokemon are acting very strange." Tracey says

"Uh guys. You might want to see this." Fishlegs says looking up toward the sky

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile look up toward the sky. Dark Red Clouds began to blanket the sky above. Red Lightning explodes in the clouds above

"Everyone! Get inside!" Devon says

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile headed into Prof. Oak's Lab taking shelter from the evil clouds

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now here's a good chapter. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch meets Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan after they finish their journey in the Unova Region and return to Kanto by the request of Prof. Oak. They fight together against the Heartless. Afterwards, Devon and the others meet all the Pokemon that Ash met on his journey from Kanto, to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, all the way to the Unova Region. I even came up with the title for this Chapter following Devon's journey with Ash and his Pokemon: Pokemon: The Power of the Keyblade. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	21. The Isle of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Prof. Oak's Lab)

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile headed into Prof. Oak's Lab. There, they all saw Prof. Ivy with Brock, another one of Ash's friends who traveled with him in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh region trying to calm the Pokemon down

(Outside of Prof. Oak's Lab)

Jessie, James, and Meowth peered at the window of Prof. Oak's Lab and watched as they talked with Prof. Ivy

"There are the twerps." Jessie says

"And it looks like they made some new friends." Meowth says noticing Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Quite the odd bunch. Do you think those things the twerps made friends with are Pokemon?" James says

"They certainly don't look like Pokemon." Jessie says

"Whatever they are, they sure look odd." Meowth says

(Inside Prof. Oak's Lab)

"Prof. Oak. We have a serious problem. The Pokemon are acting very strange. " Prof. Ivy says

"We know. The Pokemon here are acting strange. This is almost like the incident that happened at the Orange Islands." Prof. Oak says

"Yes. And take a look at this." Prof. Ivy says

A window on Prof. Oak's PC opens showing video of the same tragedy occuring in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Region

"It's not just here. It's happening across the other regions as well." Prof. Ivy says

As they were having their conversation, Prof. Oak's PC recieves another call

"Someone else is calling." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak opens up the window and sees Prof. Juniper of the Unova Region

"Prof. Juniper." Ash says

"Prof. Oak. The weather is acting very strange. And not just that, the Pokemon are acting strange as well. Take a look at this." Prof. Juniper says

A window opens on Prof. Oak's PC showing a graph that shows massive amounts of energy readings

"These readings are off the charts. No Pokemon can produce readings like these. I'm sure not even the Legendary Pokemon can top readings like this. There's something else going on here." Prof. Juniper says

"I think I might have an idea of what's going on." Prof. Oak says remembering what Devon told him and the others

Prof. Oak then asks Prof. Ivy a question

"Prof. Ivy, did you happen to come across strange black creatures at your lab?" Prof. Oak says

"Yes. They were unlike anything I have ever seen. I checked my research and they were not Pokemon." Prof. Ivy says

"Prof. Juniper, did you have the same problem?" Prof. Oak asks

"Yes. They attacked the lab but the Pokemon were able to deal with them. They were certainly not Pokemon." Prof. Juniper says

"Listen. What you both encountered were Dark Creatures known as the Heartless." Prof. Oak says

"Heartless?" Prof. Ivy says confused

"Is that what those black creatures were called?" Prof. Juniper says

"Yes. A friend of mine, Devon told us that the Heartless are Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings including Pokemon. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a Heartless. As far as Devon informed me, there are many variations of Heartless. Some that are very powerful than the others. Some that could be even more powerful than the Legendary Pokemon." Prof. Oak explains

"Thank you for telling us, Professor. We'll see if we can calm the Pokemon down." Prof. Ivy says

"I need to go to, Professor. The Pokemon here are becoming restless and nervous." Prof. Juniper says

"Alright. But be careful. More Heartless can appear at anytime." Prof. Oak says

Having said that, Prof. Ivy and Juniper end their calls

"This is horrible." Iris says

"There must be only one person responsible for this: Lord Thanatos. He must be the cause of all this. He must've came here and found the Keyhole first and is casting this world into Darkness." Devon says

"Then, we got to stop him." Ash says

"Pika Pi." Pikachu says

Suddenly, Prof. Oak's PC receives another call

"Another call. Who could it be?" Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak answers the call and to his surprise, it was Researcher Spencer Hale, a researcher from the town of Greenfield and the father of Molly where Ash and the others encountered an illusionary Entei and the Unknown

"Spencer Hale?" Prof. Oak says

"Greetings, Professor. I am sorry to surprise you, but I think I have found the cause of why the Pokemon are acting so strange. I think I have also found out why the weather is acting so strange. Take a look at this." Spencer Hale says

A window opens up on Prof. Oak's PC. The window shows a computer image of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Regions. The five regions circled a hidden Island

"While working with other researchers, we discovered a hidden island that was centered in the middle of the surrounding regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova not so long ago. This island was known as The Isle of Destiny. We sent some researchers to the Isle of Destiny to learn more about it but they disappeared. Take a look at this." Spencer Hale says

Another window opens showing images of an Ancient Temple standing on a high mountain surrounded by a large, tropical forest. Another image shows an Ancient Shrine at the top of the Temple. And a third image shows a Giant Crystal Ball of Blue Light that rested on a pedestal surrounded by 6 large stone columns

"These are pictures the researchers took before they disappeared. The researchers said that this Ancient Temple standing on this mountain was called The Temple of Generation. They explored the Temple of Generation and discovered Hieroglyphics of an ancient entity. Take a look." Spencer Hale says

Another window opens showing an image of the Inheritor standing alongside Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, Celebi, RegiRock, Regice, RegiSteel, Regigigas, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Zoroark, Zorua, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo with his Keyblade: Ark of Everlasting Light drawn and held up in the air in his Right-hand as light shined from the tip of the Keyblade. Jessie, James, and Meowth also saw the images on Prof. Oak's PC

"That's the Inheritor!" Cynder says

"The Inheritor?" James says baffled

"Some kind of new Legendary Pokemon i'm sure." Jessie says

"Quiet. That Spencer guy is talking." Meowth says trying to listen in to the conversation

"This image shows pictures of the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside this ancient being wielding some sort of weapon. Below that is words that are written in Unknown Alphabet. Here is the image." Spencer Hale says

Another window opens showing pictures of the Unknown

"By looking at this picture, we translated what it means: Let no evil disturb the Ancient Crystal of Destiny or darkness befalls the world. Thus, chaos shall bring ruin to the world. Only the Power of Light remains the 'Key' to Eternal Salvation for all who seek peace and friendship. When the 'Key' connects with the Crystal of Destiny, Light shall undo the Evil Darkness and propel all Humans and Pokemon along the Path to Salvation. The 'Key' shall embrace the soul and bind the hearts of others. The 'Key' of Light shelters all." Spencer Hale reads

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile look toward the image of the Ancient Shrine. Jessie, James, and Meowth also saw the image

"The researchers found this Ancient Shrine at the top of The Temple of Generations. The Ancient Shrine was called The Shrine of Solitude. Now, take a look at this image." Spencer Hale says

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile look toward the image of the Giant Blue Crystal Ball of Light. Jessie, James, and Meowth also saw the image

"While examining the Shrine of Solitude, the researchers came across this Giant Blue Crystal Ball of light. From the looks of it, it appears to be emitting pure energy that soothes the hearts of both Humans and Pokemon. This Giant Blue Crystal Ball of light was called The Crystal of Destiny. It is said that this Crystal can dictate the future of the World. It is also said that the Crystal of Destiny is the Ancient Being's Most Prized Possession and if left in the wrong hands would bring doom to the world. Take a look at the image on the left." Spencer Hale says

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile look toward the image of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Regions surrounding the Isle of Destiny. Jessie, James, and Meowth also saw the image

"Now, take a look at this image on the right." Spencer Hale says

Another window opens showing Dark Red clouds covering the Isle of Destiny, the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Region. Massive storms, tornadoes, and hurricanes began to form on all corners of the planet. The Isle of Destiny was inside a massive Hurricane of Darkness shrouding the island in perpetual darkness

"This is a satellite imaging of what is happening now." Spencer Hale says

Spencer Hale opens up an image of the Isle of Destiny, the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Regions as they were earlier that day. The Isle of Destiny was covered in darkness and the Dark Red clouds

"This was earlier today. These Dark Red clouds began spreading over a span of several hours. It shows that the Isle of Destiny is the epicenter of all that's happening now and if something is not done about this, this is what shall happen." Spencer hale says

Another window opens showing an image that shocks everyone. The World of Pokemon was covered in darkness. The Dark Red clouds had spreaded across the enitre face of the planet. Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile all gasp in shock. Jessie, James, and Meowth also saw the image and gasp in shock

"Here is a picture of the Crystal of Destiny as it was before." Spencer says

The

"And here is the Crystal of Destiny as it is now." Spencer says

A window opens showing a Giant Red Crystal of Darkness. It was The Crystal of Destiny now transformed into The Crystal of Doom

"This was The Crystal of Destiny but now it has changed. By comparing the photos of both crystals, you can clearly see a difference between the two.

"If all of this is happening because of what happened to the Crystal of Destiny, then it's up to us to change it back." Spencer Hale says

"Then we know what we must do. We have to journey to The Isle of Destiny and restore The Crystal of Destiny back to the way it was before. Everyone, pack your bags. Next stop, The Isle of Destiny and The Temple of Generations." Devon says

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says

"We'll head back to Vermilion City and see if we can get a boat to take you to the Isle of Destiny. Once you get there, you'll have to make your way through the forest, head up the mountain, and work your way up the Temple of Generations to the Shrine of Solitude to get to the Crystal of Destiny." Prof. Oak says

"Then, let's waste no more time. Let's go." Devon says

"They're going on another adventure." James says

"Not without us they're not." Jessie says

"You know it's been a while since we last helped the twerps. If they're heading to this Isle of Destiny to save the world, why don't we help them?" Meowth says

"Sure. Why not? After all, we've helped out the twerps before." Jessie says

"Like that time, we helped them alongside Lugia." James says

"Or that time we helped them out with that Entei." Meowth says

"Looks like Team Rocket's helping out again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth says

(Vermilion City)

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Prof. Oak, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile arrived in Vermilion City and took shelter in the Pokemon Center where dozens of Pokemon Trainers along with their Pokemon took shelter. While inside the Pokemon Center, Devon spots a boat that seems worthy enough to take them to The Isle of Destiny

"Hey. There's a boat. We can use that to get to The Isle of Destiny." Devon says

"Alright. Let's get our Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, return." Ash says

Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, and Leavanny are beamed back into their Pokeballs

"Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, return." Iris says

Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite are beamed back into their Pokeballs

"Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, return." Cilan says

Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk are beamed back into their Pokeballs

Once everyone was set, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan head onto the boat while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew overhead. Prof. Oak, Tracey, Ash's Mom, Delia, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile watched them head out into the sea. Jessie, James, and Meowth followed Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan to the Island of Destiny. The waters were rough and the wind was unforgiving but Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan manage to traverse the unforgiving sea. Soon, their destination: The Isle of Destiny was in sight. A Large beam of Darkness and a massive maelstrom of Purple Lightning shot up into the Dark Red clouds. Red Lightning explodes in the clouds above. The Temple of Generations was transformed into a Black Gigantic Palace of Evil called The Palace of the Damned. Hovering above the Dark Palace was a Massive Swirling Black Vortex of Darkness. At first, The Isle of Destiny was a place of history. But now, it was all together evil thanks to Lord Thanatos. The Group arrives at the dark beaches of the Island of Darkness. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan stepped off the boat while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch landed on the grey sandy beach. Jessie, James, and Meowth looked through the telescope

"That is the Isle of Destiny? This place was supposed to be a great place." Jessie says

"It doesn't look like a great place." James says nervous

"Well this is it. The Isle of Destiny." Devon says

"Or at least, what it used to be." Hiccup says

"Are you sure this is The Isle of Destiny? Looks pretty scary." Fishlegs says nervously

"Just stay close together and we can get through this." Devon says

Suddenly, several Neo-Neo-Shadows emerge from the Neo-Shadows

Neo-Shadows were Heartless that had a more humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow, but shares the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. It's crooked antennae are quite long and fall back behind the Heartless. It seems to be rather muscular, and It's hands are very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. It's feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lack digIt's, but they mostly resemble boots. It's body is also lined by several faint, blue veins of color. Neo-Shadows are stronger and faster than a Shadow, and is more strategic in combat working together as one unit like a Swarm of Killer Bees

Devon summoned his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light in his Right-hand and got into battle stance alongside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"These Heartless look different." Cynder says

"By the looks of their antennaes, they must be stronger version of the Shadow Heartless we fought earlier. These Heartless are probably going to be more difficult to beat. Be careful, guys." Devon says

"We can take 'em!" Ash says

Ash, Iris, and Cilan got out their Pokeballs and tossed them into the air

"Alright! Everyone! Come on out!" Ash says

Out from Ash's Pokeballs came Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, and Leavanny

"Oshawott."

"Pignite."

"Snivy."

"Scraggy."

"Leavanny."

Charizard just roars

"Go!" Iris says

Out from Iris Pokeballs came Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite

"Excadrill."

"Emo."

Dragonite just roars

"Let's go! Come on out!" Cilan says tossing his Pokeballs

Out from Cilan's Pokeballs came Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk

The Heroes stood together and made their stand against the overwhelming force of Neo-Shadows

Devon strikes by leaping forward toward the Neo-Shadows and swinged his Keyblade right at a ball of light then quickly twirled and swinged at another one. One Orb of light tired to attack Devon up front but Devon jumped back, leapt up into the air and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Neo-Shadow. Another Neo-Shadow tried to attack Devon from behind. Devon turned, backflipped into the air and threw his Keyblade toward the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates from the attack. Devon lands on the ground and his Keyblade reappears in his Right-hand. The final Or of Light tries to attack Devon from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Devon backflips vaulting over the Neo-Shadow. While he is above the Neo-Shadow, Devon takes his Keyblade and cleaves it through the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke and Devon lands back on the ground

Two Heartless tried to attack Devon at the same time but Luna cut them off and slammed her tail into them. One Heartless tries to attack Luna from the side. Luna quickly turns and shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless explodes from taking the brunt of the attack. Devon jumped up and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Heartless. Multiple Heartless disintegrate from the barrage of attacks

Toothless slammed his tail into two Neo-Shadows knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartlesss. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Heartless. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Heartless

Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk faced off against the Neo-Shadows

"Alright. Let's show them what we're made of. Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says sending bolts of electricity toward the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows are hit by the Thunderbolt and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Now Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash says

Charizard spews a powerful stream of fire toward the Neo-Shadows. The Neo-Shadows catch fire and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Oshawott! Use Scalchop! Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash says

Oshawott takes it's Scalchop and holds it like a sword. Blue energy envelopes the Scalchop forming a blue blade. Oshawott swings it's Scalchop at a Neo-Shadows

"Oshawott!" Oshawott says as it attacks the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Pignite rams into a Neo-Shadow while it's body is enveloped in a veil of fire.

"Pignite!" Pignite says as he attacks the Neo-Shadows

Snivy spins in the air causing leaves to spin around her. Snivy soon sends the attack toward the Neo-Shadows

"Snivy!" Snivy says as she attacks the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows are hit by the attacks and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Ash says

Scraggy charges toward a Neo-Shadow and rams it's head into it's chest

"Scraggy!" Scraggy says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Leavanny! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash says

Leavanny takes it's arms and slashes at a Neo-Shadow

"Leavanny!" Leavanny says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Excadrill! Use Focus Blast!" Iris says

"Cadrill!" Excadrill says while conjuring a powerful orb of blue energy in it's claws and sending it toward the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris says

Dragonite roars charging at the Neo-Shadows while blue aura enveloped it's body

The Neo-Shadows disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Pansage! Use Energy Ball!" Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Now, Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan says

"Crustle!" Crustle says as it's pincers glow and sends an attack shaped like an 'X' toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Stunfisk! Use Mud Bomb!" Cilan says

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk says as it shoots a blast of mud toward a Neo-Shadow

Devon was struck one Neo-Shadow back with his Keyblade but didn't have enough time to avoid the two Neo-Shadows that clawed his back

"Gah!" Devon cries out in pain

Devon falls on one knee to the ground

"Devon!" Ash cries out

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out

Two more Neo-Shadows jump at Devon

But in that moment...

"Frillish! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Yamask! Use Shadow Ball!"

A beam of bubbles hits the Neo-Shadow while a Shadow Ball hits the other Neo-Shadow taking them both out

"What?" Devon says confused

"Huh?" Ash says confused

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk turn and see Jessie, James, Meowth, Frillish, and Yamask standing behind them

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan exclaims

"Friends of yours?" Devon asks staggering to his feet

"Hardly. They're a bunch of criminals who steal Pokemon! They've tried to catch Pikachu several times!" Ash says

"But what are they doing here?" Cilan asks

"We've decided to help you guys out on your little adventure." Jessie says

"It's been a while since we've been the good guys." James says

"And besides, what good is stealing Pokemon if there will be no one to steal 'em from? So for now." Meowth says

"Team Rocket's helping out again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth says

"Well, they did save Devon from the Heartless." Iris says

"Alright. You guys can tag along. But try any funny business and you'll be sorry." Ash says

"Don't worry, kid." Jessie says

"Just for now-" James says before Meowth cuts him off

"We'll be good guys." Meowth says

Devon staggers to his feet but falls back on his knees

"Devon!" Luna cries out rushing to his aid

As Luna rushes to Devon's aid, the last Neo-Shadow attempts to attack him from behind while he was downed

"Watch out!" Meowth cries out

Devon takes notice and finishes off the last Neo-Shadow with a final, powerful blow with his Keyblade. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black Group soon finsh off the Neo-Shadows. Devon lands back on the ground and casts a Cure Spell on himself

"Cure!" Devon intones raising his Keyblade into the air

A blue light appeared over Devon. Blue aura enveloped Devon's body and his wounds disappeared. The light soon dimmed and Devon felt rejuvenated

"That does it for the Heartless. Now let's get going." Devon says

Having defeated the Neo-Shadows, Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk along with Jessie, James, Meowth, Frillish, and Yamask head into the Forest of Dark Whispers beginning their journey on the Island of Darkness to save the World of Pokemon

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's an epic chapter! Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk arrive at the Isle of Destiny to restore The Crystal of Destiny and save the World of Pokemon from the All-Mighty, all-Powerful, Lord Thanatos. And guess what? Team Rocket's helping them out! That's right. Jessie, James, and Meowth are helping out Devon and the others on this one. They've helped out in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 and Pokemon 3: The Movie. So now, they're helping Devon and the others. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	22. The Forest of Dark Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(Palace of the Damned)

Lord Thanatos watches Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth head into the Forest of Dark Whispers

**"THE KEYBLADE WIELDER SEEMS TO BE AS PERSISTENT AS HIS FATHER AND JUST AS PREDICTABLE. HIS FRIENDS HOWEVER ARE OF NO CONCEPTION. AS LONG AS HE CONTINUES TO LIVE AND BREATHE IN THIS WORLD, THE DARK LORD'S CAUSE SHALL BE FOR NOTHING. I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT HIS TOUCHING LITTLE MISSION ENDS HERE."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos disappears into the darkness

(Forest of Dark Whispers)

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth were in the Forest of Dark Whispers searching for a way up to the Temple of the Damned

The forest was dark, gloomy, and shrouded in mist

As they traversed through the dark forest, they heard indistinctive whispers

"What is that?" James asks nervous

"Whatever it is, it's turnin' me into a scaredy cat." Meowth says nervous

"Don't give in. They're just trying to scare us." Devon says

"Well it's working." Meowth says nervous

Suddenly, a dark shadowy figure emerges from the shadows and approaches the group. The figure soon stops. Upon closer inspection, it was a clone of Lord Thanatos

"Who is that?" Jessie asks nervous

"Lord Thanatos." Devon says staring down his rival

"That's Lord Thanatos?" Iris asks

"That's him alright." Luna says

**"WELCOME, MORTALS. I AM LORD THANATOS. THE DARK LORD'S APPRENTICE. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."**

"We take it you're behind all this?" Cynder asks

**"INDEED. I WAS SENT ON REQUEST BY THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS TO RETRIEVE THE INHERITOR'S MOST PRIZED POSSESSION: THE CRYSTAL OF DESTINY."** Lord Thanatos says

"Not while we have anything to say about it!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic tone

**"YOU CANNOT HOPE TO STOP ME. MY POWER IS FAR BEYOND ANYTHING YOU MORTALS CAN COMPREHEND. THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO DARKNESS AND IT SHALL SOON BELONG TO THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS. BUT YOU...YOU MORTALS SHALL ALL BE REMOVED FROM THE EQUATION."** Lord Thanatos says

In that moment, 26 copies of Lord Thanatos emerges from the mist

**"I'M AFRAID YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE. KILL THEM."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos disappears into the mist and the copies of Lord Thanatos attacks the group

Devon summoned his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light in his Right-hand and got into battle stance alongside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle

Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward a Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke. Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward a Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone explodes after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward a Lord Thanatos clone. Barf breathes gas near Lord Thanatos clone. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Lord Thanatos clone is caught in the explosion and disintegrates. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at a Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at a Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke

A Lord Thanatos clone casts Red Lightning at Pikachu. Pikachu narrowly dodges the attack

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash says

Pikachu's tail turns into a silver color. Then, Pikachu takes it's tail an slams it into a Lord Thanatos clone

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu says

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone fires a Red Beam of Darkness toward Charizard. Charizard narrowly dodges the attack

Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash says

Charizard spews a powerful stream of fire toward a Lord Thanatos clone. The Lord Thanatos clone catch fire and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone shoots blasts of darkness toward Oshawott while one clone casts black thorned vines at Pignite and another shoots red lasers at Snivy. Oshawott, Pignite, and Snivy narrowly dodges the attacks

"Oshawott! Use Scalchop! Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash says

Oshawott takes it's Scalchop and holds it like a sword. Blue energy envelopes the Scalchop forming a blue blade. Oshawott swings it's Scalchop at a Lord Thanatos clone

"Oshawott!" Oshawott says as it attacks a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Pignite rams into a Neo-Shadow while it's body is enveloped in a veil of fire

"Pignite!" Pignite says as he attacks a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Snivy spins in the air causing leaves to spin around her. Snivy soon sends the attack toward a Lord Thanatos clone

"Snivy!" Snivy says as she attacks a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone is hit by the attacks and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone casts red lightning toward Scraggy. Scraggy narrowly dodges the attack

"Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Ash says

Scraggy charges toward a Neo-Shadow and rams it's head into it's chest

"Scraggy!" Scraggy says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

The Lord Thanatos clone is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone shoots blasts of darkness toward Leavanny. Leavanny narrowly dodges the attack

"Leavanny! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash says

Leavanny takes it's arms and slashes at a Neo-Shadow

"Leavanny!" Leavanny says as it attacks the Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone fires a purple beam of Convexity toward Axew. Axew narrowly dodges the attack

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone casts Black thorned vines at Excadrill. Excadrill narrowly dodges the attack

"Excadrill! Use Focus Blast!" Iris says

"Cadrill!" Excadrill says while conjuring a powerful orb of blue energy in it's claws and sending it toward the Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone casts Red Lightning toward Dragonite. Dragonite narrowly dodges the attack

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris says

Dragonite roars charging at the Lord Thanatos clone while blue aura enveloped it's body

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone casts Orbs of Darkness toward Pansage. Pansage narrowly dodges the attack

"Pansage! Use Energy Ball!" Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone shoots blasts of red lightning toward Crustle. Crustle narrowly dodges the attack

"Now, Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan says

"Crustle!" Crustle says as it's pincers glow and sends an attack shaped like an 'X' toward a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Another Lord Thanatos clone shoots blasts of darkness toward Stunfisk. Stunfisk narrowly dodges the attack

"Stunfisk! Use Mud Bomb!" Cilan says

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk says as it shoots a blast of mud toward a Lord Thanatos clone

The Lord Thanatos clone disintegrates in a puff of Black Smoke

Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth stared at the two Lord Thanatos clones in fear. Suddenly, Jessie found the courage to stand up against the clones

"Come on, you guys! Let's show this creep what the members of Team Rocket can do!" Jessie says

"Jessie." James says

"Jessie's right, James. I ain't gonna let this Lord Thanatos creep make fun of our good names." Meowth says

"Alright then." James says

"Now Frillish! Use Bubblebeam!" Jessie says

Frillish fires a beam of bubbles toward the Lord Thanatos

"Frillish!" Frillish says as it attacks the Lord Thanatos clone

"Yamask! Use Shadow Ball!" James says

Yamask conjures a Ball of Darkness and hurls it toward the Lord Thanatos

"Yamask!" Yamask says as it attacks the Lord Thanatos clone

"You think we are scared of you? You ain't nothing, you creep!" Meowth says

Both Lord Thanatos clones disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Now, This just left Devon against his clone of Lord Thanatos. Both Keyblade Wielders clash kicking up a cloud of dust. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth shield themselves from the dust. When the dust clears, they see Devon and Lord Thanatos pushing against each other's strength. Devon pushes against Lord Thanatos' strength. Even though this was just a clone of Lord Thanatos, it proved to be a worthy opponent. Lord Thanatos pushes down against Devon's strength forcing him down to one knee. Devon was struggling against the clone's strength. He then looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth. They were all watching him fight against the powerful clone. Devon looks back toward Lord Thanatos with fire in his eyes. Devon began to rise to his feet and began pushing against Lord Thanatos' strength. Devon soon shoves Lord Thanatos back and strikes multiple blows left and right to his chest. He then performs his Arcanium move striking Lord Thanatos even more with multiple blows. Lord Thanatos suffers from the ongoing assault of the Keyblade Wielder. Devon strikes a final blow that knocks Lord Thanatos back. Lord Thanatos backflips from the attack and lands on the ground on one knee. Lord Thanatos rises to his feet and sprints toward Devon. Lord Thanatos then cleaves his Dark Keyblade down on Devon. Devon quickly blocks the Dark Keyblade with his own Keyblade. Lord Thanatos quickly swings another blow to Devon and just like the first, Devon blocks the attack. Then, Lord Thanatos began swinging multiple blows to Devon with lightning speed and ferocious power. Devon was able to match Lord Thanatos' speed and power and continuously blocks his attacks. Devon finishes the fight with a final and powerful blow that sends Lord Thanatos flying only a few meters away. Lord Thanatos slides across the ground on his back. He soon begins to levitate in mid-air and fades away in Black wisps and smoke

Having defeated the clones of Lord Thanatos, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth push on and eventually the make it out of the Forest of Dark Whispers

(Meanwhile back at the Kanto Region)

The Pokemon News Broadcast was on the air at the Pokemon Center where Prof. Oak, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile took shelter. On the television, a satellite image shows Dark Red clouds covering the Isle of Destiny, the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Region. Massive storms, tornadoes, and hurricanes began to form on all corners of the planet. The Isle of Destiny was inside a massive Hurricane of Darkness shrouding the island in perpetual darkness The map focuses on The Isle of Destiny

"Here is the map of The Isle of Destiny, an island that was recently discovered by researchers of Spencer Hale of Greenfield before they mysteriously disappeared. This island seems to be the epicenter of the strange weather disaster."

On the television, countless numbers of Water and Air Pokemon began making their way toward The Isle of Destiny

"Though their purpose is not yet clear, thousands of Pokemon are now making their way toward the island. Water Pokemon are coming by sea. Flying Pokemon are coming by air. And those unable to make the crossing are massing on the land nearest the island. And it's not just happening here. In the regions of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, the Pokemon are making their way to the Isle of Destiny as well."

As the News Reporter clearly stated, all the Pokemon from across the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions were also making their way toward The Isle of Destiny. The Pokemon who couldn't cross the unforgiving sea simply stood on land looking out toward the Isle of Destiny. The News Cast was now with Prof. Oak, Prof. Ivy, Prof. Juniper, and Researcher Spencer Hale

"With me now is Prof. Samuel Oak, Prof. Philena Ivy, Prof. Aurea Juniper, and Researcher Spencer Hale to help shed some light on this phenomenon."

"The Isle of Destiny is the home of an Ancient Crystal named The Crystal of Destiny. I fear that it is somehow involved in all this." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak shows the Photographs of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Regions surrounding the Isle of Destiny. He also shows the Photos of the Temple of Generations, The Shrine of Solitude, The Crystal of Destiny, and the Photo of the Inheritor standing alongside Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Jirachi, RegiRock, Regice, RegiSteel, Regigigas, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Zoroark, Zorua, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo with his Keyblade: Ark of Everlasting Light drawn and held up in the air in his Right-hand as light shined from the tip of the Keyblade

Prof. Oak first shows the image of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Regions surrounding the Isle of Destiny

"This is The Isle of Destiny surrounded by the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Regions. This island was discovered by Spencer Hale's Researchers not so long ago." Prof. Oak says

Next, Prof. Oak shows the image of the Temple of Generations

"This is The Temple of Generations. An Ancient Temple centered on this island. Within the Temple of Generations were Hieroglyphics of an ancient mural." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak shows the image of the Inheritor standing alongside Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Jirachi, RegiRock, Regice, RegiSteel, Regigigas, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Zoroark, Zorua, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo with his Keyblade: Ark of Everlasting Light drawn and held up in the air in his Right-hand as light shined from the tip of the Keyblade

"This image shows pictures of the Legendary Pokemon standng alongside this ancient being wielding some sort of weapon. Devon, a friend of mine told me that this Ancient Being was known as The Inheritor and that the weapon he held in the mural was a weapon known as The Keyblade. From what Devon has told me, The Inheritor is a Wise, Ancient, Legendary, Pure, Mystical Entity of Light said to be the the Most Wisest and Most Powerful Being and Keyblade Master in existence throughout the Universe. It is said that he created the Universe and made it as it is today. And if you notice, below the mural is words that are written in Unknown Alphabet." Prof. Oak says

"By looking at this picture, we translated what it means: 'Let no evil disturb the Ancient Crystal of Destiny or darkness befalls the world. Thus, chaos shall bring ruin to the world. Only the Power of Light remains the 'Key' to Eternal Salvation for all who seek peace and friendship. When the 'Key' connects with the Crystal of Destiny, Light shall undo the Evil Darkness and propel all Humans and Pokemon along the Path to Salvation. The 'Key' shall embrace the soul and bind the hearts of others. The 'Key' of Light shelters all'. Now, no one is certain what it means but it mentions The Crystal of Destiny in the mural." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak shows the image of the Crystal of Destiny

"This is The Crystal of Destiny. It is said that this Crystal can dictate the future of the World. It is also said that the Crystal of Destiny is The Inhritor's Most Prized Possession and if left in the wrong hands would bring doom to the world." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak shows the image of The Shrine of Solitude

"This is where the Crystal of Destiny is said to reside. This shrine is known as The Shrine of Solitude. While examining the Shrine of Solitude, the researchers came across this Giant Blue Crystal Ball of light. From the looks of it, it appears to be emitting pure energy that soothes the hearts of both Humans and Pokemon. But now take a look at this image." Prof. Oak says

Prof. Oak shows the image of The Crystal of Doom

"Now, here is a picture of the Crystal of Destiny as it is now. This was The Crystal of Destiny but now it has changed. By comparing the photos of both crystals, you can clearly see a difference between the two. The Crystal of Destiny on the left emits pure aura that soothes the hearts of Humans and Pokemon. The Crystal of Doom on the right however fills their hearts with fear. Now it is believed that this is the reason why all of this is happening. An evil has corrupted The Crystal of Destiny. My friend, Devon says that this was the handiwork of Lord Thanatos, a Dark, Evil, Powerful Being from what he tells me controls unimaginable power and is far stronger than the Legendary Pokemon themselves. Devon believes that Lord Thanatos is the cause of all this." Prof. Oak says

"The Pokemon seem to be gathering because they feel the sense of impending doom. Pokemon are acutely intune with the balance of nature. They urge to correct this imbalance causing them to gather possibly to save the world. Though, they might not be able to do anything about it." Prof. Ivy says

"Even as we speak, Devon and his friends along with one of my best friends in Pokemon, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is now on The Isle of Destiny trying to stop the World of Pokemon from falling into the hands of the Evil Lord Thanatos." Prof. Oak says

"Professor, would you care to explain to us more about this Keyblade?"

"Yes. My new friend, Devon told me that the Keyblade is a Powerful weapon said to have many Magical Powers and Abilities. Some that exceed beyond the Pokemon themselves. He also said that it was the one thing the Heartless fear above everything else." Prof. Oak says

"Heartless? Professor?"

"Devon told me the Heartless are Creatures of Darkness that consumes the hearts of other beings including Pokemon. Whenever a being's heart is stolen, they too become a Heartless. As far as Devon informed me, there are many variations of Heartless. Some that are very powerful than the others. Some that could be even more powerful than the Legendary Pokemon. He also told me that the Heartless serve Lord Thanatos in his quest to control the world." Prof. Oak explains

"Professor, could you tell us more about Devon?"

"From what i've seen, Devon is a Kind, Caring, and Affectionate young man. He is also Bold, Calm, Collected, Relaxed, and Friendly. I met Devon here in Vermilion City along with Ash and his friends. Ash introduced Devon to his Pokemon and they all trusted him. As a matter of fact, as soon as Devon met Ash's Pokemon, they instantly grew attached to him as they did for Ash. I've never seen Pokemon become attached to a human in such short time. Devon told me he was a Keyblade Wielder, a Powerful Warrior who could wield a Keyblade. I've seen what Devon was capable of when he fought the Heartless alongside Ash and his friends. Devon must be one of the most amazing people i've met in all my years as a Pokemon Researcher." Prof. oak says

Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile all nod in agreement

"See? Even the Pokemon agree." Prof Oak says looking back at Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile

"Professor, do you feel that it is a bit odd to rely so much to a child having to save the world?"

"My friend, Ash has been through so much on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. But I do believe that Devon has been through alot on his journey as well and I believe he might be the one who can stand up against Lord Thanatos. He has much more knowledge about this than anyone. With Ash and his friends by his side, I believe Devon will be the one to save us from this catastrophic disaster. And I believe the Pokemon do as well." Prof. Oak says

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Great Chapter! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth manage to make it out of The Forest of Dark Whispers and continue their quest to stop Lord Thanatos from controlling the World of Pokemon. Prof. Oak explains everything he knows to the Press while the Pokemon make their way toward the Isle of Darkness to help aid Devon in his fight against Lord Thanatos. I like how the Pokemon in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 gathered to the Orange Islands so I had them do the same in this story. If you are all wondering what kind of Pokemon are involved in this chapter, refer to the Pokemon in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 in addition to all the Pokemon of the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	23. The Crystal of Destiny and Doom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Isle of Darkness)

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth continued their journey up toward The Palace of the Damned. They traverse through dark caves and tunnels, bypass large chasms, and scale the mountainside. Eventually, the group arrives at the Palace of the Damned

The Palace of the Damned was everything the group expected it to be: Dark and Evil. Even the structure itself was Jet Black

"What is this place?" Iris asks

"My guess is The Temple of Generations...Or at least it used to be." Devon says

"Then, this must be where The Crystal of Destiny is." Luna says

"And Lord Thanatos." Cynder says

Before the group could proceed, more Neo-Shadows emerge from the shadows

"More Heartless!?" Ash says

"These guys can't take a hint." Meowth says

Devon summoned his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light in his Right-hand and got into battle stance alongside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle

The Heroes stood together and made their stand against the overwhelming force of Neo-Shadows

Devon strikes by leaping forward toward the Neo-Shadows and swinged his Keyblade right at a ball of light then quickly twirled and swinged at another one. One Orb of light tired to attack Devon up front but Devon jumped back, leapt up into the air and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Neo-Shadow. Another Neo-Shadow tried to attack Devon from behind. Devon turned, backflipped into the air and threw his Keyblade toward the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates from the attack. Devon lands on the ground and his Keyblade reappears in his Right-hand. Another Heartless tries to attack Devon from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Devon backflips vaulting over the Neo-Shadow. While he is above the Neo-Shadow, Devon takes his Keyblade and cleaves it through the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke and Devon lands back on the ground

Two Heartless tried to attack Devon at the same time but Luna cut them off and slammed her tail into them. One Heartless tries to attack Luna from the side. Luna quickly turns and shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Heartless. The Heartless explodes from taking the brunt of the attack. Devon jumped up and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down onto the Heartless. Multiple Heartless disintegrate from the barrage of attacks

Toothless slammed his tail into two Neo-Shadows knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartlesss. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Heartless. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Heartless

Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk faced off against the Neo-Shadows

Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says sending bolts of electricity toward the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows are hit by the Thunderbolt and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash says

Charizard spews a powerful stream of fire toward the Neo-Shadows. The Neo-Shadows catch fire and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Oshawott! Use Scalchop! Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash says

Oshawott takes it's Scalchop and holds it like a sword. Blue energy envelopes the Scalchop forming a blue blade. Oshawott swings it's Scalchop at a Neo-Shadows

"Oshawott!" Oshawott says as it attacks the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

Pignite rams into a Neo-Shadow while it's body is enveloped in a veil of fire.

"Pignite!" Pignite says as he attacks the Neo-Shadows

Snivy spins in the air causing leaves to spin around her. Snivy soon sends the attack toward the Neo-Shadows

"Snivy!" Snivy says as she attacks the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows are hit by the attacks and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Ash says

Scraggy charges toward a Neo-Shadow and rams it's head into it's chest

"Scraggy!" Scraggy says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Leavanny! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash says

Leavanny takes it's arms and slashes at a Neo-Shadow

"Leavanny!" Leavanny says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow is hit by the attack and disintegrate in a puff of Black Smoke

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Excadrill! Use Focus Blast!" Iris says

"Cadrill!" Excadrill says while conjuring a powerful orb of blue energy in it's claws and sending it toward the Neo-Shadows

The Neo-Shadows disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris says

Dragonite roars charging at the Neo-Shadows while blue aura enveloped it's body

The Neo-Shadows disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Pansage! Use Energy Ball!" Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan says

"Crustle!" Crustle says as it's pincers glow and sends an attack shaped like an 'X' toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Stunfisk! Use Mud Bomb!" Cilan says

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk says as it shoots a blast of mud toward a Neo-Shadow

The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke

"Frillish! Use Bubblebeam!" Jessie says

Frillish fires a beam of bubbles toward a Neo-Shadow

"Frillish!" Frillish says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

"Yamask! Use Shadow Ball!" James says

Yamask conjures a Ball of Darkness and hurls it toward a Neo-Shadow

"Yamask!" Yamask says as it attacks the Neo-Shadow

Both Neo-Shadows disintegrate from the attacks

The Final Neo-Shadow tries to attack Devon from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Devon whirls around and finishes off the last Neo-Shadow with a final, powerful blow with his Keyblade. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke. The Group soon finsh off the Neo-Shadows

Devon turns, looks back toward his friends and smiles. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle smile back

Suddenly standing infront of them appearing out of nowhere was Lord Thanatos. Devon looks up at Lord Thanatos who towered over him. Lord Thanatos grabs Devon's neck and held him high off the ground. Devon choked in Lord Thanatos' grip. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle gasp in shock

"Devon!" Ash cries out

Ash turns toward Pikachu

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt and help Devon!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says sending bolts of electricity toward Lord Thanatos

The Thunderbolt hits Lord Thanatos in his back but the attack had no effect. Without even looking, Lord Thanatos motions his Left-hand toward Pikachu and casts Red Lightning toward it. Pikachu is hit by the overwhelming attack

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out in pain

"Pikachu!" Ash cries out

"No!" Devon cries out

Ash grabs hold of Pikachu in his arms

"Pikachu. Are you ok?" Ash asks worried

"Pika Pi." Pikachu says assuring him that it was ok

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle turn their attention back toward Lord Thanatos as he choked Devon in his grip. Before the group could do anything, Lord Thanatos tosses Devon back across the ground

Lord Thanatos looks back toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle and raises his Right-hand into the air. Dark Shadow flames emerge from the ground cutting off their path to Devon. After that, Lord Thanatos disapppears into the darkness

Luna tries to bypass the Shadow Flames but was knocked back which meant they couldn't get to Devon

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Devon rushes up to the Shadow Flames and tries to bypass it as well. But like Luna, he is knocked back

"Guys!" Devon cries out

Suddenly, Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth all saw a giant creature of darkness rise above them. Their mouths dropped in awe from seeing a giant creature of darkness. This creature was a Heartless named Darkside, the Heartless that Devon encountered from his dream and Destiny Islands before it fell into darkness. Darkside lifted it's hand into the air, ready to bring it down on Devon

"Devon! Watch out!" Iris warns

Devon looked up and saw Darkside's hand heading straight toward him. Devon jumped out of the way avoiding the attack. Darkside brought it's hand into the air again, gripping it tightly. Devon quickly sidestepped the fist from Darkside as it slammed it into the ground. Devon noticed it was reaching for something underneath the darkness. He took this chance to attack the creatures head, holding back nothing. Devon attacks were fierce, delivering each blow right on the spot. The creature final pulled dark energy out from the darkness, holding both hands tightly. Devon continued to attack the hands, remembering the previous duels he's faced against the heartless. The Heartless finally released the energy from its hands, shooting red orbs of darkness at Devon. He quickly rolled out of the way, jumping over some of the attacks. He even blocked one with the Keybladeand threw it into another one, which caused an explosion upon impact. The heartless pounded his fists into the ground again, making another dark wave appear around it. Devon charged at Darkside's hands and slashed at them, causing darkness from the hands to shred out of it

"You can do it, Devon!" Ash cheers

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheers

"Axew Ew!" Axew cheers

Neo-Shadows emerged from the ground, trying to tackle Devon, but he slashed them off of him. Devon continued to slash his way through Darkside's hands. He quickly jumped up on the arm, running at full speed and quickly, but surely, he brought the Keyblade down on the face, delivering a vertically slash across the face. The heartless grabbed Devon with its giant Right-hand and slammed him into the ground, bouncing him into the air. Devon flew back down at the Heartless, his Keyblad eheld high in both hands. The heartless bent its back over, causing a dark glow to appear on its chest. It fired dark energy waves at Devon who blocked each attack. Devon then used Strike Raid on the Heartless, throwing the Keyblade directly at the face. Devon obviously had the battle in the bag, his opponent wasn't challenging enough. Devon jumped on the heartless' arms and jumped up and over the Heartless. He then brought one final vertical slash down, slicing directly through Darkside's body. Devon landed on the ground, his body bent over, using one hand to hold the ground while the other held the Keyblade out, his head lowered. The creature then split in half as a result. It then fell on each side of the ground with a loud thud. Devon stood up and crossed his arms grinning with pride. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle cheered over his victory. The Shadow Flames died down and disappeared

"That kid's not bad." Meowth says impressed

"He's got some spunk." Jessie says impressed

"Maybe he really is that powerful." James says

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth rushed over to Devon

"That's how it's done." Devon says

"Great job, Devon!" Hiccup says

"You did great." Astrid says

"You were awesome!" Fishlegs says

"I'll admit, that was pretty cool." Snotlout says

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut says

"Really awesome!" Ruffnut says

"That was some fight, Devon." Cynder says

"You really gave it your all in that fight." Spyro says

"Devon, that was amazing!" Ash says

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheers

"Osha. Oshawott." Oshawott cheers

"Pignite." Pignite cheers

"Sni. Snivy." Snivy cheers

"Scraggy." Scraggy cheers

"Leavanny." Scraggy cheers

Charizard roars saying it was impressed by Devon's performance

"I'll say." Iris says

"Ew Axew!" Axew cheers

"Excadrill." Excadrill cheers

"Emo." Emolga cheers

Dragonite roars saying it was impressed by Devon's performance

"Yes. That was quite a delicate battle." Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage cheers

"Crustle!" Crustle cheers

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk cheers

"Not bad. Not bad at all, kid." Meowth says

"You did great, Devon." Luna says

"Thanks, guys. But now there's one more villain to face." Devon says

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth turn their attention toward The Palace of the Damned

"Lord Thanatos." Devon says staring down the Evil Palace

Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth approach The Palace of the Damned. They soon stood before the front doors which stood several feet tall

Suddenly from the top of the Palace of the Damned, A large beam of darkness shoots up into the sky. The ground shakes viciously. Lightning explodes throughout the sky around the beam of darkness. The front doors to the Palace of the Damned slowly slide open releasing dark aura and smoke followed by howls, screeches, whispers, and lamentations of dark spirits. Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth gather their strength and courage and enter the darkness of the Palace of the Damned

(The Shrine of Eternal Darkness)

Lord Thanatos stood before The Crystal of Doom. He soon sensed the group's arrival and chuckled in a deep, dark, demonic tone

**"THEY'RE HERE. AT LONG LAST. OUR GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED."** Lord Thanatos says in a deep, dark, demonic tone

(The Palace of the Damned)

After their long trip from the Dark Beaches of The Isle of Darkness, to the Forest of Dark whispers, through the Caves of Darkness, and scaling the mountainside, Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth finally enter The Palace of the Damned

The Palace of the Damned was much like as it was from the outside: Dark and Evil.

"So, this is it." Devon says

"We finally made it." Ash says

"Pika." Pikachu says

"Now, we just have to figure out where Lord Thanatos is at." Luna says

"He already told us." Devon says

"How do you know where he is?" Ash asks

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asks

"What we want is within the heart of this palace: The Shrine of Solitude." Devon says

"Right. So if we find that-" Iris says

"We find The Crystal of Destiny." Cilan says

"And Lord Thanatos." Devon says

"This place looks pretty big." Meowth says

"It's gonna be quite a march." Cynder says

"Then we better get marching." Devon says summoning his Keyblade

And with that said, Devon, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Jessie, James, Frillish, Yamask, and Meowth began heading deeper into the Dark Palace. They search the Palace high and low. Every step along the way, they hear disturbing unholy demonic wails, shrieks, and screams ever that sends frightening cold chills running down their spines. They also hear disturbing screams of bloody slaughter, murder, and torture. Eventually, they make it to the Shrine of Eternal Darkness at the top outside of the Dark Palace where The Crystal of Doom rested on the Pedestal. The group looked around and found themselves amongst the Dark Clouds. Lightning explodes in the skies around them. In the large wide open area were 13 large Evil Obelisks of Darkness. Each of the Obelisks had Evil Red markings on them. The 13 Evil Obelisks formed a circle around the area. The group was awestruck by the construction of the Shrine

"There's the Crystal!" Luna says

The group look up ahead and see The Crystal of Doom resting upon it's pedestal in the center of the Shrine

**"WELCOME, MORTALS. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU. SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN ME WITHIN THE CONFINEMENT OF THIS ROOM. IT WAS GETTING QUITE LONELY."**

Suddenly, a dark mass forms infront of the group. The dark mass soon fades and standing before the group infront of The Crystal of Doom was none other than Lord Thanatos himself standing in his pride

"Lord Thanatos." Devon says staring down his arch enemy with fire in his eyes

"Lord Thanatos." Ash say awestruck by Lord Thanatos' evil appearance

"Pika." Pikachu says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Oshawott." Oshawott says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Pignite." Pignite says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Snivy." Snivy says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Scraggy." Scraggy says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Leavanny." Scraggy says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

Charizard growls at Lord Thanatos

Axew!." Axew says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Drill." Excadrill says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Emo." Emolga says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

Dragonite growls at Lord Thanatos

"Pansage." Pansage says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Crustle." Crustle says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

"Stunfisk." Stunfisk says staring down the Evil Keyblade Master

**"BEHOLD. HERE RESTS THE CRYSTAL OF DESTINY. ONCE THE INHERITOR'S MOST PRIZED POSSESSION. A MYSTICAL GEM THAT DICTATES THE FUTURE. A JEWEL OF MAJESTIC BEAUTY NOW A JEWEL OF SHEER TERROR. AND IT NOW BELONGS TO MY MASTER, THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS WHO SHALL SOON RULE THE UNIVERSE."** Lord Thanatos says

"Well now we're here to put an end to your plans." Devon says

"This world does not belong to the likes of you! It belongs to the Pokemon!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says

**"YOUR PERSISTENCE IS FUTILE. WITH THE CRYSTAL OF DOOM IN MY POSSESSION, I CONTROL INFINITE POWER BEYOND COMPREHENSION. MY SUPREME POWER IS BEYOND EVEN THAT OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON OF THIS WORLD. I AM FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN WHAT YOU FOOLISH MORTALS ARE CAPABLE OF."** Lord Thanatos says

The 13 Evil Obelisks surge darkness and red lightning toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos absorbs the darkness and red lightning and gains immense power from the Obelisks. Red Lightning beams down on the top of the Evil Palace. Soon, Lord Thanatos was done absorbing all the Evil energy into his supreme being. His eyes and Heartstone shined red illuminating the area. Red evil markings appeared all over Lord Thanatos' body, back, arms, and legs. His entire body sparked red lightning and was enveloped in dark black aura

Lord Thanatos slowly levitated in mid-air

**"NOW, ONLY ONE OF US SHALL LEAVE THIS SHRINE...ALIVE." **Lord Thanatos says

"We'll see about that." Devon says

**"I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS. PREPARE TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE."** Lord Thanatos says

Devon summoned his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of light in his Right-hand and got into battle stance alongside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle while Jessie, James, and Meowth watched from the sidelines as they prepared to fight their Greatest, Strongest, Toughest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Powerful Evil Enemy in existence throughout the Universe: Lord Thanatos, The Keyblade Wielder of Darkness

Suddenly, a Dark mass appeared behind Lord Thanatos. As soon as the dark mass fades, it is revealed to be a Guardian Heartless

A Guardian is a black, muscular, humanoid Heartless that usually has a pair of long, crooked antennae coming out of the top of its head and four shorter ones  
coming out of the back of its head. The antennae on top of its head have wide-bases and become narrower as they become longer and crooked. It usually has two bandages that cross over the top of its head and wrap around its antennae while two more cross over its neck and upper back and two bandages cross over its chest with another two crossing over from its shoulders and attaching a fifth bandage wrapped to the base of its thick neck. It has a blue, heart-shaped hole in its lower torso just below its bandaged chest that is reminiscent of the heart shaped hole that appears in various Pureblood Heartless

But this one had a protective, exoskeletal-like helm of long, jagged, black horns with the two longer ones in the front and two shorter ones in the back. The upper sides of its head are covered with glowing purple scales while the place were its nose was is covered with dark blue scales. The space around its glowing yellow eyes are ringed with red veins and its helm exposes its sharp teeth and blue gums. It's arms were covered by what appeared to be wide, ragged sleeves that are dark blue at the hem, fade into dark purple at the middle, and are dark green around the elbows. It has two pale yellow eyes on its armored chest and a bulbous blue growth lined with thin silver veins on either shoulder. It's upper back muscle, ribs, and vertebra were exposed. Finally, a yellow ring is connected into its upper back while a similar tube wraps around its shoulders to attack two red, demonic, reptilian heads to the front of its shoulders. This Guardian Heartless was just as tall as Lord Thanatos himself

Before the battle even started, The Crystal of Doom embeds itself into Lord Thanatos' Heartstone. With the Crystal of Doom embedded in his chest, Lord Thanatos felt all the Power of Darkness surge through his entire body. 10 tentacles of darkness seeped out from Lord Thanatos' back He crosses his arms then thrusts them out releasing a massive maelstrom of Red Lightning and a bloodcurdling demonic scream into the clouds. One that made a cold shiver running down everyone's spine. The massive maelstrom of Red Lightning shoots up into the clouds creating a massive swirling dark vortex with a red orb of darkness in the middle. Lord Thanatos hovers in mid-air encircled by mists of Dark Shadows and chuckles dark, deep, demonic, sinister laughter that echoes throughout the area followed by the laughter of dark spirits

**"NOW, YOU WILL FACE MY TRUE POWER!"** Lord Thanatos says in a dark, deep, demonic tone

Dark red energy sparks from Lord Thanatos' hands and heartstone. Red evil markings appeared all over Lord Thanatos' body, back, arms, and legs. His entire body sparked red lightning and was enveloped in darkness. Lord Thanatos was now invincible

(Elsewhere)

From across the Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, all the Pokemon see the massive swirling dark vortex. In the Johto Region, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Celebi see the massive swirling dark vortex and begin heading toward The Isle of Darkness. In the Hoenn Region, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, and RegiSteel see the massive swirling dark vortex and begin heading toward The Isle of Darkness. In the Sinnoh Region, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark and Zorua see the massive swirling dark vortex and begin heading toward The Isle of Darkness. In the Unova Region, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo see the massive swirling dark vortex and begin heading toward The Isle of Darkness. Elsewhere, Mew, Mewtwo, and the Genesect Army see the massive swirling dark vortex and begin heading toward The Isle of Darkness

(Vermilion City)

Prof. Oak, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile as well as dozens of other Pokemon Trainers along with their Pokemon were all outside the Pokemon Center. Like the Pokemon across the other regions, they could also see the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness. Misty, Brock and Tracey could also see the the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness. In the Hoenn Region, Prof. Birch, May and her brother Max could also see the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness. In the Sinnoh Region, Prof. Rowan, Dawn and her Pokemon along with her Mother could see the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness. In the Unova Region, while visiting the Unova Region, Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia and her Pokemon could also the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness. All across the Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, everyone could the massive swirling dark vortex coming from The Isle of Darkness.

(Back at Shrine of Eternal Darkness)

**"IN THIS FORM, YOUR ATTACKS ARE THOSE OF A MERE CHILD. NOW YOU ALL SHALL RECEIVE MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT."** Lord Thanatos says

Devon jumps up toward Lord Thanatos to try and hit him with his Keyblade but the Guardian Heartless swings it's arm toward Devon. Devon saw the incoming attack and blocked it causing him to be thrown back across the ground. Devon slid his feet across the ground and used his Left-hand to stop himself

Spyro breathes fire on Lord Thanatos only to have no effect

"What?!" Spyro says baffled

Lord Thanatos casts Red lightning at Spyro damaging him and sends him straight to the ground

"Spyro!" Cynder shouts

Cynder uses her Light Element shooting beams of light at Lord Thanatos also to have no effect

Lord Thanatos Red lightning at Cynder damaging him and sends her straight to the ground

Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos also to have no effect.

Lord Thanatos casts Red Lightning toward Luna. Luna is hit by the overwhelming attack and falls to the ground. Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos thrusts his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Lord Thanatos. Barf breathes gas toward Lord Thanatos and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and continues blocking the attacks. Spyro and Cynder both attack using their Convexity Breaths. Lord Thanatos just absorbs the attacks into his body

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says sending bolts of electricity toward Lord Thanatos

The Thunderbolt hits Lord Thanatos but the attack had no effect. Lord Thanatos retaliates casting Red Lightning at Pikachu

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out in pain

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash says

Charizard spews a powerful stream of fire toward Lord Thanatos

The Flamethrower hits Lord Thanatos but the attack had no effect. Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting a blast of darkness toward Charizard. Charizard is hit by the attack and cries out in pain

"Oshawott! Use Scalchop! Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash says

Oshawott takes it's Scalchop and holds it like a sword. Blue energy envelopes the Scalchop forming a blue blade. Oshawott swings it's Scalchop at Lord Thanatos

"Oshawott!" Oshawott says as it attacks Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos also to have no effect. The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm knocking Oshawott back

"Wott!" Oshawott cries out in pain

Pignite rams into Lord Thanatos while it's body is enveloped in a veil of fire

"Pignite!" Pignite says as he attacks Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos also to have no effect. Lord Thanatos retaliates by throwing Pignite back with unseen force

"Nite!" Pignite cries out in pain

Snivy spins in the air causing leaves to spin around her. Snivy soon sends the attack toward Lord Thanatos

"Snivy!" Snivy says as she attacks Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos stops the attack with unseen force and retaliates by casting red lightning at Snivy. Snivy is hit by the attack

"Snivy!" Snivy cries out in pain

"Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Ash says

Scraggy charges toward Lord Thanatos and rams it's head into his chest

"Scraggy!" Scraggy says as it attacks Lord Thanatos

The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm knocking Scraggy back

"Scraggy!" Scraggy cries out in pain

"Leavanny! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash says

Leavanny takes it's arms and slashes at Lord Thanatos

"Leavanny!" Leavanny says as it attacks the Lord Thanatos

The Guardian Heartless shields Lord Thanatos from the attack and swings it at Leavanny knocking it back

"Leavanny!" Leavanny cries out in pain

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos stops the attack with his Right-hand and sends it back toward Axew. Axew is hit by the attack and knocked back

"Axew!" Axew cries out in pain

"Excadrill! Use Focus Blast!" Iris says

"Cadrill!" Excadrill says while conjuring a powerful orb of blue energy in it's claws and sending it toward Lord Thanatos

The Guardian Heartless shields Lord Thanatos from the attack with it's arm. Lord Thanatos retaliates by shooting Red Lasers at Excadrill. Excadrill is hit by the Red Lasers and is knocked back

"Drill!" Excadrill cries out in pain

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris says

Dragonite roars charging at Lord Thanatos while blue aura enveloped it's body

The Guardian Heartless grabs Dragonite with it's black hands and throws it back. Dragonite is thrown back and slides across the ground and cries out in pain

"Pansage! Use Energy Ball!" Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting a blast of darkness toward Pansage. Pansage is hit by the blast of darkness and knocked back

"Sage!" Pansage cries out in pain

"Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan says

"Crustle!" Crustle says as it's pincers glow and sends an attack shaped like an 'X' toward Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos only to have no effect. Lord Thanatos retaliates by shooting a Red Beam of Darkness toward Crustle. Crustle is hit by the attack and knocked back

"Crustle!" Crustle cries out in pain

"Stunfisk! Use Mud Bomb!" Cilan says

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk says as it shoots a blast of mud toward Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos only to have no effect. Lord Thanatos retaliates by shooting an Orb of Darkness toward Stunfisk

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk cries out in pain

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic laughter

**"HOW PATHETIC. YOU MORTALS CANNOT BUT EVEN A SINGLE SCRATCH IN MY ARMOR."** Lord Thanatos says

"Our attacks didn't do anything." Ash says shocked

**"I'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU PETTY MORTALS. NOW, I SHALL END THIS." **Lord Thanatos says

The Guardian Heartless began conjuring a Dark Energy Disk in it's Right-hand

**"THIS IS THE END. NOW FALL!" **Lord Thanatos says

Having charged up enough dark power, the Guardian Heartless sends the Dark Energy Disk toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle. The group braced themselves for the incoming attack. But then, in that moment, Mewtwo flys infront of the group and forms a protective barrier protecting them from the attack. The attack hits the barrier and explodes

The group looks ahead of them and see Lugia

"Mewtwo? What's she doing here?" Ash says

"Mewtwo?" Devon asks

"She was one of the Legendary Pokemon I met on my journey. Looks like she came to help us fight Lord Thanatos." Ash says

"Pika Pika." Pikachu says happy to see Mewtwo

**"SO THIS IS THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, MEWTWO, THE GUARDIAN OF BOTH HUMANS AND POKEMON. THE INHERITOR'S PET POKEMON. YOU ARE PATHETIC."** Lord Thanatos says

Before Lord Thanatos could attack, a Hyper Beam hits him in the chest. Then out of nowhere, Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect stand up against Lord Thanatos and his Guardian Heartless

Even Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile appear out of nowhere and make their stand

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle were awestruck by the sight of all the Pokemon making their stand against Lord Thanatos

"The Legendary Pokemon. They all made it!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says

"Bulbasaur."

"Bayleef."

"Quilava."

"Totodile."

"Sceptile."

"Torterra."

"Infernape."

"Donphan."

"Swellow."

"Corphish."

"Torkoal."

"Staraptor."

"Bui Bui."

"Gliscor."

"Gible."

"Palpitoad."

"Boldore."

"Krookodile."

"Those who upset the balance of Light and Darkness must be punished." Arceus says

"You will not defile this world." The Red Genesect says

"It does not belong to you." Lugia says

"It belongs to both Humans and Pokemon." Mewtwo says in a female voice

"Not to scum like you!" Terrakion says

"You will not harm these young ones or the Humans and Pokemon, evil one. Not while we stand." Virizion says

"Now you will answer to the Swords of Justice." Cobalion says

"You tell him." Keldeo says

"This world is our home." The Douse Genesect says

"And we shall fight to protect it." The Red Genesect says

"And all who live in it." Mewtwo says

**"FOOLISH POKEMON. YOU MAY BE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, THE ANCIENTS OF THIS WORLD. BUT YOUR POWERS COMBINED IS NO MATCH FOR MY ABSOLUTE POWER."** Lord Thanatos says

"You forget. The Keyblade Wielder's Heart is just as powerful as yours." Reshiram says

"Only he is the 'Key' to our salvation." Zekrom says

"The 'Key' to our Survival and to Everlasting Peace." Mewtwo says

It was in that moment, Devon remembered the Mural

"Let no evil disturb the Ancient Crystal of Destiny or darkness befalls the world. Thus, chaos shall bring ruin to the world. Only the Power of Light remains the 'Key' to Eternal Salvation for all who seek peace and friendship. When the 'Key' connects with the Crystal of Destiny, Light shall undo the Evil Darkness and propel all Humans and Pokemon along the Path to Salvation. The 'Key' shall embrace the soul and bind the hearts of others. The 'Key' of Light shelters all."

Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect look toward Devon. All their eyes looked down upon him

"Devon, Keyblade Wielder of Light, you must face Lord Thanatos in this fight. Only you can stand up against his power and restore the Crystal of Destiny." Arceus says

"We shall lend you our support in this fight. You will not have to fight Lord Thanatos alone." Mewtwo says

Mew, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf flew up to Devon assuring him that they would help him too

"Mew. Mew." Mew says

"Bi. Bi. Bi." Celebi says

Latias and Latios nuzzle themselves against Devon's body

Devon nods indicating he was ready

It was in that moment, Devon heard The Inheritor's voice speak to him

"Devon, use your Keyblade Armor." The Inheritor says

"But how?" Devon asks

"Press the bracelet on your Right-Arm. When you do, your armor shall appear on your body and protect you from the darkness." The Inheritor says

Devon does as The Inheritor instructs and presses his Right-Bracelet. Bright Light envelopes Devon's body illuminating the area. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect shield themselves from the bright light. Even Lord Thanatos had to shield himself from the light

When the light dims down, the group could not believe what they saw. The group saw Devon standing 8 feet tall fully clad in Steel Black and Dark Blue armor with ancient blue markings on it. His Torso is covered of dull, faded blue armor that sports a Silver Kingdom Hearts symbol in its center. The rest of the armor on his arms, legs, and chest are predominantly Dark Blue. His armored boots are Black and Silver. His upper arms and his thighs have small, steel black supplementary armor with Blue edges covering them. His hands and neck are covered by a black material. His arms, legs, and ribs of the armor was steel black and have Blue patterns decorating them. Devon's Armor had black pauldrons with Dark Blue edges. On Devon's Head was a helmet that was mostly Dark Blue except for it's black visor. It had two Dark Blue prongs, one on each side of the helmet that point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Both prongs had silver edges

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect were all awestruck by Devon's Armor. Devon looked at his Keyblade Armor and was impressed with the design

"I'm diggin this." Devon says impressed with the design of his Keyblade Armor

Devon soon turns his attention toward Lord Thanatos and points his Keyblade toward him

**"WHAT?! NO!"** Lord Thanatos says

Devon's Keyblade shoots a Beam of Light straight toward Lord Thanatos hitting him directly in his Heartstone

**"NO!"** Lord Thanatos roars in agonizing pain in a demonic tone

The Crystal of Doom flies out of Lord Thanatos' being and floats into Devon's Left-hand. The Crystal fitted in Devon's hand as it was now a Medium-sized Crystal Ball. The Crystal's color changes from Red to Blue becoming The Crystal of Destiny again. With the Crystal of Destiny restored, Lord Thanatos' Invincibility was now gone. Devon puts the Crystal of Destiny away and turns his attention toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle and raises his Keyblade into the air

"Heal!" Devon intones

A blue light appeared over Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle. All damage done by Lord Thanatos was now gone. The light soon dimmed and the Dragons and Pokemon felt rejuvinated

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheers

"Osha Oshawott!" Oshawott cheers

"Pignite!" Pignite cheers

"Sni Snivy!" Snivy cheers

"Scraggy!" Scraggy cheers

"Leavanny!" Scraggy cheers

Charizard roars saying it was grateful that Devon healed it

"Ew Axew!" Axew cheers

"Excadrill!" Excadrill cheers

"Emo!" Emolga cheers

Dragonite roars sayingit was grateful that Devon healed it

"Pansage!" Pansage cheers

"Crustle!" Crustle cheers

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk cheers

Having healed his friends, Devon turned his attention back toward Lord Thanatos

**"NO! HOW? HOW CAN THIS BE?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"** Lord Thanatos says

"Alright, Lord Thanatos. Now, you're finished. Now you will answer to the light! Now you will answer to all of us!" Devon says as Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect stand alongside him

**"CURSE YOU, KEYBLADE WIELDER! YOU MAY HAVE STRIPPED ME OF MY IMMORTALITY, BUT YOU STILL CANNOT DEFEAT MY SUPREME POWER! PREPARE TO MEET YOU DEMISE!"** Lord Thanatos says

"Not this time, Lord Thanatos." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect all prepared to fight their Greatest, Strongest, Toughest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Powerful Evil Enemy in existence throughout the Universe: Lord Thanatos, The Keyblade Wielder of Darkness

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Epic chapter! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, and Crustle face off against The All-Mighty, All-Powerful Lord Thanatos in an Epic, Ultimate Battle! And guess what? All the Legendary Pokemon are helping out too! Even Ash's Pokemon join the fight! I recently saw the new Pokemon Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened. I was quite surprised when I heard Mewtwo speak in a female voice but I soon realized that this was not the Mewtwo from the First Pokemon Movie. The first Mewtwo was the Predecessor of the Female Mewtwo. Having clarified that, The Epic Battle between Good and Evil shall be decided in the Next Chapter. Hope you like and don't forget to review!


	24. Devon and Sora's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

(The Shrine of Eternal Shadow)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect all prepared to fight their Greatest, Strongest, Toughest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Powerful Evil Enemy in existence throughout the Universe: Lord Thanatos, The Keyblade Wielder of Darkness and The Dark Lord's Right-Hand

Lord Thanatos summons his Dark Keyblade: _The Harbinger of Shadows_ in his Right-hand in a flash of darkness and faced his opponents

**"DARKNESS AND SHADOW ARE SUPREME."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos strikes first by having his Guardian Heartless throw Dark Energy Disks at Devon and the group. Devon counters the attack by casting an Aeroga spell causing a barrier of Wind to surround the group and himself. The Aeroga Spell deflected the attacks away. One which hit Lord Thanatos in the chest. He cried out in pain from the sharpness of his own attack. Devon toward Lord Thanatos at full speed. Within moments, the two Keyblade Wielders clashed causing a loud sonic wave, creating powerful high waves. The ground began shaking abruptly from the force of their attacks. Jessie, James, and Meowth stumbled and fell back. Devon swiped his Keyblade at Lord Thanatos who dodged the attack. Devon quickly brought his Keyblade down on Lord Thanatos who blocked the attack. Lord Thanatos countered with a slash which Devon dodged. Devon swiped at Lord Thanatos who dodged and Lord Thanatos swiped at Devon with a thrust which he dodged. The two continued to swipe at each other, dodging their attacks. Lord Thanatos throws Devon back toward the group with unseen force from his Left-hand

Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Lord Thanatos. Barf breathes gas toward Lord Thanatos and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Spyro and Cynder both attack using their Convexity Breaths

"Alright! Let's help Devon out! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash says

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says sending bolts of electricity toward Lord Thanatos

The Thunderbolt hits Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos retaliates casting Red Lightning at Pikachu. Pikachu dodges the attack

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash says

Charizard spews a powerful stream of fire toward Lord Thanatos.

The Flamethrower hits Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting a blast of darkness toward Charizard. Charizard dodges the attack

"Oshawott! Use Scalchop! Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ash says

Oshawott takes it's Scalchop and holds it like a sword. Blue energy envelopes the Scalchop forming a blue blade. Oshawott swings it's Scalchop at Lord Thanatos

"Oshawott!" Oshawott says as it attacks Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos. The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm toward Oshawott. Oshawott dodges the attack

Pignite rams into Lord Thanatos while it's body is enveloped in a veil of fire

"Pignite!" Pignite says as he attacks Lord Thanatos

The attack hits Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos retaliates by commanding his Guardian to attack Pignite by swinging it's arm. The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm toward Pignite. Pignite dodges the attack

Snivy spins in the air causing leaves to spin around her. Snivy soon sends the attack toward Lord Thanatos

"Snivy!" Snivy says as she attacks Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting red lightning at Snivy. Snivy dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Ash says

Scraggy charges toward Lord Thanatos and rams it's head into his chest

"Scraggy!" Scraggy says as it attacks Lord Thanatos

The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm toward Scraggy. Scraggy dodges the attack

"Leavanny! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash says

Leavanny takes it's arms and slashes at Lord Thanatos

"Leavanny!" Leavanny says as it attacks the Lord Thanatos

The Guardian Heartless swings it's arm at Leavanny. Leavanny dodges the attack

Lord Thanatos vertically slashed at Devon who did a back flip over the attack. As he hit the ground, he bolted forward and clashed with Lord Thanatos again. The two struggled with the blow. Devon manages to push Lord Thanatos back and strike multiple blows to his chest. Devon slashed Lord Thanatos with a harsh blow, knocking him and the Guardian Heartless back

Lord Thanatos and his Guardian Heartless flew toward the group at incredible speed. Lord Thanatos was about to strike them with a hard blow, when Devon nimbly jumped in front of them, taking the hit. Devon flew back rolling across the ground. Devon stood up and removed his helmet. Devon was about to attack Lord Thanatos but gasped as the Guardian appeared before him and grabbed his throat holding him high off the ground. Devon tried to release himself from the Heartless' grasp, but it was far too strong

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris says

"Ew! Axew!" Axew say while conjuring a ball of blue energy in it's mouth and shoots it toward the Guardian

"Excadrill! Use Focus Blast!" Iris says

"Cadrill!" Excadrill says while conjuring a powerful orb of blue energy in it's claws and sending it toward the Guardian

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris says

Dragonite roars flying at the Guardian while blue aura enveloped it's body. The Guardian Heartless loses it's grip on Devon dropping him to the ground. The Guardian Heartless retaliates by swinging it's arm toward Dragonite. Dragonite dodges the attack flying away

"Pansage! Use Energy Ball!" Cilan says

"Pansage!" Pansage says while shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward the Guardian Heartless

The Guardian retaliates throwing Dark Energy Disks at Pansage. Pansage dodges the attack

"Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan says

"Crustle!" Crustle says as it's pincers glow and sends an attack shaped like an 'X' toward the Guardian Heartless

The Guardian retaliates throwing Dark Energy Disks at Crustle. Crustle dodges the attack

"Stunfisk! Use Mud Bomb!" Cilan says

"Stunfisk!" Stunfisk says as it shoots a blast of mud toward the Guardian Heartless

The Guardian retaliates throwing Dark Energy Disks at Stunfisk. Stunfisk dodges the attack

Devon jumped into the air and brought the keyblade down on Lord Thanatos, who blocked with his Dark Keyblade. This time Devon pushed down on the Dark Keyblade, making Lord Thanatos push harder. Devon quickly slid the keyblade out of the sword, bringing it over his shoulder and delivered a hard blow to Lord Thanatos.

"Bulbasaur! Use Solarbeam!" Ash says

"Saur!" Bulbasaur says shooting a Beam of Light from the bulb on it's back toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting Red lightning toward Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Bayleef! Body Slam!" Ash says

"Bayleef!" Bayleef says ramming it's body into Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting Red lightning toward Bayleef. Bayleef dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Ash says

"Quilava!" Quilava says as it jumps toward Lord Thanatos rolling in a wheel of fire

Lord Thanatos retaliates by casting blasts of darkness toward Quilava. Quilava dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Totodile! Water Gun!" Ash says

"Totodile!" Totodile says shooting a powerful jet of water toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by shooting red lasers toward Totodile. Totodile dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Sceptile! Bullet Seed!" Ash says

"Sceptile!" Sceptile says spewing a myriad of seeds toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates sending chunks of rocks toward Sceptile. Sceptile dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash says

"Torterra!" Torterra says shooting an Orb of Green Energy toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by hurling an Orb of Darkness toward Torterra. Torterra dodges the attack jumping out of the way

"Infernape! Mach Punch!" Ash says

"Infernape!" Infernape says throwing a swift punch at Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Infernape. Infernape dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Noctowl! Use Air Slash!" Ash says

"Noctowl!" Noctowl says sending a slash of air toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Noctowl. Noctowl dodges the Dark Keyblade flying away from it

"Donphan! Rollout!" Ash says

"Donphan!" Donphan says rolling up in a ball and ramming itself toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Donphan. Donphan dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Swellow! Quick Attack!" Ash says

"Swellow!" Swellow says flying toward Lord Thanatos at high speed and ramming into his body

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Swellow. Swellow dodges the Dark Keyblade flying away from it

"Corphish! CrabHammer!" Ash says

"Corphish!" Corphish says as it slams it's pincers into Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Corphish. Corphish dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Staraptor! Brave Bird!" Ash says

"Staraptor!" Staraptor says as it flys toward Lord Thanatos and slams into his body damaging itself in the process

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Staraptor. Staraptor dodges the Dark Keyblade flying away from it

"Gliscor! Stone Edge!" Ash says

"Gliscor!" Gliscor says sending chunks of rock flying toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Gliscor. Gliscor dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Gible! Draco Meteor!" Ash says

"Gible!" Gible says sending multiple meteors flying toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates

"Unfezeant! Aerial Ace!" Ash says

"Unfezeant!" Unfezeant says flying toward Lord Thanatos at high speed and ramming into his body

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Unfezeant. Unfezeant dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Palpitoad! Hydro Pump!" Ash says

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad says shooting a powerful jet of water toward Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates

"Boldore! Rock Smash!" Ash says

"Boldore!" Boldore says taking both it's front legs and slamming them into Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Boldore. Boldore dodges the Dark Keyblade

"Krookodile! Dragon Claw!" Ash says

"Krookodile!" Krookodile says taking it's claw which glowed blue and slashing at Lord Thanatos

Lord Thanatos retaliates by swinging his Dark Keyblade at Krookodile. Krookodile dodges the Dark Keyblade

Lord Thanatos fired Red Lasers causing them to fly all over the place. The group narrowly dodges the Red Lasers. Devon sprinted towards Lord Thanatos dodging the Red Lasers. Devon jumped up toward Lord Thanatos. The two clashed again, creating sparks from the energy. Devon and Lord Thanatos got into a melee of sword attacks, clashing and dodging their attacks. Lord Thanatos gave a thrust at Devon's head who dodged it. Devon swinged his Keyblade toward Lord Thanatos who blocks it with his Dark Keyblade. Lord Thanatos throws Devon back toward the group shoving him back

Articuno uses Ice Beam shooting a beam of ice toward Lord Thanatos. Zapdos uses Thunderbolt sends bolts of electricity toward Lord Thanatos. Moltres uses Flamethrower shooting flames at Lord Thanatos. Lugia uses Hyper Beam shooting a powerful beam of energy at Lord Thanatos. Ho-oh uses Fire Blast shooting a blast of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Mewtwo encases himself in a barrier of blue light. Mew encases itself in a barrier of pink light. Both Mew and Mewtwo ram into Lord Thanatos. Entei uses Aura Sphere shooting orbs of aura toward Lord Thanatos. Raikou uses Thunderbolt sending bolts of electricity toward Lord Thanatos. Suicune uses Ice Beam shooting a beam of ice toward Lord Thanatos. Groudon, Kyogre, and Raquaza all together use Hyper Beam shooting a powerful beam of energy at Lord Thanatos. Deoxys uses Aura Sphere shooting an orb of aura. Latias and Latios fly toward Lord Thanatos and ram into him repeatingly. RegiRock uses Rock Blast sending chunks of rock toward Lord Thanatos. Regice uses Ice beam shooting a beam of ice. RegiSteel uses Gyro Ball shooting a ball of steel. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf together use Psychic sending waves of psychic energy toward Lord Thanatos. Regigigas runs toward Lord Thanatos and uses Mega Punch throwing a hard punch at Lord Thanatos' chest. Dialga uses Roar of Time shooting a beam of time toward Lord Thanatos. Palkia uses Spacial Rend sending a rip in space toward Lord Thanatos. Giratina uses Shadow Force disappearing out of sight. It reappears and flys toward Lord Thanatos. Arceus uses Judgement shooting multiple lasers toward Lord Thanatos. Cresselia uses Aurora Beam shooting a colorful beam toward Lord Thanatos. Reshiram uses Fusion Flare shooting a massive ball of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Zekrom uses Fusion Bolt shooting a massive ball of electricity toward Lord Thanatos. Zorua climbs onto Zoroark. Zoroark uses Dark Pulse sending pulses of darkness toward Lord Thanatos. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo extend their horns. Cobalion's horn glows blue. Terrakion's horn glows orange. Virizion's horn glows green. And Keldeo's horn glows yellow. Together, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo swing their horns at Lord Thanatos striking him repeatingly. The Red Genesect uses Signal Beam while the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect all use Techno Blast shooting Beams of Fire, Water, Ice, and Electricity toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos is hit multiple times by the barrage of attacks from the Legendary Pokemon. Even after recieving so much damage from the Legendary Pokemon, he is still left standing

The Guardian Heartless hurled Dark Energy balls at the group, all which were dodged Lord Thanatos spreads his arms out. Thirty Orbs of Darkness swirl around his body. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos raises both his arms up sends the Orbs of Darkness high up into the air. The Orbs of Darkness soon began to rain down on the group. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air creating a large barrier of light that encases the group and himself inside protecting them from the Orbs of Darkness as they fall toward them. The Orbs of Darkness crashes onto the barrier of light. Once the attack ceased, The barrier of light fades away

Lord Thanatos pushed Devon back into the air, and commanded the Guardian Heartless to attack with a hard punch to the chest knocking Devon down into the ground. Devon up to see Lord Thanatos charging at him. He quickly charged at Lord Thanatos, holding the handle of the keyblade with both hands. Lord Thanatos clashed both swords with Devon's keyblade, struggling against each other. Devon leaped back and attacked again, striking the Lord Thanatos a hard thrust with left sword, but they key wielder ducked under the attack. Lord Thanatos spun his Keyblade around at Devon, who clashed at a fast pace with clanging sounds being made upon impact.

Devon quickly looked up only to see Lord Thanatos charging at him with a dark blue shield on.

**"TAKE THIS!"** Lord Thanatos hissed

The energy hit Devon, sending him crashing into the ground. Lord Thanatos flew down, hands crossed, an evil smirk across his face. Devon ran at Lord Thanatos again, the Dark Keyblade Master awaiting his next move. Devon tried to use fire spells, but the Guardian Heartless simply blocked the attack. Devon ran at Lord Thanatos again, keyblade ready to strike. Lord Thanatos charged again and slashed at Devon, who jumped over the attack, returning with a kick, which Lord Thanatos was able to dodge by moving his head back. Devon landed on the ground and gave a hard thrust, which Lord Thanatos blocked with one sword. He slashed the boy in the back with the other one, knocking him down, sliding across the floor. Devon quickly got to his feet, only to get smacked aside by the Guardian again. Devon slid back and jumped forward, ready to give it another try. Devon slashed at Lord Thanatos again who ducked under the attack, countering with an uppercut clash. Devon went spinning into the air again as Lord Thanatos charged at him with the shield up. Devon quickly put the keyblade up, stopping the attack. Lord Thanatos was hardly surprised by this unexpected move. Devon quickly hammered Lord Thanatos with a hard slash, sending him crashing into the ground. A giant hole was a result of impact and four cracks appeared on the sides of the circle, slowly moving outward. The others cheered as Devon final landed a blow. Devon landed on both feet and hands, bending his body like a frog. Standing up, he looked to see where Lord Thanatos was

The floor began to rumble right under his feet. Bright purple lights surrounded him, more cracks began to form in the ground. Finally, an explosion occurred, giant stones floated into the air. Devon looked up to see Lord Thanatos standing on one of them with his arms spread out casting Red Lightning looking down at him. Devon jumped onto one of the giant stones and jumped up to where Lord Thanatos was. Devon brought the Keyblade down, but Lord Thanatos flew off the stone and jumped onto another one. He then charged back and kicked at Devon who ducked under the attack. Devon clashed with the Dark Keyblade. The two jumped off and landed on two stones that were moving vertically up. Devon landed on his right-side-up, while Lord Thanatos landed on his upside down. The two spun around, clashing back and forth, the sounds of their Keyblades hitting each other was loud and harsh

Everyone else looked on at a truly fantastic battle. Devon quickly sidestepped another attack, which cut the stone in half. Devon gave a hard thrust back at Lord Thanatos, who blocked the attack with his Dark Keyblade. Finally, Lord Thanatos knocked the Keyblade out of Devon's hand, giving the villain the chance to attack with his Dark Keyblade. He slashed hard at Devon, knocking him into the ground. Lord Thanatos throws his Dark Keyblade toward Devon. Devon sees the incoming Keyblade and rolls out of the way. The Dark Keyblade hits the ground missing Devon by inches away from his head. Devon looked to his side, noticing his Keyblade was nearby. Lord Thanatos summoned his Dark Keyblade back to him and charged at Devon again, who quickly spun to the left, grabbing the Keyblade in the process and clashed with Lord Thanatos again

Devon gave a horizontal slash at Lord Thanatos who called his Guardian to block the attack, but was left in shock as Devon slashed the Heartless in two, destroying it. With Lord Thanatos left in shock for the moment, Devon used Ragnarok on Lord Thanatos, giving an uppercut, right jab, let jab, vertical slash, and finished with a horizontal spin. Lord Thanatos went flying into the air as Devon pointed the keyblade at Lord Thanatos, charging up an energy attack in the Keyblade. When it reached full power, he released it upon Lord Thanatos, blasting him with ten Blue Blasts of Light. Lord Thanatos screamed in pain from every single one. Devon then rapidly slashed at Lord Thanatos, giving hard blows, not giving him a chance to counter. Devon quickly jumped passed and hammered him into the ground. Lord Thanatos crashed into the ground. A giant hole was a result of impact. The fight was finally over

Devon looked toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect and smiled

**"ENOUGH! IT IS TIME TO END THIS!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos de-summoned his Dark Keyblade and began to slowly levitate into the air and out of the hole

Lord Thanatos held in hands into the air, conjuring up a spell. A small dark energy ball appeared in his hands, charged with energy. It began to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was bigger than a house. Red Lightning erupted out of the Dark Energy Ball. Jessie, James, and Meowth embraced themselves in fear while Devon and the group looked at the energy ball. Jessie, James, and Meowth were scared of what was about to happen. They shivered rapidly feeling the chill

**"NOW YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!"** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos threw the Massive Dark Energy ball at the group who looked up in shock. It came down at them in a fast pace, not stopping for anything

"I guess this is it." Jessie says

"You think We did the right thing helping the twerps out?" James asks

"I think we did, James." Jessie says

"But now, let's just say-" James says before Meowth cuts him off

"We're gonna die." Meowth says

The Group watched the attack get closer to them. Devon looked toward his friends and then back toward the Dark Energy ball. Mustering up his courage, Devon held his arms out toward the Dark Energy ball. The Dark Energy ball then hit Devon's hands, making the pain unbearable. He felt the burning pain abuse his hands. It was so bad that he thought he was going to be sick. Using all of his will, he pushed against the ball, holding it back

"Guys! Get out of here! I'll hold it off!" Devon shouts at the top of his lungs

"No! We're not leaving you!" Luna says

"That's right! We're in this together!" Cynder says

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this!" Devon shouts

"Devon." Ash says

"Pika Pi." Pikachu says

"GO! NOW!" Devon shouts

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect didn't want to leave their friend behind, but were amazed to see Devon risking his life for them. They hesitated at first, they didn't want to leave, but as the attack pushed down on Devon, they didn't seem to have a choice.

"Let's get out of here!" Meowth says

Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly followed Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect. Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Spyro and Cynder flew off into the sky. Ash and Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's back and flew off. Mew and Mewtwo picked up Iris, Axew, Cilan, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, and the Clone Pokemon using Psychic and they flew off. Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly grabbed onto Lugia's Tail as the group flew away

Lord Thanatos grinned as he watched Devon, screaming hysterically in pain. The beam finally pushed Devon onto the ground, too strong for him to handle. The ball of darkness finally exploded, sending a dark wave flying throughout the area

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo,the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect made it to the safety of the beach of The Isle of Darkness. They all looked up and saw the explosion high up above them. They all watched as the explosion finally subsided, making everything peaceful

Then, they saw the skies clear revealing a bright sunny climate. The waters calmed down. The storms, tornadoes, and hurricanes began to fade away revealing clear skies. The spread of Dark Clouds also stopped and faded away. The World of Pokemon was saved. The Group looked up and saw saw a rain of light, gently pouring down from the sky. This also happened across the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova region. The Group then saw saw a beautiful display of shooting stars fall down from the heavens. Everyone was was left speechless as they saw the lights glimmering in their eyes. Soon, The Island the group stood on returned back to normal. The Forest of Dark Whispers became the Forest of Prayers. The Palace of the Damned faded away and in it's place stood The Temple of Generations. The Shrine of Eternal Shadow glowed with bright blue light. When the light dimmed down, it was The Shrine of Solitude again. The Dark Beaches the Group stood on became light beaches. The Dark Cold, Grey sands became White and Warm. The evil dead trees became Tropical and Fertile again. The Isle of Darkness was now The Isle of Destiny. The Island was now restored. All the hearts of the Pokemon that were lost when the Island fell into Darkness returned to the Island. The Group cheered in victory. But what they next saw shocked them; Devon was in freefall like a shooting star heading toward the now calm ocean at high speed. They look out and see Devon land in the ocean. Devon lands in the water and surfaces unconscious facing out of the water

"Devon!" Ash cries out

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cries out

Everyone rushes toward the edge of the beach. They soon see Devon on the back of a Female Lapras. Surrounding it were Blastoise, Gyarados, Seel, Dewgong, Dragonair, Goldeen, Seaking, Horsea, Seadra, Staryu, Starmie, Croconaw, Feraligator, Lanturn, Azurill, Marill, Azumarill, Corsola, Remoraid, Mantyke, Mantine, Kingdra, Wailmer, Wailord, Armaldo, Milotic, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Luvdisc, Buizel, Floatzel, Finneon, Lumineon, Dewott, Samurott, Basculin, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Swanna, Frillish, and other Lapras

Above them were Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearrow, Butterfree, Dragonite, Taillow, Swellow, Pelipper,Swablu, Altaria, Beautifly, Flygon, Salamence, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Mothim, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezeant, Archeops, and Braviary

From the Forest behind the group appeared Nidoran both male and female, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Vulpix, Venomoth, Ponyta, Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Eevee, Furret,Ariados, Houndour, Phanpy, Stantler, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Poochyena, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Aron, Larion, Aggron, Bidoof, Shinx, Luxio, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Sewaddle, Scolipede, Sandile, Krokorok, Dwebble, Minccino, Deerling, Joltik, Garvantula, Fraxure, Haxorus, Cubchoo and Beartic. Even baby Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn appear out of the forest

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect could not believe what they were seeing. Here were all these Pokemon from all across the other regions coming here to show their support. Even Jessie, James, and Meowth could not believe what they were seeing

"Talk about a gathering." Jessie says

"There must be dozens of Pokemon out there." James says

"All for that kid." Meowth says

Mew, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf flew over to Devon. The Lapras carrying Devon along with the other Pokemon makes it toward the beach. Latias and Latios carried Devon off of Lapras and set him down gently on the sand on his back

Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, and the Burn Genesect all walked up to Devon's peaceful unconscious body

Luna lowers her head down to Devon

"Devon?" Luna says

Luna nudges Devon's head a little

"Devon? Can you hear me?" Luna says

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Tototile, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy and Axew walked up to Devon's body

Suddenly, Devon's eyes began to twitch. His eyes slowly started to open

"Devon!" Luna says happy to see Devon awake

Devon slowly sat up and looked toward his friends and all the Pokemon

"Hey guys." Devon says calmly

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheers

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cheers

"Bay!" Bayleef cheers

"Totodile!" Totodile cheers

"Ew Axew!" Axew cheers

"Osha. Oshawott." Oshawott cheers

"Pignite." Pignite cheers

"Sni. Snivy." Snivy cheers

"Mew! Mew!" Mew cheers

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!" Celebi cheers

Latias nuzzles herself against Devon's body happy to see him awake

Both Latias and Latios help Devon to his feet lifting up by his arms

"You did it!" Ash cheers

"Yeah! Devon! You did it! You restored The Crystal of Destiny back to normal." Iris says

"Yes. Quite delicate taste of victory." Cilan says

"No. We all did it." Devon says

**"DO NOT CELEBRATE YOUR VICTORY JUST YET." **

Everyone turns and sees Lord Thanatos kneeling on the ground

"It's over, Lord Thanatos. You failed. We've taken back The Isle of Destiny and The Crystal of Destiny. You're finished." Devon says

**"I THINK NOT, KEYBLADE WIELDER. YOU MAY HAVE THWARTED MY PLAN TO CAST THIS WORLD INTO SHADOW, YOU HAVE NOT STOPPED OUR MASTER PLAN. THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS STILL LIVES AND AS LONG AS HE DOES, YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS WILL NEVER BE FREE OF HIS SUPREME POWER. WE HAVE OTHER MEANS TO ACHIEVE OUR GOAL."** Lord Thanato says

"What do you mean?" Devon asks

**"THIS WAS MERELY A STEPPING STONE IN OUR PLAN. OUR REAL MASTER PLAN IS STILL IN MOTION. YOU HAVEN'T HINDERED OUR PROGRESS."** Lord Thanatos says

All of a sudden, Devon's chest began glowing and he felt a second presence in his chest. It felt so strange that he collapsed on his knees and clutched his chest

"Devon!" Luna cries out

"Why do I feel so strange?" Devon asks clutching his chest

**"HAS IT NOT OCCURED TO YOU YET? THE PRINCESS' HEART IS RESPONDING. KAIRI'S HEART RESTS WITHIN YOU, CHILD."** Lord Thanatos says

"Kairi? She's inside of me?" Devon says confused

**"AND NOT JUST YOU. KAIRI'S HEART RESIDES IN SORA'S HEART AS WELL. HER HEART WAS AFRAID TO ENTER THE DARKNESS AND SO, IT FOUND A SAFE HAVEN IN YOUR HEART AS WELL AS SORA'S. PIECES OF HER HEART EVEN NOW LIE DORMANT WITHIN BOTH SORA AND YOU, DEVON. ****ANSEM'S TASK IS NEARLY COMPLETE."** Lord Thanatos says

"Sora?" Devon says baffled

**"OBSERVE."** Lord Thanatos says thrusting his Right-hand forward

A faint image appears before Devon, his friends, and the Pokemon. The image showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy at Hollow Bastion standing next to Kairi's lifeless body in a large room with a Giant Door shaped like a Heartless Symbol. The room looked like a church type of room without the chairs and had a long red carpet going down the middle of it. The room was lit up by lanterns all around the hall

Devon quickly notices Kairi's lifeless body

"Kairi!" Devon exclaims

"Kairi!" Sora says rushing to Kairi's side

Sora knelt down to Kairi and held her in his arms

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora says shaking Kairi trying to wake her up

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

Sora looked up to see Riku sitting on top of the outlined heart. When Devon saw Riku again, he was confused as Riku was wearing different kind of clothing

In the image shown to Devon, Riku wore a suit that appeared to be made out of black muscle tissue. The black fades to red around the wrists and comes with purple gloves that are tucked under the suit. The suit has a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with the Heartless emblem on the chest. It has purple feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a dark purple belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-white color that fades into dark purple and is ripped all around at the bottom

Devon also noticed in his Right-hand was a Dark Keyblade. This Dark Keyblade was called Keyblade of People's Hearts

It's blade had a design much like Sora's Kingdom Keyblade but it was red and black with its teeth forming the outline of a heart

"Riku?" Devon says confused

"What? You...You're not Riku." Sora says

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." Riku says

"Princess of Heart?" Devon says confused

"The Princess? Kairi's a Princess?" Sora says confused

"Yes and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Riku says

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora says

"But first, you must give the Princess back her heart." Riku says pointing his Dark Keyblade toward Sora

Like Devon, Sora's chest began glowing and Sora fell on his knees clutching his chest

"Sora!" Donald cries out

"What?" Sora says clutching his chest

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you." Riku says

"Kairi...Kairi's inside me?" Sora says clutching his chest

"I know all that there is to know." Riku says

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora asks

"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

Ansem began to make his way towards Sora. Donald and Goofy ran at Ansem ready to strike. Ansem knocked Donald and Goofy effortlessly aside sending them flying out of the area. Ansem stood before Sora and looked down on him

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door. Lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem says

Ansem raised his Dark Keyblade up as Sora remained helpless. Ansem soon cleaved his Dark Keyblade down toward Sora

"Sora!" Kairi cries out

In that moment, Sora whipped out his Keyblade, put it up horizontally and blocked the Dark Keyblade's attack

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora says pushing Ansem back

Sora and Ansem began to face each other. The faint image soon fades away

"Sora! Kairi!" Devon cries out

**"AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU ARE POWERLESS TO HELP THEM. THEY ARE FAR BEYOND YOUR REACH. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN SAVE THEM, KEYBLADE WIELDER. EVEN AFTER ALL YOU HAVE SOUGHT, YOU HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos opens a Portal of Darkness

**"FAREWELL MORTALS. I GO TOWARDS MY DESTINY. I LEAVE YOU ALL HERE TO ROT."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos disappears into the darkness of the portal. The Portal of Darkness soon closes and disappears

"Sora. Kairi." Devon says

"Devon, are you alright?" Cynder asks worried about Devon

"No. Sora and Kairi are in danger and there's no way for me to reach them." Devon says

Devon remembers when Sora's chest began glowing and Sora fell on his knees clutching his chest. Devon placed his Right-hand on his chest

"Kairi's heart is inside me. Ansem said that Kairi's heart is within me and Sora. Without Kairi's heart, Sora won't be able to seal the Keyhole. I have to help them.  
But how?" Devon says

Devon looked down at his Keyblade and began to think to himself

"I wonder." Devon says

He closed his eyes and remained silent for the moment. He thought about his decision and knew it was a risky choice. At this moment the only thing he wanted to see was his friends filled with happiness. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, the Pokemon and everyone else lived in peace

"Devon?" Luna says

Devon held his Keyblade in his hands

Luna soon understood what was about to happen. Her eyes widened in fear

"No! Devon! Don't do it!" Luna shouts

"What is it?" Cynder asks

"Devon's going to sacrifice himself to save Sora and Kairi." Luna says

"What?!" Hiccup says shocked

"What?!" Ash says shocked

"Pika?!" Pikachu says shocked

"Devon!" Astrid cries out

"Don't do it!" Iris cries out

"Ew Axew!" Axew cries out

Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch cried out to Devon begging him not to do it

Devon turned to his friends and his reaction is what startled them. He smiled to them acting like the entire thing was no big deal. Devon turned his Keyblade toward his chest towards his chest and stabbed it right into his chest. His chest began glowing and the keyblade floated out of his chest and onto the ground. Devon expected to feel pain but instead, he felt a warmth that caused him to relax. Everyone watched in shock as they saw Devon getting engulfed in light. An Orb of light flew right out of Devon's chest and flew up into the sky. Devon's vision became too blurry for him to see anymore. He felt like falling asleep as he slowly began to float down to the ground. Luna ran at Devon with tears streaming down her face

"No! Devon!" Luna cries out

Luna tried to grab Devon and right before her eyes, he disappeared. Luna looked to see small fragments of light surrounding her, the group and the Pokemon. The Fragments of Light then flew off into the sky

"Devon! Come back! Devon!" Cynder cries out

Devon was lost in the darkness. His lifeless body floated through an endless abyss of darkness. His breathing was light and he couldn't even raise a finger. He felt the warm darkness began to consume him

"What's happening to me? I'm...falling. Falling...falling...into darkness." Devon says weakly

Devon smiled knowing he did the right thing. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him

(Hollow Bastion)

Having defeated Ansem, Sora rushes toward Ansem trying to get Riku back

"Riku!" Sora cries out

Ansem dropped the Keyblade and disappeared

"Sora, look!" Donald says

"The Keyhole!" Goofy says

Sora walked up to the giant heart and aimed his Keyblade at it

"It won't work. The Keyhole's not finished yet." Goofy says

"What can we do?" Sora asks

"Maybe we gotta wake Kairi up." Goofy says

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart...but...how?" Sora says

Sora soon turned his attention toward the Dark Keyblade

"A Keyblade that unlock people's hearts. I wonder." Sora pondered to himself

Sora slowly walked down the stairs towards the Dark Keyblade that Ansem left behind

"Sora?" Goofy says

Sora knelt down and picked up the Dark Keyblade

"Sora! Hold on!" Goofy says

"No! Wait!" Donald says

Sora turned to his friends and his reaction is what startled them. He gave off his famous goofy smile and acted like the entire thing was no big deal. Like Devon, Sora turned the Dark Keyblade toward his chest towards his chest and stabbed it right into his chest. His chest began glowing and the Keyblade floated out of his chest and onto the ground. Sora expected to feel pain but instead, he felt a warmth that caused him to relax. Donald and Goofy watched in shock as they saw Sora getting engulfed in light. The Dark Keyblade disappeared and six glowing orbs of light floated out of it. The Orbs of Light flew around the room and then entered the chests of six of the princesses which was Princess Jasmine, Aurora, Alice, Snow White, Cinderella, and Belle. Another ball of light flew right out of Sora's chest and landed in Kairi's chest. In that moment, another Orb of light which was Devon's Heart flew right into Kairi's chest along with Sora's. Sora's vision became too blurry for him to see anymore. He felt like falling asleep as he slowly began to float down to the ground. Donald ran at Sora

"Sora! Sora!" Donald cries out

Kairi weakly bent her upper body up and was still in a daze. She then shook it off and saw Sora weakly falling down. She weakly stood up and gasped

"Sora!" Kairi cries out

Kairi quickly ran over to him and tried to grab him. Right before her eyes, he disappeared. Kairi looked to see small fragments of light surrounding her and then fly off

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald says

Sora was lost in the darkness. His lifeless body floated through an endless abyss of darkness. His breathing was light and he couldn't even raise a finger. He felt the warm darkness began to consume him

"What's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness." Sora whispers weakly

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood there and looked up watching the last of the fragments of light fade away

"Sora. Are you really...No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi says

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess."

The three turned to notice a man standing before them. The man wore a dark and gray trench coat, with white gloves on. He wore black pants with pointy black boots. His white long hair extended down his back and he had a heartless symbol on his chest. It turns out, it was Ansem

"The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." Ansem says

Ansem began walking toward Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy stood infront of Kairi protecting her from Ansem

"Don't make another move!" Donald threatens

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asks

"I don't know." Donald says

Ansem suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and felt like his entire body being frozen. He felt something struggling to break out of him

"Impossible." Ansem stuttered in shock

Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked on as a glowing image appeared in front of him. As the image became more clear, the group gasped upon who they saw. It was Riku and he was struggling against Ansem

"No! You won't use me for this!" Riku says

"Riku!" Kairi exclaims

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku shouts

A group of Shadows appeared in front of Ansem. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy made a run for it

(Back on The Isle of Destiny)

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan and the Pokemon were still coping over losing Devon. They could not accept the fact Devon was gone

"Devon. No." Luna says

"Pika." Pikachu says sadly

"Devon." Ash says sadly

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Cynder says sadly

Tears slid down Cynder's face. Spyro hugged Cynder offering his comfort

"Devon! You can't die!" Ash says with tears streaming down his face

Soon, everyone was crying grieving over their loss. Even the Pokemon was crying with them. Mew, Celebi, Latias and Latios looked down sadly. Tears were sliding down everyone's face even the Pokemon

Suddenly, a bright light appeared infront of Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan and the Pokemon. The light then began to take shape. Soon, floating infront of them was The Inheritor. Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated around The Inheritor

"Who is that?" Ash asks awe-inspired by the Inheritor's appearance

"Pika." Pikachu says awe-inspired

"The Inheritor." Lugia says

"He is here." Mewtwo says

Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, RegiRock, RegIce, RegiSteel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Arceus, Zoroark, Zorua, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, the Red Genesect, the Douse Genesect, Chill Genesect, Shock Genesect, Burn Genesect, the Blastoise, Gyarados, Seel, Dewgong, Dragonair, Goldeen, Seaking, Horsea, Seadra, Staryu, Starmie, Croconaw, Feraligator, Lanturn, Azurill, Marill, Azumarill, Corsola, Remoraid, Mantyke, Mantine, Kingdra, Wailmer, Wailord, Armaldo, Milotic, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Luvdisc, Buizel, Floatzel, Finneon, Lumineon, Dewott, Samurott, Basculin, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Swanna, Frillish, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearrow, Butterfree, Dragonite, Taillow, Swellow, Pelipper, Swablu, Altaria, Beautifly, Flygon, Salamence, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Mothim, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezeant, Archeops, Braviary Nidoran, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Vulpix, Venomoth, Ponyta, Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Eevee, Furret, Ariados, Houndour, Phanpy, Stantler, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Poochyena, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Aron, Larion, Aggron, Bidoof, Shinx, Luxio, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Sewaddle, Scolipede, Sandile, Krokorok, Dwebble, Minccino, Deerling, Joltik, Garvantula, Fraxure, Haxorus, Cubchoo and Beartic all bowed before The Inheritor. Even the baby Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn bowed before The Inheritor

Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile looked toward The Inheritor awe-inspired by his Pure, Mystical Form

_**"You have all done well. I thank you all for restoring The Crystal of Destiny. If left in the hands of Lord Thanatos, your world would have surely fallen into shadow. I am forever grateful."**_ The Inheritor spoke in his majestic voice

The Inheritor looked upon the sad faces of Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and BelchAsh, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and the Pokemon

_**"I know what pains your hearts. Devon's sacrifice was indeed a noble one. He did what had to be done in order the help save his friend, Kairi. But he was not the only one who made an honorable sacrifice. Sora, Devon's Best Friend also sacrificed himself for Kairi. They both care for her above all things."**_ The Inheritor says

"You knew, didn't you? You knew what Devon was going to do." Luna says

_**"Yes. Devon's sacrifice alongside Sora are what connects the hearts of others. To show that they truly care for their loved ones. Devon truly is a Legendary Keyblade Wielder. Tales like his will be passed down from generation to generation in many years to come."**_ The Inheritor says

"It won't matter now. Because he's gone. He's gone. Forever." Luna says as tears continued to slide down her face

_**"Then, I shall bring him back."**_ The Inheritor says holding an Orb of Blue Light in his Right-hand. It was Devon's Heart

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and BelchAsh, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and the Pokemon looked up toward The Inheritor

"Is that-" Luna asks before The Inheritor cuts her off

_**"Yes. Floating in my Right-hand is Devon's Heart."**_ The Inheritor says

Next, The Inheritor holds out another Orb of Light

_**"Also in my Left-hand is Sora's Heart, The Keyblade Wielder you saw in the vision Lord Thanatos showed you. By the Power of Kingdom Hearts vested within me, I shall do everything in my power to bring them both back."**_ The Inheritor says

The Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, Crystals in all sorts of colors circled around The Inheritor at a fast pace. Bright Light began to envelope The Inheritor's body. His eyes and the ancient blue markings on his body shined bright blue. The Inheritor raised both arms up into the air

(Hollow Bastion)

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were about to head out of Hollow Bastion when a lone Shadow Heartless caught up with them. The Shadow Heartless approached the trio stood infront of them. Donald took his staff and pounded the Heartless' head

"Confounded Heartless. Get lost!" Donald says

Kairi looked at the Heartless which looked at her. She could sense something different about this one, it wasn't attacking her. She could feel something familiar about this one. She looked insider the creatures eyes and could see that his eyes were blue and had that innocent look

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi says

Suddenly, Shadow Heartless appeared around them

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi says

The gang of Heartless slowly circled around the two, stalking it like pray. The Heartless jumped into the air toward Kairi and the Heartless

"Sora!" Kairi says turning around and embracing the Heartless in her arms

Back on The Isle of Destiny, Sora's Heart which floated in The Inheritor's Left-hand disappears in a flash of light. Donald and Goofy finished off a group of Heartless when they turned to see the Heartless piling on top of Kairi

"Kairi!" Goofy shouts

Suddenly, a powerful light knocked the Heartless away. As the light dimmed down, Sora and Kairi were seen embracing each other in their arms

"Kairi, thanks." Sora says

Kairi opened her eyes and looked to see Sora smiling at her

"Sora!" Kairi says happy to see him

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy say happy to see him

(Back on The Isle of Destiny)

With Sora's Heart restored, Devon's Heart was all that was left. Devon's Heart floated out of The Inheritor's hand and down to the ground infront of Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and the Pokemon. A blinding light illuminated the area. When the light dimmed down, everyone looked ahead of them and saw Devon standing infront of them in his Original clothes

"Hey guys." Devon says waving to his friends

"DEVON!" Everyone says happy to see Devon alive

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheers

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cheers

"Bay!" Bayleef cheers

"Totodile!" Totodile cheers

"Ew Axew!" Axew cheers

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott cheers

"Pignite!" Pignite cheers

"Snivy!" Snivy cheers

"Mew! Mew!" Mew cheers

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!" Celebi cheers

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Totodile, Axew, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Mew, and Celebi dogpile on Devon. Devon embraces the Pokemon in his arms accepting their love for him. Latias nuzzles herself against Devon's body happy to see him. Devon hugs Latias. All the Pokemon cheer having to see Devon alive and restored. Devon soon turns his attention toward Luna and Cynder

"Devon!" Luna and Cynder say happy to see him alive

"Luna! Cynder!" Devon says happy to see his friends

Luna and Cynder rush up to Devon and nuzzle against his body. Devon hugs the two dragons embracing them in his arms. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch also rush up to Devon and nuzzle against his body. Devon hugs each of the dragons embracing them in his arms

"Devon, Do you remember what I said back in Avalar?" Luna asks

"You said that you loved me." Devon says

"And I meant it. I love you, Devon. With all my heart and soul. When I watched you die before my eyes, it broke my heart. I have never felt such sorrow in my heart. It was unbearable. I don't ever want to lose you, Devon. Not like that. Please...don't make me go through that again." Luna says

Tears begin to slide down Luna's face at the thought of Devon's Death. Devon places his hand on Luna's face wiping the tears away

"Luna. You'll never lose me and you never will. No matter what happens from now on, i'll always be with you. In here." Devon says placing his hand on Luna's chest

"As long as our hearts are connected, we will never lose each other. Remember Luna, Me and Sora are the Key that connects everything. Every living being. Every heart and soul lives and breathes for a purpose. I know that now." Devon says

Devon smiles. After hearing Devon's comforting words, Luna also smiles. Luna nuzzles herself against Devon's body offering comfort. Devon pets Luna's head. Devon turns toward the Inheritor

"The Inheritor. I thank you for restoring me." Devon says kneeling before the Inheritor

_**"You are most welcome, Keyblade Wielder. Now, it is time for you to seal the Keyhole."**_ The Inheritor says

The Crystal of Destiny floats in mid-air enveloped in bright light. Then in that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears back in his Right-hand in a flash of light. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Charizard, Scraggy, Leavanny, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and the Pokemon changes and they are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon and the group back to The Isle of Destiny

"What just happened?" Ash asks

"I sealed the Keyhole to your world. The Heartless won't trouble you or the Pokemon anymore." Devon says

Devon looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"So guys, you ready to go?" Devon asks

"I'm ready." Luna says

"We're set." Hiccup says

Toothless nods saying he is ready

Devon looks toward Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro, Cynder, you with me?" Devon says

"I'm with you." Spyro says

"I'm with you." Cynder says

Devon presses his Right-Bracelet. Bright Light envelopes Devon's body illuminating the area. When the light dims down, Devon was now in his New Keyblade Armor. Devon mounts Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"Wait. Will we ever see you again?" Iris asks

"Ex Axew." Axew says

"Of course. We'll come back and visit every now and then. Right now, other worlds need our help. The Dark Lord's Evil spreads quickly and it's up to us to stop it." Devon says

"Sounds like you have a great task ahead of you." Cilan says

"Well then, Good Luck on your journey. I hope you become a Keyblade Master just like i'm going to be a Pokemon Master. Right, Pikachu?" Ash says

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu says

"Hope we see you again soon." Iris says

"Axew!" Axew says

"We will always welcome you to our world and look forward to your return, Keyblade Wielder." Lugia says

"You will always be our friend to us and the Pokemon." Mewtwo says

_**"Farewell, Keyblade Wielder. The Fate of the Universe rests in your hands. Good Luck and may the Light protect you."**_ The Inheritor says as he fades away

Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder take off into the sky. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and follow Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Epic Chapter! Sora's Sacrifice was one of the saddest moments in Kingdom Hearts. So for this Chapter, I decided that both Devon and Sora sacrifice themselves for Kairi. This is becomes a very sad moment for Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ash, Pikachu, and the Pokemon. I even cried a little bit when I put together this sad moment. But near the end of the Chapter, I decided to have The Inheritor restore both Devon and Sora back into the World of Light. So now, Devon with his New Keyblade Armor (That's right! I gave Devon Keyblade Armor!) continues his journey alongside Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. I also updated the Previous Chapter: _The Crystal of Destiny and Doom_. Be sure you look it over! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review! Enjoy!


	25. The World of Narnia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left The World of Pokemon, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace deciding on which world to visit next. As they drifted in The Lanes Between, Devon began to worry about Sora, Riku, and Kairi

"I hope Sora, Riku, and Kairi are alright." Devon says

"Don't worry, Devon. We'll find them." Luna says

"That's right. We'll travel to each world until we find them." Cynder says

"We'll run into them eventually." Hiccup says

Devon turns his attention to another world. This world was known as Narnia

"C'mon." Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light.  
Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter the World of Narnia

(Narnia)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit out of the Portal of Light. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes and Devon's Keyblade Armor magically disappears in a flash of light. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves in a frozen forest of snow and pine trees

"Where are we?" Astrid asks

"And why is it so cold?" Snotlout asks trying to keep himself warm

"Makes me wish I kept the armor on." Devon says trying to keep himself warm

"I wish I had some armor to keep me warm." Fishlegs says trying to keep himself warm

Meatlug nuzzled her body against Fishlegs keeping him warm. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch did the same for Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut

"Here, Devon. My body heat will keep you warm." Luna says as she nuzzled against Devon's body keeping him warm

"Thanks, Luna." Devon says

The group quickly notice a lamp post nearby

"That's weird. What's a lamp post doing in the middle of a forest?" Devon says

"Not sure." Luna says

Suddenly, the group began hearing footsteps in the snow

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Spyro says

"Yeah. Someone's coming." Devon says

The group then began to hear shouting

"My toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back."

"Will you stop shoving?"

Suddenly, out of a small part of the forest, four children land in the snow. These four children were Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy look up and see Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Are those-" Peter asks before Lucy cuts him off

"Dragons!" Lucy says

"Yep. They're the real deal." Hiccup says

"Cool!" Lucy says rushing up to the dragons

"Lucy! Wait!" Susan says

Lucy soon stops infront of Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"It's ok. They're friendly." Hiccup says

"Hi. I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you." Luna says

"She talks!" Lucy says excited

"She's not the only one." Cynder says

"We talk too." Spyro says

"Amazing." Lucy says

"Who are you?" Peter asks

"Oh sorry. I'm Devon."

Devon motions over to Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch." Devon says

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Peter."

"I'm Susan."

"I'm Edmund."

"And my name's Lucy. Do you all live here?"

"Not quite. It's a bit of a long story." Devon says

"So, aren't we going to take a look around?" Snotlout asks

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter says looking toward Lucy

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnas!" Lucy says excited

"Who?" Tuffnut asks

"Mr. Tumnas. He's a Faun." Lucy says

"Well, then Mr. Tumnas it is." Peter says

"Wait. We can't just go dressed like this." Susan says

"I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us borrowing these. And by thinking logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter says handing Susan a black fur coat, Edmund a grey fur coat, and Lucy a brown fur coat

"Alright. Let's get going." Devon says

Together, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy traverse through the frozen forest. They soon come across Mr. Tumnas' home which was inside a rockwall. The group quickly notice that the front door was busted down off of it's hinges. Lucy gasps and rushes toward the home

"Lucy!" Peter says chasing after Lucy

"C'mon." Devon says

"Devon wait. We won't be able to fit inside." Luna says

"I have a solution to that. I just learned a new spell." Devon says

Devon motions his Right-hand toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Bright Blue aura envelopes his hand. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and began to shrink in size. The dragons shrank until they were the size of large dogs

"There. Now we should be able to fit inside. Let's go." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all head inside Mr. Tumnas house to find it in a mess. Table's were overturned, broken glass littered the floor. Broken plates and pictures also littered the floor. The group was in shock at how badly the house was demolished

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy asks

Peter notices a note pinned to a wooden column. He grabs the note and reads it

"The Faun, Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." Peter reads

"Narnia?" Devon says confused

"Is that where we are?" Luna asks

"All right. Now I really think we should go back." Susan says

"But what about Mr. Tumnas?" Lucy asks

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan says

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me." Lucy says

"You've been here before?" Spyro asks

"Yes. I have." Lucy says

"Maybe we could call the Police." Peter says

"These are the Police." Susan says

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." Peter says

"Why?" Edmund says

Everyone eyes Edmund

"I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund says

"Come on. Let's go." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all head out of Mr. Tumnus' house. As soon as they got outside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch grew back to normal size. Then, the group began to hear something rustling in the brush. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all brace themselves. Soon, a Beaver appears out of nowhere

"It's...it's a beaver." Lucy says

"Is there anyone here named Lucy Pevensie?" The Beaver says

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were very surprised to hear the Beaver talk although they heard Luna, Spyro, and Cynder talk. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were hardly surprised

"Yes?" Lucy says stepping forward

The Beaver held out a small handkerchief which belonged to her. Lucy took the handkerchief and held it in her hands

"Hey. This is the hankie I gave to Mr. Tumnas." Lucy says

"Tumnas. He got it to me just before they took him." Mr. Beaver says

"Is he alright?" Lucy asks

"Further in." Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, and Lucy began to follow Mr. Beaver. Susan and Edmund were a little hesitant

"What are you doing?" Susan asks

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asks

"He says he knows the faun." Peter says

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan says

"Is everthing alright?" Mr. Beaver asks

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter says

"That's better left for safer quarters." Mr. Beaver whispers says

"He's got a point. We're out in the open. We should get to some place safe." Devon says

Having said that, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy follow Mr. Beaver through the forest

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here by nightfall." Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy continue to follow Mr. Beaver through the frozen forest. The Adventure has only just begun

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it has been a while but I've been working on several chapters and after weeks of thinking and work, I finally decided what world our heroes visit next. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch enter the Frozen World of Narnia and meet Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	26. The Ancient Prophecy of Narnia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy follow Mr. Beaver back to his home

"Beaver? Is that you? You had me worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I-" Mrs. Beaver says exiting the wooden home before she was cut off by the sight of Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy

Mrs. Beaver was caught completely surprised by the sight of the Humans and Dragons

"Oh! Well those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought i'd live to see this day. Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Mrs. Beaver says

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy chuckle at Mr. Beaver's response to Mrs. Beaver

"Oh, come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver says

"Now, careful. Watch your step." Mr. Beaver says

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy enter the house. Devon shrinks Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch down to size and the group enters the house. The inside of the Beaver's house was quite comforting. Most of the house was made of wooden logs and sticks but nevertheless was comforting. It had a wooden table, a wooden chandelier, a fireplace, and a wide assortment of wooden furniture

"Is there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnas?" Peter asks

"They'll have him taken to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few who go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver says

"But there is still hope. Lots of hope. Right, dear?" Mrs. Beaver says

"Oh yes. Plenty of hope. Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver says

"Aslan?" Devon asks

"You don't know?" Mr. Beaver asks

"We haven't been here exactly long. We only just arrived." Devon says

"Mind me asking, mate. You wouldn't happen to be the Son of Shara and Ducar, would you?" Mr. Beaver asks

"My Mother and Father? How do you know them?" Devon asks

"Everyone knows about the Son of Shara and Ducar. They say that the Son of Shara and Ducar is The Legendary Keyblade Wielder. The Protector of the Universe. The Guardian of All-Life." Mr. Beaver says

"Kinda like the sound of that. Has a nice ring to it." Snotlout says

"Legendary Keyblade Wielder?" Susan says confused

"Devon?" Lucy says confused

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy looked toward Devon

"You're not like us, are you?" Peter asks

"Yes. They speak the truth. Perhaps I should explain." Devon says

With that said, Devon began explaining everything. As Devon told the group everything, Edmund snuck out. Devon explained who he was and where he came from. He told them about his missing friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Next, he told them about the Heartless. Then, he explained to them about his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. He told them that the Keyblade was a Mystical, Powerful Weapon that had many Magical Powers and Abilities. He also told them it was the one thing the Heartless fear above everything else. Then, he told them about The Chronicler, Mata Nui, The Librarian, and The Inheritor. He told them that The Inheritor was a Wise, Ancient, Legendary, Pure, Mystical Being of Light. He also told them that The Inheritor was the Most Wisest and Most Powerful Being and Keyblade Master in existence throughout the Universe. After that, he told them about The Dark Lord of the Shadows and Lord Thanatos. He told them that The Dark Lord of the Shadows was a Corrupt, Ancient, Legendary, Dark, Powerful Evil Being of Darkness said to be the Strongest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Feared Being and Most Powerful Keyblade Master in existence throughout the Universe. He told them that his Real name was Makuta Teridax and that he was Mata Nui's Brother. Next, he told them about Lord Thanatos, The Dark Lord's Right-hand. He told them that Lord Thanatos was A Dark, Evil, Powerful Being that controls Unimaginable Power. He also told them that Lord Thanatos was a Keyblade Wielder of Darkness. Finally, he told them about the Great Journey he must now embark on to save them as well as the Universe from the Dark Lord's Evil Power

"I knew it! You fit the Prophecy! You are the Son of Shara and Ducar!" Mr. Beaver says

"I kinda find this all hard to believe." Peter says

"Well, I believe him." Lucy says

"Lucy." Susan says

"Believe it or not, you all fit The Prophecy. Aslan's Return, Tumnus' Arrest, The Secret Police, it's all happening because of you." Mr. Beaver says

"You're blaming us?" Susan asks

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver says

"There's a Prophecy. When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver says

"It has been long foretold that two Sons of Adam, two Daughters of Eve, led by the Son of Shara and Ducar will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver says

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asks

"You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver says

"Our army?" Lucy says

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter says

"We're from Finchley." Susan says

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver look at each other and shrug

"Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go." Susan says

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver says

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy says

"It's out of our hands." Peter says

"But not ours." Devon says refering to him and his friends

"I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home." Peter says

"Alright. We'll help you get back home. Once you're home, we will stay behind and help. Perhaps it is best that you do get home to safety." Devon says

"Devon." Lucy says with worry in her voice

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll find Mr. Tumnus. But you and your family have to get home to safety." Devon says

"Thank you, Devon." Susan says

Peter looks around but doesn't see Edmund

"Ed? Ed?" Peter says looking around

Edmund was nowhere to be found

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter says

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver says

(In the frozen forests outside)

Edmund was heading through the snow covered forest. He soon comes to a clearing and sees a Castle of Ice in the distance. Edmund figured it was the Queen's Castle and headed toward it

(Meanwhile)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver raced up the snowy hill fighting the terrain to catch up to Edmund. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch were at normal size seeing as they were not in the Beaver's house

"Hurry!" Peter says

The group soon reach the top of the hill and see the Castle of Ice

"What is that?" Fishlegs asks

"That must be the Witch's Castle. Am I right?" Devon says

"Yes. That's it." Mr. Beaver says

The group looks out the distance and see Edmund

"Edmund!" Lucy calls out

"Ssh! They'll hear you." Mr. Beaver whispers

Peter tries to rush toward the Ice Castle but Mr. Beaver stops him

"No!" Mr. Beaver says grabbing Peter's Left-arm

"Let me go!" Peter says

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver says

"We can't just let him go." Susan says

"He's our brother." Lucy says

"He's the bait. The Queen wants all four of you and Devon." Mr. Beaver says

"What for?" Susan asks

"To stop the Prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" Mr. Beaver says

The group looks back and watches as Edmund enters the castle

"This is all your fault." Susan says

"My fault?" Peter says

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan says

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter says

"I didn't know. Which is why we should have left while we could!" Susan says

"Alright! Enough! Arguing isn't going to help Edmund." Devon says

"He's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr. Beaver says

"Then take us to him." Peter says

(The Witch's Castle)

Edmund entered the Courtyard of the Witch's Castle. He looked up and saw the Statue of a Giant. He looks around him and sees Statues of Fauns, Centaurs, Bears, Gryphons, Horses, Rhinos, Lions, Boars, and other animals and mythic creatures. Edmund passed the statues and headed up the stairs. He moves over a wolf lying at the top of the stairs. But suddenly, the wolf growls startling Edmund causing him to fall to the ground on his back. The wolf pins Edmund to the ground

"Be still, stranger or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam."

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else, not so fortunate. Right this way."

Edmund follows the wolf into the castle. They soon reach the Throne Room. The Throne Room was a large room with a set of columns of ice on each side of the room. Sitting atop of a small set of stairs was a chair of ice

"Wait here."

Having said that, the wolf walks away leaving Edmund alone in the room. Edmund eyes the throne chair and heads up a small set of stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Edmund sits in the chair. To his left, Jadis, the White Witch and her Dwarf Servant, Ginarrbrik approach him. Also next to Jadis was a dark figure. This dark figure was none other than Lord Thanatos. Next to Lord Thanatos was a Jet Black Dragon

Ragnarok had Jet Black Scales, Red eyes, Razor-sharp fangs, a muscular build, a long tail with a sharp-pointed tail-blade, and large wings. The Dragon was about as tall as Lord Thanatos up to his shoulder in height

Jadis wore an Ice Crown on her head and held a staff. Most of the staff was ice while the base of it was steel

"Like it?" Jadis asks

"Uh. Yes, your Majesty." Edmund says rising from the seat

"I thought you might." Jadis asks

**"WE HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU'RE ARRIVAL, SON OF ADAM."** Lord Thanatos says petting his Pet Dragon

Ragnarok purred as Lord Thanatos stroked his Right-hand across his scaley neck

"Who are you?" Edmund asks

**"I AM LORD THANATOS. A POWERFUL WARRIOR TRAINED IN THE ARTS OF THE KEYBLADE. AND THIS IS MY LOYAL PET DRAGON, RAGNAROK. WE HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT YOU AND HAVE BEEN WANTING TO MEET YOU IN PERSON."**

"Tell me, Edmund, are you're sisters deaf?" Jadis asks

"No." Edmund says

"And your brother, is he unintelligent?" Jadis asks before Edmund cuts her off

"Well I think so. But Mum says-" Edmund says before Jadis cuts him off

"Then how dare you come alone?!" Jadis asks bursting from her seat

"I tried!" Edmund says startled

"Edmund, I asked so little of you." Jadis says

"They just don't listen to me!" Edmund says

"You couldn't even do that." Jadis says

"I did bring them halfway. They're at the little house at the dam with the Beavers." Edmund says

"Well. I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?" Jadis says

"Well, I was wondering could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund asks

"Our guest is hungry." Jadis says

**"THEN LET US EASE HIS HUNGER."** Lord Thantos says

The Dwarf Ginarrbrik approaches Edmund

**"TEND TO THE CHILD, GINARRBRIK. WE HAVE URGENT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO."** Lord Thanatos says

"This way." Ginarrbrik says

Ginarrbrik then takes out a dagger

"For your num-nums." Ginarrbrik finishes as he holds it up to Edmund's back leading him out of the room

"Maugrim." Jadis calls

Maugrim walks up to Jadis, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok

"You know what do to." Jadis says

**"A FEW OF MY HEARTLESS ARE NOW UNDER YOUR COMMAND, MAUGRIM."** Lord Thanatos says

Heartless emerge from the shadows and stand alongside Lord Thanatos and his Pet Dragon. These Heartless looked like wolves. They were Jet Black with yellow eyes. And they had a Heartless Symbol on their chest. The Wolf-like Heartless were as tall as Maugrim

**"THEY SHALL AID YOU AND YOUR PACK IN YOUR SEARCH. NOW, FIND THE SON OF ADAM, THE DAUGHTERS OF EVE, AND THE SON OF SHARA AND DUCAR AND BRING THEM HERE. DO. NOT. FAIL US."** Lord Thanatos says

Maugrim nods understanding his task then howls into the castle. More wolves emerge from the castle. With Maugrim, the Wolves, and the Heartless ready, they set off heading out of the castle and into the frozen forest

(Elsewhere in the frozen forest)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver soon hear the Wolves howling in the forest not far from them

"What was that?" Devon asks

"It's the Wolves! They're after us! Run! Back to the house!" Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver run back to the house as the Wolves drew evermore closer

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alrighty. So here, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, and Lucy having met Mr. and Mrs. Beaver learn about the Prophecy of Narnia. And wait a minute, how do Mr. and Mrs. Beaver know about Devon? Edmund arrives at the Witch's Castle and meets Lord Thanatos. And...surprise! New Character Reveal! Lord Thanatos now has a Pet Dark Dragon named Ragnarok! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	27. They're after us!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(The Beaver's House)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver burst into the house

"Hurry! Mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver says

"Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver says as she began gathering supplies

"What's she doing?" Peter asks

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver says

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver says

Maugrim, the Wolves and Heartless soon arrive at the Beaver's house. Maugrim turns his attention toward the Wolves and the Heartless

"Take them." Maugrim commands in a calm voice

The Wolves and Heartless began to close in on the Beaver House. Inside the house, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver soon hear snarling outside. The Wolves and Heartless surrounded the house and began digging their way in through the wood

"Hurry." Maugrim says

Within moments, the Wolves and Heartless break into the house. They search the house but they were nowhere to be found. One of the wolves scratches a nearby door and opens it. Behind the door was a hole that led to an Underground Tunnel System

(Inside the Underground Tunnels)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were inside the Tunnel trying to escape the wolves. Peter held a torch to light the way

"Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver says

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver says

As the group proceeded through the tunnel, Lucy tripped and stumbled to the ground. Devon helped Lucy up to her feet. Suddenly, the group heard the Wolves

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy says

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver says

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver says

"Don't worry, Lucy. I got you." Devon says picking up Lucy and holding her in his arms

The group continues heading deeper into the tunnel. They soon come across a dead-end

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver says

"There wasn't room next to the jam." Mr. Beaver says

Mr. Beaver then began to climb up a hole. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver climbed up the hole and eventually made it outside

"Let's go. Let's go." Devon says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch revert back to normal size

"Block up the hole." Hiccup says

Peter takes a barrel and puts it against the hole. Lucy backs away and trips on some rocks. The group turns and looks toward Lucy. They look toward her feet and upon closer inspection notice that the rocks were actually Rabbits frozen in stone Mr. Beaver soon turns his attention toward a Badger frozen in stone

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver says

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver says

The group looks around and sees dogs, boars and other animals frozen in stone

"What happened here?" Peter says

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

The voice belonged to a male fox

"You take one more step, Traitor and i'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver says while Mrs. Beaver holds him back

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The Fox says

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver says

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move." The Fox says

"What did you have in mind?" Devon says

The Fox smiles

Maugrim, the Wolves, and the Heartless soon bust out of the hole and surround the Fox. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stayed high up in the tress out of sight. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hid in the nearby brush

"Heartless? What are they doing here?" Luna whispers

"We'll worry about that later." Devon whispers

"Greetings, gents. Lost something have we?" The Fox says

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim says

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The Fox says

One Wolf quickly grabs hold of the Fox' back in it's jaws holding it off the ground The Fox whimpurs in pain as the wolf holds it off the ground. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver gasp silently

"Your reward is your life. It's not much. But still. Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim asks

"North. They ran North." The Fox says

"Smell them out." Maugrim says

Having said that, Maugrim, the Wolves and the Heartless head deeper into the forest. The Wolf holding the Fox tosses it aside. The Fox lands in the snow unconscious. Soon, the Wolves and Heartless disappear out of sight

(Later that night)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and the Foxsat in the snow infront of a fireplace. Mrs. Beaver tended to the Fox' wounds

"They were helping Tumnus. The Queen got here before I could. Ow! Oh!" The Fox says

"Are you all right?" Lucy asks

"Well I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" The Fox says

"Stop squirming. You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day." Mrs. Beaver says

"Worse day of the year." Mr. Beaver says

"Here. Let me see." Devon says motioning to Mrs. Beaver and the Fox

Devon motions his Right-hand over the Fox' wounds. Bright Blue aura envelopes his hand. The Fox' wounds began to heal and disappeared. Peter, Susan and Lucy look awe-inspired. The Fox sighs with relief

"Thank you for your kindness and thank you, Son of Shara and Ducar. But i'm afraid that's all the time I have for." The Fox says

"You're leaving?" Lucy asks

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen and an honor. But time is short. Aslan himself has asked me to gather some more troops." The Fox says

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver says

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver says

"Yeah. What's he like?" Fishlegs asks

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The Fox says

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan says

"But surely, King Peter, the Prophecy!" The Fox says

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver says

"We just want our brother back." Peter says

(Meanwhile back at the With's Castle)

Edmund was in the Castle Dungeon shackled by his ankles. He looks across from him and sees Mr. Tumnus, the Faun

"Mr. Tumnus." Edmund says

"What's left of him. You're Lucy Pevensie's Brother." Mr. Tumnus says

"I'm Edmund."

"Yes. Yes. You have the same nose. Is you're sister all right? Is she safe?" Mr. Tumnus says

"I don't know." Edmund says

Suddenly, the cell doors unlock and Jadis, Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok, and Ginarrbrik stepped inside the cell toward Edmund

"My police tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found." Jadis says

Lord Thanatos lifts Edmund up with unseen force emnating from his Right-hand

**"WHERE ARE THEY?"** Lord Thanatos asks

"I don't know." Edmund stammers

"Then you are no more further use to us." Jadis says

"Wait! The Beaver said something about Aslan!" Edmund says

"Aslan? Where?" Jadis asks

"I-"

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything." Mr. Tumnus says

**"SILENCE, MORTAL."** Lord Thanatos says thrusting his Left-hand toward Mr. Tumnus knocking him back a few feet

"I said...where is Aslan?" Jadis asks

"I...I don't know. I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!" Edmund says

Lord Thanatos sets Edmund down gently

"Guard!" Jadis calls

"Your Majesties."

"Release the Faun." Jadis says

Following his orders, the Guard unlocks the shackles freeing Mr. Tumnas

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" Jadis asks

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Mr. Tumnas says

"You're here ecause he turned you in for sweeties." Jadis asks

Mr. Tumnas looks toward Edmund

"Take him upstairs." Jadis tells the guard looking toward Mr. Tumnas

The Guard drags Mr. Tumnas out of the dungeon

"And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." Jadis says

**"THEN LET US NOT KEEP HIS FAMILY WAITING. COME RAGNAROK."** Lord Thanatos says heading upstairs with his Pet Dragon following him

Jadis and Ginarrbrik follow Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok back upstairs out of the dungeon leaving Edmund

(The Next Day)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver make it out of the frozen forest and up to a hill

"Now Aslan's Camp is just near the Stone Table across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver says

"River?" Peter says

"Oh that river's been frozen for a hundred of years." Mrs. Beaver says

"It's so far." Peter says

"Yeah. Talk about big." Tuffnut says

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver says

"Smaller." Susan says

"C'mon. Let's get going." Devon says

(Back at the Witch's Castle)

Edmund is brought outside the Witch's Castle with Ginarrbrik. He soon turns his attention to the left and he sees Mr. Tumnas frozen in stone

"When you're ready, Son of Adam." Jadis says as she sat in her sleigh

Lord Thanatos rode Ragnarok's back. Edmund was brought onto the sleigh and soon Jadis, Ginarrbrik, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok headed out into the wilderness

(Elsewhere)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver traveled across the frozen lake

"Come on, humans. While we're still young." Mr. Beaver says

"If I hear him tell us to hurry up one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter says

"I'll take care of that." Snotlout says

"Snotlout." Astrid says

"What? I was just joking." Snotlout says

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver says

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy says

"Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver says

The group looks behind them and see a sleigh pulled by Reindeer heading straight toward them

"Run!" Devon shouts

The group flees from the sleigh crossing the frozen lake and into the forest

"Hurry!" Luna shouts

"Dive! Dive!" Mr. Beaver says

The group heads down the snow and hides inside a small cave. They hear jingling bells of a sleigh. They soon stop. Next, the group sees the shadow of a figure above them in the snow. After a few seconds, the figure turns around and leaves. Everything fell silent

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy says

"I suppose i'll go have a look." Mrs. Beaver says

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver says

"Well neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver says

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver says

Having said that, Mr. Beaver heads out of the cave to check up top. Several seconds pass. Suddenly, the group hears footsteps and then Mr. Beaver appears above them

"Come out! Come out!" Mr. Beaver says popping his head in

Lucy shrieks in surprise

"Hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you." Mr. Beaver says

With that said, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver emerge out of the cave and up the small hill of snow. When they reached the top, they all saw Father Christmas with his Sleigh and Reindeer

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy says

"It certaintly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Father Christmas says

"Look, I've put up with alot since I got here, but this." Susan says

"But in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Father Christmas says

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan says

"No. For a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's Power. Still, I dare say that you could do with these." Father Christmas says

Father Christmas then brings out a sack

"Presents!" Lucy says excited

From the sack, Father Christmas brings out a small bottle of red liquid and a small dagger for Lucy

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And I though hope you never have to use it." Father Christmas says

"Thank you, sir. But I think I could be brave enough." Lucy says

"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas says

Next, Father Christmas takes out a Bow and a white quiver full of arrows for Susan

"Susan." Father Christmas calls

Susan steps forward

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Father Christmas says

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan says

Father Christmas chuckles

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." Father Christmas says as he hands Susan a white horn

Finally, Father Christmas takes out a sword in a red sheathe and a shield with a red lion on it

"Peter, The time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas says

Peter takes the sword and shield

"Thank you, sir." Peter says

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them wise and well." Father Christmas says

Father Christmas turns his attention toward Devon

"Devon, you are a bright boy and you have a bright heart. I'm honored that I had the opportunity to meet you." Father Christmas says

Devon nods yes feeling the exact same way

"Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." Father Christmas says

Father Christmas picks up the sack and places it back on his sleigh. Father Christmas then mounts the sleigh and turns his attention toward the group

"Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas says

With that said, Father Christmas takes off on his sleigh heading out into the distance

"Told you he was real." Lucy says looking toward Susan

"You know, we have a holiday similar to this. But back in Berk, we call it Snoggletog." Hiccup says

"That sounds...interesting." Devon says

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means?" Peter says

"I do. No more ice." Devon says

(Near the River)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver arrive at the river. As they arrive, they could see the ice on the river was beginning to crack and drift away

"We need to cross now!" Devon says

"Right." Luna says

"Don't Beavers make dams?" Lucy asks

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver says

"Come on!" Peter says

"Wait! Can't we just think about this for a minute?" Susan asks

"We don't have a minute." Peter says

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan says

"No. You're trying to be smart. As ususal." Peter says

Suddenly, the group hear Wolf Howls in the distance

"Uh ok. Can we move this along people?" Snotlout says

"I'm with Snotlout. We have to keep moving." Astrid says

"Then let's waste no more time. Let's get down there." Devon says

Having said that, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver began making their way down toward the Melting River

* * *

**Author's Note: **They're after us! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were chased by Maugrim, the Wolves and the Heartless but with the help of Mr. Fox, they escaped them...for now. They head out into the wilderness and along the way they meet Father Christmas. Who would've thought Narnia had a Christmas? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	28. The Melting River

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Near the frozen lake)

The Wolves were sniffing the snow searching for the group. They soon caught the scent and began howling

(At the Melting River)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver make it down to the ice. Peter tries to step foward but his weight began to push the ice down. Taking notice, Peter quickly steps back

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver says

"Maybe you should." Peter says

Mr. Beaver goes first ahead of the group making sure the ice was stable

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asks

"Well you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver slowly follow Mr. Beaver across the ice

"If mum knew what we were doing-" Susan says before Peter cuts her off

"Mum's not here." Peter says

Suddenly, the ice above them to their left begins to fall

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaims as the Wolves and Heartless Wolves close in above them

"Hurry!" Susan says

The began to cross the river as fast as they could without cracking the ice. Maugrim, The Wolves and Heartless jumped down and blocked their path. More Wolves appeared behind the group trapping them on the ice. The Wolfs growl at the group. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growl at the Wolves. Mr. Beaver growls at one Wolf only causing it to tackle him to the ground

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cries out

"Peter! Devon!" Lucy cries out

Devon stands infront of the group and summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. Peter draws his sword

"Put those down, boys. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim says

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver says

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim says

"Wait! Maybe we should listen to him!" susan says

"Smart girl." Maugrim chuckles

"Are you insane?" Snotlout exclaims

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver says

"Oh come on. This isn't you're war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim says

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan says

"No! Peter! Devon! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have the chance!" Mr. Beaver says

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam, Son of Shara and Ducar? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim says

Suddenly, the group hears rumbling

"Devon!" Luna cries out

The group turns and sees that the frozen waterfall began to crack

"Hold on to me!" Peter exclaims

Peter takes his sword and drives it into the ice

"Guys! Hold on!" Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and like Peter drives it into the ice. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch drive their claws into the ice. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut held onto their dragons. Within moments, the ice cracks and falls into the river causing a wave of water to erupt. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the Wolves and the Heartless disappear into the water. Several seconds pass. Eventually, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver emerge from the water. The group held on to the ice as they drifted down the river holding on for dear life. They soon make it to shore. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch shake the water off themselves

"Lovely." Mr. Beaver says as he shakes the water off him

Peter, and Susan rise above the ground. Susan turns and sees Peter holding Lucy's Fur coat while Lucy was nowhere in sight

"What have you done?" Susan says

Susan looks around for Lucy

"Lucy! Lucy!" Susan calls

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy says walking toward the group

"Don't you worry, dear. Your Brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver says

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver turn toward the forest and see pink flowers blooming on the branches of the trees

"Yes! No more snow!" Snotlout says

"Let's keep moving." Devon says

"We're right behind you." Luna says

With that said, the group proceeded back into the forest. As they headed deeper into the forest, the snow began to melt and lush greenery returned to Narnia

(Back near the river)

Jadis, Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok, Ginnarbrik, and Edmund reach the river and discover that it had completely melted away

"It's so warm out." Ginnarbrik says removing his coat

Jadis, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok look toward Ginnarbrik. Ginnarbrik stops midway in removing his coat

"I'll go and check the sleigh." Ginnarbrik says

"My Lord, your Majesty, we found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." One Wolf says

A Wolf had the Fox in it's jaws and soon drops him on the ground making him yelp in pain

"Ah. So nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my Wolves last night. Perhaps you can help us now." Jadis says

"Forgive me, your Majesty." The Fox says

"Oh, don't waste our time with flattery." Jadis says

"Not to seem rude but I wasn't actually talking to you." The Fox says

Jadis, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok look toward Edmund. Jadis looks back toward the fox and points the sharp icy point of her staff toward him

"Where are the humans headed?" Jadis asks

The Fox remains silent. Recieving no response, Jadis was about to finish off the Fox when Edmund steps between them

"Wait! No! Don't. The Beavers said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there." Edmund says

"An army?" Jadis says

The Fox sighs

"Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty...before he dies." Jadis says

Jadis drives her staff into the Fox turning him to stone

"No!" Edmund exclaims

Jadis turns toward Edmund and slaps his face

"Think about whose side you are on, Edmund. Ours or theirs." Jadis says

Edmund looks toward the Stone Fox

"Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants." Jadis says

In that moment, she freezes a Butterfly in stone. The Butterfly drops to the ground intact

"It's a war he shall get." Jadis says

**"AND WHEN THAT TIME COMES, THE KEYBLADE WIELDER SHALL SURELY FALL."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos chuckles to himself

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, winter has ended! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver proceed toward Aslan's Camp while Mr. Fox is interrogated by Jadis and Lord Thanatos before...Oh no! He is frozen in stone! Now this means war! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	29. Aslan's Camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Aslan's Camp)

After their long journey, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver finally made it to Aslan's Camp. Peter, Susan, and Lucy no longer had their fur coats. As they approached the camp, Lucy looked behind her and saw a Dryad in the form of Petals. The Dryad waves at Lucy and Lucy waves back. She then catches up with the group. The Group soon enter Aslan's Camp. Around them were Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lionesses, Phoenix, Unicorns, even Dragons. All of them watched as the group walked by and even started following them in a crowd

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asks

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy says

After making their way across the camp, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver arrive infront of Aslan's Tent. Infront of Aslan's Tent was Oreius, a Centaur and General of Aslan's Army. Devon steps forward taking lead of the group and summons his Keyblade and holds it up in the air

"We have come to see Aslan." Devon says

Everyone turns their attention toward Aslan's Tent. The crowd around the group all bowed before the tent. Then finally, the group meets Aslan, the Lion as he steps out of his tent. Aslan soon stops and stands infront of the group. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver all kneel before Aslan

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Devon, Noble Son of Shara and Ducar. It is an absolute honor to meet you and your friends. And welcome to you too Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the Fourth?" Aslan says

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter says

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan says

"We regress to inform you that Edmund has been captured by the White Witch." Devon says

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asks

"He...betrayed them, your Majesty." Mr. Beaver says

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius says raising his voice

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan says

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter says

"We all were." Susan says

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy says

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan says

Having met Aslan, the group settled themselves in Aslan's Camp. While everyone was settled back in the camp, Devon stood on a hill with Luna that overlooked the camp looking toward a majestic castle in the distance. They both soon notice Aslan approaching them

"That is Cair Paravel, the Castle of the Four Thrones. The very place that the Pevensies will rule as King and Queens of Narnia. You doubt the Prophecy?" Aslan says

"No. Of course not. But I don't know if the Pevensies do. Aslan, everyone in Narnia claims and believes that the Pevensies are children that fit the Prophecy of Narnia but yet the Pevensies find it hard to belive. Everyone except Lucy who believes it more than anyone else." Devon says

"You are a bold and wise young man, Devon. Having to hear those words, you truly are the Son of Shara and Ducar and you are truly the Legendary Keyblade Wielder of Light." Aslan says

"But wait, how does everyone in Narnia know about the Keyblade? I come from another world known as Destiny Islands yet the moment I arrive in Narnia, everyone seems to know about me. How is that?" Devon asks

"It was The Inheritor who revealed to us the Prophecy." Aslan says

"You know The Inheritor?" Luna asks

"Yes. I do. He came to me and revealed to me the Prophecy of Narnia as well as the Universe. He told me that a Legendary Keyblade Wielder would arrive with the Pevensies and fight alongside them against the White Witch. The Inheritor is truly a remarkable being. He is wise beyond all knowing. He even mentioned to me that Peter planned on turning Beaver into a hat." Aslan says

Devon, Luna, and Aslan chuckle

"Devon, Luna, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than all of us that The Inheritor controls that rules over Narnia and the Universe. It defines right from wrong, Good and Evil and governs all our destinies. Yours, the Pevensies, and mine." Aslan says

"It was said that I was supposed to lead the Pevensies to your camp." Devon says

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan says

"Not all of them." Devon says

"Devon, I shall do what I can to help Edmund, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe." Aslan says

(Elsewhere)

Edmund was tied to a tree with his mouth gagged as Ginnarbrik circling him

"Is our little prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed? Special Treatment for the Special Boy! Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginnarbrik says

(Not far from Aslan's Camp)

Lucy and Susan were near a calm flowing river talking to each other

"You look like mum." Lucy says

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan says

"We should bring her back one. A whole trunk full!" Lucy says

"If we ever get back...I'm sorry i'm like that. We used to have fun, didn't we?" Susan says

"Yes, before you got boring." Lucy giggles

"Oh really?" Susan says with a grin on her face

Then, she splashes water at Lucy. Lucy splashes water back at Susan. Susan and Lucy walk over and grab a towel. When Susan grabs the towel, Maugrim appears behind it. Susan and Lucy scream

"Please don't try and run away. We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly." Maugrim says

Susan looks back and sees her white horn. She takes the towel and throws it at the wolf as she rushes for the horn

(Back at Aslan's Camp)

As Devon, Luna, and Aslan stood on the hill, they hear Susan's horn blow in the distance

"Susan! She must be in danger!" Devon exclaims

"Then let's go! We've got to get the others! Jump on!" Luna says

Devon jumps onto Luna and the two rush off to find the others

(Back near the river)

Susan and Lucy were up in a tree out of the wolves reach. Maugrim and the wolf jump up and try to snap their jaws at Susan and Lucy but were unable to reach them. In that moment, Devon and Luna arrives with Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Peter

"Get back!" Devon shouts as he summons his Keyblade

Maugrim and the Wolf turn their attention toward Devon and Peter

"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim says

"Peter! Devon! Watch out!" Susan says

Maugrim and the Wolf both snarl at Devon and Peter. Then out of nowhere, Aslan pins the Wolf down to the ground. Then, Oreius arrives followed by Cheetahs, Satyrs, and Fauns. Oreius was about to attack but Aslan stops him

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter and Devon's battle." Aslan says

Devon and Peter turn their attention toward Maugrim

"Do not think that I have come alone with just my sergeant. Heartless! Attack!" Maugrim says

Suddenly, a Massive Heartless emerges from the shadows behind Maugrim infront of Devon, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Aslan, Oreius, the Cheetahs, Satyrs, and Fauns

This Heartless was a Phantom Heartless, one of the most powerful Heartless. The Phantom Heartless wears a long, tattered, white cloak with long black sleeves that is decorated by a flame-like pattern. from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. The apparent source of its power was an orb that contains its heart in the lower section of the cloak. Darkness enveloped the Heartless' entire body

"So that's a Heartless." Peter says

"Stay back. I'll handle this. This is my fight." Devon says making his stand against the massive Heartless

Devon strikes first by the Heartless multiple times with his Keyblade. The Phantom Heartless retaliates by casting a blast of darkness toward Devon. Devon jumps out of the way avoiding the attack. But what he didn't realize was that the blast of darkness homed in on him. Devon turned and saw the blast heading straight toward him. He quickly turned and blocked the attack. Next, the Phantom tries swiping it's claws at Devon. Devon manages to block the attacks. Devon strikes the Heartless multiple times again with his Keyblade

Once he finished his attack, he notices that the heart floating below the Heartless changed color from white to red. This meant that Fire magic only worked on the Heartless. Knowing that his other attacks won't work, Devon used his Fire magic and cast a blast of fire toward the Heartless. The attack manages to deal significant damage to the Heartless. After hitting the Heartless multiple times with Fire Spells, the heart changes color again this time changing to blue. This meant Ice Spells only worked on the Heartless now. Once Devon realized this, he used his Ice magic and cast multiple blasts of ice toward the Heartless. After hitting the Heartless multiple times with Ice Spells, the heart changes color again this time changing to yellow. This meant Ice Spells only worked on the Heartless now. Once Devon realized this, he used his Electric magic and cast multiple bolts of electricity toward the Heartless. The attack inflicts immense damage. After hitting the Heartless with a powerful Thunder spell, the heart changes color again back to white

Having recieved numerous attacks from the Keyblade Wielder, the Phantom casts multiple blasts of darkness that homed in on Devon. Devon manages to block a few blasts before he was forced to jump out of the way in order to avoid the others. The Phantom Heartless then takes it's hands and spreads them out casting purple lightning. The Purple Lightning hits the ground summoning more Heartless. These were Neo-Shadows. The Neo-Shadows all attack Devon heading straight for him in a group. Devon strikes by leaping forward toward the Neo-Shadows and swinged his Keyblade right at a Neo-Shadow then quickly twirled and swinged at another one. One Heartless tired to attack Devon up front but Devon jumped back, leapt up into the air and swinged his Keyblade casting blue bolts of lightning from his Keyblade down on multiple Neo-Shadow. Another Neo-Shadow tried to attack Devon from behind. Devon turned, backflipped into the air and threw his Keyblade toward the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates from the attack. Devon lands on the ground and his Keyblade reappears in his Right-hand. Another Heartless tries to attack Devon from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Devon backflips vaulting over the Neo-Shadow. While he is above the Neo-Shadow, Devon takes his Keyblade and cleaves it through the Neo-Shadow. The Neo-Shadow disintegrates in a puff of black smoke and Devon lands back on the ground.

Now that all the Neo-Shadows were defeated, Devon leapt up toward the Phantom Heartless and finishes the fight cleaving right through the Heartless splitting it in two. The Phantom Heartless soon vanishes in a flash of light and it's heart is released. Devon lands back on the ground, stood up and crossed his arms grinning with pride as the Heartless disintegrates behind him

"It's true. He really is the Legendary Keyblade Wielder." Aslan says impressed

Maugrim growls then turns his attention toward Peter

"You may think you're a King, but you're going to die...like a dog!" Maugrim says jumping toward Peter

"Watch out!" Lucy exclaims

"Argh!" Peter cries out as he falls back on the grass

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy cry out

Susan and Lucy jump down off the tree and rush over toward Peter. They move Maugrim off him and it turns out Peter was alright. Apparently, Peter's sword stabbed Maugrim as he leapt toward him instantly killing him. With Maugrim dead, Aslan lets the wolf go. The wolf flees into the wilderness

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan says

With that said, Oreius, the Cheetahs, Satyrs, and Fauns chase after the wolf following it back toward the Witch's Camp. Aslan soon turns his attention toward Devon and Peter

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan says

Peter cleans his sword of Maugrim's blood and kneels before Aslan. Devon drives his Keyblade into the ground and kneels before Aslan. Aslan places his Right-Paw on Peter's Left-Shoulder

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-bane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan declares

After that, Aslan places his Right-Paw on Devon's Left-Shoulder

"Rise, Sir Devon Shadow-bane, Keyblade Wielder of Light." Aslan declares

Devon and Peter rise to their feet. They both look toward Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Susan, and Lucy. They soon turn their attention back toward Aslan who smiles. They both look at each other and nod. Peter sheathes his sword while Devon de-summons his Keyblade

(At the Witch's Camp)

Minotaurs, Dwarves, Pigmies, Cyclops, Orcs and other creatures that serve The White Witch were preparing for war against Aslan's Army. The White Witch, Lord Thanatos, and Orwin, a Minotaur General was planning the attack

"The Minotaurs will take the left flank. We'll keep the Giants in reserve and send the Dwarves in first." Orwin says

"I HAVE MY HEARTLESS GENERALS IN RESERVE. THEY SHALL COMMAND THE HEARTLESS IN THE WAR AS WE MAKE OUR MOVE. EVERYTHING IS SET. THE PIECES ARE IN MOTION. SOON, THE WORLD OF NARNIA SHALL BE OURS AND WITH IT, THE UNIVERSE SHALL FOLLOW." Lord Thanatos says

Suddenly, the Wolf returns to the camp bringing with it Oreius, the Cheetahs, Satyrs, and the Fauns as they lay waste to the Witch's forces

"The Prisoner." Orwin says

Within moments, Oreius and his forces head back to Aslan's Camp with Edmund. Jadis, Lord Thanatos, and Orwin look around only to see the destruction the Narnians have wrought. Dead Pigmies, Minotaurs, Dwarves, Cyclops and other creatures littered the ground. Ginnarbrik was tied to a tree with a dagger holding up his hat with his mouth gagged. Jadis grabs hold of the dagger and frees Ginnarbrik

"You're not going to kill me?" Ginnarbrik says removing his gag

"Not yet." Jadis says

Jadis and Lord Thanatos turn toward Orwin

"We have work to do." Jadis says

"INDEED WE DO." Lord Thanatos says

(Back at Aslan's Camp)

As Devon and Peter walked through the camp, they both see Aslan up on a hill with Edmund. In that moment, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Susan, and Lucy arrive

"Edmund!" Lucy calls out happy to see him

Lucy tries to run up to Edmund but Peter stops her. Aslan and Edmund turn their attention toward the group then toward each other. They soon head down to the group

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." Aslan says

Having said that, Aslan walks away. Everyone looks toward Edmund

"Hello." Edmund says breaking the silence

Lucy rushes over to Edmund and hugs him. Then, Susan hugs Edmund

"Are you alright?" Susan asks

"I'm a little tired." Edmund says

Luna and Toothless walk up to Edmund

"Hello, Luna. Hello, Toothless." Edmund says

"It's good to have you back, Edmund." Luna says

Toothless nods yes in agreement

Luna and Toothless nuzzle themselves against Edmund's body. Edmund pets Luna and Toothless. Edmund soon turns his attention toward Peter

"Get some sleep." Peter says

Edmund walks past Peter calmly

"And Edmund." Peter says

Edmund turns around facing Peter

"Try not to wander off." Peter says

Edmund smiles and heads into the tent

(Later that day)

Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were eating toast while Peter, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch sat on the ground

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Edmund." Lucy says

"I'm sure they'll pack us something for the journey back." Peter says

"We're going home?" Lucy asks

"You are. I promised mum i'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter says

"But they need us. All four of us." Lucy says

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter says

"Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch and Lord Thanatos can do. And i've helped them do it." Edmund says

"Hold up. Did you just say Lord Thanatos?" Tuffnut asks

"Yes. Why?" Edmund says

"That makes things even worse. Lord Thanatos is here in Narnia." Devon says

"That explains the Heartless." Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement

"Which is why we can't leave these people behind to suffer." Edmund says

"I suppose that's it then." Susans says rising to her feet

"Where are you going?" Spyro asks

"To get in some practice." Susan says grabbing her bow and arrows

(Out near the training area)

Susan and Lucy were practicing their skills in combat. Susan starts off with her bow and arrow. Susan takes an arrow, readies her bow, aims at the bullseye, and releases the arrow. The arrow hits just outside the bullseye. Lucy then takes her dagger and throws it. The dagger hits the bullseye with a direct hit. Lucy laughs as Susan looks at her. Meanwhile, Peter and Edmund were practicing Horseback Riding. Devon and Luna also took practice in Horseback Riding or in their case Dragon Riding on the ground. Peter rode a white Unicorn while Edmund rode a brown horse. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Susan, and Lucy watched them practice

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up like Oreius showed us." Peter says

"En Garde!" Edmund says

"Now block." Peter says

"That's it. You're getting it." Devon says

"You got it." Luna says

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Beaver shows up

"Edmund! Peter! Devon!" Mr. Beaver calls

The brown horse Edmund was riding on whinnies and rises on it's hind legs

"Whoa horsie!" Edmund says

The horse lands back on all fours

"My name is Philip."

"Oh sorry." Edmund apologizes

"The Witch has declared a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here with a Dark Figure riding a Black Dragon!" Mr. Beaver says

Devon could only guess who the Dark Figure was

"Lord Thanatos." Devon says

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! They made it to Aslan's Camp! Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver finally meet Aslan! Devon has a little chat with Aslan and...hold up! How does Aslan know the Inheritor? Edmund is finally rescued and brought to Aslan's Camp! The whole group is back together again! Now for some practice until...Uh-Oh! The White Witch and Lord Thanatos are on their way to Aslan's Camp! What now? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	30. The Stone Table

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Aslan's Camp)

Jadis, Ginnarbrik, Orwin, and Lord Thanatos riding Ragnarok arrive at Aslan's Camp escorted by Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, and Orcs

"Jadis, The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginnarbrik announces

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and Aslan watched as the White Witch and Lord Thanatos approached them. All of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Gorillas, Rhinos, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lionesses, Phoenix, Unicorns, and Dragons dissed at them. The White Witch sat on a chair as 6 Cyclops held her up while Lord Thanatos rode his Dark Dragon, Ragnarok. The Cyclops soon stop and set the White Witch down. The White Witch and Lord Thanatos riding Ragnarok walk toward Aslan

"So that's the White Witch." Devon says

"And there's Lord Thanatos." Luna says

"Looks like he found himself a Dragon." Hiccup says

"But not one from Berk that's for sure." Fishlegs says nervously

The White Witch looks toward Edmund while Lord Thanatos turns his gaze toward Devon as they approach Aslan. They both soon turn their attention toward Aslan

**"YOU HAVE A TRAITOR IN YOUR MIDST, ASLAN."** Lord Thanatos says

"His offense was not against you." Aslan says

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis asks

"Don't cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written." Aslan says

**"THEN YOU'LL REMEMBER WELL THAT EVERY TRAITOR BELONGS TO US AS IT DOES TO THE DARKNESS. HIS BLOOD IS NOW OUR PROPERTY."** Lord Thanatos says

In that moment, Devon summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon and ponts it toward Lord Thanatos and the White Witch

"Try and take him then!" Devon threatens

The crowd murmurs in response to Devon's response. Lord Thanatos chuckles

**"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT MERE FORCE WILL DENY US OUR RIGHT, KEYBLADE WIELDER? ASLAN KNOWS THAT UNLESS THE BLOOD IS REPAID AS THE LAW DEMANDS, ALL OF NARNIA WILL BE OVERTURNED AND PERISH IN FIRE AND WATER."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos turns his attention toward Edmund with his glowing red eyes

**"THAT BOY. THAT CHILD. WILL DIE ON THE STONE TABLE."** Lord Thanatos says

The crowd murmurs in response to Lord Thanatos demands

**"AS IS TRADITION HERE IN NARNIA."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos and Jadis turn their attention back toward Aslan

**"YOU DARE NOT REFUSE US, ASLAN."** Lord Thanatos says

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan says

**"A WISE DECISION, ASLAN."** Lord Thanatos says

With that said, Aslan and Jadis enter the tent. Lord Thanatos dismounts Ragnarok and enters the tent following Aslan and Jadis

(Several minutes later)

Everyone waited outside for Aslan, Jadis and Lord Thanatos

"This is taking forever. They should've been done by now." Snotlout says

"These sort of things take time, Snotlout." Astrid says

"Astrid's right, you know." Hiccup says

"Wait. Here they come." Cynder says

"About time." Snotlout says

Suddenly, everyone rises to their feet as Jadis and Lord Thanatos exit the tent. Lord Thanatos turns his evil gaze toward Devon and chuckles slightly. Soon, Aslan steps out of the tent. He turns his attention toward Edmund and then turns his attention back toward the crowd

"They have renounced their claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan declares

The crowd cheers

"How do we know you're promise will be kept?" Jadis asks

The White Witch got her answer as Aslan roars at her. Jadis drop into her chair in response to Aslan's roar. The crowd of Narnians cheer ever more so. The cheering soon stops as Lord Thanatos chuckles

**"YOU DO NOT FRIGHTEN ME, ASLAN. I FEAR NOTHING. I AM THE VERY DEFINITION OF FEAR. YOU MAY HAVE DELAYED THE SON OF ADAM'S DEATH FOR NOW BUT WHEN THE TIME COMES, THERE SHALL BE NO LIMIT, NO BOUNDARY BETWEEN ME AND THE KEYBLADE WIELDER'S DEMISE."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos turns his gaze toward Devon

**"I LIKE THIS. THE WORLD OF NARNIA IN THE BALANCE AND YOU ALL BARGAIN FOR ONE MERE CHILD SAVE BUT A FEW COUNTLESS LIVES IN THE UNIVERSE. I CAN SEE IT NOW, THE DEMISE OF THE LEGENDARY KEYBLADE WIELDER. HIS VEINS RUN COLD AND FREEZES. THE LIFE FLEEING FROM HIS BODY AS IT DECAYS. HIS BLOOD POURING FROM HIS WOUNDS AS HE SIGHS HIS LAST BREATH. IT'S GUSHING RED. YOU BELIEVE YOU ALL HAVE BUT A SINGLE DESTINY ENVISIONED YET THERE ARE COUNTLESS MANY THAT VARY. SOME WITH A FAR GREATER PURPOSE. SOME THAT POORLY MISLEAD. SOME THAT EXTEND TO THE VERY ENDS OF TIME AND SPACE FAR BEYOND ARMS REACH. BUT I CAN SENSE IT. I CAN SENSE THE FEAR FLOWING THROUGH YOU. YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING THAT IS GOOD. SOMETHING THAT MAKES UP FOR THE HORRORS. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO FIGHT IT, THE FEAR THAT FLOWS FROM THE INSIDE WILL NEVER FADE. THEY ARE PART OF YOU. THEY ARE PART OF ALL OF YOU. AND THEY WILL NEVER FADE."** Lord Thanatos says

Darkness begins to envelope Lord Thanatos and his eyes and heartstone begin to glow red

**"I SHALL SEE THAT THE KEYBLADE WIELDER SUFFERS AN EXCRUCIATING, PAINFUL DEATH, ONE THAT SHALL SET AN EXAMPLE FOR ALL WHO DEFY OUR WILL. SLOWLY, INTIMATELY, IN EVERY WAY THAT YOU FEAR. AND THEN THE DARK LORD AND I SHALL WAKE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE GOOD WORK WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED AND WHEN THE KEYBLADE WIELDER SCREAMS, I SHALL SPLIT HIS SKULL. THIS I GUARANTEE, YOU MEWLING QUIMS. YOUR DEATH WILL BE EPIC, KEYBLADE WIELDER. BE CERTAIN OF THAT."** Lord Thanatos says in a deep, dark, demonic tone that echoes all across Aslan's Camp

His voice sends an icy chill down everyone's spines including Aslan. Having said that, Jadis, Ginnarbrik, Orwin, the Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, and Orcs head back to their camp with Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok in the lead. Devon, Luna,  
Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Aslan, the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lionesses, Phoenix, Unicorns, and Dragons watched as they left not uttering a single word after Lord Thanatos' speech

(Later that night)

While everyone in the camp was asleep, Aslan began walking out of the camp. Lucy saw Aslan moving past her tent and tried to wake Susan up

"Susan. Luna. Cynder. Astrid." Lucy whispers

Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid wakes up to Lucy's voice. Lucy grabs a lantern and heads outside the tent while Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid followed her. They follow Aslan into the forest hiding behind the trees. Aslan soon stops

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Aslan asks

Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid step out from the tree

"We couldn't sleep. Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan says

"I would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you." Aslan says

With that said, Aslan, Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid head deeper into the forest. After walking through the forest for several minutes, they soon stop

"It is time. From here on, I must go alone." Aslan says

"But Aslan-" Luna says before she was cut off by Aslan

"You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And thank you Luna, Cynder, and Astrid. And farewell." Aslan says turning toward Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid

Having said that, Aslan heads deeper into the forest. Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid head up a hill and look above the bushes. From that point, they could see the Stone Table. The Stone Table was basically a shrine of some sort having a large Stone Platform in the center with four columns of stones behind it and a stone staircase heading up toward it. Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid saw all sorts of creatures at the Stone Table. They saw Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, Werewolves, Orcs, and other creatures. Standing above the crowd of dark creatures was none other than Lord Thanatos and Jadis. Jadis held a dagger in her hands. Orwin and Ginnarbrik stood infront of the Stone Table infront of Lord Thanatos and Jadis

**"BEHOLD. THE GREAT LION."** Lord Thanatos says

All the Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, Werewolves, Orcs, and other creatures began laughing. Orwin walks up to Aslan's side and pokes the flat end of his battle axe at his side. Aslan grows at this. Orwin looks toward Lord Thanatos and Jadis. They both nod at him. With that, Orwin takes his battle axe in both his hands holding it horizontally and knocking Aslan down on his side

Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid gasp in shock

"Do you want some milk?" Ginnarbrik teases

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Astrid asks

**"BIND HIM."** Lord Thanatos commands

The Orcs and Pigmies began swarming on Aslan tieing his paws and jaws in rope

"Wait! Let him first be shaved." Jadis says

Ginnarbrik walks toward Aslan and takes out a dagger. He began cutting Aslan's fur off his body. Then, the Orcs and Pigmies join in stepping all over Aslan's body and cutting the fur off him. Soon, Aslan's fur was cut off his body

**"BRING HIM BEFORE US."** Lord Thanatos commands

The Pigmies and Minotaurs began dragging Aslan's body up the staircase and onto the Stone Table at Lord Thanatos and Jadis feet. Then, Lord Thanatos holds his Right-arm out. The crowd immediately falls silent. The crowd soon began bashing the ends of their torches onto the ground in a rythmic tone. The crowd continued this during the sacrifice. Lord Thanatos and Jadis kneel down to Aslan

"You know, Aslan, we're a little disappointed in you." Jadis says

**"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK BY ALL THIS THAT YOU COULD SPARE THE LIFE A HUMAN TRAITOR? YOU HAVE GIVEN US YOUR LIFE AND SAVING NO ONE. NOT EVEN THE KEYBLADE WIELDER."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos chuckles

**"SO MUCH FOR LOVE."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos and Jadis rise to their feet

"Tonight! The Deep Magic will be appeased!" Jadis says

**"BUT TOMORROW, WE WILL TAKE NARNIA FOREVER!"** Lord Thanatos says

All the Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, Werewolves, Orcs, and other creatures began cheering

"In that knowledge, despair." Jadis says

Jadis raises the dagger holding it above Aslan's body. Aslan looks toward the hills and sees Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid

"And die!" Jadis says bringing the dagger down onto Aslan's body stabbing him in his side

Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid gasp in shock. Sighing his last breath, Aslan was now dead on the Stone Table. Lucy and Susan began crying. Luna, and Cynder nuzzle against Lucy and Susan offering comfort. Susan, Lucy, and Astrid hug each other

"The Great Cat...is dead!" Jadis says

All the Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, Werewolves, Orcs, and other creatures began cheering evermore so

**"GENERAL, PREPARE YOUR ARMY."** Lord Thanatos commands

Orwin snorts then roars

**"HOWEVER SHORT IT MAY BE."** Lord Thanatos says looking toward Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid

Lord Thanatos chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic tone that echoes across the Stone Table

(Later that night)

When everyone at the Stone Table left, Lucy, Susan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid walked up to Aslan's body as he laid there peacefully on the stone platform. Lucy remembers the bottle that Father Christmas gave her and takes it out but Susan stops her

"It's too late." Susan says

"He must've known what he was doing." Luna says

Lucy and Susan began to weep over Aslan's body. The group soon began hearing spweaks. They look around and saw rats heading onto Aslan's body

"Get away! Get away all of you!" Susan says

"No. Look." Cynder says

Upon closer inspection, the Rats were gnawing at the ropes that was strapped onto Aslan's body around his paws. Susan, Lucy, and AStrid remove the rope that was wrapped around ASlan's mouth

"We have to tell the others." Luna says

"We can't just leave him." Lucy says

"Lucy, there's no time. They need to know." Astrid says

"Then, we'll head back. Devon and the others need us. You can both stay with Aslan." Cynder says

Lucy soon came up with an idea

"The trees." Lucy says

As Lucy and Susan stayed with Aslan, Luna, Cynder, and Astrid began making their way back toward the camp. As they did, leaves from the trees in the forest began blowing toward the camp. They soon reach a blossom tree. When they reach it, petals from the blossoms began blowing toward Devon, Peter, and Edmund's tent. They head inside the tent and began taking shape of the Dryad that Lucy saw. Devon, Peter, and Edmund jump up from their beds in surprise. Devon summoned his Keyblade as Peter drawed his sword

"Be still, my lords. I bring grave news from your sisters." The Dryad says

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no! Aslan's Dead having sacrificed himself for Edmund and the battle is approaching. What will happen now? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	31. The Battle for Narnia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Aslan's Camp)

After listening to the Dryad's report about what happened at the Stone Table, Devon and Peter step out of the tent where Edmund, Oreius, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stood around the table which had a map of the open fields of Narnia. The map had several figurines on them detailing Devon and Peter's Army from Lord Thanatos and the Witch's Army

"They're right. He's gone." Peter says

"Then we'll have to lead them. Peter, there's an army ready out there and it's ready to follow us." Devon says

"I can't." Peter says

"Aslan and I believed you could." Devon says

"And so do I." Edmund says

"Me too." Luna says

"Me too." Cynder says

"Same here." Astrid says

"The Witch's Army is nearing, sires. What are your orders?" Oreius asks

(The Fields of Narnia)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Edmund, Mr. Beaver, all of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lions, Phoenix, Unicorns, and Dragons were all assembled in the Fields of Narnia. Devon rode Luna in his Keyblade Armor with Peter on a Unicorn next to Oreius. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stood next to Devon and Luna. Edmund, Mr. Beaver, and some Centaur, Satyr, and Faun Archers were assembled up on the cliff. In the air, Kazar, Air Chief Marshall and Overlord of the Gryphons lands next to Devon and Luna

"They come, my lords. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." Kazar says

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius says

"No. But I bet they help." Peter says

"They may have better weapons at their disposal but I have the Greatest Weapon of all: My Heart." Devon says

The Army soon began hearing horns blowing in the distance. Then, they saw Orwin climbing up and stanting on a flat hill. Orwin roars and soon the Witch's entire army was behind him. All of the Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Pigmies, Werewolves, Orcs, and other creatures began making their way toward the hill. Even Neo-Shadows, Knights, Air Soldiers, Wyverns, and other Heartless assembled on the hill and stood idly. Jadis was on a chariot being pulled by two Polar Bears. Lord Thanatos rode Ragnarok up onto the flat hill in the front lines next to Jadis and Orwin being the Supreme Commander of the Army

Peter looks back toward Edmund then turns his attention toward Devon. Devon nods at Peter saying it was go time. And so, Peter draws his sword. Devon summons his Keyblade and the Centaurs, Fauns, and Satyrs drawed their swords. Soon, the Narnian Army began to cheer

"We have no need of prisoners. Kill them all." Jadis says

Orwin roars and the Witch's Army and the Heartless began heading straight toward the Narnian Army. Devon thrusts his Keyblade forward. As he did, dozens of Gryphons and Dragons flew overhead. The Gryphons and Dragons all carried boulders in their talons and claws. Kazar takes off into the air and joins the Gryphons and Dragons. Orwin looks up and sees the Gryphons and Dragons

"Look to the sky!" Orwin says

The Gryphons and Dragons began dropping their cargo down on the Witch's Army. The Dwarves began shooting arrows at the Gryphons and Dragons. Some Gryphons and Dragons are hit and brought down by the arrows. The Gryphons and Dragons soon pull back and fly back toward the Narnian Army. Devon and Peter look toward Oreius

"Are you with us?" Devon asks

"To the death." Oreius says

"Guys, you with me?" Devon asks looking back toawrd Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"We're right behind you." Hiccup says

"Don't worry. We got your back." Astrid says

"Yeah. We can take these punks." Snotlout says

Devon and Peter look at each other and nod. It was go time

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Devon shouts

Luna rose up on her hind legs like a horse as Devon held his Keyblade up into the air. With that said, the Battle for Narnia began. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Oreius, all of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lionesses, Phoenix, Unicorns, and Dragons all charged toward the Witch's Army and the Heartless. Within moments, the two armies clash

(Back at the Stone Table)

Susan and Lucy were still at the Stone Table with Aslan

"We have to go." Susan says

Having said that, Susan and Lucy began heading off the Stone Table. They look back toward Aslan's dead body once more then turn and continued climbing down the Stone Table. Suddenly, the ground shakes for a brief moment which caused Susan and Lucy to lose their balance but they were still on the stairs. Lucy looks back toward the Stone Table

"Susan!" Lucy calls

Susan and Lucy look back toward the Stone Table and see that it was cracked broken in two with Aslan gone

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asks

"What have they done?" Susan asks

Susan and Lucy then saw a figure infront of them. The sunlight began to rise over the horizon behind the figure. As the figure stood in the sunlight, it was revealed to be Aslan

"Aslan!" Susan and Lucy exclaim

Susan and Lucy rush over toward Aslan as he climbs down and hugs him

"But we saw the knife. The Witch." Susan says

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards." Aslan explains

"But we sent the news that you were dead. Devon, Peter, Edmund and the others have gone to war." Susan says

"We need to help them." Lucy says

"We will, dear one, but not alone. Climb on my back." Aslan says

Susan and Lucy climb onto Aslan's back. Lucy sat upfront while Susan sat behind her

"We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears." Aslan says

Having said that, Aslan roars

(Back on the Battlefield)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Oreius, Kazar, the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Unicorns, and Dragons fight valiantly against the attacking army

Two Neo-Shadows tried to attack Devon and Luna at the same time but Luna slammed her tail into them. One Neo-Shadow tries to attack Luna from the side but Devon swings his Keyblade at the incoming Heartless. The Heartless explodes taking the brunt of the attack

Toothless slammed his tail into two Neo-Shadows knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartlesss. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Heartless. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Heartless

Having seen enough of this ongoing fight, Jadis riding her chariot and Lord Thanatos riding Ragnarok advance toward the Narnian Army followed by the Heartless and the rest of the army

Edmund and Mr. Beaver watched up from the cliff. Edmund soon orders a Centaur Archer to fire

"Fire!" Edmund commands

One Centaur shot an arrow that exploded in small sparks. As the sparks died down, a Phoenix soars across the sky, catches on fire and crashes into the ground separating the attackers from and the Narnians. The Narnians cheer as a result

"Yes!" Mr. Beaver says

"Ha! You can't get us now!" Snotlout taunts

Just when the army thought they were safe, the flames turn purple and dissolve. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch gasp in shock as they see Jadis and Lord Thanatos advancing toward them. Their gaze unfazed by the battle around them

"But now they can!" Fishlegs says

Devon looks back towards large rock formations in the field near the cliff

"What do we do now?" Tuffnut asks

"Let's head back toward the rocks! They'll follow us inside!" Devon says

Peter nods in agreement

"Fall back! Draw them toward the rocks!" Peter commands

The Narnian horns sound off. Up on the cliffs, Edmund and Mr. Beaver hear the horns

"That's the signal! C'mon!" Mr. Beaver says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Oreius, Kazar, the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Unicorns, and Dragons all headed for the large rocks

(Elsewhere)

Susan, Lucy, and Aslan were heading through the forests that were now clear of snow

"Where are we going?" Susan asks

Susan, Lucy, and Aslan began heading toward the Witch's Castle

"Hang on!" Aslan says

(Back on the Battlefield)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Peter, Oreius, Kazar, the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Unicorns, and Dragons were now in a valley of Large rocks. The Centaur Archers covered them from the cliffside. Peter was behind while everyone else was upfront. Ginnarbrik aims for Peter and shoots his arrow. The arrow hits Peter's Unicorn in the leg. The Unicorn stumbled and fell to the ground. Peter was thrown off the Unicorn and onto the ground. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Oreius, and a Rhino turn toward Peter and see him on the ground. Peter looks infront of him and sees Jadis, Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok approaching him. Peter then looks behind him and see Oreius and a Rhino head past him toward the attacking army

"Stop!" Peter says trying to stop them

Peter's voice fell on deaf ears as Oreius and the Rhino pushed forward. The Rhino several enemies down. Dozens were either killed or wounded by the animal's massive strength. A cutter went for the legs of the Rhino. The Rhino collapsed onto the ground wounded. Oreius jumped over the Rhino and knocked a Minotaur and a Cyclops aside. He then caught sight of Orwin. Orwin caught sight of Oreius and swinged his axe at him. Oreius knocked the axe out of Orwin's grasp. Orwin grabbed hold of Oreius and held onto him. As he dragged Orwin on his back, Oreius took his two swords and drove them both into Orwin's back. Orwin fell to the ground dead. With Orwin dealt with Oreius took out a large two-handed sword and targeted Jadis, Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok. Oreius let out a battle cry and knocked a

After that, Oreius leapt over Jadis avoiding the Polar Bears and tried to swing his sword at Jadis. Jadis leaned her head back avoiding the blade. Oreius landed back on the ground and tried to swing at Jadis again. But before he could, Jadis takes her staff and stabs Oreius freezing him in stone

(At the Witch's Castle)

Susan, Lucy, and Aslan arrive at the Witch's Castle. They look around to see the frozen statues of Giants, Fauns, Centaurs, Bears, Gryphons, Horses, Rhinos, Lions, Boars, and other animals and mythic creatures. One statue that immediately caught their attention was the statue of Mr. Tumnus. Lucy immediately burst into tears at the sight of this. Susan cried with her. As the two girls cried, Aslan blows at the frozen Mr. Tumnas. In that moment, Mr. Tumnas began to thaw from his frozen stone state. Soon, Mr. Tumnas was freed. He nearly falls to the ground but Lucy and Susan catch him. Lucy and Mr. Tumnas look at each other and laugh happy to see one another

"Susan, this is-"

"Mr. Tumnas!" Susan says hugging Mr. Tumnas

Aslan steps near the front door of the Witch's Castle. Already, he has freed a Gryphon, a Cheetah, a Satyr, and a Centaur from stone

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle. Devon and Peter will need all the help they can find." Aslan says

(Back on the Battlefield)

Jadis and Lord Thanatos both knocked down a Satyr. Devon and Peter looked around them and saw that they were suffering heavy casualties. They look to their left and saw a Faun warrior get knocked down to the ground. To their right, they saw another Faun get knocked down to the ground. Jadis and Lord Thanatos looked up and saw two Gryphons heading down toward them. Lord Thanatos strikes one Gryphon down with one blow and Jadis freezes the second Gryphon in stone. The Gryphon crashes and shatters into pieces. Peter turns his attention toward Edmund

"Edmund! There are too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter says

Peter turns just in time to block the sword of a Minotaur

"You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver says

As Edmund and Mr. Beaver began making their way through the rocks, they turn their attention toward Jadis and Lord Thanatos. A Cheetah tries to attack Jadis from above but she quickly turns and stabs her staff at the Cheetah causing it to fall to the ground. Jadis soon turns her attention toward Peter and began making her way toward him. Edmund saw this and drew his sword

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver says

"Peter's not king yet." Edmund says rushing toward Jadis

Peter was busy fighting a Minotaur as the White Witch slowly approached him. She was about to attack Peter with her staff but Edmund jumps down at her. Jadis turns and faces Edmund. She tries to stab him with her staff but Edmund steps aside and cleaves his sword down on the staff shattering it's edge rendering it's powers useless. The staff's edge explodes in a blue flash of light. Devon and Peter notice the flash of light and turn toward Jadis and Edmund. Jadis quickly knocks Edmund's sword out of his grip and stabs him with the broken staff. Devon and Peter cry out toward Edmund. Jadis stares at Edmund. Edmund looks toward Jadis and soon falls to the ground. Jadis tosses the broken staff aside

Peter stabs the Minotaur on the ground and rushes toward Jadis. Jadis grabbed a sword as Peter rushed toward her. A Minotaur got in Peter's way but he quickly knocked it down. Peter swings his sword at Jadis who blocked the attack. He swung his sword two more time but Jadis blocked each blow. Jadis swung her sword at Peter. Peter blocked the sword with his shield. Jadis swung the second sword at Peter who blocked it with his sword. She then swung both swords at Peter who blocked with his sword and shield. She then pushes Peter back and swings the swords at him knocking Peter to the ground

Devon tries to head over toward Peter but Ragnarok blocks his path. Ragnarok roars at him. Luna, Spyro, and Cynder step in standing infront of Devon and Ragnarok

"Devon, you go ahead. We'll handle this." Luna says

"Luna." Devon says worried

"Go help Peter!" Luna says

Devon nods and heads past Ragnarok. He continues toward Peter and Jadis and soon Lord Thanatos blocks his path. In that moment, Devon makes his stand

"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME, KEYBLADE WIELDER." Lord Thanatos says with his Dark Keyblade: The Harbinger of Shadows in his Right-hand

"Get out of my way!" Devon shouts

Devon cleaves at Lord Thanatos with his Keyblade. Lord Thanatos blocks the Keyblade with his Dark Keyblade without any effort

Back with Peter and Jadis, Peter rises to his feet and swings twice at Jadis. Jadis blocks both blows with her swords. She retaliates by crossing both swords and thrusting them toward Peter's neck. Peter leans back narrowly dodging the tips of both swords. The Witch swings her swords twice at Peter. Peter ducks down dodging the blades. He then blocks the swords with his sword and shield. Afterwards, he swings his sword at Jadis who blocks with her sword. She then swings her swords at Peter who blocks with his sword and shield

They soon hear roars in the distance. As they fought Ragnarok, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder look toward the rocks. As he and Jadis fought, Peter and Jadis look toward the rocks. As he and Lord Thanatos fought, Devon and Lord Thanatos stop and look toward the rocks. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also turn their attention toward the rocks. They all saw Aslan roaring

"Impossible!" Jadis says

Behind Aslan appeared Lucy, Susan, Mr. Tumnas, Giants, Fauns, Centaurs, Bears, Gryphons, Horses, Rhinos, Lions, Boars, and other animals and mythic creatures which numbered in thousands. With Peter distracted, Jadis tries to strike at him. Peter turns just in time to block Jadis' sword. Luna, Spyro, and Cynder continued to fight Ragnarok as Devon and Peter continued to fight Lord Thanatos and Jadis.  
Aslan, Lucy, Susan, Mr. Tumnas and the Narnians began making their way onto the battlefield. Mr. Tumnas shoves a aside. A Giant knocks two Minotaurs aside with his club

Jadis manages to catch Peter off guard and strikes at his legs causing him to fall to the ground. While he was on the ground, she stabs one of the swords into Peter's Right-arm. Peter cries out in pain. Peter tries to move but was pinned to the ground. Jadis tries to swing her sword down on Peter but he blocks the attack with his shield. Jadis manages to knock the shield off of Peter's arm. Jadis was about to deal the final blow to Peter but Aslan jumps at Jadis catching her off guard and saving Peter's life. Aslan pins Jadis to the ground. Both he and Jadis stare at each other. Within moments, Aslan deals the final blow and finishes the White Witch

Peter manages to pull the sword off of his arm and rise to his feet. Around him he saw blurred images of Giants, Fauns, Centaurs, Bears, Gryphons, Horses, Rhinos, Lions, Boars, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Unicorns, and Dragons streak past him and Aslan. Time was progressing forward. Aslan turns and faces Peter

"It is finished." Aslan says

"Peter!" Lucy and Susan call out

Lucy and Susan rush over to Peter. Lucy hugs Peter while Susan looks around not seeing Edmund anywhere

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asks

Peter remembers where Edmund fell and rushes toward him with Susan and Lucy following close behind. Apart from them, Edmund laid on the ground breathing heavily. As he laid on the ground weakened, Ginnarbrik slowly approached Edmund wielding his axe

"Edmund!" Susan exclaims

Ginnarbrik turns toward Susan surprised. In that moment, Susan shot an arrow at Ginnarbrik causing him to fall to the ground. Peter, Susan and Lucy rushed over to Edmund. Lucy takes out the Juice of the Fire Flower and pours a single drop into Edmund's mouth. Several seconds pass and soon Edmund's wound was healed. Edmund looks up toward Peter, Susan and Lucy. Peter and Edmund hug each other

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter asks

Soon, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan all hugged each other

"Wait. Where's Devon?" Susan asks

Susan soon got her answer as Devon was thrown across the ground toward them. Devon rolls across the ground. He was thrown by none other than Lord Thanatos

"Devon!" Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy exclaim

"SO, THE SON OF ADAM STILL LIVES. ONCE I DEAL WITH THE KEYBLADE WIELDER, I SHALL DEAL WITH THE FOUR OF YOU AND THEN THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO DARKNESS. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED JADIS, THE WHITE WITCH. BUT LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO CONTEND WITH MY POWER." Lord Thanatos says

"No."

The voice belonged to Devon who staggered to his feet

"You will not harm them. You're fight is with me! You said so!" Devon says as he rises to his feet

"IF YOU ARE EAGER FOR DEATH, THEN I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH." Lord Thanatos says

Before the battle could start, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rushed over to Peter, Edmund, susan and Lucy

"Peter. Edmund." Luna says

"Susan. Lucy." Cynder says

"Luna." Lucy says

Lucy hugs Luna

"HOW TOUCHING. A CHILD'S LOVE FOR A DRAGON. SUCH A SIGHT SICKENS ME." Lord Thanatos says

"Lord Thanatos." Luna says

"I SEE THAT YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED MY PET DRAGON, RAGNAROK. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU ARE ALL JUST IN TIME TO BEAR WITNESS THE KEYBLADE WIELDER'S EPIC DOWNFALL." Lord Thanatos says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all saw Devon struggling to stay on his feet

"Devon!" Luna cries out

"He needs our help!" Hiccup says

"No. Stay back. This is Devon's battle. He alone must face Lord Thanatos." Aslan says

Devon gets into battle stance and faces Lord Thanatos

"YOU MAY BELIEVE YOU HAVE A GREAT DESTINY BEFORE YOU, BUT SOON YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER." Lord Thanatos says

"My Mother and Father? What do you mean?" Devon asks

"ALL IN DUE TIME. YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. THE TRUTH SHALL SOON BE REVEALED. I'M COUNTING ON IT." Lord Thanatos says as he got into battle stance

Devon and Lord Thanatos leapt toward each other at full speed. Within moments, the two Keyblade Wielders clashed causing a loud sonic wave, creating powerful high waves. The ground began shaking abruptly from the force of their attacks. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan and Lucy barely maintain their balance. Devon swiped his Keyblade at Lord Thanatos who dodged the attack. Devon quickly brought his Keyblade down on Lord Thanatos who blocked the attack. Lord Thanatos countered with a slash which Devon dodged. Devon swiped at Lord Thanatos who dodged and Lord Thanatos swiped at Devon with a thrust which he dodged. The two continued to swipe at each other, dodging their attacks. Lord Thanatos vertically slashed at Devon who did a back flip over the attack. As he hit the ground, he bolted forward and clashed with Lord Thanatos again. The two struggled with the blow. Devon manages to push Lord Thanatos back and strike multiple blows to his chest. Devon slashed Lord Thanatos with a harsh blow, knocking him back. Devon jumped into the air and brought the keyblade down on Lord Thanatos, who blocked with his Dark Keyblade. This time Devon pushed down on the Dark Keyblade, making Lord Thanatos push harder. Devon quickly slid the Keyblade out of the Dark Keyblade, bringing it over his shoulder and delivered a hard blow to Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos fired Red Lasers causing them to fly all over the place. Devon sprinted towards Lord Thanatos dodging the Red Lasers. Devon jumped up toward Lord Thanatos. The two clashed again, creating sparks from the energy. Devon and Lord Thanatos got into a melee of sword attacks, clashing and dodging their attacks. Lord Thanatos gave a thrust at Devon's head who dodged it. Devon swinged his Keyblade toward Lord Thanatos who blocks it with his Dark Keyblade. Lord Thanatos jumps back and crosses his arms. Multiple Orbs of Darkness circle around his body at fast speeds. With all the Power of Darkness surging through his body, Lord Thanatos thrusts his arms up causing the Orbs of Darkness to fly up into the air. The Orbs of Darkness began falling toward Devon. Devon raises his Keyblade into the air creating a large barrier of light that encases himself inside protecting him from the Orbs of Darkness as they fall toward them. The Orbs of Darkness crashes onto the barrier of light. Once the attack ceased, The barrier of light fades away. Lord Thanatos charged again and slashed at Devon, who jumped over the attack, returning with a kick, which Lord Thanatos was able to dodge by moving his head back. Devon went spinning into the air again as Lord Thanatos charged at him with his Dark Keyblade ready to slash at Devon. Devon quickly put the keyblade up, stopping the attack. After that, Devon hammered Lord Thanatos with a hard slash. Lord Thanatos lands on the ground. Devon flies toward Lord Thanatos and cleaves his Keyblade down on him. Lord Thanatos blocks the attack with his Dark Keyblade. Devon used Ragnarok on Lord Thanatos, giving an uppercut, right jab, let jab, vertical slash, and finished with a horizontal spin. Lord Thanatos was knocked back across the ground. Soon, he was left on his knees. Devon pointed the Keyblade at Lord Thanatos, charging up an energy attack in the Keyblade. When it reached full power, he released it upon Lord Thanatos, blasting him with twenty Blue Blasts of Light. Lord Thanatos screamed in pain from every single blast that hit him. Lord Thanatos fell on his knees after being hit by the barrage of attacks

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan and Lucy were all awe-inspired by the fantastic battle

Ragnarok rose to his feet and walked over toward Lord Thanatos who stood on one knee

"Lord Thanatos, what did you mean about my Mother and Father?" Devon asks

Lord Thanatos chuckles

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW." Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok fade away and disappears into the darkness

Devon was left baffled by what Lord Thanatos said about his Mother and Father

"Mom. Dad. What did he mean?" Devon asks

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan and Lucy all walk up to Devon

"Devon, are you alright?" Luna asks

"Yeah. I'm alright. But i'm so confused. Lord Thanatos said that I would suffer the same fate just like my Mother and Father. I wonder if the Inheritor might know what Lord Thanatos meant." Devon says

"You'd best ask him when we meet with him again." Cynder says

"But now, we've got alot of work to do." Aslan says

"Maybe not. I have an idea." Devon says

In that moment, Devon takes the Keyblade in both his hands. Blue markings began to appear all over his body. Blue aura begins to envelope Devon's body. Devon raises his Keyblade in the air and a bright blinding light envelopes the entire battlefield

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, another Epic Chapter! The Battle for Narnia has begun! Devon and Peter lead the Narnian Army while Lord Thanatos leads both the Witch's Army and the Heartless into battle. And back at the Stone Table, Aslan has been resurrected! The Battle for Narnia continues while Aslan, Susan, and Lucy head to the Witch's Castle and revive the frozen warriors. The Narnian Army had been suffering many casualties with Edmund being one on their list but they hold out just in time for Aslan, Susan, Lucy, and the Calvary to arrive. Aslan finishes off the White Witch and Devon faces off against Lord Thanatos in an Epic Battle! Devon prevails victorious forcing Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok to retreat.** YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME AND RAGNAROK! **Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	32. A Forgotten Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Cair Paravel)

Having defeated the White Witch, Jadis, Lord Thanatos and their army, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnas, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the Fox, Oreius, Kazar, and all of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lions, Phoenix, Giants, Unicorns, Dragons, and other animals and mythical creatures were all assembled in Castle Cair Paravel to celebrate their victory and to crown Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy Kings and Queens of Narnia. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan, and Lucy walk toward four thrones. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were dressed in royal attire. Peter wore a blue and gold royal attire with a gold cape. Susan wore a pale blue and silver royal attire with a navy blue cape. Edmund wore a silver royal attire with a silver cape. Lucy wore a silver royal attire with a red cape. And Devon wore his Keyblade Armor holding his helmet underneath his Left-arm. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy stood infront of the four thrones before the crowd while Devon stood in between Peter and Susan. Edmund stood at the throne on the far left while Lucy stood at the throne on the far right

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan says

Mr. Tumnas, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked up to Aslan, Devon, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy with four crowns resting on two navy blue pillows. Mr. Beaver had a medium-sized Gold and Silver crown while Mrs. Beaver had a small Gold and Silver crown. Mr. Tumnas takes the small silver crown and places it on Lucy's head

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, The Just." Aslan says

Mr. Tumnas takes the small gold crown and places it on Edmund's head

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan says

Mr. Tumnas takes the medium-sized silver crown and places it on Susan's head

"To the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan says

Mr. Tumnas takes the medium-sized gold crown and places it on Peter's head

"And to the Celestial Moon and Stars in the Heavens above, I give you Devon, The Legendary Keyblade Wielder." Aslan says

Devon's Keyblade: Ultima Weapon appears in Devon's Right-hand and Devon strikes a noble pose with his Keyblade. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy take their seats on the thrones. Aslan turns and faces Devon, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan says

Aslan turns back toward the crowd

"Long live, King Peter! Long live, King Edmund! Long live, Queen Susan! Long live, Queen Lucy! Long live, The Keyblade Wielder!" Everyone says

"Long live, The Keyblade Wielder!" Mr. and Mrs. Beaver says

The crowd cheers and applauds

Suddenly, a bright light shined within the castle infront of Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, susan, and Lucy. The light then began to take shape and soon floating infront of them was The Inheritor. Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, and Crystals in all sorts of colors levitated around The Inheritor

"The Inheritor." Devon says

"He's here." Aslan says

Aslan, Mr. Tumnas, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the Fox, Oreius, Kazar, and all of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lions, Phoenix, Giants, Unicorns, Dragons, and other animals and mythical creatures all bowed before The Inheritor

_**"My friends. Congratulations on your victory against The White Witch and Lord Thanatos. Peace and Harmony have been restored to the Land of Narnia. But the battles against the Dark Lord and the Forces of Darkness still rage on."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor turns his attention toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

_**"Keyblade Wielder, Devon, there are still other worlds that are in great danger. You and your friends must leave Narnia and come to the aid of others crying out for help. The Fate of the Universe rests on your shoulders. Now, it is time to seal the Keyhole."**_ The Inheritor says

Devon nods and takes the Keyblade in both his hands. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's armor and body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnas, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the Fox, Oreius, Kazar, and all of the Gryphons, Centaurs, Satyrs, Rhinos, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Horses, Dogs, Bears, Fauns, Lions, Phoenix, Giants, Unicorns, Dragons, and other animals and mythical creatures changes and they are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon and the group back to Cair Paravel

"Inheritor, when I fought Lord Thanatos, he said that I would suffer the same fate just like my Mother and Father. What did he mean by that?" Devon asks

**_"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."_** The Inheritor says sadly

The Inheritor closes his eyes and sighs. He then opens his eyes and looks toward Devon

_**"Devon, your Mother and Father are dead."**_ The Inheritor says sadly

"My Mother and Father are dead?! That's impossible!" Devon says

_**"I am sorry, Devon. But it is the truth."**_ The Inheritor apologizes

"So you knew! You knew all along!" Devon says

_**"Yes. But I didn't think you were ready to accept the truth about your Mother and Father's Death."**_ The Inheritor says

"Then show me! Show me what happened to my Mother and Father!" Devon says

_**"Very well. But be warned, what I am about to reveal may be too much for your heart to take in."**_ The Inheritor says

The Inheritor spreads his arms out. The Red Crystals, Blue Crystals, Green Crystals, Gold Crystals, Black Crystals, White Crystals, Yellow Crystals, Orange Crystals, Purple Crystals, Crystals in all sorts of colors circled around The Inheritor at a fast pace. Bright Light began to envelope The Inheritor's body. His eyes and the ancient blue markings on his body shined bright blue

Everyone soon found themselves in a hallway of Devon's memories from Devon meeting Sora, Kairi, and Riku to Devon's arrival. Finally, they find Devon's memories of the loss of his family. It was taken place at Devon's homeworld which was set in a village. It was late at night. Houses burn in flames. The sky was red. Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dark Keyblade Wielders, Dark Followers, Blood-thirsty Monsters, Outcasts, Betrayers, Rogues, and Evil Warriors flooded the village. Terrified screams filled the skies. The group soon saw 7-year old Devon with his Mother, Shara and his Father, Ducar. It turns out, this was ten years ago

_**"Ten years ago, your Homeworld, Devon was a world where many of my Wise Followers, Great Heroes, Powerful Warriors, even Dragons and other animals and mythical creatures including the Pokemon sought refuge here. This world was a paradise until it was invaded by the Dark Lord's Forces of Darkness. Before you is your Mother, Shara and your Father, Ducar. They were both the Greatest Keyblade Wielders that ever lived. They have been very skilled Keyblade Wielders all their lives but they were never prepared for an invasion like this. They were caught completely off guard by this invasion."**_ The Inheritor explains

"Mommy, Daddy, What's happening outside? The monsters! The Peoples! The fires!" Devon says

"Shh. Stay close, Devon." Shara says

"Mother, Father, I'm scared. Are they coming to get us?" Devon asks frightened

"Don't worry, son. We'll protect you." Ducar says

"BuRn ThIs ViLlAgE! BuRn It To ThE gRoUnD!"

"What was that?" Devon asks scared

A Dark Mysterious figure wielding the Harbinger of Shadows smashes through the door to Devon's home

"At LaSt, I hAvE yOu NoW! YoUr HeArTs ArE mInE, KeYbLaDe WiElDeRs!"

"Devon! Run!" Shara shouts

Devon's Mother and Father stood no chance against the Mysterious figure. He strikes Shara and Ducar down with his Dark Keyblade. Shara and Ducar cry out in pain as they are brought down to their deaths. Blood splattered all across the floor

"NO!" Devon cries out

_**"Your Mother and Father fell to their death sacrificing themselves to save you. **__**The person who slayed your Mother and Father was a Dark Keyblade Wielder, One of the Strongest Keyblade Wielders in the Dark Lord's service."**_ The Inheritor says

7-year old Devon and the Mysterious figure stare at each other. The Mysterious figure removes the hood. Devon and the others is shocked by who they saw

_**"The Keyblade Wielder who slayed your Mother and Father, Devon, was none other than Lord Thanatos."**_ The Inheritor explains

It was Lord Thanatos. Just as Lord Thanatos was about to deliver the final death blow, another mysterious figure arrives. It was Mata Nui. Mata Nui saves Devon by using his Keyblade against Lord Thanatos which proves effective. Mata Nui takes his keyblade and raises it in the air. The Keyblade shines with bright blinding light that illumnates the area. Lord Thanatos shields himself from the light and flees into the darkness

_**"Lord Thanatos was assigned to capture you Devon and bring you before the Dark Lord of the Shadows so that he would steal your Heart and make you serve alongside him much like how Cynder was brainwashed to serve Malefor. But I had Mata Nui come to your aid and rescue you."**_ The Inheritor says

Mata Nui tends to Devon's Mother and Father. He changes the lifeless bodies into blue wisps and they fade away. Mata Nui takes Devon to Destiny Island where he meets Sora, Kairi and Riku who were his same age the next day

_**"With your Mother and Father gone, I had Mata Nui bring you to Destiny Island where you would meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Your homeworld was swallowed by the darkness never to surface again. The same could also be said for Mother and Father."**_ The Inheritor says

Soon, the group was back in Cair Paravel

_**"So, now you know the truth. Your Mother and Father are gone. I'm sorry."**_ The Inheritor says sadly

"Mom...Dad..." Devon says sadly falling to his knees

Tears begin to slide down Devon's face. Within moments, Devon burst into tears. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch all walk up to Devon and nuzzle against his body

"Devon...I don't know what to say." Luna says

"I'm really sorry, Devon." Spyro says

"Me too." Cynder says

"Devon must've had a harsh life." Hiccup says

"Yeah. He lost his Mother and Father and he had to fend for himself all those years without them." Astrid says

"I truly am sorry, Devon." Aslan says

Devon regains control of himself and stays strong. He rises to his feet with a serious look on his face

"Alright. Let's get going. The Universe needs us. You guys ready?" Devon says

"I'm ready." Luna says

"We're set." Hiccup says

Toothless nods saying he is ready

Devon looks toward Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro, Cynder, you with me?" Devon says

"I'm with you." Spyro says

"I'm with you." Cynder says

Devon mounts Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Devon places his helmet on his head

"Wait. Will we see you again?" Lucy asks

"Of course, Lucy." Devon says in a calm voice

"We'll be sure to come back and visit when all of this is over." Luna says

_**"Farewell, Keyblade Wielder. May the Light in your hearts protect you."**_ The Inheritor says as he fades away

Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder take off into the sky. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and follow Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey

(Several years later in Narnia)

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were now fully grown adults. Peter and Edmund grew up to be handsome men while Susan and Lucy became two beautiful women. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were in the forests of Narnia riding their horses. Peter, Susan, and Lucy went up ahead while Edmund and his horse, Philip stopped to catch their breath

"You alright, Philip?" Edmund asks in a young man's voice

"Not as young as I once was." Philip says

"Come on, Ed." Lucy says

"Just catching my breath." Edmund says

"That's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan says

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy asks

"You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself." Susan says

"What's this?" Peter asks dismounting his horse

Edmund, Susan, and Lucy also dismount their horse. What they were all looking at was the lamp post still lit up

"It seems familiar." Peter says

"As if from a dream. Or a dream of a dream." Lucy says

In that moment, Lucy soon remembers

"Spare Oom. This is where we met Devon, Luna, and the others." Lucy says

"I wonder where he and the others are now." Susan says

Lucy soon remembers where they came into Narnia and began heading into a part of the forest

"Lucy!" Peter calls

"Not again." Susan says

Peter, Susan, and Edmund chased after Lucy. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy began heading through some thick pine trees. They soon became fur coats

"These aren't branches." Peter says

"They're coats." Lucy says

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund says

"Peter, move off!" Lucy says

"Stop shoving!" Peter says

"Stop it!" Edmund says

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter says

"Move back." Susan says

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund says

Soon, Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy fell out of the wardrobe and onto the floor. When they did, they were young again. They were back in Professor Kirke's Mansion. In that moment, Professor Kirke steps into the room

"Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" Professor Kirke says

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter says

"Try me." Professor Kirke says smiling

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy are declared Kings and Queens of Narnia. Wow. Devon, a Legendary Keyblade Wielder of the Celestial Moon and Stars from the Heavens. Who would've thought it? Devon and the group get a surprise visit from The Inheritor who reveals to Devon the long hidden truth about his Mother, Shara and his Father, Ducar. A sad moment kicks in. It turns out Devon came from another World which was 10 years in the past. Shara and Ducar sacrifice themselves to save Devon. So sad! So, having been revealed the horrible truth, Devon continues his Epic Journey alongside Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch


	33. The One Ring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left The World of Pokemon, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace deciding on which world to visit next. As they drifted in The Lanes Between, Devon still could not believe that his Mother, Shara and his Father, Ducar were both dead

"I can't believe that both my Mother and Father were dead all these years and I never knew about it. I wish there was something we could do." Devon says

"I know the truth hurts, Devon. But I promise you, from here on until the end of time, I will take care of you." Luna says

"Right. We're with you until the end." Cynder says

"Guys. Thanks." Devon says

Devon turns his attention to another world. This world was known as Middle-Earth

"C'mon." Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light.  
Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter Middle-Earth

(Middle-Earth)

"The world is changed. I feel it in the earth. I feel it in the water. I smell it in the air. All that once was is lost. For none now live to remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves. Immortal, Wisest, and Fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords. Great Miners and Craftsman of the Mountain Halls. And nine, nine Rings were given to the race of Men who above all else desire power. For within these Rings were bound the fate and will to govern each race. But they were all of them decieved. For another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret: a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his Cruelty, his Malice, and his Will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

(Mordor)

A huge army of Men and Elves fought against the Army of Mordor which consisted of Orcs. Some elves fired arrows while other elves gripped their swords and fought the Orcs. The army of Man gripped their swords and fought the Orcs. They all fought valiantly

"Victory was near."

The Army of Men and Elves stood idle as a large figure walked toward them carrying a large cruel black mace. This figure was none other than the Dark Lord, Sauron

"But the power of the Ring could not be undone."

Sauron bashes the Men and Elves with his Mace sending them flying into the air.  
The King of Gondor, Elendil sprints toward Sauron. Sauron bashes Elendil with his mace knocking him into a rock wall. Elendil smashes into the rock wall and falls to the floor dead. Isildur rushed to his father's side removing his helmet

"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king took up his father's sword."

Isildur grabs Elendil's sword. Sauron stomps on the sword breaking it into shards.  
Sauron reaches for Isildur. Isildur takes the broken sword and swings it at Sauron's hand. Sauron's fingers were cut off his hand. One of them had the Ring on his finger. In that moment, A bright blinding light envelopes Sauron. Sauron explodes sending a massive shockwave spreading across Mordor knocking Men, Elf, and Orc to the ground

"Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated."

Isildur grabs Sauron's Ring and holds it in his hand

"The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of power has a will of it's own."

As Isildur and his men were on their way back to Gondor traversing through the dense woods, they were ambushed by Orcs

(Moments later)

Isildur was floating face down in the river dead. Several arrows were shot in his back

"It betrayed Isildur to his death."

The Ring sank into the bottom of the lake and rested

"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became Legend. Legend became Myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

(Years later)

The Ring was snatched up

"My Precious."

"The Ring came to the creature, Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

"It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My Precious."

"The Ring brought to Gollum unatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's Cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East. Whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power percieved. It's time had now come."

The Ring rolled down some rocks

"It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

"What's this?"

"A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"A Ring." Bilbo says admiRing the Ring

"Lost! My Precious is lost!"

Bilbo hear's Gollum's distressed voice and puts the Ring in his pocket

"For the time soon come when one pure heart can shape the fortunes of all."

(60 Years later in the Shire)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit out of the Portal of Light. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes and Devon's Keyblade Armor magically disappears in a flash of light. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves in a forest

forest

The Shire was a peaceful, quiant community with farms, villages, houses, forests, and fields of greenery

"Where are we?" Spyro asks

"It's beautiful here." Cynder says

"Let's take a look around." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch trek through the dense forest and come out into the open road. They notice the Shire with its open fields, villages, and houses. Down on the road, they notice two people talking. One was a small Hobbit named Frodo Baggins. Another was a tall, old, Wizard named Gandalf the Grey riding a wagon full of fireworks with his horse

"You're late." Frodo says

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf says

The two stare at each other. The stare then broke into laughter

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo says jumping onto the wagon and hugging Gandalf

"You didn't think i'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's Birthday." Gandalf says laughing

"Excuse me." Devon says

Frodo and Gandalf turn their attention to Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder and were caught completely in suprise

"Well well. Hello there. It seems we have new faces in the Shire." Gandalf says

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Devon. This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch."

"I am Gandalf the Grey and this is my good friend, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf says

"It's nice to meet you all but this is quite a surprise. Never have I seen dragons in the Shire." Frodo says

"The Shire?" Hiccup asks

"Is that where we are?" Astrid asks

"You seem confused. Why not accompany me and Frodo Baggins." Gandalf says

"We'd be delighted to accompany you." Devon says

Devon mounts Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and strides alongside Gandalf and Frodo. Devon, Luna, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid was on the Right-side of the wagon while Spyro, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch strides alongside Left-side. Devon tells Gandalf and Frodo of his adventures so far. He also explains about his dark past. How he lost his Mother and Father.  
How he met Sora, Riku, Kairi, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch.  
His skills with his Keyblade. He finally explains about the Heartless. And about his quest to defeat the Dark Lord of the Shadows: Makuta Teridax and Lord Thanatos, and save the Universe

"Devon I must say, your quest sounds like a perilous one. Perhaps it is what brought you and your friends here in Middle-Earth." Gandalf says

"Guess so." Devon says

"So Gandalf, what news of the outside world. Tell me everything." Frodo says

"Everything? You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unatural. Well what can I tell you. Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age. Full of it's own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am very thankful." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Gandalf, and Frodo ride through the town of the Shire. Many faces stared at Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch as they have never seen strangers like this before. Having to pay of no mind, they continue on with their day. Gandalf notices tents and banners were being hoisted up. These banners read "Happy Birthday Bilbo"

"The long expected party. So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf says

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo says

"Well that should please him." Gandalf says

"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo says

"Gracious me." Gandalf says

"He's up to something." Frodo says

"Oh really?" Gandalf asks

"Alright then. Keep your secrets." Frodo says

Gandalf laughs to himself

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never having any adventures or having to do anything unexpectantly." Frodo says

"If you're referRing to the dragon, I was hardly involved. All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge on the door." Gandalf says

"Well whatever you did, you've officially been labeled a Disturber of the Peace." Frodo says

"Oh really?" Gandalf says

"Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Everyone, I'm glad to have met you. And Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo says

"So am I dear boy." Gandalf says

Frodo jumps off the wagon and waves good-bye

"So am I." Gandalf says

"Where to now?" Devon asks

"Pay an old friend a visit." Gandalf says

"And who's that?" Fishlegs asks

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and Gandalf arrive at Bilbo's house. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and began to shrink in size. The dragons shrank until they were the size of large dogs

Gandalf walks up to the door and knocks with his staff

"No thank you! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" Bilbo says inside his house

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf says

Bilbo opens the door and is suprised to see Gandalf

"Gandalf?" Bilbo says

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf says happy to see him

"My dear Gandalf." Bilbo says

Bilbo and Gandalf hug each other

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who could hardly believe it. You haven't aged a day." Gandalf says

Gandalf and Bilbo laughs. Bilbo soon turns his attention toward

"Friends of yours?" Bilbo asks

"Of course. This is Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch." Gandalf says

"Pleasure to meet you, Bilbo." Devon says

"It certaintly is." Luna says

"Come on. Come in." Bilbo says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch enter Bilbo's house Bilbo's house was so small that Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch could barely fit inside

"Welcome. Welcome." Bilbo says

Gandalf removes his hat. Bilbo takes Gandalf's hat and staff and rest them against a coat hangar

"Talk about a small house." Tuffnut says

"Yeah." Ruffnut says

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few of the old Winyard left. 1292. Very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one eh?" Bilbo says walking into the kitchen

"Just tea thank you." Gandalf says

Gandalf backs up and knocks into a chandelier. Gandald holds it and straightens it up. He turns and bumps his head into the frame of the room. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch explore the next room.  
This room had a table set near the window, a fireplace, and had bookshelves filled with books

"I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters. You can come and go as you please. Always will and always have. You caught me a bit unprepared i'm afraid. We've only got a cold chicken and a bit of pickle. There's some cheese here. No that won't do. We've got Rasberry Jam, Apple tart. Not much for afters. Oh no, We're alright. I've just found some sponge cake." Bilbo says looking through the kitchen

Gandalf walks over to the table and looks over a map which was titled "The Lonely Mountains"

"I could make you some eggs if you'd-"

Bilbo walks into the room and sees Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch but doesn't see Gandalf

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch shrug

"Just tea thank you." Gandalf says behind Bilbo

"Oh right. You don't mind if I eat do you?" Bilbo asks

"Oh no. Not at all." Gandalf says

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door

Bilbo spits out a bit of cheese and hides

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

"I'm not at home! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging at the bell all day never giving me a moments peace. I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh Tea." Bilbo says

"So you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf asks

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made. So Devon, why don't you and your friends tell me more about yourselves." Bilbo says

Devon tells Gandalf and Frodo of his adventures so far. He also explains about his dark past. How he lost his Mother and Father. How he met Sora, Riku, Kairi, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. His skills with his Keyblade. He finally explains about the Heartless. And about his quest to defeat the Dark Lord of the Shadows: Makuta Teridax and Lord Thanatos, and save the Universe

"I have heard many stories in my life but never have I heard stories like this. Yours is quite interesting." Bilbo says

Bilbo pours Gandalf some tea in a cup

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf says

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins. Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo says

"You will tell him will you?" Gandalf asks

"Yes yes." Bilbo says

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf says

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The Woods, the Fields, Little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. My friends. I know I don't look like it but I can feel it in my heart. I feel thin. Sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A long holiday. And I don't think i'm expected to return. I mean not to." Bilbo says

(Later that night)

Gandalf and Bilbo sat outside with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were back to normal size

"Old Toby. Finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo says

Bilbo blows out some smoke. The smoke formed into a Ring. Gandalf blows out some smoke. The smoke formed into a boat and heads through the Ring

"Gandalf, Devon, my friends. This will be a night to remember." Bilbo says

Gandalf's Fireworks exploded in the night sky. Everyone in the Shire celebrated Bilbo's 111th birthday. The Hobbits were all dancing, playing music, drinking and enjoying themselves. Sam was sitting drinking some ale. Obviously he was shy

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo says

"I think i'll just have another ale." Sam says

Sam gets up to grab another drink

"Oh no you don't." Frodo says

Frodo pushes Sam towards Rosie. Rosie grabs Sam and they both dance. Frodo laughs. Gandalf lights up some fireworks. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch gained alot of attention being greeted by dozens of Hobbits. They all told them of their adventures together inspiring all the Hobbits. While Gandalf was lighting up more fireworks, two Hobbits named Merry and Pippin sneaked up toward Gandalf's wagon full of fireworks. Gandalf lit up some small fireworks for little Hobbit children. The fireworks burst up as small butterflies and began to fly around. The kids all chased the fireworks

"Up they go." Gandalf laughs

Pippin grabs one thin stick of firework

"No. No. The big one." Merry says

Pippin grabs a large stick of firework that was shaped like a dragon. Merry and Pippin head inside a tent and light the fuse

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry says

"It is in the ground." Pippin says

"Outside." Merry says

"This was your idea." Pippin says

The firework rocketed up into the air bringing the tent with it. Up in the air, the tent explodes. Everyone cheers. The dragon fireworks opens up it's wings and flys down toward the crowd. Everyone then flees in panic

"Bilbo. Bilbo. Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo says

"Dragon? The only dragons I know are Devon's and there haven't been a dragon in these parts all these thousand years." Bilbo says

Everyone ducks down to the ground. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch protected Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and the hobbits draping their wings over them. The dragon flies back up into the air and explodes in a huge fireworks display. Everyone cheers

"Awesome!" Tuffnut says

"That was one big explosion." Ruffnut says

"That was good." Merry says

"Let's get another one." Pippin says

Gandalf walks up to Merry and Pippin and pulls back on their ears

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known." Gandalf says

(Later)

Merry and Pippin were washing dishes while Gandalf watched them. Bilbo was about to give a speech to his fellow hobbits and his friends

"Speech Bilbo!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo says

Bilbo stand up on a table

"My dear Bagginsses and Boffins." Bilbo says

The crowd cheers

"Tooks and Brandybucks." Bilbo says

The crowd cheers

"Grubbs."

The crowd cheers

"Chubbs."

The crowd cheers

"Hornblowers."

The crowd cheers

"Bolgers."

The crowd cheers

"Bracegirdles."

The crowd cheers

"And Proudfoots."

"Proudfeet!"

Everyone laughs

"Today is my 111th Birthday!" Bilbo says

The crowd cheers

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouts

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Bilbo says

The crowd cheers

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo says

The crowd looks at each other confused

"I uh..."

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Gandalf, and Frodo notice Bilbo reaching into his pocket

"I have things to do." Bilbo says

Bilbo takes out a Ring and hides it behind his back

"I put this off far too long. I regret to say this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a fond farewell." Bilbo says

Bilbo looks toward Frodo

"Good-bye." Bilbo says

Bilbo puts on the Ring and vanishes. Everyone was caught completely by suprise. But it turns out Bilbo didn't vanish, he was just invisible. Bilbo heads back to his house and shuts the door. He takes the Ring off his finger and puts it in his pocket. Bilbo grabs his walking stick and walks into the room with the fireplace

"I suppose you thought that was terribly clever?"

Standing next to the fireplace was Gandalf, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their arms crossed with Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch at the size of Large Dogs standing alongside them

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" Bilbo says

"There are many magic Rings in this world and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf says

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh you're probably right as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo will you?" Bilbo asks

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them." Gandalf says

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo says

"What about this Ring of yours? Is it staying too?" Devon asks

"Yes yes. It's in the envelope over there on the mantlepiece." Bilbo says

Devon turns around and was about to open the fireplace when Bilbo stops him

"No wait. It's here in my pocket." Bilbo says

Bilbo takes the Ring out of his pocket and looks at it

"Isn't that odd? Yet, after all, why not? Why should I keep it?" Bilbo says

"We think you should leave the Ring behind." Cynder says

"Is that so hard." Gandalf says

"Oh well no...and yes. Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine! I found it! It came to me!" Bilbo says raising his voice

"There's no need to get angry." Luna says

"Well if i'm angry, It's your fault! It's mine. My own. My precious." Bilbo says

"Precious? It's been called that before but not by you." Gandalf says

"What business is it of you have what I do with my own things?!" Bilbo says

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough." Gandalf says

"You want it for yourselves!" Bilbo says

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf shouts

Bilbo backs up against the wall

"Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks." Gandalf says in a deep voice

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were suprised Gandalf's voice had gotten so deep. The room darkened

"We are not trying to rob you." Gandalf says

The room lightened again

"We're trying to help you." Gandalf says in his regular voice

Bilbo walks up to Gandalf and hugs him

"All of our long years, we've been friends. Trust me. Let it go." Gandalf says

"You're right. The Ring must go to Frodo. It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time." Bilbo says

Bilbo grabs his things and was about to head out when Gandalf stops him

"Bilbo, the Ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf says

"Oh yes." Bilbo says

Bilbo takes the Ring out of his pocket and places it flat in his hand. Bilbo tilts his hand toward the floor. The Ring slides off Bilbo's hand and lands on the floor.  
Bilbo steps outside. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all walk up to him

"I thought of a name for my book." Bilbo says

"What is it?" Hiccup asks

"And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days." Bilbo says

"And i'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf says

"Good-bye, Gandalf." Bilbo says

"Good-bye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf says

"Good-bye, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Everyone." Bilbo says

"Good-bye, Bilbo." Devon says

"Farewell, Bilbo." Luna says

"Take care." Cynder says

"Be safe." Spyro says

"Don't forget to write." Fishlegs says

Having said that, Bilbo sets off to Rivendell, the realm of the Elves

"The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began." Bilbo sang as he walked away out of sight

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walk back into Bilbo's house and turn their attention to the Ring. Gandalf kneels down to pick it up but senses a dark presence in the Ring. Gandalf sat down near the fireplace on a chair and thought on Bilbo's words. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch sat alongside Gandalf

"It's mine."

"My own."

"My precious."

"Riddles in the dark." Gandalf says to himself

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo says bursting into Bilbo's house

Frodo looks down and notices the Ring. He also notices Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Everyone turns toward Frodo except Gandalf

"He's gone. Hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving. I didn't really think he'd do it." Frodo says

Gandalf turns and face Frodo

"Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End. Along with all his possessions." Gandalf says

Gandalf hold out an empty envelope. Frodo puts the Ring inside the envelope. Gandalf closes the envelope

"The Ring is yours now." Gandalf says

Frodo takes the envelope

"Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf says

Gandalf rises from his seat and walks toward the door

"Where are you going?" Frodo asks

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf says

"What things?" Frodo asks

"Questions. Questions that need answeRing." Gandalf says

"You've only just arrived. I don't understand." Frodo says

Gandalf turns and faces Frodo

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Look after Frodo. I will return shortly." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch nod. Having said that, Gandalf heads out. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Frodo look toward the envelope where the Ring was kept inside

* * *

**Author's Note: **Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive in Middle-Earth and meet Gandalf the Grey and Frodo Baggins. As they enjoy their stay in the Shire, they come across The One Ring and where is Gandalf going? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	34. Saruman's Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Mordor)

Someplace in the

"Shire! Baggins!"

(Minas Morgul)

9 black riders mounted on black horses leave and search for the ring

(Elsewhere)

Gandalf rides to Minas Tirith, the White City, home to the men of Gondor. Not far from Minas Tirith, he sees the Realm of Mordor. Black clouds hovered over Mordor.  
Red lightning exploded in the skies above. In Minas Tirith, Gandalf searches the library for the answers he seeked. He soon finds it

"The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the Finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me. The One Ring. It shall be and Heirloom of my Kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to it's fate for I will risk no hurt to the ring. It is precious to me though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell." Gandalf reads

(Elsewhere)

A Hobbit was chopping wood when he and his dog were approached by 9 black riders astride black horses. The dog barks frantically then retreats into the house

"Shire. Baggins."

"There are no bagginses around here. They're all in Hobbiton. That way!"

The 9 black riders head to Hobbiton as the Hobbit retreats into the house in fear of his life

(The Shire)

Frodo, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch,return to Bilbo's house after being with Sam. Bilbo's house was dark. Frodo, walked into Bilbo's house and looked around. No one was home. Suddenly, a hand grabs Frodo. It was Gandalf. Everyone turns and faces Gandalf

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asks

Frodo searches for the envelope and soon finds it. Gandalf takes the envelope and throws it into the fireplace

"What are you doing?" Frodo asks

The envelope is engulfed in flames and burns until it opens up showing the Ring. Gandalf takes iron tools and takes the ring out of the fireplace

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." Gandalf says

Frodo holds out his hand. Gandalf drops the ring in Frodo's hand

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf says

Frodo looks on the bands of the rings and sees

"Nothing. There's nothing." Frodo says

Gandalf sighs

"Wait." Frodo says

Red Markings began to appear on the bands of the ring

"There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it." Frodo says

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." Gandalf says

"Mordor?" Devon asks

"In the common tongue, it says "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. And in the darkness, bind them." This is the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf says

"Then, Bilbo found it." Devon says

"In Gollum's Cave." Frodo says

"Yes. For 60 years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life delaying old age. But no longer. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awakened. It heard it's master's call." Gandalf says

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Frodo says

A dark voice emnates from the ring. Everyone turns toward the ring

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs are multiplying. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the land in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of it's master. They are one. The Ring and the Dark Lord. He must never find it." Gandalf says

"All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they?" Frodo says

Gandalf doesn't respond. In that moment, Everyone turns toward Gandalf

"Do they Gandalf?" Frodo asks

"There is but one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amongst the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned two words." Gandalf says

"Shire! Baggins!"

"Shire. Baggins. But that will lead them here!" Frodo says

"And that means." Luna says

Frodo thought about what would happen if Sauron's forces came to the Shire seeking the ring. Many of his kind would be slain. The thought of their deaths would be unbearable

"Take it, Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo says motioning toward Gandalf

"No Frodo." Gandalf says

"You must take it!" Frodo says

"You cannot offer me this ring!" Gandalf says

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo says

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo. I would use this ring for a desire to do good but through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf says

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." Devon says

"No. No it can't." Gandalf says

"What must we do?" Devon asks

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf says

"Where? Where must we go?" Frodo asks

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the Village of Bree." Gandalf says

"Bree." Frodo says

"What about you?" Cynder asks

"I'll be waiting for you. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf says

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asks

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must seek the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me. He'll know what to do. You must leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe. Outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road." Gandalf says

"I can cross country easily enough." Frodo says

"We all can." Devon says

Frodo places the ring in his pocket

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month and yet after a hundred years, may still surprise you." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Frodo, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, hear a twig snap outside

"Get down." Gandalf says

Frodo, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, drop to the floor. Gandalf grabs his staff and approaches the window. The plants outside start moving.  
Gandalf takes his stick and bashes it on an unknown object. It turns out it was Sam.  
Gandalf drops his staff and grabs Sam and lays him on the table

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf asks

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. You follow me?" Sam says

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf asks

"I heard raised voices." Sam says

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf says

"Nothing important. Something about a Dark Lord and possibly the End of the World. Please, Mr. Gandalf sir don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unatural." Sam says

"No. Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf says

(The Next Day)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf began their journey out of the Shire

"Be careful. All of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts." Gandalf warns

Gandalf turns toward Frodo

"Is it safe?" Gandalf asks

Frodo places his hand on his pocket where the ring rested

"Never put it on. For the agents of the Dark Forces will be drawn to it's power. Always remember, the Ring is trying to get back to it's master. It wants to be found." Gandalf warns

Having said that, Gandalf mounts his horse and rides off leaving Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, and Sam. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Frodo, and Sam began their journey out of the Shire. After walking miles out of the Shire, Sam stops

"This is it." Sam says

"This is what?" Frodo asks

"If I take one more step, it will be the farthest away from home i've ever been." Sam says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Frodo walk up to Sam

"Come on, Sam." Frodo says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Frodo, and Sam move on

"Remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous world Frodo."

"Going out on your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off too."

Along their journey, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, and Sam make camp for the night

(Isengard)

Gandalf rides to Isengard to meet Saruman. Isengard was a land filled with greenery.  
Trees, bushes, plants, flowers and gardens

"Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my Council. For that is why you have come is it not, my old friend?" Saruman says

"Saruman." Gandalf says

Gandalf and Saruman walk together through the gardens

"You are sure of this?" Saruman asks

"Beyond any doubt." Gandalf says

"So the Ring of Power has been found?" Saruman asks

"All these long years, it was in the Shire. Under my very nose." Gandalf says

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it? Your love for the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind." Saruman says

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly." Gandalf says

"Time?" Saruman says

Saruman and Gandalf face each other

"What time do you think we have?" Saruman says

Gandalf and Saruman walk into the tower

"Sauron has regained all of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of his potency. Consealed within his fortress, the Dark Lord sees all. His gaze pierces Cloud, Shadow, Earth, and Flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A Great eye. Lidless, wreathed in flame." Saruman says

"The Eye of Sauron." Gandalf says

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he'll have summoned an army great enough for an assault upon Middle-Earth." Saruman says

"You know this? How?" Gandalf asks

"I have seen it." Saruman says

Gandalf and Saruman walk into Saruman's throne room where a pedestal and a black throne rested. On the pedestal was a Crystal Orb draped in a large dark cloth. Saruman and Gandalf called this Crystal Orb a Palantir

"A Palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman." Gandalf says

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman says

Saruman unfolds the cloth revealing the Palantir

"They are not all accounted for. The Lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching." Gandalf says draping the Palantir with the cloth

In that moment, Gandalf felt a dark presence one he was familiar with

"It is too late for that, my friend. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul." Saruman says

"The Nine?" Gandalf says

"They crossed the River Isen on Mid-Summer's Eve disguised as Riders in black." Saruman says

"They've reached the Shire?" Gandalf asks

"They will find the Ring. And kill the one who carries it." Saruman says

"Frodo! Devon!" Gandalf exclaims

Gandalf tries to head out the door but the door shuts on him. He turns toward Saruman and tries to head out another door. Again, the door shuts. Gandalf heads to another door. The door shuts. Again and again, Gandalf tries to leave but all the doors were all shut on him

"You did not seriously think that a Hobbit and a Keyblade Wielder could contend with the will of the Dark Lord of the Shadows? There are none who can." Saruman says

Gandalf turns and faces Saruman

"Against the forces of Mordor and the Heartless, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron and the Dark Lord. It would be wise, my friend." Saruman says

"Tell me, friend. When did Saruman the Wise abandon Reason for Madness?!" Gandalf says

Gandalf grips his staff. Saruman grips his staff and thrusts it forward. An unseen force sends Gandalf flying up against the wall and hold him high up off the ground. Saruman rises from his throne and walks toward Gandalf. Gandalf falls to the floor. Soon after, he thrusts his staff forward knocking Saruman down to the ground. Saruman rises to his feet and knocks Gandalf to the ground. Gandalf rises and thrusts his staff forward knocking Saruman to the ground. He thrusts his staff forward and sends Saruman sliding across the ground and into the wall. Saruman thrusts his staff forward. Gandalf is sent into the air twirling to the ground. Saruman swings his staff sending Gandalf sliding across the ground. Gandalf thrusts his staff forward. Saruman is knocked back into the air and slams against the door. Saruman rises from his feet and thrusts his hand forward. An unseen force grips Gandalf's staff and motions over to Saruman. Saruman catches Gandalf's staff. Now Gandalf was caught off guard. Saruman thrusts his staff and Gandalf's staff downward. Gandalf is knocked down on the ground with unseen force

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you have elected the way of pain!" Saruman says

Saruman thrusts his staff and Gandalf's staff upward. Gandalf was lifted upward into the air high up until he hit the ceiling. Then, everything went black

* * *

**Author's Note: **Having discovered the truth about The One Ring, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf begin their journey out of the Shire. Gandalf makes for Isengard to meet with Saruman while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo and Sam head for the Village of Bree. Gandalf arrives at Isengard where Saruman was expecting him. They both meet in The Tower of Orthanc where Gandalf learns of Saruman's Betrayal and...wait for it...WIZARD BATTLE! Gandalf and Saurman fight in a wizard battle which Gandalf loses. What's going to happen to Gandalf?! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	35. The Nazgul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, and Sam were crossing a field of tall crops. Sam got separated from Devon, Luna, Frodo and the others

"Mr. Frodo? Devon? Luna! Spyro! Cynder! Guys!" Sam calls

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and Frodo appear out of the tall crops

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam says

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asks

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam says

"What did he say?" Luna asks

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to." Sam says

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo asks

As soon as Frodo said that, Merry and Pippin burst out of the crops and run into Frodo and Sam

"Frodo! Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin says

"Hello Frodo!" Merry says

"Get off him!" Sam says pulling Pippin off Frodo

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch notice the vegetables Merry and Pippin were carrying which were Carrots, Celery, Cabbage, and Tomatoes

"What's all this?" Devon asks

"Hold this." Merry says handing Sam the vegetables

"You've been in the Farmer Maggot's Crop!" Sam says

"You get back here! Get out of my field!"

"Run!" Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin run deeper into the field. Sam looks at the vegetables and infront of him. He drops the vegetables and runs

"I don't know why he's so upset. I mean it's only a couple of carrots." Merry says

"And some Cabbages. And those three bags of Potatoes that we lifted last week. And-and then the Mushrooms the week before." Pippin says

"Yes, Pippin. My point is he's clearly overreacting! Run!" Merry says

Devon, Saphira, Spyro, Cynder, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin run through the field until they meet a dead-end at a ledge going down hill to the road below

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin stop trying not to fall. Suddenly, Sam bumps into them and they all roll down the hill. They soon come to a stop at the bottom on the road

"That was close." Pippin says

"I think i've broken something." Merry says

He reaches behind his back and it was a carrot

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam says rising to his feet wiping the dirt off him

"What? It was a detour. A short-cut." Merry says

"A short-cut to what?" Sam asks

"Mushrooms!" Pippin says looking infront of him

Sam, Merry, and Pippin rush over to the Mushrooms and began picking them. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo look toward the road

"Frodo? What is it?" Devon asks

"Is something wrong?" Luna asks

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo says looking back toward the group

Suddenly, they all hear a loud, demonic scream emnating up ahead on the road

"Get off the road!" Devon shouts

"Quick!" Cynder shouts

"Down here!" Luna shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all hide down the hill near a large tree. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch was in the back of the group protecting Devon, Spyro, Cynder, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Suddenly, they hear the galloping of a horse. It was a Black Rider astride a horse. The Black Rider dismounts and looks over the hill and sniffs the air. Frodo began to feel the urge to use the Ring. He takes the Ring out of his pocket and holds it in his hand. The Black Rider and horse began to sense the ring's presence. Sam places his hand on Frodo. Frodo motions his hand away from the Ring. The Black Ridercould no longer sense the Ring's presence and continues scanning the area. Merry throws the bag of Mushrooms away from them. The Black Rider moves toward the direction of the noise and out of sight. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all head out of their hiding spot

"What was that?" Merry asks

Frodo opens his hand and shows the Ring

(Later that night)

The Black Rider continues to search for Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin head through the forest avoiding the Black Rider

"See anything, Frodo?" Cynder asks

"Nothing." Frodo responds

"What is going on?" Pippin asks

"That Black Rider was looking for something." Luna says

"Or someone." Devon says

"Get down!" Pippin says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all drop to the ground. The Black Rider was up ahead looking over the forest. The Moonlight shining the way

"I have to leave the Shire. We must get to Bree." Frodo says

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry says

"Hop on." Luna says says

Devon and Sam mount on Luna. Merry and Pippin mounted Spyro and Cynder. Frodo stayed on foot staying close to the dragons. Merry showed them the way as Luna and Spyro followed close behind. Suddenly, they encounter the Black Rider

"Hold on!" Luna shouts

Luna, Spyro, and Cynder manage to zip past the Black Rider and run through the forest. Frodo tries to zip past the Black Rider but the horse blocked his path. So he goes underneath the horse and runs. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all notice a large raft

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry shouts

Devon and Sam dismount Luna. Merry and Pippin dismount Spyro and Cynder. Sam and Pippin unties the rope from the raft

"Frodo!" Sam shouts

Frodo runs toward the raft with the Black Rider close behind

"Run Frodo!" Pippin shouts

"Go!" Frodo shouts

The raft begins to float away

"Run Frodo!" Cynder shouts

"Hurry!" Saphira shouts

"Frodo! C'mon! Faster!" Sam shouts

"Jump!" Pippin shouts

Frodo jumps onto the raft. The Black Rider stops and gallops away.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Devon asks

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles."

The Black Rider strides off with 8 other Black Riders

(Later that night)

It began to rain. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had the hoods of their cloaks on

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch draped their hoods over Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin to keep them dry. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all come across a wooden gate. Frodo knocks on the gate. A man opens the gate and looks to see 4 Hobbits, 3 dragons, and 7 young teens

"What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancy Pony." Devon says

"Hobbits. 4 hobbits. 8 Dragons and a boy. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own." Devon says

"All right, young sir. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

"No kidding." Snotlout says

This caught the man by surprise but paid it no mind and showed them the way to the Prancing Pony. The Village of Bree was a settlement of Men. Inns, Bars, and houses filled the streets. The group soon came across a sign that read "Prancing Pony". Because the dragons were exceptionally large for their size, Devon used his magic to change their size so that they could fit through the door. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch became just as tall as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They enter and approach the counter

"Excuse me." Frodo says

"Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accomodation, we got some cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr.?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo lies

"We're here to see Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we arrived." Devon says

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard. Pointy hat. Not seen him for 6 months."

"What do we do now?" Sam asks

"We wait." Devon says

So Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all waited for Gandalf. But they soon began to have their doubts. Sam notices a robed man sitting across from them in a corner staring at them

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." Sam says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all notice the robed man

"Excuse me." Devon calls the waiter

"That man in the corner. Who is he?" Devon asks

"He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk wandering the wild. What his right name is, i've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider."

The waiter walks away

"Strider." Frodo says

Frodo holds the ring in his hands and feels the power of the ring and hears a dark voice calling his name

"Baggins."

"Baggins."

"Baggins."

"Baggins!"

"Baggins? Sure I know him. He's over there. Frodo Baggins." Pippin says

Frodo rushes over to Pippin trying to stop him

"Pippin!" Frodo says

"Steady on it, Frodo." Pippin says

Suddenly, Frodo slips and falls flat on the ground. The ring flies off his hand. Frodo catches the ring in his finger. The ring slides on Frodo's finger and Frodo vanishes. Everyone was caught in shock

(Elsewhere)

The Black Riders sense the presence of the ring and head for the Village of Bree. When Frodo rises to his feet. Around him were dark figures. The enviornment around him was all distorted and smokey

"YOU CANNOT HIDE. I SEE YOU." A dark, deep voice says

Frodo looks infront of him and sees the Eye of Sauron. The Eye of Sauron was as Saruman described was lidless and wreathed in flame

"THERE IS NO LIFE IN THE VOID. ONLY DEATH."

Frodo slides the ring off his finger. Suddenly, the robed man grabs him

"You've draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill."

It was Strider. Strider brings Frodo into a nearby empty room

"What do you want?" Frodo asks

"A little caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Strider says

"I carry nothing." Frodo says

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, That is a rare gift." Stider says

Strider unfolds his hood reavealing his identity

"Who are you?" Frodo asks

"You frightened?" Strider asks

"Yes." Frodo says

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider says

The door to the room opens and Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Sam, Merry, and Pippin all burst into the room. Devon draws his Keyblade. Strider draws his sword.

"Let him go or i'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam says

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider says

(Later that night)

The Black Riders knock down the gate burst into Bree. They head into the Prancing Pony and search the inn. They enter the room and see four beds. Each of the Riders stand next to each bed with their swords drawn. They point their swords downward and raise them into the air. The Black Riders drive their swords down onto the beds stabbing them continuously. Across the street, Strider watches the Black Riders. The Black riders unfolds the blankets and realise that the beds were full of pillows which were completely shredded. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all awaken to their shrieks

"What are they?" Devon asks

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then, Sauron, the Deciever gave them 9 Rings of Power. Blind by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. They are now slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Strider says

* * *

**Author's Note:** As Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, and Sam continue their journey toward Bree, they meet up with Merry and Pippin. They accompany them and take a shortcut. A shortcut...to Mushrooms! Later on, they encounter a Black Rider! The group manages to make it to Bree safely and meet a man named Strider. Strider accompanies Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin on their journey. He tells them about The Nazgul, the Black Riders that had been chasing them. What does the road have in store for our heroes now? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	36. Weathertop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were at normal size again. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider head out into the wild

"Where are you taking us?" Devon asks

"Into the wild." Strider says

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asks

"We have no choice but to trust hiim." Frodo says

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asks

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider responds

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves." Sam says

(Meanwhile in Isengard)

Saruman meets Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok. Clearly, Saruman sees Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok as an ally and welcomes them into his tower

**"YOU MUST BE SARUMAN. WE HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT YOU."** Lord Thanatos says

"I'm flattered, Lord Thanatos. What business brings you to Isengard?" Saruman asks

**"A PROPOSAL. WE COME TO ISENGARD TO OFFER AN ALLEGIANCE WITH THE DARK LORD, SAURON AND SARUMAN THE WHITE ON BEHALF OF MY MASTER, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS."** Lord Thanatos says

"What could you possibly offer me?" Saruman says

**"FORCES AND POWER BEYOND COMPREHENSION. OBSERVE."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos swipes his Right-hand across his body. Four Neo-Shadows emerge from the shadows and stand idle alongside Lord Thanatos. Saruman was intrigued

**"THESE ARE THE HEARTLESS. CREATURES OF DARKNESS THAT POSSESS DARK AND TERRIBLE POWER. THEY SERVE ME AND MY MASTER IN OUR QUEST TO CONTROL THE UNIVERSE."** Lord Thanatos says

"What is your request?" Saruman asks

**"JOIN US IN OUR QUEST. LEND US YOUR POWER AND WE GRANT YOU THE POWER TO CONTROL THE HEARTLESS. WITH THE DARK LORD, SAURON AND YOU, SARUMAN AS OUR ALLIES, THE UNIVERSE WILL BEND TO OUR WILL. MIDDLE-EARTH SHALL FALL AND IT'S PEOPLE SHALL SERVE YOU AND THE DARK LORD, SAURON."** Lord Thanatos says

"I offer my services to you and your master, Lord Thanatos in hopes that together, we shall rule Middle-Earth. The Services of Isengard and Mordor is now yours." Saruman says

**"EXCELLENT. YOU ARE INDEED THE WISE AND POWERFUL, SARUMAN SPOKEN OF. NOW, I LEND MY SERVICES TO YOU. IT IS TIME WE CONSORT WITH THE DARK LORD, SAURON."** Lord Thanatos says

Saruman looks into the Palantir and sees the Eye of Sauron

"The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Saruman says

"BUILD ME AN ARMY WORTHY OF MORDOR."

In that moment, 3 Orcs approach Saruman, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok

"What orders from the Mordor, my lords? What does the Eye command?"

"We have work to do." Saruman says

Outside, the Orcs began tearing down trees, and burning the gardens

"The tree are strong, my lords. Their roots go deep."

"Rip them down." Saruman says

**"RIP THEM ALL DOWN!"** Lord Thanatos says

High up on Saruman's tower was Gandalf stranded

(Back with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider)

The group reaches Weathertop which was a Watchtower

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider head up to Weathertop. Strider gives Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin swords

"These are for you. Keep these close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider says

(Later that night)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and Frodo were asleep when they awaken and see Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sam, Merry, and Pippin sitting around a fire

"What are you doing?" Frodo asks

"Tomatoes, Sausages, nice tasty bacon." Merry says

"We saved some for you and the other, Mr. Frodo." Sam says

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo says kicking dirt onto the fire

"Oh that's nice! Ashes on my tomatoes!" Pippin says

Suddenly, they hear a loud shriek.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all look down and see the 5 Nazgul head up toward them. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin draw their swords. Devon draws his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon

"Go!" Devon shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin head up Weathertop. When they reach the top, they look around to see statues of men. Suddenly, out from the darkness emerge the 5 Nazgul. Each of them draw their swords and slowly approach the group. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch all stand infront of Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin and get into battle stance. They all growl and snarl at the Ringwraiths

"Back you devils!" Sam says

Sam swings his sword at the Ringwraiths but the Ringwraiths knocks him aside. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Ringwraiths. Merry and Pippin were pushed aside as was Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Frodo paralyzed with fear drops his sword and pulls out the ring. The Ringwraiths turn their attention toward Frodo and slowly approach him. One of them pulls out a Morgul blade. Frodo slides the ring on his finger and vanishes. The enviornment around him was distorted. Infront of him were supposedly the 5 Nazgul. But to him, they looked like kings. They were all white. One of them tries to take the ring but Frodo pulls his hand back. The Nazgul then stabs Frodo in the chest. Frodo cries out in pain. The Nazgul reaches for Frodo's ring. In that moment, Strider jumps in and fends off the Ringwraiths. He swings his sword and torch at the Ringwraiths. Frodo slides the ring off his finger and screams in pain

"Frodo!" Sam shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Sam, Merry, and Pippin all rush toward Frodo

"Frodo." Sam says

"Oh Sam." Frodo says weakly

Strider fends off the Ringwraiths one by one casting them over the edge. When only one was left, Strider throws his torch at the Ringwraith straight into the hood.  
The Ringwraith was engulfed in flames and flees

"Strider!" Devon says

"Help him, Strider." Sam says

Strider notices the Morgul Blade next to Frodo

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." Strider says

The blade crumbles into dust

"He is beyond my skill to heal." Strider says

"Not even my magic can help him." Devon says

"He needs Elvish medicine." Strider says

Strider picks up Frodo and places him on Luna's back

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Strider cut through the forest with Frodo

"We're 6 days from Rivendell. He'll never make it." Sam says

"Hold on, Frodo!" Luna says

"Gandalf!"

(Isengard)

While Isengard was turned into a fortress of evil, a moth flies up to the top of Saruman's tower and flies toward Gandalf. When close enough, Gandalf catches the moth in his hand. He examines the moth. The moth crawls around in Gandalf's hand then flies around him. Down in the pits of Isengard, Saruman's Orcs were preparing themselves for war. Crafting Swords, Shields, Bows, Arrows, Helmets, Armor, and Machinery of War. The trees that once stood arount the tower of Isengard was now fuel for machinery. Lord Thanatos, Ranarok, and Saruman and his Orcs head down to the pits were creatures of evil were born from a slimey birth. One creature emerged from the slime and grabbed one of the Orcs by the throat. The Orcs try to stop it but Saruman and Lord Thanatos stop them. The creature rises to it's feet. It lets go of the dead orc in it's grip. A creature half-Man, half-Beast, half-Orc possessing far great potential than any in Middle-Earth. This new creature came to be known as the Uruk-hai

* * *

**Author's Note:** While Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Strider journeyed toward Rivendell, back at Isengard, Saruman meets Lord Thanatos and his Pet Dark Dragon, Ragnarok and forms an alliance. And hey, Gandalf is alive! Stranded...but alive! Back with our heroes, they make camp at Weathertop where they make their stand against The Nazgul. During their stand, Frodo is stabbed by one of the Ringwraiths. In that moment, Strider arrives and fends off the Ringwraiths. Now, it was a race against time. Back in Isengard, Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok, and Saruman began building an Army or Orcs. They soon create a new, terrifying, evil creature, The Uruk-hai! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	37. Rivendell, Realm of the Elves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(In the forest)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider were in the wilderness hiding from the Nazgul. Sam checks Frodo's temperature

"He's going cold!" Sam says

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a Wraith like them." Strider says

"Well we can't let that happen." Devon says

The Nazgul shrieks echo throughout the forest

"They're close." Devon says

Strider turns toward Sam

"Sam, do you know the Athelas?" Strider asks

"Athelas?" Sam asks

"Kingsfoil." Strider says

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Sam says

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider says

Strider and Sam head out into the forest to search for Kingsfoil while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Merry, and Pippin guarded Frodo. Strider soon spots the Kingsfoil. He takes his dagger and cuts some off and collects them. Suddenly, a blade is held across his throat

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Across from Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, a bright light envelopes the area. From the light, riding a white horse was an Elvish woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Arwen

"Frodo. I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light." Arwen says in Elven language

"Who is she?" Spyro asks

"She's an Elf." Devon says

"Frodo. He's fading." Arwen says

Arwen checks Frodo's condition. He was badly weakened by the Morgul Blade. Strider applies the Kingsfoil to his wound

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been tracking you for 2 days. There are 5 Wraiths behind you. Where the other 4 are, I do not know." Arwen says

"Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses for you." Strider says in Elven language

"I'm the faster rider. I'll take him." Arwen says in Elven language

"The road is too dangerous." Strider says in Elven language

"What are they saying?" Cynder asks

"If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him." Arwen says in Elven language

"I do not fear them." Arwen says

Strider grabs Arwen's hand

"You're not going alone. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, and I will go with you, Arwen. We'll escort you and Frodo to Rivendell." Devon says

Arwen nods. Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup mounts Toothless

"Ride hard. Don't look back." Strider says

"Hiccup, Devon, be careful." Astrid says

"We will." Devon says

Having said that, Arwen, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless head out

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless decided to ride alongside Arwen for this trip

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam says

Arwen, Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder ride through the night

(The next day)

Arwen, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless continue their trip through the day. Suddenly, the Nazgul surround them. Luna and Toothless roar at the Nazgul.  
Unfortunately, the Nazgul would not be denied their prize and pursue Arwen, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless. Arwen, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless jumps logs, make sharp turns, and move fast to try and escape the Nazgul but were unsuccessful. Eventually, they reach a small river. Arwen, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless cross the river and stand on the other side

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf." One of the Ringwraiths says

Arwen draws her sword

Devon draws his Keyblade

"If you want him, come and claim him." Arwen says

The 9 Nazgul draw their swords and begin to cross the river. Arwen began chanting Elven language. Suddenly, the river began to rise. Soon, a large wall of water in the shape of horses rushed down the river. The Nazgul try to flee but were caught and were sent down the river. Frodo began to weaken. Arwen sets him down on the ground

"Frodo. No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Arwen says

Arwen hugs Frodo with tears sliding down her face. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup and Toothless all try to comfort Arwen

"What grace has been given to me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."

(Several days later)

Frodo awoken to find himself in bed

"Where am I?" Frodo asks

"You are in the house of Elrond. It is 10:00 in the morning on October the 24th if you want to know."

Frodo looks infront of him and sees

"Gandalf!" Frodo says

"Yes. I'm here. And you're lucky to be here to. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." Gandalf says

"What happend, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asks

"Oh i'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed." Gandalf says

(Earlier in Isengard)

Gandalf was thrown to the ground. Lord Thanatos and Saruman met Gandalf ontop of the tower. Lord Thanatos watched as Saruman tossed Gandalf around.

"A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside." Saruman says

Saruman using unseen force held Gandalf off the edge of his tower

"One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the ring or embrace your own destruction." Saruman says

Gandalf was thrown back on the ground

"There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power." Gandalf says as he sees a large eagle fly to him

Gandalf jumps off the tower, lands on the Eagle, and flies off

"So you have chosen death." Saruman says

(Present time)

"Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asks

"Oh it's nothing." Gandalf says

Suddenly, Sam bursts in the room

"Frodo! Bless you! You're awake!" Sam says

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf says

"We were worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asks

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, your beginning to mend." Gandalf says

An Elf named Elrond enters the room

Elrond was the Ruler of the Elves

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond says

Rivendell was the home of the Elves

Blossom trees surrounded Rivendell

A beautiful waterfall was set alongside Rivendell

Rivendell sat alongside a cliff in a peaceful valley

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were all awe-inspired by the environment around them

"Rivendell is so pure. I can feel the warmth of the light in my heart." Luna says

"Yeah." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch soon see Frodo

"Frodo!" Cynder says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all hug Frodo happy that he is alive. Merry and Pippin arrive and also hug Frodo. Soon, Frodo turns his attention to a familiar figure

"Bilbo!" Frodo says

"Hello, Frodo my lad!" Bilbo says

Frodo and Bilbo hug each other. Bilbo shows Frodo the ending for his book

"There and back again. A Hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins." Frodo reads

Frodo looks through the book. He sees picures and writings about all the adventures Bilbo had in his days of adventure

"This is wonderful." Frodo says

"I meant to go back. Wonder at the powers of Mirkwood, visit Lake-Town, see the Lonely Mountain again. But, age is seems has caught up to me." Bilbo says

Frodo turns a page and sees a map of the Shire

"I miss the Shire. I spent my whole childhood pretending I was somewhere else. Off with you in one of your adventures. But one of my own adventures turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo." Frodo says

"My dear boy." Bilbo says

Frodo meets up with Sam and sees he is packing his things

"Packing up already? I thought you wanted to see the elves?" Frodo says

"I do. It's just we did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell. And I thought seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home." Sam says

"You're right, Sam. We did what we set out do to. The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo says

(Elsewhere in Rivendell)

Gandalf and Elrond watch Frodo and Sam

"His strength returns." Elrond says

"His wound would never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf says

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resiliance to it's evil." Elrond says

"It is a burden he should never had come to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf says

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us and allies himself with this Mysterious being. This Lord Thanatos." Elrond says

"He was far too powerful than Saruman and i'm sure is far more powerful than Sauron himself. This dark being controls power I have never sensed before. His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman and Lord Thanatos has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the Caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf says

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. And these Heartless. These Creatures of Darkness you say possess power far greater than that of Sauron's forces. Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." Elrond says

"Devon has strength in his heart. His heart is unlike any I have ever seen. Devon has a pure heart. He is kind. Pure, Strong, Affectionate. He is just like Frodo. His friends care for him as if he was one of their own. They protect him with their lives. Their friendship is unbreakable. Devon's heart could save the free people of Middle-Earth from Mordor and Isengard's evil. He knows very well about the Heartless. And he told me he has fought Lord Thanatos before." Gandalf says

"True. His heart could restore peace to Middle-Earth. He may have fought Lord Thanatos before in his past. But I don't think fortune will smile upon Devon when he faces him again. The Keyblade Wielder is strong. His heart is filled with pure light unlike any other. But he also possesses a Great Darkness in his heart. One that could spread fear more terrifying than the Dark Lord, Sauron across the very foundations of Middle-Earth. I can sense it. Devon's darkness could bring death and destruction to Middle-Earth. The End of All Things as we know it. Although Devon is strong, brave, and courageous. He cannot face Mordor and Isengard alone." Elrond says

"He is not alone. He has his friends and the dragons at his side." Gandalf says

"Not even the Dragon's magic will be enough to help Devon or Middle-Earth face this evil." Elrond says

Gandalf looks down and sees Men, Dwarves and Elves ride to Rivendell. Boromir of Gondor. Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood. And Gimli, Son of Gloin

"This peril belongs to all Midddle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we're gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others." Elrond says

"It is in Men that we place our hope on." Gandalf says

"Men? The Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It was because of Men, the Ring survived. I was there. I was there 3,000 years ago." Elrond says

(3,000 years ago)

Elrond remembers when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand

"Isildur took the Ring. I was there when the Strength of Men failed."

Elrond approaches Isildur

"Isildur, hurry! Follow me!" Elrond says

"I led Isildur into the fires of Mount Doom where the ring was forged, the one place where it could be destroyed."

"Cast it into the fire!" Elrond says

Isildur looks at the ring admiring it

He turns his gaze toward Elrond

"Destroy it!" Elrond says

"No." Isildur says

Having said that, Isildur walks away

"Isildur!" Elrond shouts

"It should have ended that day. But evil was allowed to endure."

(Present time)

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of Kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond says

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf says

"He has turned from that path long ago. He has chosen exile." Elrond says

(Later that night)

Strider walks up toward a Statue that held a broken sword. This was the same sword that cut the Ring off Sauron's hand. This was the Shards of Narsil. Arwen approaches Strider

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir. Not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." Arwen says

"The same blood flows through my veins. Same weakness." Strider says

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." Arwen says

"The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you...not over me. Do you remember the day we met?" Arwen says in Elven language

"I thought I had strayed into a dream." Strider says

"Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?" Arwen says

"You said you'd bind yourself to me forsaking the immortal life of your people." Strider says

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you then face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life." Arwen says

"You cannot give me this." Strider says

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart." Arwen says

Strider and Arwen motion close together and kiss each other

* * *

**Author's Note: **Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider were still struggling to help Frodo. All seemed bleak for Frodo until he and the group meet Arwen, Daughter of Elrond and Strider's Love Interest. With Arwen's help, the group manages to escape the Nazgul and make it safely to Rivendell. There, they meet Elrond, the Lord of the Elves. Elrond reveals the truth behind The One Ring while Strider and Arwen have their Romantic moment. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	38. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The Meeting of the Council

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Gandalf, Strider, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Men, Elves, and Dwarves of all kinds all attended this meeting hosted by Elrond

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old and new, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race has been bound to this fate. This one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond says

Frodo rises from his seat and places the Ring on a Pedestal which was centered in the circle of the meeting

"So it is true. It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir says

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider says

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asks

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas says rising from his seat

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's Heir." Boromir says

"An Heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas says

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn says in Elven language

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir says taking his seat

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond says

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli says grabbing an axe

Gimli cleaves his axe down on the Ring

The axe shatters into pieces

The Ring was left unscathed by Gimli's attack

Gimli was thrown back

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond says

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with Fire, and Ash, and Dust. And the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men can you do this. It is folly." Boromir says

"Have you heard nothing of what Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas says rising to his feet

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli says

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asks

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf." Gimli says bursting from his seat

The Men, Elves, and Dwarves of the Council burst from their seat and argue amongst themselves

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli says

"Do you not understand? While you squabble amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows. None of you can escape 'LL ALL BE DESTROYED!" Gandalf says joining the arguement

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Frodo remain seated

"We have to stop them." Hiccup says

"But what can we do?" Astrid asks

Frodo began hearing a dark voice chanting in his head. The voice originated from the Ring. In that moment, Frodo rose from his seat

"I will take it. I will take it!" Frodo says

The arguement suddenly fell silent and all eyes turned toward Frodo

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Frodo says

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says

"If be my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn says

"And you have my bow." Legolas says

"And my axe." Gimli says

"And my heart." Devon says

"We shall all stand by your side til the end, little one." Luna says

"We're with you all the way. Right, Toothless?" Hiccup says

Toothless nods yes

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says

Sam bursts out from his hiding spot and rushes to Frodo's side

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam says

"It is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you were not." Elrond says

Merry and Pippin burst into the council as well

"Wait! We're coming too. You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us." Merry says

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." Pippin says

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry says

"24 companions. So be it. You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks

(Later)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir prepare themselves for their journey. Frodo met with Bilbo who gave him a new sword and Mithril Armor

"My old sword, Sting. I'd like you to take it." Bilbo says

Frodo unsheathes his new sword

"It's so light." Frodo says

"Yes. Made by the Elves. It's blade glows blue when Orcs are close. So it is at times like these when you must be extra careful." Bilbo says

Next, Bilbo takes out a Silver Mithril chain shirt

"Mithril. As light as a feather and as hard as Dragon Scales. Let me see you put it on." Bilbo says

Frodo unbuttons his shirt. That was when Bilbo notices the Ring strapped on a chain

"Oh. My old Ring. I sh-should like to hold it again. One last time." Bilbo says

Frodo continues to unbutton his shirt. When Frodo unbuttons his shirt, Bilbo tries to grab the Ring. Frodo moves back startled

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." Bilbo says upset

In that moment, Bilbo's face burst into tears. Frodo places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder to comfort him. Soon afterwards, the Fellowship began their journey Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug,  
Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were up front with Gandalf. Legolas was behind Barf and Belch. Gimli was behind Legolas. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin was behind Gimli. Boromir was behind the Hobbits. And Aragorn was behind Boromir. The Fellowship crosses Eregion for days until they make camp at a pile of large rocks

"We must hold this course, West of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns East toward Mordor."

Merry and Pippin spar with Boromir while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, and Legolas watch them

"One, two, three. Good. Very good." Boromir says

"Move your feet." Aragon says

"Nice, Merry." Pippin says

"Thanks." Merry says

"If anyone was asking for my opinion which I note they are not, i'd say we'd be taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli says

"No Gimli, I would not take the road to Moria unless I have no other choice." Gandalf says

Legolas soon notices a large black mass heading straight for them

"What is that?" Devon asks

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli says

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir says

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas says

"Hide!" Aragorn shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir all hide from the crows behind and underneath the large rocks. The crows pass overhead and fly away. Everyone emerges from their hiding spots

"What were those things?" Hiccup asks

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf says

"where do we go now?" Cynder asks

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says looking toward the snowy mountains

"Aw. Not the cold again." Snotlout says

The Fellowship heads up the Pass of Caradhras scaling the snowy mountains. Frodo falls back and rolls down the snow

"Frodo." Aragorn says

Frodo stops and soon realizes the Ring was missing on his neck. Boromir picks up Frodo's Ring from the snow

"Boromir." Aragorn calls

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir says to himself

"Boromir!"

Boromir looks toward Aragorn

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn says

"Of course. I care not." Boromir says

Boromir gives Frodo the Ring and walks away. Aragorn had his hand gripped on his sword but then lets go

(Isengard)

The crows return into the caverns of Isengard where Saruman and Lord Thanatos awaited their news

"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" Saruman says

(Pass of Caradhras)

The Fellowship try to cross the Pass of Caradhras through a snowstorm. The Hobbits stayed alongside Luna, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder who tried to keep them warm with her body temperature. Suddenly, they hear a faint voice chanting ancient language in the air

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas says

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts

Suddenly, rocks begin to collapse from atop the mountain and nearly hits the Fellowship

"He's trying to bring down the Mountain!" Devon shouts

"Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouts

"No!" Gandalf shouts

Gandalf turns toward the storm and began chanting ancient language

(In Isengard)

Saruman, Lord Thanatos, and Ragnarok were on the top of the tower. Saruman was chanting ancient language. Lord Thanatos casts a Powerful bolt of Red Lightning at the Mountains

(Pass of Caradhras)

The Powerful bolt of Lightning hits the mountain. Large chunks of snow crashes down on the Fellowship burying them in the snow. After a few seconds, the Fellowship emerges from the snow

"We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West route to my City!" Boromir says

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn says

"We cannot go over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli says

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves dwelled to greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum. Shadow and Flame."

"Let the Ringbearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf says

All eyes turn toward Frodo

Frodo then made his decision

"We will go through the mines." Frodo says

"So be it." Gandalf says

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Gandalf, Strider, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Men, Elves, and Dwarves of all kinds all attend the Meeting of the Council to decide the fate of the One Ring. They all decide the Ring must be destroyed and the Fellowship of the Ring was forged and they all set off beginning the Quest of the One Ring. They try heading toward Mordor from the south but could not do so without alerting Lord Thanatos and Saruman so they were forced to take the Pass of Caradhras. Suddenly, the Fellowship was attacked by Lord Thanatos and Saruman. They soon decide that they shall head through the Mines of Moria. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	39. The Dark Mines of Moria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Eregion)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir travel to the Realm of Moria and find large mountainous walls

"The Walls of Moria." Gimli says

The Fellowship walks alongside a large lake and stand infont of the wall of the mountain. Gandalf examines the wall

"Ithilin. It mirros starlight and moonlight."

The clouds in the nightsky shift

The moonlight beams down on the Fellowship

Soon, the entrance to Moria was revealed

Bright markings and language appear on the door

"It reads: Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf reads

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asks

"Well it's quite simple. If you're a friend, you speak the password and the door will open." Gandalf says

Gandalf began chanting ancient words. Unfortunately, the doors didn't open.  
Having trouble gaining accesss to Moria, the Fellowship make camp. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the lake. Aragorn soon stops them

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn says

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf says tossing his staff to the ground and sitting on a rock

Unaware to everyone except Luna, Toothless, Spyro, Cynder, and Aragorn, something was moving in the water. Devon takes a look at the door

"Wait a minute. It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Devon says

"Mellon." Gandalf says

Suddenly, the doors open. The Fellowship head inside the mountain. Moria was a dark mine but was home to the Dwarves

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, Malt Beer, Ripe Meat of the bone. This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli says

Gandalf places a clear gemstone on his staff. The gemstone illuminates the area

"This is no mine." Spyro says

"It's a tomb." Cynder says

Skeletons of dwarves littered the area. Gimli saw this and was devastated

"No. No!" Gimli says

Legolas pulls off one of the arrows and examines it

"Goblins." Legolas says

Legolas pulls out his Bow and Arrow. Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords. Devon draws his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here. Everyone, get out. Get out!" Boromir says

Suddenly, Frodo's leg was grabbed by a tentacle and was pulled back dragging Frodo across the ground. Everyone turns their attention to Frodo

"Frodo!" Luna shouts

"Hold on!" Devon says rushing to Frodo

Sam, Merry, and Pippin rush to Frodo and grab him. Devon takes his Keyblade and cuts the tentacle. In that moment, more tentacles appear and knock Devon, Sam, Merry, and Pippin aside and grab Frodo holding high above the lake. Then the tentacles reveal who they belong to: a large monster from the lake, a Watcher in the water. The monster opens it's gaping mouth and prepares to devour Frodo whole.  
Frodo flails in the monster's tentacles. Aragorn, Boromir, and Devon cut their way toward Frodo. Eventually, they manage to cut Frodo free. Frodo lands on Luna's back

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouts

"Legolas!" Boromir shouts

Legolas takes his Bow, aims at the monster, and shoots an arrow. The arrow hits the monster and sends it back

"Run!" Aragorn shouts

Everyone rushes inside as the monster follows close behind. The monster smashes against the opening and the door caves in. Soon, the entire area was surrounded by darkness

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf says

Gandalf places a clear gemstone on his staff. The gemstone illuminates the area

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older,more fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Mind yourselves. It is a 4-day journey to the otherside." Gandalf says

"Let us hope our presence goes unoticed." Luna says

The Fellowship travels throught the Mines of Moria. Crossing stone bridges, towering stairs, and traversing passageways. Gandalf soon comes across 3 pathways

"I have no memory of this place." He says

In that moment, The Fellowship make camp. Frodo notices something following them down below. He walks toward Gandalf

"There's something down there." Frodo says

"It's Gollum." Gandalf says

"Gollum." Frodo says

"He's been following us for 3 days." Gandalf says

"He escaped the dungeon of Barad-Dur." Frodo says

"Escaped. Or was set loose. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it." Gandalf says

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had a chance." Frodo says

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf says

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo says

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you. There are many forces at work in this world, Frodo besides the will of Evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that thought is an encouraging one." Gandalf says

Gandalf suddenly remembers

"Ah. It's that way." Gandalf says

"He remembered." Merry says

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf says

"Gandalf's right. The air doesn't smell so foul. This must be the way." Luna says

The fellowship follows Gandalf to an immensely large hallway

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf says

Gandalf's crystal shines even more brightly illuminating the area

"Behold. The Great Realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were completely amazed how massive this realm was. The Dwarf-City, Dwarrowdelf was a massive Great Hall that housed countless massive stone columns. The Fellowship walk through The Great Realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf until Gimli sees a room he is familiar with and runs toward the room

"Gimli!" Gandalf says

Gimli rushes into the room and approaches a stone coffin. This was Balin's tomb

"Oh, no." Gimli says

Gimli kneels before Balin's coffin. Tears slide down his face. The Fellowship enters Balin's Tomb. Gandalf reads the coffin

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's just as I feared." Gandalf says

Luna, Toothless, Spyro, and Cynder walk up to Gimli and nuzzle him to comfort him. Gandalf sees the corpse of a dwarf holding an old ancient book. He gives Pippin his hat and staff. He opens it and reads the pages

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas says

"I'm with Legolas. We must keep moving." Devon says

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf reads

Pippin taps a skeleton of a dwarf sitting on a well. The head falls down the well. Then, the body follows down the well along with the bucket. The sound echoes all across Moria

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf says as he takes back his hat and staff

Suddenly, he stops and looks toward the well. Drums began playin all acrosss Moria.  
Frodo looks at his sword. His sword glows blue. The Fellowship soon hear noises all around them

"Orcs!" Legolas says

Boromir checks outside and was nearly shot by arrows

"Stay back. Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn says

"Stay close, young ones." Luna says

Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stay close to Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Spyro, Cynder, and Gandalf. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir close the door

"They have a Cave Troll." Boromir says

Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir barricade the door with axes. Aragorn and Legolas back away from the door and draw their Bows and Arrows. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf draw their swords. Devon summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon in a flash of Light in his Right-hand

"Let them come! There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli says standing on Balin's coffin

Devon, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Spyro, and Cynder get into battle stance. The orcs began to smash the door with their swords and spears. Their swords and spears began puncturing holes in the door. Legolas manages to shoot his arrow through the hole hitting an orc. Aragorn shoots his arrow through the hole and hits another orc. Soon, an endless wave of Orcs burst through the door. Legolas shoots another arrow and hits an Orc. Aragorn shoots another arrow and hits an Orc. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir draw their swords and attack the Orcs. Boromir bashes the Orcs with his shield and then strikes them down with his sword. Gimli swings his Axe at the Orcs striking them down. The Orcs swing their swords and spears at Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir but they block their attacks. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf join in the fight. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin defend themselves from the Orcs. Frodo manages to stab one Orc then quickly swing his sword at another. Merry and Pippin swing their swords at the Orcs and manage to strike them down. Sam hits the Orcs with his swords striking them down. Gandalf swings his sword and staff at the Orcs striking them down. Aragorn strikes one Orc down then quickly turns and slices an Orc's head off. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Orcs and deals powerful blows to them. One Orc tries to attack from behind. Devon quickly turns and swings a powerful blow to the Orc. Two try to attack from the side. Devon blocks one attack from one Orc and kicks the other one back. He finishes the Orc with a powerful blow then strikes the other Orc with another one. Another Orc tries to attack Devon from behind but Luna grabs it in her jaws and throws it aside. Toothless slammed his tail into two Orcs knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Orcss. Meatlug rams into 3 Orcs sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at one of the Orcs. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Orcs. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Orcs. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Orcs

The Fellowship fought valiantly against the endless wave of Orcs. Suddenly, a Cave-Troll bursts into the room carrying a club. The Troll roars at the Fellowship. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch roars back at the troll. Unfortunately, their intimidation does not faze the Troll. Legolas shoots his arrow at the Troll. Clearly, the arrow doesn't stop the Troll. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin hide from the troll. The Troll spots Sam and raises it's club. Sam ducks and crawls underneath the Troll. Gimli throws his Axe a the Troll. The Troll moves toward Gimli and swings it's club. Before the club hits him, Gimli jumps off the coffin. The Troll cleaves it's club down on the coffin smashing it to pieces. The Troll turns it's attention toward Gimli who laid on the floor and tries to hit him. Gimli very clumsily dodges the Tolls attack. The Troll could not hit Gimli and winds up hitting the Orcs. The Troll gives one last attempt to hit Gimli. Just as he was about to hit the dwarf, Legolas fire 2 arrows at the Troll knocking it back. Gandalf swings his sword and staff at the Orcs striking them down. Legolas strikes down one Orc with his dual swords then quickly turns and strikes down the another Orc. The Troll turns its attention to Legolas and swings it's chain leash at Legolas. Legolas ducks down and dodges the attack. The Troll continuously swings it's chain at Legolas. Eventually, the chain gets caught around a stone pillar. In that moment, Legolas tightropes across the chain and stands on the Troll's shoulders. He takes his Bow and arrow, aims down on the Troll's head, and shoots an arrow directly into it's head. But that doesn't stop the Troll. Legolas jumps off the Troll and lands back on the ground. Then, the Troll's chain breaks free and the Troll turns it's attention toward Frodo. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin split up dodging the Troll's attack. Frodo hides from the Troll as it looks around the stone column for him. Suddenly, the Troll catches Frodo by surprise. Frodo jumps back startled. The Troll then grabs Frodo's leg

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo calls

Aragorn sees Frodo being pulled by the Troll

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaims rushing to his aid

Frodo swings his sword at the Troll's hand. The Troll lets go of Frodo. Aragorn jumps in and stabs the Troll's stomach with a spear. The Troll knocks Aragorn aside knocking him unconscious. Frodo tries to awaken Aragorn but to no avail. The Troll grabs the spear and turns toward Frodo. Frodo tries to run but the Troll blocks his path with the spear. He backs up against a corner and is stabbed by the spear. All eyes turn to Frodo. Frodo grunts in pain. In that moment, Merry and Pippin jump onto the Troll with their swords in hand

"Frodo." Sam says

Frodo continues to grunt in pain

"Frodo!" Devon shouts

Devon swings his Keyblade at the Orcs and strikes them down. Luna grabs an Orc in her jaws and throws it aside. Spyro uses his Flame breath against the Orcs igniting them in flames. Cynder uses her Poison breath spewing poison at the Orcs. The Orcs begin to dissolve from the poison until they were no more than skeletons. Luna whips her tail at the Orcs sending them flying. Sam hits the Orcs with his sword striking them down. Gandalf swings his sword and staff at the Orcs striking them down. Boromir bashes the Orcs with his shield and then strikes them down with his sword. Frodo falls to the ground presumed dead. Devon, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Sam finish off the last of the Orcs and turn their attention to the Troll. Merry and Pippin still on the Troll stab it with their swords. The Troll grabs Merry. Merry flails in the Trolls grip. Gandalf swings his sword at the Troll's leg. Gimli swings his axe at the Troll's leg. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Troll's leg. Legolas takes his bow and arrow and aims at the Troll. Pippin takes his sword and stabs the Troll one last time. The Troll roars in pain. In that moment, Legolas shoots an arrow into the Troll's mouth. The Troll is hit by the arrow and falls to the ground dead. Once the Troll was dead, Everyone turns their attention to Frodo. Aragorn regains consciousness and crawls over to Frodo

"Oh no." Aragorn says

"Frodo." Cynder says

Aragorn rolls Frodo's body over

As he does, Frodo was still breathing

"He's alive." Sam says

"Thank goodness." Luna says

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo assures the Fellowship

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewed a wild boar." Aragorn says

"I think there's more to this Hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf says

Frodo opens his shirt and everyone sees he was wearing the Mithril shirt Bilbo gave him

"Mithril. You're full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli says

Suddenly, the Fellowship hear noises coming from outside

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum." Gandalf says

"Let's go!" Devon says

The Fellowship runs out of Balin's Tomb and out into the Dwarven City. They were followed by countless Orcs. Some Orcs climb down from the ceiling on the stone columns. The Orcs quickly surround the Fellowship. The Fellowship stood their ground. Suddenly, they hear loud growls and see flames and red light deep within the Dwarven City. All the Orcs flee and hide

"What is this foul sorcery?" Boromir asks

"Uh? What is that?" Hiccup asks

"Whatever it is, I don't like it. Not one bit." Fishlegs says

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." Gandalf says

"Yep. Definitely don't like it." Fishlegs says

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf says

The Fellowship flees and head down into the caverns. Boromir heads down the stairs and nearly falls off. Luna grabs Boromir using her tail

"Gandalf." Aragorn says

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf says

Aragorn tries to grab his sword but Gandalf stops him

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Gandalf says

The Fellowship heads down the stairs until they stop. The stairs were missing. Down below, the caverns were bottomless. Up ahead, there were more stairs but the Fellowship would have to jump

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Spyro, and Cynder fly into the air. Should anyone fall, they will catch them. Legolas jumps and makes it to the other side. Gandalf jumps and makes it across. As soon as Gandalf makes it across, an arrow is shot at them. The arrow came from across the cavern. The Orcs were back. Legolas shoots an arrow. The arrow shoots through the Orcs brain. The Orc falls into the caverns below

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouts

Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin and jumps across

"Sam!" Aragorn shouts

Aragorn grabs Sam and tosses him across. Boromir catches Sam. Aragorn turns toward Gimli

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli says

Gimli jumps across. He reaches the otherside but begins to fall backward. Legolas grabs Gimli's beard

"Not the beard!" Gimli says

Legolas pulls Gimli toward him. Only Frodo and Aragorn were left. They were about to jump across but more steps begin to crumble. They climb back up and make it without falling. Rocks begin to collapse down in the cavern. One rock crashes down on the otherside of the stairs Devon, Frodo, and Aragorn were on. They were trapped. The stairs begins to tilt sideways

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn says

Frodo and Aragorn lean forward. The stairs tilts forward. When they were close enough, Aragorn and Frodo jump across. The Fellowship head down the stairs and reach the bridge

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf says

Behind them, flames erupts from the ground. From the flames, the Balrog emerges. The Balrog roars at Gandalf and chases them. The Fellowship run across the bridge. Everyone runs across except Gandalf who stands to fight the Balrog

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf says

"Gandalf!" Frodo says

"I am the Servant of the Sacred Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf says

The Balrog draws a flame sword and cleaves it down on Gandalf. Gandalf generates a defensive barrier that protects him. The Balrog roars at Gandalf

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf says

The Balrog takes out a Whip of Fire

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf says

Gandalf drives his staff into the ground. The Balrog moves forward to attack Gandalf but the portion of the bridge beneath it collapses and the Balrog falls into the caverns. Gandalf turns to join his companions but the Balrog's whip wraps around his leg dragging him down to the ledge. Frodo runs to Gandalf but Spyro and Cynder stop him

"Frodo! No!" Cynder shouts

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts

Gandalf tries to climb back up but was slowly losing his grip. Everyone looks toward Gandalf

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf says

After saying that, Gandalf loses his grip and falls into the caverns along with the Balrog

"NO!" Frodo shouts

Boromir grabs Frodo

Everyone rushes out of Moria except Aragorn

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts

Boromir with Frodo in his hands heads out. Aragorn heads up to the exit and head out while being fired at by arrows from the Orcs. They head out of Moria and were back in the mountains. The Fellowship was finally out of Moria but at a terrible cost. They lost a close friend who saved their lives. Sam, Merry, and Pippin grieve over their loss. Gimli tries to head back into Moria but Boromir stops him and pulls him back

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn says

"Give them a moment for pity sake!" Boromir says

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, get them up." Aragorn says

Aragorn walks up to Sam and helps him up

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn says

Luna, Spyro, and Cynder help Merry and Pippin up to their feet

"It's ok, little ones. Ssh." Luna says

Devon looks around to find Frodo but doesn't see him

"Where's Frodo?" Devon asks

Aragorn looks around and doesn't see Frodo anywhere

"Frodo?" Aragorn calls

Aragorn notices Frodo walking away

"Frodo!" Aragorn calls

Frodo looks back with tears running down his face

* * *

**Author's Note: **Having escaped the ordeal on the Pass of Caradhras,Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir travel to the Realm of Moria. There, they discover that Moria was completely thin out Dwarves. It turned out that Moria was overtaken by Moria Orcs! The Fellowship make their stand at Balin's Tomb and after that, they make for the Bridge of Khazad-dum. There, Gandalf makes his noble stand against the Balrog of Morgoth. And...wait for it...YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Gandalf finishes off the Balrog and was about to rejoin his companions when the Balrog drags him down with it. The Fellowship escapes the Dark Mines of Moria from Gandalf's Sacrifice. Now the Fellowship heads for the Woods of Lothlorien. What events will take place now? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review! If you don't, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!


	40. Galadriel, Lady of Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir now under the Leadership of Aragorn and Devon began their journey toward Lothlorien. They escape the mountains and traverse rivers and streams

Eventually, The Fellowship arrive in Lothlorien

(Lothlorien)

The Fellowship were now in the woods of Lothlorien

"Stay close, young Hobbits. They say a Great Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf Witch. Of terrible power." Gimli says

"Frodo."

Frodo looks around for the source of the voice but doesn't see anybody

"All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli says

"Devon."

Devon also looks around for source the voice but doesn't see anybody

"And are never seen again." Gimli says

"You're coming to us as is the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Keyblade Wielder."

Luna approaches Devon and Frodo

"Devon. Frodo. Are you alright?" Luna asks

"Yeah. We're fine." Devon says

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eye of a hawk and ears of a fox." Gimli says

Suddenly, an arrow was pointed at Gimli. In that instant, Elves wielding Bows and Arrows surround the Fellowship

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark."

The Elf named Haldir approaches the Fellowship

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection." Aragorn says in Elven language

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli says

"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir says

The Elves escort the Fellowship to the Realm of Lothlorien. Lothlorien was like Rivendell a Realm for the Elves. Their Realm was built in the forests among the elements of the wild. In the trees, on the ground, near the water. The Fellowship walks up a spiral staircase to the top of the trees where the Lady Galadriel and a Male Elf awaited them

"Twenty-three there are here, yet Twenty-four there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, Where is Gandalf? For I muchdesire to speak with him."

Lady Galadriel read their faces and knew of Gandalf's fate

"He has fallen into shadow. The Quest stand upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while to Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep with us." Galadriel says

"Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the eye!"

(Later that night)

The Fellowship slept. Everyone except Devon and Frodo were still awake. They both see Lady Galadriel walk through the forest carrying a shiny, silver empty jug. Since they were both awake, they decide to follow her. They both follow Galadriel to a shrine surrounded by pure, fresh water. In the center was a shiny, silver bowl. Lady Galadriel fills the jug with water. Devon and Frodo approach Galadriel. Lady Galadriel turns to face them both

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asks

"What will we see?" Devon says

"Even the Wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel says

Galadriel pours the water into the bowl

"Things that were. Things that are. And some things that have not yet come to pass." Gladriel says

Devon and Frodo approach the pedestal and look into the bowl. First, they see their friends: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Next, they see the Shire as it is now. But then the image changes into a horrible sight of the Shire. Orcs were everywhere slaying the Hobbits. Next, they Hobbits enslaved with their ankles shackled. Then, they see the Shire destroyed. Houses were burnt and destroyed. Flowers and plants dead. Trees were dead. And Factories were built. Next, Devon sees Kingdom Hearts being covered in darkness. He sees all his friends enslaved by the Dark Lord of the Shadows. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snoutlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf, Belch, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Neera, Ash, Pikachu, his POKEMON, Iris, Cilan, all the POKEMON and Legendary POKEMON were all enslaved and forced to serve Makuta Teridax into building his empire. He sees Lord Thanatos, Malefor, and Red Death revived. He sees children being sacrificed upon Makuta's cruel altar. Then, he sees all the worlds covered in shadow and Makuta goating over his victory. Suddenly, he turns and faces Devon and Frodo. Finally, the image of Makuta Teridax changes and Devon and Frodo see the Eye of Sauron. Devon grips his heart. Frodo's Ring tries to touch the image of Sauron but Frodo grabs the Ring and is thrown back by unseen force. Devon falls to his knees and breathes heavily clutching his heart

"Devon." Frodo says rushing to Devon

Frodo helps Devon to his feet

"I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. It is what shall come to pass if you both fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by One, it will destroy them all." Galadriel says

"If you ask it of me, We will give you the One Ring." Frodo says holding out his hand with the Ring in his palm

"You offer it to me freely? I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Galadriel says

Galadriel walks toward Frodo and Devon

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the Foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!" Galadriel intones in a demonic but calm voice

Galadriel breathes heavily

"I pass the test. I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel." Galadriel says

"We cannot do this alone." Frodo says

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. And you are a Keyblade Wielder, Devon. To bear the Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will." Galadriel says

"Then we know what we must do. It's just. we're afraid to do it." Devon says

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel says

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short Chapter I know. But anyway, having escaped The Mines of Moria, The Fellowship now under the leadership of Aragorn and Devon now arrive at Lothlorien. There, they meet the Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Devon and Frodo meet Galadriel who shows them a vision of the future which reveals what happens should either of them fail. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	41. The Fellowship is broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

(Isengard)

Saruman and Lord Thanatos speak with their new creation, Lartz, the Uruk-hai

"Do you know how the Uruk-hai first came into being? They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers. Tortured and Mutilated." Saruman says

**"TAKEN BY THE DARK POWERS. TORTURED AND MUTILATED. A RUINED AND TERRIBLE FORM OF LIFE."** Lord Thanatos says

"And now, perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?" Saruman asks

"Saruman."

Now, the Uruk-hai were brought into life to wreak havoc and destruction. They were all given weapons: Swords, Crossbows, Spears, and Shields. They were also given armor of hard iron. Soon, an entire army of Uruk-hai was created

**"HUNT THEM DOWN! DO NOT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND!"** Lord Thanatos says

"You do not know pain. You do not know fear." Saruman says

**"YOU WILL TASTE MAN-FLESH!"** Lord Thanatos says

The Uruk-hai were now ready. Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok, and Saruman turn toward Lartz

"One of the halflings carry something of great value. Bring them to us alive and unspoiled." Saruman says

**"IF YOU SPOT THE KEYBLADE WIELDER, A YOUNG HUMAN BOY WIELDING A LARGE KEY. KILL HIM AND KILL HIS COMPANIONS."** Lord Thanatos says

"Kill the others." Saruman says

**"I SHALL SEND OUT THE HEARTLESS TO HELP YOU HUNT THEM DOWN. NOW GO."** Lord Thanatos says

Having said that, the Uruk-hai set off with Lartz leading them

(Lothlorien)

The Fellowship continued their journey. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, travel the river by boat while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly low alongside them, As the Fellowship leave Lothlorien, Frodo and Devon look toward Lady Galadriel

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins, I give you the Light of Earendil. Our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

Lady Galadriel waves them good-bye. The Light of Earendil which Lady Galadriel gave him was a Phial that shined brightly, Soon, they were on their way. While traveling down the river, they felt they were being followed. They look around the forests to the sides but find nothing. The Uruk-hai was hot on their trail. Traveling down the river, they come across two massive statues of Kings of men

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn says

The pass in between the two statues and come ashore near the forest of Amon Hen.  
Up ahead was a massive waterfall several feet high above the river down below

(Amon Hen)

The Fellowship soon make camp. Boromir went out to gather firewood while the others stayed behind

"We cross the lake by nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn says

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Eymn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking Marshlands as far as the eye can see." Gimli says

"That is our road. I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn says

"Recover my-"

Legolas approaches Aragorn

"We should leave now." Legolas says

"No. Uruk-hai patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn says

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Legolas says

Merry looks around him but doesn't see Frodo

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asks

(In the forest)

Frodo was walking through the forest alone

"None of us should wander alone. You, least of all. So much depends on you." Boromir says

Boromir had a collection of wood in his hands. Frodo gives him a concerned look

"Frodo?" Boromir says confused

Frodo remains silent

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take." Boromir says

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart," Frodo says

"Warning? Against what? we're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us. To destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?" Boromir says

"There is no other way." Frodo says

"I ask only the strengh to defend my people!" Boromir says throwing the wood to the ground

"If you would but lend me the Ring." Boromir says

"No." Frodo says

Frodo backs away from Boromir

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir says

"You are not yourself." Frodo says

"What chance do you think you have. They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir says

Frodo begins to walk away

"You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!" Boromir says

Boromir pins Frodo to the ground and tries to take the Ring from him

"Give it to me!" Boromir says

"No!" Frodo says

"Give it to me!" Boromir says

"No!" Frodo says

Frodo slides the Ring on his finger and vanishes

He then pushes Boromir off him and runs away

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron. You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir says

Boromir trips and falls to the ground. He soon becomes upset

"Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo." Boromir says

Frodo runs deep into the forest and hides behind a statue

"Frodo! I'm sorry! Frodo!" Boromir shouts

The environment around him was distorted. Suddenly, the environment takes him to Mordor to the Tower of Barad-dur. He travels upward and faces the Eye of Sauron. Frodo moves away from the Eye of Sauron and falls off. He slides the Ring off his finger and lands on the ground. From the woods emerges Aragorn

"Frodo." Aragorn says

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo says

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asks

"Stay away!" Frodo says moving away from Aragorn

"Frodo. I swore to protect you." Aragorn says

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asks

Frodo opens his hand to show the Ring

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asks

Aragorn moves closer to Frodo and kneels down to him. Aragorn closes Frodo's hand

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn says

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo says

Frodo's sword glows blue

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Aragorn says drawing his sword

Frodo flees. Aragorn turns and infront of him were the Uruk-hai. One Uruk-hai swings it's sword at Aragorn. Aragorn dodges the blade and cuts the Uruk's leg. He blocks the blade of another Uruk and kicks it back. Aragorn swings his sword at another Uruk and knocks it back

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" Lartz says

The Uruk-hai head into the forest and search for Frodo. Aragorn swings his sword at an Uruk-hai and strikes it down. Legolas and Gimli appear and join the fight.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also join in the fight. Legolas shoots an arrow at an Uruk-hai. Gimli throws a small axe at an Uruk-hai. Devon strikes the Uruk-hai with his Keyblade. He blocks the blade of another Uruk and kicks it back. One Uruk-hai tries to bash him with it's shield but Devon vaults over the Uruk-hai, quickly turns and strikes it down. Spyro uses his Fire breath against the Uruk-hai engulfing them in flames. Cynder uses her Poison breath and spews poison at the Uruk-hai. Luna grabs an Uruk-hai in her jaws and throws it at the other Uruk-hai. She then whips her tail at another Uruk-hai. Devon blocks one attack from one Uruk-hai and kicks the other one back. He finishes the Uruk-hai with a powerful blow then strikes the other Uruk-hai with another one. Another Uruk-hai tries to attack Devon from behind but Luna grabs it in her jaws and throws it aside. Toothless slammed his tail into two Uruk-hai knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Uruk-hai. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Uruk-hai. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Uruk-hai. Meatlug rams into 3 Uruk-hai sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at one of the Uruk-hai. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Uruk-hai. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Uruk-hai. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Uruk-hai. Frodo runs through the forest and hides behind a tree. Across from him were Merry and Pippin

"Frodo. Come here. Quick." Pippin says

Frodo doesn't move an inch

"What is he doing?" Pippin asks

"He's leaving." Merry says

Merry and Pippin come up with an idea. They jumps out of his hiding spot and into the open

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry says

Frodo nods and runs. Merry and Pippin turn to the approaching Uruk-hai

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Merry shouts

"Hey! This way!" Pippin says

Merry and Pippin run into the forest. The Uruk-hai follow the 2 hobbits. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Uruk-hai and deals powerful blows to them. One Uruk-hai tries to attack from behind. Devon quickly turns and swings a powerful blow to the Uruk-hai. Two try to attack from the side. Devon blocks one attack from one Uruk-hai and kicks the other one back. He finishes the Uruk-hai with a powerful blow then strikes the other Uruk-hai with another one. Another Uruk-hai tries to attack Devon from behind but Luna grabs it in her jaws and throws it aside. Gimli swings his Axe at the Uruk-hai striking them down. The Uruk-hai swing their swords at Devon, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli but they block their attacks. Spyro does a back flip sending the Uruk-hai into the air. Spyro jumps up and smashes them into the ground. Next, he performs 3 punch combo and sends 2 Uruk-hai flying. Cynder turns and does a 360 spin, cutting the Uruk-hai badly. She then whips her tail at the Uruk-hai defeated the Uruk-hai in her view. Suddenly, Heartless emerge from the shadows

"Heartless!" Cynder exclaims

"What foul creatures these be?" Gimli asks

"They're the Heartless, Creatures of darkness." Luna says

"If they're here, that must mean Lord Thanatos is here too." Devon says

These were Neo-shadows. The Heartless attack the group. Merry and Pippin run through the forest. Then, more Uruk-hai arrive infront of them blocking their path. One Uruk-hai raises it's sword up and cleaves it down. Boromir rushes to their aid and blocks the attack. Merry and Pippin lunge their swords at the Uruk-hai. Boromir throws a small dagger at an Uruk-hai. Devon cuts through the groups of Heartless. Luna breathes fire onto the Neo-Shadows. The Neo-shadows disintigrate instantly. Aragorn strikes the Neo-Shadows with his sword. Legolas shoots the Neo-shadows and Dusks with his Bow and Arrow. Gimli swings his axe down on the Neo-shadows. Suddenly, the group hear horns blowing through the forest

"The Horn of Gondor." Legolas says

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaims

Further into the forest, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin fight valiantly against the Uruk-hai. Lartz slowly walks toward them and shoots his crossbow at Boromir. Boromir is hit directly in the chest. He falls to his knees but he rises back up and strikes at the Uruk-hai. Lartz shoots another arrow at Boromir. Boromir is hit by the arrow. Again, he falls to his knees and breathes heavily. He rises back up and continues to fight the Uruk-hai. He blocks one sword from an Uruk-hai and knocks it to the ground. Boromir stabs it and blocks the sword of another Uruk-hai and strikes it down. Boromir his hit the third time by another arrow. He falls to his knees and breathes heavily. Merry and Pippin charge toward the Uruk-hai wielding their swords. The Uruk-hai lifts them off their feet and carry them away. All the Uruk-hai pass Boromir and leave the forest except for Lartz who walks up to Boromir. Lartz takes his Crossbow and aims at Boromir. Boromir looks up at Lartz weakly. Just as Lartz was about to fire one final arrow at Boromir, Aragorn jumps in and knocks Lartz back. Lartz drops his Crossbow and turn his attention to Aragorn. Aragorn swings his sword at Lartz. Lartz blocks Aragorn's attack and knocks him back against a tree. He takes his shield and throws it at Aragorn. The shield hits the tree and a gap in the shield holds Aragorn by his neck. Lartz takes his sword and charges toward Aragorn. Devon jumps in and blocks Lartz attack before he reaches Aragorn. Aragorn manages to break free and heads back into the fight. Lartz swings his sword at Devon continuously but Devon blocks his attack. He soon knocks Devon's Keyblade aside, grab his neck and throw him down to the ground. Lartz cleaves his sword down on Devon but Devon rolls out of the way. Aragorn swings his sword at Lartz. Lartz quickly turns and blocks Aragorn's attack. Aragorn swings his sword continuously at Lartz but Lartz blocks each of Aragorn's attack. Eventually, Aragorn catches Lartz off guard, chops his arm off, and stabs him through the chest. Lartz pulls Aragorn closer to him growling at Aragorn. Aragorn takes his sword and slices Lartz' head off. Devon and Aragorn turn their attention to Boromir. They rush to Boromir and kneel down to him

"They took the little ones." Boromir says weakly

"Hold still." Aragorn says

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asks

"We let him go." Devon says

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir says weakly

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Legolas and Gimli arrive and see Devon, Aragorn and Boromir

"I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir says weakly

"The Ring is far beyond our reach now." Aragorn says

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you." Boromir says weakly

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Devon says

Aragorn tries to pull the arrows out of Boromir's body but Boromir stops him

"Leave it. It is over. The World of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Boromir says

"I do not know what strength there is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor your people fail." Aragorn says

"Our people. Our people." Boromir says weakly

Aragorn puts Boromir's sword in his hand and places it on Boromir's chest

"I would have followed you, my brother. My Captain. My King." Boromir says

Having said that, Boromir, the Son of Gondor died

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." Aragorn says

(Along the shores of Amon Hen)

Frodo remembers what Gandalf told him in Moria

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

Frodo takes the Ring in his hand, jumps into the boat, and casts off. Sam rushes through the forest and reaches the coastline

"Frodo! No! Frodo!" Sam shouts

Sam walks into the water

"Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" Frodo says

"Of course you are! And i'm going with you!" Sam says

"You can't swim!" Frodo says

Sam tries to swim out to Frodo but could not swim. All the weight on Sam's gear made it difficult for him to stay afloat. With all the weight on Sam's gear, Sam sinks into the water

"Sam!" Frodo shouts

Underwater, Sam tries swim up to the surface but the weight of his gear was dragging him down. Having failed to swim up to the surface, Sam begins to drown. Frodo reaches in and grabs Sam's hand. Sam grabs Frodo's hand. Frodo pulls Sam onto the boat. Sam coughs and breathes heavily

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." and I don't mean to." Sam says

"Oh Sam." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam hug each other

"C'mon." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam paddle the boat across the lake. Boromir was given a proper funeral. He was placed onto the rowboat and was sent floating toward the Waterfall. The boat soon fell down the waterfall

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!" Luna says

Aragorn looks across the lake and see Frodo and Sam head off into the forest across them

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas says

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Devon says

"Then it is all in vain. The Fellowship is failed." Gimli says

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch nod. Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head off into the forest. Legolas and Gimli look at each other

"Yes!" Gimli says

Legolas and Gimli head off into the forest following Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch in their quest to save Merry and Pippin

(Elsewhere)

Frodo and Sam climb a mountainous terrain and see their destination which was several kilometers away

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Frodo says

"Strider will look after them." Sam says

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo says

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam says

Frodo turns and faces Sam

"Sam. I'm glad you're with me." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam head toward the mountains and continue their journey. The Quest for the Ring has only just begun

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lord Thanatos and Saruman have sent out the Uruk-hai after the Fellowship. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir travel to Amon Hen after leaving Lothlorien. They make camp on shore. Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo but he manages to escape. Boromir sees the error of his ways and tries to apologize to Frodo. Aragorn soon meets up with Frodo and lets him go understanding that he had to go alone. In that moment, The Uruk-hai finds the Fellowship and attack. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir fight the Uruk-hai and the Heartless. Lartz brings Boromir down to his knees with several arrows. Before he could finish him off, Aragorn and Devon jump in and save Boromir. They both fight Lartz in an epic sword fight. In the end, they manage to finish Lartz. They manage to save Boromir but only for a brief while before he dies from the multiple arrows that pierced his body. Frodo tries to go alone but Sam follows him. Knowing that there was no escaping it, Frodo lets Sam accompany him. Boromir is given a proper funeral and Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli set off on a quest to save Merry and Pippin who have been captured by the Uruk-hai. And so ends the first Chapter of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	42. The Two Towers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!"

"I am the Servant of the Sacred Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor."

"Go back to the shadow!"

"Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog draws it's Whip of Fire

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf says

Gandalf drives his staff into the ground

The Balrog moves forward to attack Gandalf but the portion of the bridge beneath it collapses and the Balrog falls into the caverns. Gandalf turns to join his companions but the Balrog's whip wraps around his leg dragging him down to the ledge.  
Frodo runs to Gandalf but Spyro and Cynder stop him

"Frodo! No!" Cynder shouts

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts

Gandalf tries to climb back up but was slowly losing his grip. Everyone looks at Gandalf

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf says

"NO!" Frodo shouts

Gandalf loses his grip and falls into the caverns along with the Balrog. He dives down toward the Balrog and grabs his sword. Gandalf lands on the Balrog and strikes it with his sword. The Balrog hits Gandalf with it's arm. Next, the Balrog grabs Gandalf. The Balrog hits the rockwall and loses it's grip on Gandalf. Gandalf and the Balrog soon fall into the Water at the bottom of the cavern

(Elsewhere)

"Gandalf!" Frodo says awakening from his dream

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks

"Nothing. Just a dream." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam continue their journey through a mountainous terrain. They soon see Mordor across from them

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. The one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Sam says

Sam turns to Frodo

"Let's face it, Mr. Frodo. We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Sam says

"I don't think he meant alot of things to happen, Sam." Frodo says

Frodo suddenly has a vision. His vision takes him to the Eye of Sauron. Frodo falls to his knees breathing heavily

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam says concerned

Frodo clutches his chest

"It's the Ring isn't it?" Sam asks

"It's getting heavier." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam move through the mountainous terrain. They soon realize they were getting nowhere

"This seems familiar." Sam says

"It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles." Frodo says

Sam suddenly smells a foul odor

"What's that horrid stink? Reckon there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam says

"Yes. I can smell it." Frodo says

Frodo turns toward Sam

"We're not alone." Frodo says

(Later that night)

Frodo and Sam were asleep. Unknown to them, a figure climbs down toward them. It was Gollum

"They're thieves. They're thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them. We hates them. They stole it from us and we wants it." Gollum says reaching out toward them

Frodo and Sam jump to their feet and grab Gollum. Gollum manages to break free. Frodo and Sam fall to the ground. Gollum notices Frodo's Ring and jumps at Frodo trying to grab the Ring. Sam grabs Gollum's feet and pulls him away. Gollum kicks Sam and tries to grab Frodo's Ring. Sam grabs Gollum and lifts him off the ground.  
Gollum breaks free and bites Sam's neck. Sam screams in pain and falls to the ground. Gollum wraps his legs around Sam's neck. Frodo pulls out his sword and holds it to Gollum's neck.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before. Haven't you, Gollum?" Frodo says

Sam chokes in Gollum's grip

"Release him or i'll cut your throat." Frodo commands

Gollum loosens his grip on Sam and screams

(The Next day)

Frodo and Sam drag Gollum with them using Elvis rope wrapped around Gollum's neck.  
Gollum's screams echo throughout the mountainous terrain

"It burns. It burns us. It freezes. Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us." Gollum says

"Quiet you!" Sam says

Gollum screams

"It's useless. Every Mordor Orc's gonna hear to this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him." Sam says

"No! That would kill us. Kill us." Gollum says

"It's no more than what you deserve." Sam says

"Maybe he does deserve to die. Now that I see him, I pity him." Frodo says

Gollum calms down and approaches Frodo

"We'll be nice to Master if Master be nice to us. Take it off us." Gollum says

Frodo and Sam stare at Gollum

"We swears to you. What you wants. Me swears." Gollum says

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo says

"Me swears to serve the Master on the Precious. We swears on-on the Precious. Gollum. Gollum." Gollum says

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word?" Frodo says

"Yes. On the Precious. on the Precious." Gollum says

"I don't believe you!" Sam says

Gollum tries to run away from Sam but Sam pulls back on the rope. Gollum jerks backwards onto the ground

"Sam!" Frodo says

"He's trying to trick us. We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep." Sam says

Gollum breathes heavily. Frodo walk up to Gollum and kneels down to him

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asks

"Yes." Gollum says

"You've been there before?" Frodo asks

"Yes." Gollum says

Frodo removes the rope from Gollum's neck

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam follow Gollum as he shows the way to Mordor

(Elsewhere)

In the open fields, The Uruk-hai take Merry and Pippin prisoner. Merry and Pippin's hands were bound with rope. They were carried by 2 Uruk-hai. As the Uruk-hai cross the open fields, they soon stop and sniff the air

"What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh."

"Aragorn." Pippin whispers

"They picked up our trail."

"Let's go!"

The Uruk-hai continue their journey to Isengard. Pippin removes his brooch from his cloak in his mouth and spits it toward the ground

(Elsewhere)

Aragorn places his head against the ground

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn says

"Then let's waste no more time." Devon says

"Hurry!" Luna says

Devon mounts Luna's back. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch,  
and Aragorn continue up ahead. Legolas and Gimli follow close behind

"Come on, Gimli." Legolas says

"3 days and night pursuit. No food. No rest. No sign of a quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn and Legolas notice Pippin's brooch on the ground

"Not idly do the Leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn says

"They may yet still be alive." Legolas says

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn says

"Then we must be getting close." Cynder says

"Come." Aragorn says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn and Legolas continue up ahead. Gimli was a bit behind

"Hurry, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas says

"I'm wasted on Cross Country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli climb up the rocks and look over the open plains

"Rohan, the home of the Horse Lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us." Aragorn says

Legolas moves further up ahead of the group

"Legolas, what do you Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asks

"The Uruks turn NorthEast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas says

"Saruman." Aragorn says

(Isengard)

"The World is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the Armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the Two Towers? Together, My lord Sauron, We shall rule this Middle-Earth. The Old World shall burn in the fires of Industry. The forests will fall. A New Order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc." Saruman says

Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok and Saruman overlook the building of their army of Uruk-hai

"I want them armed and ready to march within 2 weeks." Saruman says

"But, my Lords, there are too many. They cannot all be armed in time. We don't have the means."

**"BUILD A DAM, BLOCK THE STREAM, WORK THE FURNACES NIGHT AND DAY."** Lord Thanatos says

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

"The Forests of Fangorn lies at our doorstep. Burn it!" Saruman says

**"BURN IT TO THE GROUND."** Lord Thanatos says

"Yes."

Lord Thanatos, Ragnarok and Saruman meet with the Leader of the Wild men of Dunland

"We will fight for you."

**"SWEAR IT."** Lord Thanatos says

The man draws his dagger and cuts his hand

Blood drips from the man's hand

"We will die for Saruman."

(Later)

"The Horse-Men took your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch the living off rocks." Saruman says

"Murderers!"

**"TAKE BACK THE LANDS THEY STOLE FROM YOU! BURN EVERY VILLAGE!"** Lord Thanatos says

The Wild men, Uruk-hai, Orcs, Heartless, and Nobodies head out to Rohan to carry out Lord Thanatos and Saruman's mission

"We have only to remove those who oppose us." Saruman says

**"IT WILL BEGIN WITH ROHAN. TOO LONG HAVE THESE PEASANTS STOOD AGAINST US BUT NO MORE."** Lord Thanatos says

(Rohan)

Rohan was the Realm of Men, Women, and Children. Farms, Stables, and houses. Houses were made of wood and straw. In the nearby villages of Rohan, the villagers panic and flee the village

"Eothain. Eothain."

Eothain approaches his mother

"You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

"Papa says Eothain must not rid Garulf. He's too big for him."

"Listen to me. You ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama."

"I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna go, Mama."

"Freda, I will find you there."

Soon, the Wild men, Uruk-hai, Orcs, and Heartless arrive in the village

"Quickly."

The two children ride their horse and flee from the village

"Go, child."

The Wild men, Uruk-hai, Orcs, Heartless, and Nobodies began slaying every villager and burning everything in their path. Houses burn and turn to ash. Death and destruction was all that remained

**"ROHAN IS READY TO FALL."** Lord Thanatos says

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we move on to the second chapter of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. The Two Towers. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continue tracking Merry, Pippin and the Uruk-hai crossing into the Realm of Rohan, The Home of the HorseLords. Meanwhile in Isengard, Lord Thanatos and Saruman begin building their Army of Uruk-hai. They meet with the Wildmen of Dunland and send them, the Uruk-hai, Orcs, and the Heartless out to assault the villages of Rohan. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	43. Merry and Pippin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

At a river nearby, dozens of bodies of Men, Horses, and Orcs litter the area. Rain descends upon the results of this battle. Eomer, a Soldier of Rohan arrives with his men

"Theodred. Find the King's son!" Eomer says

Eomer and his men search the bodies

"Mordor will pay for this."

"These Orcs are not from Mordor." Eomer says looking down at an Orc

This Orc had a White hand printed on it's helmet. This was the Mark of Saruman

"My Lord, Eomer, Over here!"

Eomer and his men rush over to one Rohan soldier. They soon find Theodred

"He's alive." Eomer says

Eomer and his men ride back to Edoras with Theodred. Theodred was placed in a bedroom. Eowyn walks into the room and looks down at Theodred

"Theodred." Eowyn says

Theodred was badly bleeding. Eowyn and Eomer approach Theoden, King of Theoden was different looking from what he usually was. Theoden had become an old man with white hair and a white beard

"Your son is badly wounded, My lord." Eowyn says

"He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." Eomer says

"That is a lie."

Out from the shadows walks Grima Wormtounge, Saruman's spy

"Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." Grima says

"Orcs and dark creatures are roaming through our land. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. All bearing the White hand of Saruman." Eomer says

Eomer presents an Orc helmet with The White hand of Saruman

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent. Your warmongering." Grima says

"Warmongering?" Eomer says

Eomer grabs Grima

"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?" Eomer says

Eomer and Grima look toward Eowyn who walks away. Eomer turns his attention back toward Grima

"Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." Eomer says

2 Rohan soldiers approach and grab Eomer

"You see much, Eomer, Son of Eomund. Too much." Grima says

The 2 Rohan soldiers beat up Eomer

"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan and all it's domains under pain and death." Grima says

"You have no authority here! Your orders mean nothing!" Eomer says

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king. He signed it this morning." Grima says showing Eomer a petition with Theoden's signature

Eomer was outraged and he and his men were cast out of Edoras and the Realm of Rohan

(Out in the open plains of Rohan)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continue following the tracks of the Uruk-hai

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas says

"Quickly! We must hurry!" Luna says

(Later that night outside Fangorn Forest)

The Orcs and Uruk-hai stop and catch their breath

"We're not going any further until we've had our breather."

"Get a fire going!"

The Orcs and Uruk-hai head into the forest and began cutting down trees

"Merry!" Pippin says

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry says

Suddenly, the two Hobbits hear moaning noises coming from the forest

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asks

"It's the trees." Merry says

"What?" Pippin asks

"You remember the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow taller and come alive." Merry says

"Alive?" Pippin asks

"Trees that could whiisper, talk to each other, even move." Merry says

"I'm starvin. We ain't had nothing but Maggoty bread for 3 stinkin' days!"

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meats?"

The Orcs eye Merry and Pippin

"What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating."

The Uruk-hai pull Merry and Pippin closer to them

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Oh they look tasty."

"Get back, scum!" The prisoners go to Saruman and Lord Thanatos alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. Our masters want it for the war."

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin whispers

"As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry whispers

One Orc approaches from behind Merry and Pippin

"Just a mouthful a bit of the flank."

The Orc raises a dagger. The Uruk-hai infront of Merry and Pippin slices the Orc's head off

"Looks like meats back on the menu, boys!"

All the Orcs and Uruk-hai rip the Orc apart ripping out internal organs and intestines.  
While the Orcs and Uruk-hai were all distracted, Merry and Pippi crawl away.  
One Orc grabs Pippin

"Go on. Call for help. Squeal."

The Orc pulls out a dagger

"No one's gonna save you now."

Suddenly, a spear hits the Orc. The Orc roars in pain. Rohan warriors burst out of the forest and attack the Orcs and Uruk-hai. Pippin crawls but turns and sees a horse on it's hind legs ready to stomp on him. The horse comes down on Pippin

(The Next day)

Legolas looks toward the sunrise

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli soon hear the sounds of galloping horses. They all hide in the nearby rocks. Eomer and his men ride through the open plains. The group emerge out of the rocks

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Aragorn says

Eomer and his men turn, head toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and surround them. They all point their spears at them

"What business does seven Children, eight dragons, an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." Eomer says

"Give me your name, Horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli says

Eomer dismounts his horse and walks toward Gimli

"I would cut off your head, dwarf. If it stood higher from the ground." Eomer says

Luna roars at Eomer and stands infront of Gimli

"You will die before your stroke fell!" Luna says

"Relax, Luna." Devon says

Luna calms down

"I'm Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. This is Devon, Keyblade Wielder of Light, Gimli, Son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. We are friends of Rohan and know Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Eomer says

Eomer's men raise their spears

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claims lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere he is, his spies slip past our nets." Eomer says

"We are no spies." Devon says

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn says

"They've taken two of our friends captive." Spyro says

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer says

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asks

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Luna says

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli look out into the plains and see smoke

"Dead?" Gimli asks

"I am sorry." Eomer says

Eomer whistles

"Hasufel. Arod."

Two horses, One white and one brown approach the group

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer says

Eomer mounts his horse

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer says

Eomer turns to his men

"We ride North!"

Having said that, Eomer and his men ride off leaving Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The group turn their attention toward the smoke. Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aragorn mounts the Brown horse. Legolas and Gimli mount the White horse. The group heads toward the smoke. When they reach the smoke, before them stood the burning remains of Orcs and Uruk-hai. Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli dismount. Gimli searches the pile for any signs of Merry and Pippin. He soon finds a burnt belt

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli says

"We were too late." Cynder says

Aragorn kicks a helmet, screams out in rage, and falls to his knees

"We failed them." Luna says

Aragorn looks toward the ground and sees fresh prints. He scans the ground

"A Hobbit lay here. And the other." Aragorn says

(Last night)

Pippin sees the horse coming down on him and rolls out of the way

(Present time)

"They crawled." Aragorn says

(Last night)

Merry and Pippin crawl on the ground as the battle raged around them

(Present time)

"Their hands were bound." Aragorn says

(Last night)

Pippin sees an axe and rubs his binds against it

(Present time)

Aragorn sees the cut rope

"Their binds were cut." Aragorn says

(Last night)

Pippin frees Merry from his binds and the two hobbits run

(Present time)

Aragorn sees another set of tracks

"They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn says

(Last night)

An Orc grabs Pippin's belt

"The belt!" Merry says

Pippin unbuckles his belt and runs with Merry

"Run!" Merry says

(Present time)

"Tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn says

(Last night)

Merry and Pippin run into the forest

(Present time)

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder stop at the front of the forest

"Into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn says

"Fangorn. What sort of madness drove them in there." Gimli says

"Let's just hope they are safe." Cynder says

(Last night)

Merry and Pippin run through the forest

An Orc spots them and chases them

"I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards!"

Merry and Pippin flee

"C'mere!"

"Up the tree." Merry says

Merry and Pippin climbs up the tree

Merry looks around and doesn't see the Orc

"He's gone." Merry says

Suddenly, the Orc grabs Merry's leg and pulls him off the tree

Merry kicks the Orc and backs away from the Orc as it approaches him

"Merry!" Pippin shouts

The tree Pippin was on begins to move

The tree opens it's eyes and turns toward Pippin

Pippin lets go and falls off

The tree catches Pippin in it's hands

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly."

The tree raises it's foot and steps on the Orc crushing it

Merry rises to his feet and flees

"Run, Merry!" Pippiin says

The tree grabs Meryry and holds both Hobbits in it's hands

"Little Orcs."

"It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking." Pippin says

"Tree? I am no Tree. I am an Ent."

"Tree-herder. Shepherd of the forest." Merry says

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it." Pippin says

"Treebeard, some call me."

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asks

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard says

"We're not Orcs. We're Hobbits." Merry says

"Hobbits. Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischeif to me. They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and Usurpers! Curse them!" Treebeard says

"No! You don't understand! We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Merry says

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." Treebeard says

"White Wizard?" Pippin says confused

"Saruman." Merry says

Treebeard drops Merry and Pippin

Merry and Pippin fall to the ground

Infront of them, they see a white figure

* * *

**Author's Note: **While Lord Thanatos and Saruman's forces ravage through Rohan. Eomer and his men find Theodred, Theoden King's son badly wounded. Unfortunately for them, Theoden's mind has been possessed by Lord Thanatos and Saruman. Eomer tries to consort with Theoden but as a result, he and his men were banished from Rohan. Merry, Pippin and the Uruk-hai stop near the Fangorn Forest. In that moment, they were attacked by Eomer and his men. The next day, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continue tracking for Merry and Pippin. They meet Eomer and his men along the way who tells them that they slayed the Uruk-hai they were chasing. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli head over to the pile of Uruk-hai and search the pile. They find one of their belts. Aragorn looks toward the ground and notices tracks. The group follows them which leads them toward Fangorn Forest. Inside, Merry and Pippin meet Treebeard, the Ent. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	44. Gandalf the White

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Frodo and Sam follow Gollum out of the rocky terrain

"See? See? We've led you out. Hurry, Hobbitses, hurry. very lucky we find you." Gollum says

Gollum leads Frodo and Sam into a swamp

"It's a bog. He's led us into a swamp." Sam says

"A Swamp. Yes. Yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mists. Come, Hobbitses, come. We go quickly. I have found it. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be." Gollum says

Frodo, Sam, and Gollum travel through the marshes. Sam quickly notices dead elfs and men in the water. All their skin were pale white

"There are dead things. Dead faces in the water." Sam says

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes. That is their name. Come Hobbits. Don't follow the lights." Gollum says

Sam nearly falls into the swamp

"Careful or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Gollum warns

Sam and Gollum move on but Frodo approaches the dead corpse of an elf and stares down at it. Sam notices Frodo near the water

"Frodo!" Sam shouts

The dead elf's eyes suddenly open. It's eyes were white. Frodo falls into the water.  
Sam and Gollum rush toward Frodo. Underwater, Frodo sees dark spirits of the Marshes approaching him. They all reach out for him with thier misty hands. Gollum reaches in and pulls Frodo out

"Gollum?" Frodo says

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum says

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" Sam asks

(Later that night)

Sam was asleep except for Frodo who was still awake

"So bright. So beautiful. Our Precioius." Gollum says

"What did you say?" Frodo asks

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength." Gollum says

"Who are you?" Frodo asks

"Musn't ask us. Not it's business. Gollum. Gollum." Gollum says

"Gandalf said you were one of the river-folk." Frodo says

"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home." Gollum says

"He said your life was a sad story." Frodo says

"They do not see what lies ahead. When sun has failed and moon is dead." Gollum says

"You were not very different from a Hobbit once." Frodo says

"Were you?" Gollum asks

"Smeagol." Frodo says

"What did you call me?" Gollum asks

"That was your name once. Wasn't it? A long time ago." Frodo asks

"My name. Smeagol."

Suddenly, Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol hear shrieks

"Black Riders!" Sam exclaims

"Hide! Hide!" Smeagol says

Flashes of Weathertop flash through Frodo's mind. Frodo clutches his chest

"Come on, Mr. Frodo! Come on!" Sam says pulling Frodo

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!" Smeagol says

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol all hide in the thick brush

"I thought they were dead." Sam says

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Smeagol says

The Ringwraith scans the area. Instead of Horses, now they were riding Fell Beasts.  
The Ringwraith flys overhead

"Wraith! Wraith on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the Precious." Smeagol says

Eventually, the RingWraith flys away

"Hurry, Hobbits. The Black Gate is very close." Smeagol says

(Fangorn Forest)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all enter Fangorn Forest in search of Merry and Pippin

Luna looks toward the ground and notice large tracks

"These are strange tracks." Luna says

"The air is so close in here." Gimli says

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas says

Suddenly, the group hears moaning noises in the forest. Gimli raises his axe in defense

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas says

"Gimli, lower your axe." Aragorn says

Gimli lowers his axe

"The trees have feelings my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas says

"Talking trees. What would trees have to talk about?" Gimli says

Legolas senses something

"Something's out there." Legolas says in Elven language

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, and Gimli follow Legolas

What do you see?" Aragorn asks in Elven language

"The white Wizard approaches." Legolas says

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn says

Aragorn grips his sword. Gimli grips his axe. Legolas grips his Bow and Arrow.  
Devon grips his hand. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch get into battle stance

"We must be quick." Aragorn says

Aragorn quickly turns and draws his sword. Legolas draws his Bow and Arrow. Devon draws his Keyblade. A bright figure stands infront of them. Gimli throws his axe at the figure. The figure blocks Gimli's axe. Legolas shoots an arrow at the figure.  
The figure blocks the arrow. Luna and Toothless both shoot a blast of blue fire toward the figure. The figure blocks the blasts. Stormfly and Hookfang both shoot a jet of fire toward the figure blocks the flames. Meatlug shoots a blast of fire toward the figure. The figure blocks the blast of fire." Barf spews a small gas toward the figure. Belch ignites the gas with sparks. The gas explodes. The figure generates a barrier of light protecting himself from the explosion. Aragorn's sword burns up. Aragorn drops his sword. Devon's Keyblade vanishes from his hand. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli shield themselves from the light

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Luna asks

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Devon asks

"Show yourself!" Aragorn says

The light dims down and surprisingly it was Gandalf. His hair was white. He wore a white robe and held a white staff

"It can't be." Aragorn says shocked

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all bow before Gandalf

"Forgive us. We thought you were Saruman." Cynder says

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf says

"You fell." Aragorn says

"Through fire and water." Gandalf says

(High up in the mountains)

The weather was cloudy. Lightning exploded in the clouds. Gandalf fought the Balrog with only his sword

"From the highest peak to the lowest dungeon, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."

Gandalf raises his sword up into the air. Lightning beams down on Gandalf's sword.  
The Balrog lunges forward toward Gandalf. Gandalf ducks and stabs the Balrog with his sword. The attack does immense damage. The Balrog falls off the cliff and lands into the snow defeated

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as the Age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf says

"Gandalf." Devon says

"Gandalf? That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf says

"Gandalf." Gimli says

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli follow Gandalf as they head through Fangorn Forest

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras at all speed." Gandalf says

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli says

"We heard there is trouble in Edoras. It doesn't look good for the king." Devon says

"Yes and he will not be easily cured." Gandalf says

"What about the Hobbits?" Spyro asks

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe. Relax, Spyro. It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn Forest. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf says

"There's one thing that hasn't changed. You still speak in riddles." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, and Gandalf all laugh

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents will soon awaken and will find that they are strong." Gandalf says

(Outside Fangorn Forest)

Gandalf whistles into the wilderness. Soon, a white horse gallops toward them from the wilderness

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf all head out and begin their journey toward Edoras

(Later that night)

The group makes camp. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Legolas, and Gimli were asleep except for Aragorn, Gandalf, Devon, and Luna. Gandalf stares off toward the Realm of Mordor. Aragorn, Devon, and Luna walk up to him

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. Rumors have reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. And a bright light glimmers through the darkness." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks toward Aragorn

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." Gandalf says

Ganalf turns toward Devon and Luna

"Sauron also fears you, Devon. He fears the light that shines deep in your heart. He fears that your heart will become a beacon of hope that shall guide the free people of Middle-Earth out of the darkness and into the light." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks toward Luna and smiles. Luna smiles back

"And so, he will strike fast at the World of Men. Lord Thanatos and Sauron will use their puppet, Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Lord Thanatos, Sauron, and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their coming, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And should we seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must now trust in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf says

"He's not alone." Devon says

"Sam went with him." Luna says

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes. Very good." Gandalf says

* * *

**Author's Note:** Frodo and Sam follow Gollum through the Dead Marshes. That night, Frodo manages to figure out Gollum's true identity. His real name was Smeagol. Back in Fangorn Forest, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continue their search for Merry and Pippin inside Fangorn Forest. As they do, they come across a familiar figure. They meet Gandalf. He was no longer Gandalf the Grey. He was now Gandalf the White. And so comes the turn of the tide. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	45. Edoras, Village of Despair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol climb the rocky wall until they reach

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Smeagol says

"Oh, save us." Sam says

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does, master says so." Smeagol says

"I did." Frodo says

The Black Gate was typically a large black gate that spans between two mountainsides.  
Operated by Orcs and Trolls. Down below, they see an army of Easterlings marching toward the Black Gate. The Black Gate opens

"Look! The Gate. It's opening." Sam says

Sam climbs up on a rock and scans the area

"I can see a way down." Sam says

The rocks beneath Sam begins to give way

"Sam! No!" Frodo says

Sam rolls down the rushes to Sam. 2 Easterlings hear rocks rolling down the hill and look toward the hillside. Frodo reaches Sam. Sam was buried in the rocks up to his chest. Frodo sees 2 Easterlings approaching them. He drapes his cloak over himself and Sam disguising themselves as a rock. The Easterlings stop and scan the area. Eventually, they leave and rejoin with the other Easterlings.  
Frodo removes his cloak and helps Sam out of the rocks

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam." Frodo says

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks can hide us in there." Sam says

"Now!" Frodo says

Frodo and Sam move toward the gate but Smeagol stops

"No! No! Master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't give it to him! He wants the Precious. Always he is looking for it. And the Precious is wanting to go back to him. But, we musn't let him have it." Smeagol says

Frodo moves toward the gate. Again, Smeagol stops him

"No. There is another way. More secret. A Dark way." Smeagol says

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam asks

"Because Master did not ask." Smeagol says

"He's up to something." Sam says

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asks

"Yes. There is a path and some stairs and then a tunnel." Smeagol says

"He has led us this far. He has been true to his word. Lead the way, Smeagol." Frodo says

"Good Smeagol always helps." Smeagol says

The Black Gate closes

(Edoras)

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive at Edoras

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Theoden King is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf says

Eowyn heads outside the King's Great Hall and see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf,  
Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive at Edoras. The group make their way up to the King's Great Hall. Gamling and 6 Rohan sliders heads out to greet them

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gamling says

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli surrrender their weapons

"Your staff." Gamling says

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf says

Having said that, Gamling and his soldiers allow Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch into the King's Great Hall. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and began to shrink in size. The dragons shrank until they were the size of large dogs. In the throne was Theoden King whose mind was possessed by Lord Thanatos and Saruman. Alongside him was Grima Wormtongue

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald is woe." Grima says

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf says

"He's not welcome." Grima says

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden says

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima says

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf says

Grima notices Gandalf's Staff

"His staff. I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" Grima says

The Rohan soldiers all head toward Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch block their path. Aragorn punches one Rohan soldier. Legolas punches another soldier. Gimli runs into one soldier knocking him down. Devon draws his Keyblade and bashes the Rohan soldiers. Luna whips her tail at the soldiers. Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Spyro and Cynder also whip their tails at the soldiers. Meatlug rams into several Rohan soldiers. Astrid punches one Rohan soldier while Snotlout punches another soldier. Tuffnut and Ruffnut both tackle down two Rohan soldiers

"Theoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf says as he walks toward Theoden

Gimli kicks one soldier then turns to Grima. He walks toward Grima and places his foot on him

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli says

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf says

Theoden looks at Gandalf

"I release you from your spell." Gandalf says as he motions his hand toward Theoden

Theoden laughs

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Theoden says

Gandalf removes his cloak revealing his white robe

"I will draw you, Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf says thrusting his staff toward Theoden knocking him back against his chair with unseen force

Eowyn looks toward Theoden and rushes to him. Aragorn stops her

"Wait." Aragorn tells her

"If I go, Theoden dies."

Theoden's voice changes and becomes Saruman's voice. Gandalf thrusts his staff toward Theoden knocking him back against his chair with unseen force

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf says

"Rohan is mine."

Gandalf thrusts his staff again knocking Theoden back against his chair with unseen force

"Be gone." Gandalf says

Theoden jumps toward Gandalf. Gandalf hits Theoden with his staff breaking Saruman's hold over him. Theoden swirves off the chair. Eowyn catches Theoden. Theoden reverts back to normal. His hair turns baige. His skin returns to normal. Theoden looks toward Ewoyn

"I know your face. Eowyn." Theoden says

Theoden looks toward Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"Gandalf?" Theoden says

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf says

Theoden rises from his throne

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden says

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf says

Gamling walks up to Theoden holding his king's sword. Theoden pulls out his sword from it's sheathe. He then looks toward Grima. 2 Rohan soldiers throw him out of the Great Hall

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Grima says

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden says walking toward Grima

"Send me not from your sight." Grima begs

Theoden raises his sword. Just as he was about to bring his sword down on Grima, Aragorn stops him

"No, My Lord! No, My lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn says

Grima rises on his feet, mounts his horse and flees Edoras back to Isengard

"All hail, Theoden King!"

All the villagers of Edoras bow before Theoden. Theoden suddenly remembers something

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden says

By the time they reach him, Theodred was dead. The people of Rohan give Theodred a proper funeral. Everyone including Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch attended the funeral. They slide his body into a stone tomb and seal the tomb. As soon as the funeral was over, everyone left except Theoden, Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly

"Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tomb of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." Theoden says

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf says

"No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden says

Theoden soon burst into tears

"He was strong in life. His spirit shall now find his way to hall of your fathers." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly notice Eothain and Freda. Eothain falls off his horse

(Later)

Eothain and Freda were brought inside

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, Cot, and Tree." Eowyn says

"Where's mama?" Freda asks

Luna nuzzles herself against Freda offering her comfort

"Ssh, little one. Everything will be alright." Luna says

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman and Lord Thanatos will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf says

"You have 2,000 men riding North as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn says

Theoden rises from his seat

"They would be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what you want from me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden says

"Open war is upon you whether you risk it or not." Devon says

"When I last looked, Theoden not Devon was King of Rohan." Theoden says

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asks

(The Next day)

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Gamling says

"Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gimli says

"Who will defend them if not their king?" Spyro asks

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Devon says

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn says

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you both before the end. The People of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf says

"They will hold." Aragorn says

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. 300 lives of Men I have walked this Earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. That dawn, look to the East." Gandalf says

Having said that, Gandalf rides out of Rohan in search of Eomer and his men. One of the horses began whining. Aragorn walks toward the horse but one Rohan soldier stops him

"That horse is half mad, my Lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

Aragorn approaches the horse. He places his hand on the horse. The horse soon calms down

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." Eowyn says

"Your name is kingly." Aragorn says to the horse in Elven language

"I have heard of the magic of Elves but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." Eowyn says

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." Aragorn says

(Isengard)

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool. Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Saruman says

"There were 18 who followed the Wizard. An Elf, a Dwarf, 5 Young Boys, 2 Young Girls,  
8 dragons, and a Man." Grima says

"The Man. Was he of Gondor?" Saruman asks

"No. From the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpants with emerald eyes. One devouring the other was crowned with Golden flowers." Grima says

"The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's Heir. The Lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." Saruman says

**"WHAT OF THE BOY AND DRAGONS?"** Lord Thanatos says

"The boy was young. Seemed almost like a child. He held a strange weapon. Not a sword but of a large key. With him were 4 young males and 2 young females. The 8 dragons were medium-sized. One was Onyx with a tint of Sapphire to it's scales. A female. Another was of the same color. A male. The third was a female. It's body a vivid blue color, with a light beige underbelly. It's body bipedal possessing winged forelimbs. Ringing it's skull a set of spikes. The fourth a male. It's scales a bright reddish-orange color with dark spots scattered about. It's body had a snakelike neck and tail, long sharp spines, a gigantic head and mouth, no forelegs, claw-tipped wings, horns that curved outwards. The fifth a female. It's body large and stout with small wings, huge jaws, stubby claws, a blunt nose horn and clubbed tail. It's scales Dark Brown. The sixth a male. A two-headed dragon with two long serpentine heads and tails, two yellow eyes, two straight horns, and a nose horn on both heads, a chubby body, two small wings, small arms and legs with silver claws, and a mouth of sharp, serrated fangs. The seventh. A male. It's scales were Amethyst. The Final was a female. Her scales was of Onyx." Grima says

**"THE KEYBLADE WIELDER AND HIS FRIEND. THE VIKINGS AND DRAGONS OF BERK AND THE TWO DRAGONS, SPYRO AND CYNDER. SO, THEY LEND THEIR POWER TO HELP SAVE THIS MISERABLE WORLD. THEY ARE VERY FOOLISH."** Lord Thanatos says

"It matters not. The World of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras." Saruman says

(Edoras)

Theoden, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch along with the villagers begin their journey to Helm's Deep

(Isengard)

"Theoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vunerable. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the Great Fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have Women and Children with them." Grima says

Lord Thanatos and Saruman head down to the pits where the Wargs were kept. Wargs were large nasty wolf-like creatures

"Send out your Warg-Riders." Saruman commands

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. Theoden is free of Lord Thanatos and Saruman's control thanks to Gandalf the White. While Lord Thanatos and Saruman plot their next move, Theoden doesn't want to put the People of Rohan in harm's way so he, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch along with the villagers begin their journey to the fortress of Helm's Deep. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	46. Refuge at Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Frodo and Sam were both asleep

"We wants it. We needs it. Must have the Precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked, Tricksy, False." Gollum says

"No. Not master." Smeagol says

"Yes, Precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!" Gollum says

"Master's my friend." Smeagol says

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you." Gollum says

"Not listening. I'm not listening." Smeagol says

"You're a Liar and a Thief." Gollum says

"No." Smeagol says

"Murderer." Gollum says

"Go away." Smeagol says

"Go away?" Gollum laughs

"I hate you. I hate you." Smeagol says

"Where would you be without me? Gollum. Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me!" Gollum says

"Not any more." Smeagol says

"What did you say?" Gollum asks

"Master looks after us now. We don't need you." Smeagol says

"What?" Gollum says

"Leave now and never come back." Smeagol says

"No." Gollum says

"Leave now and never come back." Smeagol says

Gollum growls

"Leave now and never come back!" Smeagol says

Smeagol looks around him

"We told him to go away and away he goes. YES! Gone! Gone! Gone! Smeagol is free!"

(The next day)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol continue their journey when they hear strange sound in the forest

They hide in the brush and see an army of Easterlings all marching

"Who are they?" Sam asks

"Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. He is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." Smeagol says

"Ready to do what?" Sam asks

"To make his last war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow." Smeagol says

"We've got to get moving." Frodo says

"Mr. Frodo look." Sam says

Suddenly, out from the forest walks a large creature

"It's an Oliphaunt." Sam says

Oliphaunts were large elephant-like creatures that were used for war. Suddenly, the Easterlings were ambushed by Gondorian Rangers. Among the Rangers was Faramir, brother of Boromir

"We've lingered too long." Frodo says

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol leave the area until they were captured by Faramir and his men

"Wait. We're only travelers." Sam says

"There are no travelrs in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." Faramir says

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those who claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo says

"The enemy? His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from, And if he really was evil at heart. What lies or threats led him of this long march from home. If he would not rather stayed here in peace." Faramir says looking down at the body of a dead Easterling

Faramir looks toward Frodo

"War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands." Faramir says

(Plains of Rohan)

Theoden, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch along with the villagers travel across the Plains of Rohan on their journey to Helm's Deep. Devon rode Luna as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut rode alongside them on their dragons. Aragorn walked alongside his horse. Legolas went up ahead to scout the area. Eowyn walks up to Aragorn and notices Aragorn's necklace

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asks

Aragorn doesn't respond

"My lord?" Eowyn says concerned

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn says

Gamling and a Rohan rider move ahead of the group. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a Warg Rider. The Rohan rider was knocked off his horse. The Warg grabs the Rider in it's jaws and tosses him aside

"Warg!" Gamling says

Gamling draws sword and swings at the Orc Rider. Legolas shoots an arrow at the Orc. The Orc falls to the ground dead

"A Scout!" Legolas says

Aragorn rushes back to the group

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asks

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn says

The villagers begin to panic

"All Riders to the head of the column!" Theoden shouts

"That's our cue. Let's go!" Devon says

Gimli mounts a white horse. Legolas climbs the rocks and sees dozens of Wargs and their riders. Theoden turns toward Eowyn

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Theoden says

"I can fight!" Eowyn says

"No! You must do this, for me." Theoden says

Theoden turns toward Aragorn, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers

"Follow me!" Theoden says

Eowyn leads the people of Rohan away from the battle while Theoden, leads Aragorn, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers into battle. Legolas shoots at the Warg Riders with his arrow. His shots manage to hit one Warg Rider. Legolas quickly mounts on the White horse with Gimli. Theoden, Aragorn, and his Soldiers draw their swords. Devon summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon. Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Rohan Soldiers charge into battle. Within moments, the two forces clash. The Rohan soldiers fought valiantly against the Warg Riders but some were brought down by the Warg themselves. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward a Warg Toothless slammed his tail a Orcs knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Warg. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Wargs. Meatlug rams into 3 Wargs sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at one of the Wargs. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Wargs. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Wargs. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Wargs. Gimli strikes down a Warg with his axe and turns his attention to another feeding off the body of a dead Rohan soldier. The Warg looks toward Gimli and growls

"Bring your pretty face over to my axe." Gimli taunts

The Warg charges toward Gimli. Legolas shoots the Warg dead with one arrow before it even reaches Gimli

"That one counts as mine." Gimli says

Gimli turns to another Warg ands strikes it down. The Dead Warg topples over Gimli. Devon swings his Keyblade at a Warg Rider and strikes both Warg and Rider down. Luna grabs a Warg in her jaws and throws it toward another Warg. Aragorn swings his sword at a Warg Rider and strikes both the Warg and it's Rider down

"Stinking creature." Gimli says trying to push the Warg off him

An Orc approaches Gimli and draws it's sword. Gimli grabs the Orc and snaps it's head. Spyro uses his Fire breath against a Warg Rider sending both Warg and Rider ablaze. Cynder uses her Poison breath spewing poison at a Warg Rider. Gimli tries to push both the Warg and Orc off him. Another Warg approaches Gimli and looks down at him. Aragorn takes a spear and throws it at the Warg. The Warg topples ontop of Gimli dead. Theoden swings his sword at a Warg Rider striking it down. He quickly turns and lunges his sword into the jaws of a Warg killing it instantly. Aragorn strikes down a Warg Rider. Suddenly, he is knocked off his horse. He notices a Warg Rider heading straight toward him. Aragorn jumps onto the Warg and attacks it's Rider. He headbutts the Orc. The Orc headbutts back knocking Aragorn off the Warg. Aragorn's hand gets caught in the Warg's saddle. He takes a dagger and stabs the Orc's leg. The Orc roars in pain and falls off. Aragorn tries to free himself but to no avail. The Warg was quickly approaching a cliffhead. Again, Aragorn tries to free himself but to no avail. Having failed to free himself, both he and the Warg tumble off the cliff. Gimli strikes down a Warg with his axe. Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch the Rohan Soldiers finish off the last of the Warg Riders

Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch search for Aragorn amongst the dead bodies littered across the plains

"Aragorn!" Legolas calls

"Aragorn?" Gimli calls

"Aragorn!" Devon calls

"Aragorn!" Luna calls

"Aragorn! Say something!" Spyro calls

"Aragorn! Where are you?" Cynder calls

Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch see an Orc laughing breathing heavily

"Tell us what happened to Aragorn and we will ease your passing." Gimli says

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Luna stomps her Forepaw on the Orc

"You lie!" Luna says

The Orc dies in Saphira's grip. Devon notices something in the Orc's hand. It was Aragorn's necklace, Evenstar. He takes the necklace and holds onto it for safekeeping.

Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look over the cliff. The cliff was several feet high. At the bottom was a flowing river. Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers regroup

"Get the wounded on horses. The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden says

Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look toward Theoden

"Come." Theoden says and walks away

Up ahead resting on the ravine was Helm's Deep

"There it is!"

"Helm's Deep."

"We're safe!"

Helm's Deep was a fortress with a large, stone wall protecting the inside ravine

The Villagers enter Helm's Deep

Inside were dozens of Villagers from all the other villages across Rohan

"Mama!"

"Eothain! Freda!"

Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers arrive at Helms' Deep

"Make way for the King!"

"Make way for Theoden!"

"Make way for the King!"

Eowyn rushes to the front gate of Helm's Deep

"So few of you have returned." Eowyn says

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden says

Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belc approach Eowyn

"My lady." Gimli says

"Lord Aragorn. Where is he?" Eowyn asks

"He fell." Cynder says

Eowyn read their faces and knew they were telling the truth

"Draw all our forces beyond the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch on the surround." Theoden says

"What of those who cannot fight? The Women and Children?" Gamling asks

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Theoden says

(Isengard)

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. It's outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at it's base which is little more than a drain. How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device can bring down the wall?" Grima says

**"IF THE WALL IS BREACHED, HELM'S DEEP WILL FALL."** Lord Thanatos says

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning. Thousands to storm the keep." Grima says

"Tens of thousands." Saruman says

"But my Lords, there is no such force." Grima says

Lord Thanatos, Saruman, and Grima walk out onto the balcony of the Tower of Orthanc. Surrounding the tower were thousands of Uruk-hai

"A new power is rising! It's victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive!" Saruman says

**"TO WAR!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos casts Red Lightning into the sky rallying the Uruk-hai

"There will be no dawn for men." Saruman says

The Army of Uruk-hai head out and march to Helm's Deep

(Fangorn Forest)

Merry, Pippin, and Treebeard walk through the forest of Fangorn over the hilltops

Pippin notices smoke rising from Isengard

"Look! Smoke to the south." Pippin says

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard says

"Isengard?" Merry asks

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheel. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard says

Merry and Pippin look over the forest and sees thousands of Uruk-hai marching toward Helm's Deep

"What is it?" Pippin asks

"It's Saruman's Army. The War has started." Merry says

* * *

**Author's Note:** As they journey toward Helm's Deep, the Group is ambushed by Warg Riders. Theoden, leads Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers in an epic struggle against the Warg Riders. They manage to come on top but Aragorn gets caught while fighting a Warg Rider and is sent tumbling off the cliff. Unable to do anything for Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his Soldiers were forced to leave him behind and continue toward Helm's Deep. They soon reach their destination at Helm's Deep where Eowyn and the Villagers of Rohan awaited them. With everyone taking refuge at Helm's Deep, Lord Thanatos and Saruman sends out their army of Uruk-hai to destroy the people of Rohan. What will happen now and what has happened to Aragorn? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	47. The Assault on Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

Aragorn floats on the river unconscious. He soon floats to nearby shore. As he laid there unconscious, Aragorn feels Arwen's presence. She bends down and kisses Aragorn

"May the grace of the Valar protect you."

It turns out it was a mirage

(Moments later)

The horse, Brego that was set free approaches Aragorn's unconscious body

"Brego." Aragorn says weakly

Brego kneels down and helps Aragorn to his feet. Aragorn slowly rises and mounts Brego. Aragorn heads out and crosses the Plains of Rohan. While out in the plains, he regains his strength. Out in the distance, he notices Saruman's Army of Uruk-hai.  
Both he and Brego hasten to Helm's Deep

(Meanwhile in Rivendell)

The Elves began their journey toward the Grey Havens. Among them was Arwen. She chose to stay for Aragorn's love but her father, Elrond convinces her to leave with her people

"The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron and Lord Thanatos will use their puppet, Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Man. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand. The quest will claim his life. In the gathering darkness, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to work it's way back into the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by it's power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand, take the Ring for his own, and the world will fall. It is so close. So close to achieving it's goal. For Sauron will have full dominion of all life over this world even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to it's fate? Do we let them stand alone?"

(In the mountains)

Faramir and his men look over a map of Middle-Earth

"What news?" Faramir asks

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southerners are marching through the Black Gate.

"How many?" Faramir asks

"Some thousands. More come everyday."

"Who's coming onto the river from the North?" Faramir asks

"We pulled 500 men out of Osgiliath. If the city is attacked, we won't hold it."

"Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon and he will strike hard. He now knows we do not have the strength to repel him." Faramir says

Faramir turns to Frodo and Sam

"My men tell me you are Orc spies." Faramir says

"Spies?" Now wait just a minute." Sam says

"Well if you're not spies, who are you? Speak." Faramir says

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo says

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangal creature. He had an ill-favored look." Faramir asks

"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with 12 companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin, a Dwarf there was also, and an Elf, 4 young boys, 2 young girls, 8 dragons, and two men. Aragorn, Son of Arathron and Boromir, of Gondor." Frodo says

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asks

"Yes. From my part." Frodo says

"It will grieve you then to hear that he is dead." Faramir says

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asks

"As one of his companions, I'd hope you would tell me." Faramir says

"If something happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo says

"His horn washed up on the riverbed about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother." Faramir says

"My lord, Faramir! We found the Third One."

Faramir and his men interrogate Smeagol

"Where are you leading them? Answer me." Faramir asks

"Smeagol. Why does it cry, Smeagol?" Gollum says

"Cruel men hurt us. Master tricksed us." Smeagol says

"Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false." Gollum says

"Master is our friend. Our friend." Smeagol says

"Master betrayed us." Gollum says

"No. Not it's business. Leave us alone!" Smeagol says

"Filthy little Hobbitses! They stole it from us!" Gollum says

"No. No." Smeagol says

"What did they steal?" Faramir asks

"My Precious!" Gollum says

Gollum screams at Faramir. After speaking with Gollum, Faramir approaches Sam and Frodo

"So here is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wilderness, I have you. Two Hobbits. And a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor to show his quality." Faramir says

"No!" Frodo says

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it. That's where we are going. Into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire." Sam says

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for Reinforcements."

"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." Faramir says

(Helm's Deep)

Aragorn arrives at Helm's Deep. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all see Aragorn

"He's alive!" Luna says

"He made it!" Hiccup says

"He's alright!" Astrid says

"How did he survive?" Fishlegs asks

"Where is he? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli says

Gimli heads out of the crowd and walks toward Aragorn

"You are the Luckiest, Canniest, most Reckless man I ever knew." Gimli says

Gimli hugs Aragorn

"Bless you laddie." Gimli says

"Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Where is the king?" Aragorn says

"Up in the Keep." Devon says

Aragorn was about to head up to the Keep when Devon stops him

"Aragorn." Devon calls

Aragorn turns and faces Devon. Devon hands Aragorn his necklace, Evenstar. Aragorn looks at Devon. Devon smiles and nods. Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Aragorn

When they reach the Keep, they are greeted by Legolas

"You're late." Legolas says in Elven language

"Come, Legolas. We must see the King." Aragorn says

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder walk into the Keep

In the back of the room sat Theoden King

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn says

"How many?" Theoden asks

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn says

"Ten thousand?" Theoden says

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the World of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn says

"Let them come! I want every man and lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden says

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Theoden outside to the front gate

"We will cover the Causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden says

"These are no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shield broad." Gimli says

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep." Theoden says

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Theoden back inside

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's horde will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden says

"They do not come to destroy it's crops or homes. They come to destroy it's people down to the last child." Devon says

"What should you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of rememberance." Theoden says

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn says

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The Old Alliances are dead." Theoden says

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn says

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-? No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone." Theoden says

Theoden turns to Gamling

"Get the Women and Children into the caves." Theoden says

"We need more time to lay provisions." Gamling says

"There is no time. War is upon us." Theoden says

"Secure the gate." Gamling commands a Rohan soldier

(Fangorn Forest)

Merry, Pippin, and Treebeard walk into an area of the forest

"We Ents have not troubled about the Wars of Men and Wizards for a very long time. But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age. Entmood." Treebeard says

"What is that?" Merry asks

"'Tis a Gathering." Treebeard says

"A Gathering of what?" Merry asks

Rustling is soon heard in the forest

In that moment, Ents of all different kinds enter the area

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Treebeard says

(Helm's Deep)

The Men of Rohan escort the Women and Children into the caves

"We will have the reserves up on the wall. They can support the archers from the gate." Aragorn says

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive." Legolas says

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Eowyn says

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn says

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn says

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorns says

"Let me stand by your side." Eowyn says

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn says

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you. I'm sorry." Eowyn says

Eowyn heads into the caves

Some of the Men and young boys in the crowd were chosen to fight alongside King Theoden.  
They were all given Swords, Bows, and Spears

"Farmers, Farriers, Stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn says

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli says

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas says

"And they should be. Three hundred against Ten thousand!" Legolas says in Elven language

"They have more hope defending themselves here than in Edoras." Aragorn says in Elven language

"They cannot win this war. They are all going to die!" Legolas says in Elven language

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn says

Aragorn walks away. Legolas goes after him but Gimli stops him

"Every villager able to wield a Sword has been sent to the Armory." Gamling says

"Who am I, Gamling?" Theoden asks

"You are our King, sire." Gamling says

"And you trust your king?" Theoden asks

"Your men, my lord will follow you to whatever end." Gamling says

"To whatever end. Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing. They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West. Behind the hills. Into shadow. How did it come to this?" Theoden says

Night has fallen. Everyone takes their positions

"We have trusted you this far. You have not let us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas says

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn says in Elven language

"It is almost time." Spyro says

"We will make it. When we are united, nothing can stop us." Devon says

"Devon's right. We will live throughout the night. As long as we stay united, we can overcome anything." Luna says

"Didn't you hear Aragorn? Ten Thousand Uruk-hai are on their way here to kill us!" Fishlegs says

"Fishlegs, we can't give in to fear. That's exactly what Lord Thanatos wants us to do." Devon says

"Well whatever happens within the next few minutes, i'm glad to be here beside you." Luna says

"Same here." Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement

"We're with you til the end." Astrid says

"Thanks guys." Devon says

The group soon hears horns blowing in the wind

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas says

"Send for the king."

"Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!"

An army of Elvish warriors march to Helm's Deep and enter

They are greeted by Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Among the Elves was Haldir

"How is this possible?" Theoden asks

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. 'An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that alligence. We are proud to fight alongside Men once more.'" Haldir says

Having said that, everyone takes their positions

The Elf Archers were set up alongside the wall

Elf Warriors were put in the Ravine below behind the Wall should the wall be breached

Theoden, Haldir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were set up along the wall. The Uruk-hai army was soon in sight. Rain begins to fall. Thunder explodes in the sky

"Show them no mercy for you shall recieve none!" Aragorn says in Elven language

The Uruk-hai army stop infront of the wall

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asks

"Shall I describe it to you or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas jokes

Gimli laughs. The Uruk-hai began driving their spears into the ground repeatingly. One elderly man loses grip of his arrow. The arrow hits an Uruk-hai

"HOLD!" Aragorn says in Elven language

That mishap would be their greatest mistake. The Uruk-hai falls to the ground dead. The other Uruk-hai become enraged and charge toward the wall

"So it begins." Theoden says

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

All the elves draw their arrows and aim

"Their armor is weak in the neck and underneath the arm." Legolas says

"Release arrows!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

All the elves shoot their arrows. The arrows hit their targets

"Give them a volley." Theoden says

"Fire!" Gamling shouts

The Rohan Archers shoot their arrows. Their arrows hit their targets. The elves continue shooting their arrows at the Uruk-hai. Some of the Uruk-hai shoot their Crossbows. They manage to shoot down some elves. The Uruk-hai soon bring up ladders

"Ladders!" Aragorn says in Elven language

"Good!" Gimli says

"Bring them on!" Snotlout says

"Yeah! Bring it!" Tuffnut says

Multiple ladders were brought up

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouts

"Swords! Draw your Swords!" Devon shouts

The Elves draw their swords. The Uruk-hai climb the ladders reach the top of the wall. One Uruk-hai jumps off the ladder. Gimli strikes it back down. Another Uruk-hai swings it's sword at Aragorn. Aragorn ducks and evades the attack. He lunges his sword at the Uruk-hai stabbing it. Legolas draws his dual swords and strikes down an Uruk-hai. Devon draws his Keyblade and strikes down another Uruk-hai. Luna grabs an Uruk-hai in her jaws and tosses it off the wall. Spyro hits the Uruk-hai with a 5 punch combo. Cynder hits the Uruk-hai with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Devon kicks a ladder off the wall sending the Uruk-hai tumbling down to the ground. A group of Uruk-hai head up the Causeway shielding themselves with their shields

"Causeway!" Aragorn says

"Clear the Causeway!" Devon says

The elves turn their attention to the Causeway and shoot their arrows. They manage to shoot down some Uruk-hai

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden says

Infront of the wall, some Uruk-hai's began planting bombs in the culvert. One Uruk-hai beserker charges toward the bombs wielding a torch

"Bring him down, Legolas!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

Legolas shoots one arrow at the Uruk-hai's shoulder. The Uruk-hai continues toward the bombs unfazed

"Kill him! Kill him!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

Legolas shoots another arrow at the Uruk-hai's other shoulder. The Uruk-hai continues unfazed. It reaches the bombs and jumps toward them. The bombs explode sending chunks of rock flying and leaving a large gap in the wall. Men and Elves were sent flying. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were knocked back by the blast. The Uruk-hai head toward the gap in the wall.  
On the Causeway, the Uruk-hai bring up a battering ram and bash against the gates.

"Brace the gates!" Theoden shouts

The Men of Rohan head to the Gate and push against it. The Uruk-hai ram against the gate. The Men were knocked back but would not back down. Aragorn slowly stirred to his feet. Behind him was the Uruk-hai

"Aragorn!" Devon shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch jump down infront of Aragorn. Devon blocks an attack with his Keyblade and strikes down the Uruk-hai Luna grabs an Uruk-hai in her jaws and tosses it toward the Uruk-hai. Spyro hits the Uruk-hai with a 5 punch combo

Cynder hits the Uruk-hai with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack

"Fire arrows!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

"Get down!" Devon shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch duck. The Elves shoot their arrows. The arrows hit the Uruk-hai

"Charge!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

Aragorn and the Elven Warriors charge toward the Uruk-hai. Aragorn knocks away an Uruk spear and strikes. He turns toward another Uruk-hai and strikes it's shield and sword and cuts it's head off. Legolas takes a shield and jumps on it. Legolas slides down the stairs shooting arrows at the Uruk-hai

(Fangorn Forest)

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we always have." Treebeard says

"How can that be your decision?! Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own!" Merry says

"This is not our war." Treebeard says

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" Merry says

"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this is over. Go back to your home." Treebeard says

"Maybe Treebeard's right, Merry. We don't belong here. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end. We've got the Shire." Pippin says

"The fires of Isengard will spread and the forests of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And all that will be green in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Merry says

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Aragorn survives his ordeal with the Warg Riders and travels to Helm's Deep with Brego. Meanwhile, Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol were captured by Faramir, brother of Boromir and are being sent to Osgiliath. From there, they shall travel to Gondor. Aragorn manages to make it to Helm's Deep where Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were all surprised to see him alive. Aragorn tells them that he has seen the Army of Uruk-hai and that they were heading toward Helm's Deep. With that, Helm's Deep prepares itself for the assault. Suddenly, Haldir and the elves arrive and lend a helping hand to Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Soon, the Uruk-hai army arrives and the Battle for Helm's Deep begins. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	48. At the Turn of the Tide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

The Uruk-hai continue their assault upon Helm's Deep

"Aragorn! Devon! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden says

"To the Keep!" Devon shouts

"Push back to the Keep!" Luna shouts

"Haldir! To the Keep!" Aragorn shouts in Elven language

Haldir nods. He turns and strikes down an Uruk-hai. Suddenly, he is struck in the back by an Uruk-hai. Haldir quickly turns toward Uruk-hai and strikes it down. Haldir falls to his knees. Another Uruk-hai swings it's sword down his back. Haldir looks down on the ground. On the ground were bodies of Elven warriors

"Haldir!" Aragorn shouts

Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rushes up to Haldir.  
Aragorn grabs Haldir. Haldir dies in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn places his hand on his fallen friend and sets him down on the ground. At the front gate, the Uruk-hai finally breach the gate. The Uruk-hai ram a hole in the gate

"Brace the gate!"

The Uruk-hai shoot their crossbows through the hole and shoot down Men and soldiers

"To the gate! Draw your swords!" Theoden says

Theoden and Gamling head down to the gate. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch meet up with Theoden

"We can't hold them much longer." Gamling says

"Hold them!" Theoden says

"How long do you need?" Cynder asks

"As long as you can give me." Theoden says

"Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Gimli." Aragorn calls

Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow Aragorn and head out the door alongside the gate

"Come on. We can take them." Gimli says

"It's a long way." Spyro says

"Toss me." Gimli says

"What?" Devon says

"I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me. Don't tell the Elf." Gimli says

"Not a word." Aragorn says

Aragorn grabs Gimli and tosses him toward the Uruk-hai. Gimli smashes into the Uruk-hai and attacks them with his axe. Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch jump across and join Gimli in the fight. Aragorn swings his sword at the Uruk-hai striking them down. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Uruk-hai striking them down. Luna whips her tail at the Uruk-hai sweeping them off the Causeway Spyro rams the Uruk-hai with his horns. Cynder hits the Uruk-hai with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Uruk-hai. Toothless slammed his tail at a Uruk-hai knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Uruk-hai. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Uruk-hai. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Uruk-hai. Meatlug rams into the Uruk-hai sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at the Uruk-hai. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Uruk-hai. Aragorn, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all fight valiantly against the Uruk-hai

"Hold fast the gate! Aragorn, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, everyone, Get out of there!" Theoden says

"Aragorn!" Legolas calls

Legolas throws a rope down to Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn grabs hold of Gimli and grabs the rope. Legolas pulls them up to the top of the gate. Devon mounts Luna. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belchfly up over the wall and join Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli

"Pull everybody back." Theoden says

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling says

The Uruk-hai eventually breach through the gates

""They've broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat! Retreat!" Theoden says

"Hurry!" Aragorn says

"Into the Keep!" Luna says

Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his men retreat back to the Keep

(Fangorn Forest)

Treebeard escorts Merry and Pippin to the South toward Isengard. When the exit the forest, Treebeard sees fallen trees around him

"Many of these trees were my friends. Trees I have known from nut and acorn." Treebeard says

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin says

"They had voices of their own. Saruman! A wizard should know better!" Treebeard says

Treebeard roars. Treebeard's voice echoes throughout Fangorn Forest

"There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, in the tongues of men for this treachery." Treebeard says

Pippin looks behind him and notices the trees were moving

"Look. The trees. They're moving." Pippin says

The Ents move out of the forest and join Treebeard

"Yes!" Merry says

"Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents" Treebeard says

Treebeard and the Ents all march toward Isengard

(Osgiliath)

Faramir, Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol arrive in Osgiliath. Osgiliath was a city of men alongside a river. The Warriors of Gondor were already engaged in combat with the Orcs alongside the Eastern shore

"Faramir! Orcs have taken the Eastern Shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall, we'll be overrun."

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends him a mighty gift. One that will change our fortunes of this war." Faramir says

"Do you wanna know what happened to Boromir? You want to know how he died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" Sam says

"They are here." Frodo says

Faramir and his men soon hear a loud screech. Faramir and his men look toward the sky

"Nazgul!" Faramir shouts

Faramir moves Frodo, Sam, and Gollum movs Faramir to safety

"Stay here! Keep out of sight!" Faramir says

The Nazgul fly over Osgiliath

(Helm's Deep)

Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his men head into the Keep and barricade the door. The Uruk-hai ram against the door

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden says

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn says

"Is there any other way for the Women and Children to get out of the caves?" Devon asks

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling says

"Then tell the Women and Children to make for the Mountain Pass and barricade the entrance." Aragorn says

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden says

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them for Death and Glory. For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn says

"The sun is rising." Luna says

Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look toward the window.  
Sunlight shines through the window

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look toward Theoden with courage in their eyes

"Yes. Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep. One last time." Theoden says

Gimli heads up to the Horn

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake, Now for wrath, for ruin, and a Red Dawn!" Theoden says

Gimli blows on the horn. The Uruk-hai breach the door. Devon mounts Luna and draws his Keyblade. Aragorn mounts Brego and draws his sword. Legolas mounts his horse with Gimli. Theoden and his men mount their horses and draw their swords. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden says

Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his men charge out of the Keep and into the mass of Uruk-hai. They all charge down to the Front Gate and down the Causeway into the Uruk-hai. They all swing their swords at the Uruk-hai striking them down. They soon turn their attention to the East. Up on the hill riding Shadowfax was Gandalf

"Gandalf." Aragorn says

"Theoden king stands alone." Gandalf says

Eomer rides up alongside Gandalf

"Not alone." Eomer says

Eomer draws his sword

"Rohirrim!" Eomer says

Eomer's men ride up the hill alongside Gandalf and Eomer

"Eomer!" Theoden says

"To the King!" Eomer says

Gandalf, Eomer and his men ride down toward the Uruk-hai. The Sun shines brightly. Gandalf, Eomer and his men reach the bottom of the hill and charge into the fight

(Meanwhile in Isengard)

The Ents begin their assault on Isengard. The Ents throw large boulders at the Orcs and Uruk-hai. They all smash the Orcs and Uruk-hai and stomp their feet. They knock down towers and machinery of war. Some Ents move up to the dam

"Break the dam!"

"Release the river!"

The Ents break the support beams of the dam. The river breaks through the dam and flow down toward the Tower of Orthanc

"Pippin! Hold on!" Merry says

"Hold on, Little Hobbits!" Treebeard says

Treebeard and the Ents hold their ground as the river flows past them. The River flows through Isengard destroying everything in their path. The River flows into the pits flooding the caverns

(Osgiliath)

Frodo walks past Sam

"Where are you going?" Sam asks

Frodo walks up some stairs and stands idle with the Ring in his hand as if hypnotized.  
The Ringwraith riding the Fell Beast flys up to Frodo and tries to grab him in the Fell Beast's talons. Sam heads up to Frodo and pushes him out of the way. The Ringwraith misses Frodo. Faramir shoots an arrow at the Ringwraith. The Fell beast staggers back and roars in pain. Frodo and Sam roll down the stairs. Frodo pins Sam to the ground and holds a sword to his neck

"It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?" Sam says

Frodo backs up against a wall and drops his sword

"I can't do this, Sam." Frodo says

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy?" Sam says

(Helm's Deep)

The Uruk-hai begin to retreat. Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his men fend off the Uruk-hai

"How could the world go back to the way it was when so much sad happened?" Sam asks

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden says

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing. The shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you and meant something. Even if you are too small to understand why. But I think Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something." Sam says

(Osgiliath)

"What are we holding onto Sam?" Frodo asks

Sam helps Frodo to his feet

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Sam says

Faramir walks up to Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol and kneels down to them

"I think at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Faramir says

"You know the laws of this country. The Laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

"Then it is forefeit. Release them." Faramir commands

(Helm's Deep)

The Uruk-hai retreat into a nearby forest

"Stay away from the forest! Keep away from the trees." Eomer says

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and his men watch as the Uruk-hai retreat into the forest

The trees begin to shake. Inside, The Uruk-hai were all vanquished. Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the men of Rohan celebrate their victory

(Osgiliath)

Faramir leads Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol to an entracnce to the sewers

"These are the Old Sewers. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods." Faramir says

"Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality sir. The very highest." Sam says

"The Shire must be a great realm, Master Gamgee. Where gardners are held in high honor. What route will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir says

"Gollum says there is a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo says

"Cirith Ungol? Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way." Faramir warns

"It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor so we must try." Smeagol says

"I must." Frodo says

"Go Frodo. Go with all the good will of Men." Faramir says

"Thank you." Frodo says

Having said that, Frodo and Sam head into the sewers. Smeagol was about to join them when Faramir stops him

"May death find you quickly should they be harmed." Faramir says

Smeagol heads into the sewers and joins Frodo and Sam

(In the plains of Rohan)

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head up to the top of a hill and look toward Mordor

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible. His retribution swift. The Battle for Helm's Deep is over. The Battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf says

(Osgiliath)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol head out of the sewers and into the woods. Smeagol heads deeper into the woods out of sight

"Smeagol?" Frodo calls

"Master. Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us." Smeagol says

"Master broke his promise. Master betrayed us. Wicked, Tricksy, False. We ought to wring his filthy little neck. Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both! Then, we take the Precious and we be the Master!" Gollum says

"But the fat hobbit. He knows. Eyes always watching." Smeagol says

"Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses and make him crawl." Gollum says

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No. No. It's too risky. It's too risky." Smeagol says

"Where are you?" Sam calls

"Smeagol?" Frodo calls

"We could let HER do it." Gollum says

"Yes. SHE could do it." Smeagol says

"Yes, Precious. SHE could. And then we takes it once their dead." Gollum says

"Once their dead." Smeagol says

"Ssh." Gollum says

Smeagol heads out of the foliage infront of Frodo and Sam

"Come on, Hobbits! Long way to go yet. Smeagol will show you the way. Follow me." Smeagol says

Frodo and Sam follow Smeagol deeper into the woods toward Mordor unaware of his plan. The Quest of the Ring was soon drawing to it's close

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Epic Chapter! Now comes the turn of the tide and the end of the second chapter of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all make their stand against the Uruk-hai Army until Gandalf, Eomer and his men jump in to save the day! Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol continue their journey toward Mordor. The Ents assault Isengard in an epic March of the Ents. Over all fronts, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy is slowly reaching to it's close. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	49. The Cleansing of Isengard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

(Isengard)

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head through the Forest of Fangorn. Merry and Pippin were both relaxing smoking Longbottom Leaf

"I feel like i'm back at the Green Dragon." Pippin says

"Green Dragon." Merry says

"A mug of Ale in my hand and putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." Pippin says

"Only you never had a hard day's work." Merry says

Merry and Pippin laugh

They soon see Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Welcome, My Lords! To Isengard!" Merry says

"You Young Rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli says

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying some well earned cormforts. The Salted Pork is particularly good." Pippin says

"Salted Pork?" Gimli says

"Hobbits." Gandalf says

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken management over Isengard." Merry says

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch approach Treebeard

"Young Master Gandalf. I am really glad you come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard says

"Show yourself." Devon says

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is very dangerous." Gandalf warns

"Well let's just have his head and be done with him." Gimli says

"Yeah. Let's just get rid of this Saruman guy." Snotlout says

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf says

High up on the Tower of Orthanc, Lord Thanatos and Saruman looks down toward Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman says

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer to the burning of the WestFold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies have been hewn even as they lie dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows. We shall have peace." Theoden says

"Gibbets and Crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself? Along with the Crowns of the Seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards?" Saruman says

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the Enemy's council." Gandalf says

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman says

Saruman takes out the Palantir

"Something festers in the Heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die." Saruman says

Gandalf approaches the Tower of Orthanc

"But you know this don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love. Tell me. What words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman says

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli says

Legolas reaches for an arrow but Gandalf stops him

"No. Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared!" Gandalf says

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman says

Saruman shoots a blast of fire at Gandalf. Gandalf is engulfed within the flames. When the flames dim down, Gandalf remains unscathed

"Saruman! Your staff is broken." Gandalf says

Saruman's staff breaks into a million pieces in his hands. Grima walks up to Saruman and Lord Thanatos

"Grima! You need not follow him! You are not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden says

"A man of Rohan? What is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink from the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs! The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman says

"Grima. Come down. Be free of him." Theoden says

"Free?! He will never be free!" Saruman says

"No." Grima says

"Get down cur!" Saruman says

Saruman smacks Grima. Grima falls back on the floor

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf says

Grima takes out a dagger and rises to his feet

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman says

Lord Thanatos steps aside. Grima heads past Lord Thanatos and stabs Saruman in the back numerous times. Lord Thanatos draws his Keyblade and thrusts it into Grima's chest

**"YOUR COLD HEART IS NOW MINE, GRIMA WORMTONGUE."** Lord Thanatos says

Grima's heart exits his body and enters Lord Thanatos's body. Grima fades away in a mist of shadow. Lord Thanatos holds Saruman by his throat

**"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE WEAK, SARUMAN. AND SO YOU HAVE FAILED US. ISENGARD WILL NOW BE YOUR TOMB. YOUR SERVICES HAVE BEEN TERMINATED. THIS IS YOUR DOWNFALL. NOW YOU WILL DIE."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos lets go of Saruman's throat. Saruman falls off his tower and lands on a wheel of spikes. The large spike pierces through Saruman's body.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Merry and Pippin gasp in shock

**"SARUMAN'S DOWNFALL WAS OF HIS OWN MAKING. AND SO HIS DEATH CAME BY THE VERY MACHINES HE HAS CRAFTED. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED SARUMAN AND HIS ARMY OF URUK-HAI. BUT THE WILL OF SAURON AND THE DARK LORD OF THE SHADOWS IS NOT EASILY BROKEN. SARUMAN SERVED MERELY AS A PAWN IN OUR PLAN. A RED HERRING. SOON, THE WAR UPON MIDDLE-EARTH WILL BEGIN AND WITH IT, THE UNIVERSE SHALL FOLLOW. TIME WAS YOUR ALLY. BUT NOW IT HAS ABANDONED YOU. YOUR TIME WILL COME AND WHEN IT DOES, YOUR HEARTS AND YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE."** Lord Thanatos says

Darkness begins to envelope around Lord Thanatos' body. Lord Thanatos fades away in the darkness chuckling in a Dark, Deep, Demonic tone

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he and Lord Thanatos will strike." Gandalf says

The Wheel that Saruman's body is on begins to turn. The Palantir falls out of Saruman's grasp and falls into the water. The wheel rolls dipping Saruman's body into the water

"The Filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard says

Pippin notices the Palantir in the water. He dismounts Brego and walks toward it. Pippin reaches into the water and picks up the Palantir

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard says surprised

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf calls

Pippin turns to Gandalf

"I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf says

Pippin hands Gandalf the Palantir

After dealing with Saruman, Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch return to Edoras

(Edoras)

Theoden, Gamling, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belchand the people of Rohan gather in celebration of their victory at Helm's Deep and the Death of Saruman

"Tonight, we remeber those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." Theoden says

"HAIL!" Everyone says

Having said that, the people of Rohan enjoy themselves to a feast. Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly approach Gandalf

"No news of Frodo?" Luna asks

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf says

"We have time. Everyday, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn says

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asks

"What does your heart tell you?" Devon asks

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes. He's alive." Gandalf says

"Let's hope he's alright." Cynder says

(Elsewhere in the forests far from Rohan)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol were asleep

"Too risky. Too risky. Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them both." Smeagol says in his sleep

Smeagol awakens from his dream

"Ssh. Quiet! Mustn't wake them. Mustn't run it." Gollum says

"But they knows. They knows. They suspects us." Smeagol says

"What does it say, my love? Is Smeagol losing his nerve?" Gollum asks

"No. Not. Smeagol hates nasty Hobbitses. Smeagol wants to see them dead." Smeagol says

"And we will. Smeagol did it once. He can do it again. It's ours. Ours." Gollum says

"We must get the Precious. We must get it back." Smeagol says

"Patience. Patience, my love. First, we must lead them to HER." Gollum says

"We lead them to the winding stairs." Smeagol says

"Yes. The stairs and then?" Gollum says

"Up. Up. Up. Up. Up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel." Smeagol says

"And once there is going in, there's no coming out. SHE is always hungry. SHE always needs to feed. All SHE gets is filthy Orcses." Gollum says

"And they doesn't taste very nice, does they Precious?" Smeagol says

"No. Apparently not. SHE hungers for sweeter meat. Hobbit meat. And when SHE throws away the bones and empty clothes, then we will find it." Gollum says

"And take it for me!" Smeagol says

"For us." Gollum says

"Yes. We meant for us." Smeagol says

"Gollum! Gollum!"

"The Precious will be ours once the Hobbitses are dead." Gollum says

"You treacherous little toad!" Sam says

Sam smacks Smeagol knocking him back. Frodo awakens and sees Sam and Smeagol fighting

"Master!" Smeagol cries out

"No, Sam! Leave him alone!" Frodo says pulling Sam back

"I heard it from his whole mouth. He needs to murder us!" Sam says

"Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly. Yeah! He's a horrid fat Hobbit who hates Smeagol and makes up nasty lies." Smeagol says

"You miserable little maggot! I'll stow your head in!" Sam says

"Sam!" Frodo says

"Calling me a liar! You're a liar!" Sam says

"You'll scare him off. We're lost." Frodo says

"I don't care. I can't do it, Mr. Frodo. I won't wait around for him to kill us!" Sam says

"I'm not sending him away." Frodo says

"You don't see it do you? He's a villain." Sam says

"We can't do this, Sam. Not without a guide." Frodo says

Smeagol approaches Frodo

"Come, Smeagol." Frodo says

Frodo and Smeagol walk away

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we move onto the Final Chapter in The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch ride to Isengard and reunite with Merry and Pippin and also meet Treebeard and the Ents. Together, they confront Saruman and Lord Thanatos. They try to gain information from Saruman but Grima stabs Saruman in the back. Lord Thanatos strikes down Grima and casts down Saruman sending him falling to his death. Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch return to Edoras and celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep. Now they must figure out where Lord Thanatos and Sauron will strike next. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	50. Minas Tirith, The White City of Kings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(That night at Edoras)

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the people of Rohan were asleep. Aragorn walks outside where Legolas stares off into the distant lands

"The Stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas says

Pippin awakens and walks toward Gandalf

"What are you doing?" Merry asks

Pippin sees Gandalf with his eyes open. In his arms was the Palantir. Pippin grabs a nearby empty jug. He grabs the Palantir and replaces it with the jug

"Pippin. Put it back." Merry says

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin says

Pippin places his hands on the Palantir and looks into it. The Palantir shows the Eye of Sauron

"Pippin." Merry says

Outside, Legolas senses the presence of Sauron

"He is here." Legolas says

Back inside, Pippin begins to studder

"I SEE YOU."

In that moment, Pippin is overwhelmed with agonizing pain and falls to the floor

"Help! Gandalf!" Merry shouts

Everyone awakens and sees Pippin in pain. Aragorn and Legolas storm into the room. Devon grabs the Palantir. And like Pippin, he too is overwhelmed with agonizing pain. He loses grip of the Palantir. The Palantir rolls across the ground. Gandalf takes a cloak and throws it at the Palantir. The cloak covers the Palantir and stops it from rolling

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf says

Gandalf heads over to Pippin who laid on the ground

"Look at me." Gandalf says

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin says breathing heavily

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asks

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Pippin says

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asks

"I saw. I saw him. I can hear his voice in my head." Pippin says

"And what did you tell him? Speak." Gandalf asks

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin says

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asks

Pippin explained to Gandalf all he could

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch have a meeting as of the events of last night

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A Fool. But an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron and Lord Thanatos moves to strike the City of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf says

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asks

"I will go." Aragorn says

"No." Gandalf says

"They must be warned." Aragorn says

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. Understand this, Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch who nod in agreement. They turn their attention toward Pippin

(Later that day)

Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head toward the stables

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf says

"You just had to look. Why do you always have to look?" Merry asks

"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry ok? I won't do it again." Pippin says

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you. We have to get you out of here." Merry says

"You're coming with me? Right? Merry?" Pippin asks

"C'mon." Merry says

Gandalf lifts Pippin and sets him on Shadowfax

Devon mounts Luna

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Cynder asks

"3 days ride as the Nazgul flies." Gandalf says

"We better hope we don't have any of those on our tail." Luna says

"Devon, I suggest that you, Luna and the others ride with me on the ground. The Nazgul now ride Fell Beasts in the skies above Middle-Earth searching for Frodo and the Ring. We cannot let them turn their attention to us." Gandalf says

"Alright, Gandalf. We'll stick to the ground. Are you alright with that, guys?" Devon asks

"Of course. We don't mind." Luna says

"We've stood to the ground before. We don't mind." Cynder says

Merry hands Pippin some Longbottom Leaf

"Here. Something for the road." Merry says

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin says

"I know you ran out, Pippin. You smoke too much." Merry says

"We will see each other soon?" Pippin says

Gandalf mounts Shadowfax behind Pippin

"I don't know." Merry says

"Merry." Pippin says

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf says

"Merry!" Pippin says

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head out into the open country and into the wilderness as they began their 3-day journey to Minas Tirith

(In the Forests of Rivendell)

Arwen and her people continue their journey to the Grey Havens

Suddenly, Arwen sees a child run into the forest

She was having a vision

Arwen saw Aragorn as her husband and her son

She notices on the boy's neck was a familiar necklace, Elvenstar, the necklace she gave Aragorn

"Lady Arwen. We cannot delay."

Arwen turns around and heads back to Rivendell

She heads up to her father

"Tell what you have seen?" Arwen asks

"Arwen." Elrond says surprised

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?" Arwen asks

"I looked into your future and I saw death." Elrond says

"But there is also life. You saw there was a child. You saw my son." Arwen says

"That future is almost gone." Elrond says

"Nothing is certain." Elrond says

"Some things are certain. But it is not lost. If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time. Re-forge the sword. Give him the sword of the King." Arwen says

Elrond feels Arwen's hands are cold

"Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you." Elrond says

"This was my choice. Whether by your will or not, there is no ship that can bear me." Arwen says

Elrond commissions his Elf Blacksmith to reforge the Sword of Elendil.  
The BlackSmiths begin their process of forging the Sword

(In the Wilderness)

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continue their journey to Minas Tirith through the wild. They travel day and night. After their 3-day journey, their destination was in sight

"Minas Tirith. The City of Kings." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head through the city and head up to the top of Minas Tirith. They all notice the White Tree of Minas Tirith guarded by the Fountain Guards

"It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf." Pippin says

"Yes. The White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor however is not King. He is a Steward. A Caretaker to the throne." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns to Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Listen carefully. Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch enter the Hall of the Kings. The Hall of the Kings was a massive hall where statues of the previous Kings of Gondor stood. In the back was a tall throne while another was set lower beneath it. In the lower throne was Denethor

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of gondor. We come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Gandalf says

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor says

Denethor shows the group Boromir's horn cloven in two

"Perhaps you come explain why my son is dead." Denethor says

Merry remembers what happened to Boromir in Amon Hen

"Boromir died to save us. My kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin says

"Pippin." Devon says

Pippin kneels before Denethor

"I offer you my service such as it is in payment of this debt." Pippin says

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not mighty as a man he was?" Denethor asks

"The Mightiest man may be slain with one arrow. But Boromir was pierced by many." Pippin says

"Get up." Gandalf says

Pippin rises to his feet

"My lord. There will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward you are in charge of defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf says

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left-hand, you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your Right, you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn and I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North last of the Ragged house long berefit of lordship." Denethor says

"Authority is not given to you to deny the Return of the King, steward." Gandalf says

Denethor rises from his throne

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" Denethor says

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all walk out the Hall of the Kings

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood. And now the whim of a madman will fall. And the White Tree, tree of king will never bloom again." Gandalf says

"Why are they still guarding it?" Fishlegs asks

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and the city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The Old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the house of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. And The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look out toward Mordor

"Mordor." Devon says

"Yes. There it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of it's shadow." Gandalf says

"A storm is coming." Luna says

"This is not the weather of the world. It is a device of Sauron's making." Gandalf says

"It could also be the work of Lord Thanatos." Spyro says

"A broil of fume they send ahead of their host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight so they cover the face of the sun to ease their passage on the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin." Gandalf says

"Well, Minas Tirith. Very impressive. So where are we off to next?' Pippin says

"It's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf says

"Let's hope it does." Cynder says

(Later that night)

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were given a room to stay. They all look out towards Mordor

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fightiing." Pippin says

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took." Gandalf says

Devon looks up towars the sky and does not see any stars

"There's no more stars." Devon says

"Is it time?" Luna asks

"Yes." Gandalf says

"It's so quiet." Astrid says

"It is the Deep Breath before the Plunge." Gandalf says

"Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asks

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call." Gandalf says

"And let's not forget about the Heartless and Lord Thanatos. I'm sure they will take part in this war." Devon says

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will be hardest. If the river is taken, If the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf says

"But we have the White Wizard, the Keyblade Wielder, and 8 great Dragons. That's got to count for something." Pippin says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch smile

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-King of Agmar. You've all met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Gandalf says

Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all remember the events that took place on Weathertop when they began their journey

"He is the Lord of the Nazgul. The Greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Gandalf says

(Minas Morgul)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol arrive at Minas Morgul. Minas Morgul was a City of Evil. Darkness and Shadow enveloped Minas Morgul housing Sauron's forces

"The Dead City. Very nasty place. Full of Enemes." Smeagol says

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol walk away from Minas Morgul and toward the mountainside

"Look, look. We have found it. The way into Mordor. The Secret stair. Climb." Smeagol says

On the mountainside was a set of stairs that scale the mountainside several feet high. Frodo turns toward Minas Morgul and begins to walk toward it as if it was calling out to him

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam says

"Not that way!" Smeagol says

Sam and Smeagol grab Frodo and pull him back. Suddenly, a Large beam of darkness erupts from Minas Morgul and beam up into the sky

(Osgiliath)

The Soldiers of Gondor notice the large beam of darkness from Minas Morgul

(Minas Tirith)

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also notice the large beam of darkness from Minas Morgul

"We come to it at last. The Great Battle of our time." Gandalf says

(Minas Morgul)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol hide behind some large rocks. The Beam dims down. Several seconds pass. Suddenly, Lord Thanatos riding Ragnarok and the Witch-King riding a Fell Beast perch up on the wall of Minas Morgul. The Gates open. An army of Orcs all march out of Minas Morgul and begin their march toward Minas Tirith

"Come away, Hobbits. Come away. We climb. we must climb." Smeagol says

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol begin their ascent up the mountainside

(Minas Tirith)

"The board is set. The pieces are moving." Gandalf says

"I guess it's time." Devon says

"Yes, my friends. It is time." Gandalf says

* * *

**Author's Note:** Pippin looks into the Palantir that Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch retrieved from Saruman's body and sees Sauron and Lord Thanatos' plot. Sauron and Lord Thanatos intends to attack Minas Tirith. Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch journey to Minas Tirith to warn them of the coming danger. Unfortunately, their warning falls on deaf ears by the Steward Denethor. Lord Thanatos and the Witch-King of Agmar are ready and head out with their Army of Orcs and Heartless to launch an unforgiving assault on Minas Tirith. With time running out, Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch must get Rohan to come to them. But how will they do it? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	51. The Fall of Osgiliath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Minas Tirith)

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch come up with a plan to signal Rohan

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must head up to the White Tower and light the beacon to signal Rohan. This is a task of the utmost importance. You must not fail us." Gandalf says

Pippin heads up to the White Tower

(Osgiliath)

Faramir and his men were now on full alert expecting Orcs to arrive from the North

"It has been very quiet across the river. The Orcs are laying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the North, we will have a warning."

In the south, the Orcs began their approach to Osgiliath by boat. Among the Orcs was the Orc General, Gothmog leading the attack

"Quiet." Gothmog says

The Orcs were hidden in the mist of the river. One Gondor scout overlooked the river. He spots something unidentifiable on the river

"Kill him!" Gothmog commands

An Orc Archer shoots an arrow at the scout. The arrow hits the scout sending him plummeting toward the ground dead

"They're not approaching from the North. To the river." Faramir says

Faramir and his men head to the river and hide

"Faster." Gothmog commands

The Orcs paddle faster towards the shore

"Draw swords." Gothmog commands

The Orcs draw their swords. They soon reach the shore of Osgiliath. Faramir and his men head out into the open and attack. The Orcs and Men of Osgiliath engage in combat

(Minas Tirith)

Pippin heads up to the White Tower. On the tower was a lagre pile of bale wood.  
Pippin grabs a torch and drops it in the pile of wood. The wood begins to ignite in flames and soon lights up in a huge fire. Across Middle-Earth, the beacons from different regions all light up toward Rohan

(Edoras)

Aragorn sees the beacons light up. He heads toward Theoden's throne room

"The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn says

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim." Theoden says

Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and the men of Rohan prepare for their 3-day journey toward Minas Tirith

"Assemble the army of Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor and war. Gamling." Theoden says

"My lord?"

"Make haste for the Riddlemark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." Theoden says

"I will."

"Excuse me." Merry says holding a sword

Theoden turns to Merry

"I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Theoden King." Merry says kneeling before Theoden

"And I gladly accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan." Theoden says

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all. To lord and land!" Eomer says

Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and the men of Rohan head out and begin their journey to Dunharrow

(Osgiliath)

Faramir and his men fight valiantly against the Orcs. Many of Faramir's men are slayed by the Orcs. Faramir and his men manage to slay some Orcs

"Faramir! We can't hold them. The city is lost."

"Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith." Faramir says

Soon, the Nazgul fly over Osgiliath snatching up soldiers and hurling them toward the ground or into buildings

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!" Faramir commands

Faramir and his men retreat, mount their horses and flee from Osgiliath. The Orcs now had full control of Osgiliath. Gothmog and his men approach one of Faramir's men still alive breathing heavily. Gothmog grabs a spear and drives it down on the man piercing his chest. The man died instantly

"The age of Men is over. The time of the Orc has come." Gothmog says

(Pelennor Fields)

Faramir and his men head out into Pelennor Fields and ride toward Minas Tirith. The Nazgul descend upon the riders and attack. The Fell Beasts snatch up some of the riders and kills them instantly. Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head out to Pelennor Fields and ride toward Faramir and his men. Gandalf takes his staff and raises it into the air. Devon draws his Keyblade and raises it into the air. Bright, blinding light shines from both Gandalf's Staff and Devon's Keyblade. The Nazgul stagger back and fly away. Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch ride alongside Faramir and his men toward Minas Tirith

(Minas Tirith)

Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch ride alongside Faramir and his men head into the courtyard of Minas Tirith

Faramir approaches Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch ride alongside Faramir and his men

"Mithrandir. They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." Faramir says

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted. Long has he forseen this doom."

"Forseen and done nothing." Devon says

Faramir notices Pippin

"This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path." Gandalf says

"No." Faramir says

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asks

"Where? When?" Luna asks

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they have taken the road to Morgul Vale." Faramir says

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." Gandalf says

"What does that mean?" Snotlout asks

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asks

"Faramir, tell us everything. Tell us all you know." Gandalf says

(Later)

Faramir meets with his father, Denethor

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor asks

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir says

"What you judged to be right? You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless halfling! It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and Deep in the vaults. Not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need." Denethor says

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir says

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." Denethor says

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would have fallen." Faramir says

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor says

"He would have kept it for himself. And when he returned, you would not have known your son." Faramir says

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil! Leave me!" Denethor says

Faramir walks out the Hall of Kings leaving his father

(Minas Morgul)

Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol continue their ascent up the mountainside

They were now thousands feet high above the ground

Frodo nearly slips and falls off

"Careful, master. Careful very far to fall. Very dangerous are the stairs." Smeagol says

Smeagol helps Frodo up on a flatside of the mountain

"Master carry heavy burden. Smeagol look after master. The fat one cannot know. Very soon, he will ask you for it. Smeagol sees it in his eye. He wants it for himself." Smeagol says

Frodo and Smeagol looks back toward sam. Frodo holds the Ring closer to him

(Osgiliath)

Lord Thanatos, The Witch-King, and Gothmog look out toward Minas Tirith on the rooftops of Osgiliath. Lord Thanatos rode his Dark Dragon, Ragnarok while The Witch-King rode his Fell Beast

"Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all." The Witch-King says

"What of the Wizard and Keyblade Wielder?" Gothmog asks

**"WE WILL BREAK THEM."** Lord Thanatos says

(Minas Tirith)

Faramir meets with his father, Denethor

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon thhe outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact." Denethor says

"What will you have me do?" Faramir asks

"I will not yield the river of Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor says

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir says

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor asks

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived." Farmir says

"Yes. I wish that." Denethor says

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead. If I should return, think better of me, father." Faramir says

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor says

Having said that, Faramir takes his leave

(Minas Morgul)

Frodo and Sam were resting except for Smeagol who had a plan to seperate them.  
Smeagol reaches into Sam's bag and takes out the last of the Lambras bread. He takes the crumbs of the bread and sprinkles it on Sam's jacket. Afterwards, he tosses the Lambras bread off the mountain. Sam awakens from his sleep and sees Smeagol wiping his hands clean of the Lambras bread

"What are you up to? Sneaking off are we?" Sam asks

"Sneaking? Sneaking? Fat Hobbit is so polite. Smeagol shows the secret ways that nobody else could find and they say "sneak." Sneak? Oh very nice. Oh, yes. My precious. Very nice. Very nice." Smeagol says

"All right. All right. You just startled me is all. What were you doing?" Sam asks

"Sneaking." Smeagol says

Sam shakes Frodo

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. Frodo. We have to be moving on." Sam says

Frodo wakes up and rises to his feet

"It's still dark." Frodo says

"It's always dark here." Sam says

Sam reaches into his bag for the Lambras bread but couldn't find any

"It's gone. The Elven bread." Sam says

"What? That's all we have left." Frodo says

Sam turns toward Smeagol

"He took it. He must have!" Sam says

"Smeagol? No. No. Not poor Smeagol. Smeagol hates nasty Elf bread." Smeagol says

"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it!" Sam says

"He doesn't eat it." Frodo says

"What's this?" Smeagol says

Smeagol brushes Sam's jacket. Crumbs of Lambras bread fall of Sam's jacket

"Crumbs on his jacketses. He took it! He took it! Smeagol has seen him. Always stuffing his face when no one is looking." Smeagol says

"That's a filthy lie!" Sam says

Sam wrestles Smeagol on the ground. Frodo pushes him off

"Sam!" Frodo says

"I'll kill him!" Sam says

"Sam! No!" Frodo says

Sam soon calms down

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go so far." Sam says

"I'm alright." Frodo says

"No. No you're not. It's that Gollum. It's this place. That thing around your neck. I could carry it for a while. Share the load." Sam says

Sam's words echoed in Frodo's head

"Get away!" Frodo shouts

Sam moves back startled

"I don't wanna keep it. I just wanna help." Sam says

"See? He wants it for himself." Smeagol says

"Shut up you! Go away! Get out of here!" Sam shouts

"No, Sam. It's you. I'm sorry, Sam." Frodo says

"He's a liar. He's poisoned you against me." Sam says

"You can't help me anymore." Frodo says

"You don't mean that." Sam says

"Go home." Frodo says in a calm voice

Sam bursts into tears

Frodo and Smeagol continue up the mountain leaving Sam in his misery

(Minas Tirith)

Faramir and his men head through the streets of Minas Tirith

The Women and Children of Minas Tirith bid them all farewell tossing flowers into the streets. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walk alongside Faramir trying to convince him to stay

"Faramir. Your father's deed have turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly." Gandalf says

"Where does my alliegance lie if not here? This is the City of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Faramir says

"Your father loves you, Faramir." Luna says

"He will remember it before the end." Gandalf says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stop and watch Faramir and his men head into the courtyard and leave Minas Tirith to reclaim Osgiliath. Faramir and his men head out into the Fields of Pelennor. In Osgiliath, Orc Archers take their positions and aim their arrows toward Faramir and his men. The Orcs shoot their arrows and strike down Faramir and his men. After striking down Faramir and his men the Orcs begin their march toward Minas Tirith

(Dunharrow)

Theoden, Eowyn, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and the men of Rohan make camp in the grasslands of Dunharrow. Theoden and Aragorn overlook the camps further down the valley

"Six thousand. Less than what I had hoped." Theoden says

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn says

"More will come." Theoden assures

"We have until dawn, then we ride." Aragorn says

Legolas and Gimli notice the horses whinning

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas says

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer says

Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer look toward a road that leads toward a mountainpass

"That road there. Where does it lead?" Gimli asks

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas says

"None who have ventured there ever returned. That mountain is evil." Eomer says

Aragorn looks toward the mountainpass and sees a misty figure

* * *

**Author's Note:** Faramir and his men valiantly fight the Orc onslaught but were forced to retreat to Minas Tirith. Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch escort Faramir and his men back to Minas Tirith safely. Denethor commands Faramir to retake Osgiliath. Frodo and Smeagol continue without Sam. And Aragorn notices a misty figure. What will happen next? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	52. The Paths of the Dead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Later that night)

A hooded figure riding a white horse approaches the camp

Aragorn was resting when a Rohan Soldier approaches him

"Sir. King Theoden awaits you."

Aragorn enters Theoden's tent

Theoden turns toward Aragorn

"I take my leave." Theoden says

Having said that, Theoden exits the tent

Aragorn turns his attention to the hooded figure

The hooded figure removes his hood

His identity was revealed

It was Elrond

"I come on behalf of whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond says

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn says

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Lord Thanatos and Sauron's armies march for Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair shps sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond says

"There are none." Aragorn says

"There are those who dwell in the mountains." Elrond says

"They answer to no one." Aragorn says

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond says presenting a sword in his hands

Aragorn knew the sword Elrond was holding. It was the Sword of Elendil reforged

"Anduril, the Flame of the West forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond says

"Lord Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn says

Aragorn holds the sword in his hands

"Whoever wields the sword of power can summon an army more deadly than any on this Earth. Put the Ranger aside. Become who you were born to be. Take the road of Dimholt." Elrond says

"I give hope to men." Elrond says in Elven language

"I keep none for myself." Aragorn says in Elven language

Aragorn heads to Brego

Eowyn approaches Aragorn

"Why are you doing this? The War lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men. We need you here." Eowyn says

"Eowyn. Why have you come? " Aragorn asks

"Do you not know?" eowyn asks

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I canno t give you what you seek. I have wished you joy since first I saw you." Aragorn says

Having said that, Aragorn and Brego walk away toward the mountainpass

"Where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asks

"Not this time. this time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn says

"Have you learned nothing about the stubborness of Dwarves?" Legolas says walking up to Aragorn with his horse

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Giimli says

Aragorn, Legolas, and gimli mount their horses and head into the mountainpass

(The next day)

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asks

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the Grey Twilight. The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas says

They rode on in silence, until they reached their destination, the door to the Paths of the Dead, underneath the Dwimorberg

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli says

Legolas translates the markings upon the passageway

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas says

In that moment, a gust of howling wind comes through the door scaring the horses who pull their reigns from their masters and flee

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled hoping to make the horse return but it was no use

Aragorn turn back to the door

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn says

Aragorn marches through the entrance disappearing into the darkness of the mountain. Legolas hesitated for a second, but then, determined yet silently followed his friend inside.  
This left Gimli alone before the door

"Well this is something unheard of! An elf would go underground, where a dwarf dare not? Ah. I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli says

Having said that, He too enters the mountain

(Dunharrow)

Theoden, Eomer, and his men prepare to head out to Minas Tirith

"We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead. And man and beast much reach the end with the strenght to fight." Theoden says

Theoden turns toward Merry who stood alongside his horse

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Theoden says

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Merry says

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith. And none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Theoden says

"I want to fight." Merry says

"I will say no more." Theoden says

Having said that, Theoden rides off with his men. Merry watches as Theoden and his men ride off. Suddenly, he is snatched up by Eowyn who was armored riding her horse

She places Merry infront of her

"Ride with me." Eowyn says

"My lady." Merry says enlightened

(Minas Tirith)

The Orcs arrive outside the walls of Minas Tirith

(Dwimorberg)

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli began exploring the caves of the mountain. Aragorn held a torch to light the way. There was mist seeping across the floor and the atmosphere could almost be tasted

"What is it?" Gimli asks

"I see shapes of men, And of horses." Legolas answered

"Where?" Gimli asks

"Pale banners like shreds of clouds. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas says

Gimli looks around afraid

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that!" Gimli says

As they continued their way, white, ghostly and ethereal hands started to appear.  
Aragorn and Legolas turned around to look at the hands. Whilst they did this, Aragorn happened to look down

"Don't look down." Aragorn says

Gimli being a typical stubborn dwarf ignored the advice and looked down. What he saw did not encourage him. Scattered across the floor were human skulls. Trying to do as little harm to the skulls as possible, he hastily follows Aragorn and Legolas until they came across a large open space in the mountain

"Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn turned and the King of the Dead appeared before him

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn says

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn says

The King laughed. All around Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, the dead emerged one by one

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die!"

Legolas grabbed an arrow and shot the King through his head. The arrow merely passed through the King not harming him and clattered against the ground

"I summon you to fulfil your oath," Aragorn said, whilst walking toward the King

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

The King of the Dead swung his sword towards Aragorn and tried to kill him. Aragorn lifted his sword. The sword of the King and And ril collided which was not expected by the King

"That blade was broken!"

Aragorn grabbed the King by his throat

"It has been remade." Aragorn replied

Having said that, Aragorn pushes the King back

"Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn says turning toward the army

No response came from the dead

"What say you?" Aragorn asks

"Argh! You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death." Gimli says

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn asks

The King laughed and he and the army slowly started to fade away

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" Aragorn says

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard and the walls of the buildings in the area began to collapse. From them, hundreds of human skulls fell down towards them

"Out!" Aragorn shouts

They climbed and slid their way through the skulls towards the exit

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn shouts

They just managed to exit the caves before the ceiling and walls collapsed. As they emerged from the caves, they looked at the scene in front of them. Aragorn looked at the river and sank to his knees as he gazed upon the many ships with black sails, which just passed a burning village. Legolas approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder while both he and Gimli felt dread overcome them as they took in the sight. But when they thought themselves completely deprived of hope, a sound was heard behind Aragorn, who turned and saw the King of the Dead approach him

"We fight." The King of the Dead says

* * *

**Author's Note:** So now, we are one chapter closer to the Siege of Gondor. Meanwhile, Elrond pays a visit to Aragorn. He tells that Arwen has left the bloodline of the Elves and is now mortal. He gives Aragorn, Anduril, the Flame of the West forged from the shards of Narsil. The Legendary Sword that cut the Ring off Sauron's hand. Knowing now what they must do, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli travel into the Paths of the Dead to summon the King of the Dead and his army to the aid of Minas Tirith. This is basically a chapter that mainly focuses on Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	53. The Siege of Gondor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Minas Tirith)

The Orcs arrive at the Outer walls of Minas Tirith. Outside the gates, Faramir's horse walked into the courtyard dragging Faramir's unconscious body. The Men of Gondor take Faramir to the top of Minas Tirith where the White Tree rested. Denethor heads out of the Hall of Kings and rushes to Faramir's unconscious body. Pippin, Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder head over to Faramir

"Faramir! Say not that he has fallen." Denethor says

"They were outnumbered. None survived."

Outside Minas Tirith, Gothmog senses the fear growing in Minas Tirith

"Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners." Gothmog commands

"Catapults!"

The Orcs shoot their Catapults. Loaded in the Catapults were the decapitated heads of Gondor soldiers. The heads land in the city collapsing on the citizens horrifying them. Back on the top of Minas Tirith, Denethor is overwhelmed with despair

"My sons are spent. The House of the Stewards have failed." Denethor says

Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch approach Faramir's body and notice he was still alive

"He's not dead." Astrid says

"He's alive." Luna says

"He needs medicine, my lord." Pippin says

Pippin's voice fell on deaf ears

"My line has ended!" Denethor says

Denethor looks over the Fields of Pelennor. The Field was overwhelmed by countless Orcs

"Rohan has deserted us. Theoden has betrayed me." Denethor says

The Orcs begin their attack on Minas Tirith. They load the Catapults with giant boulders and hurl them toward the City. The boulders hit the city. Buildings crumble on impact. The Seige of Gondor has begun

"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Denethor says

The Citizens and Men of Gondor flee and panic. Denethor turns and sees Devon and Gandalf. Devon draws his Keyblade and hits Denethor in the forehead. Next, he strikes his stomach and finishes with his back knocking Denethor unconscious. Devon looks toward Gandalf and nods understanding what they must do. Gandalf nods in agreement

"Prepare for battle!" Devon shouts

Devon mounts Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Gandalf mounts Shadowfax.  
Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head into the City of Minas Tirith gathering the Soldiers of Gondor

"Hurry, men! To the wall! Defend the wall!" Gandalf shouts

"Return to your posts!" Devon shouts

The Soldiers assemble themselves on the wall

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head up to the wall and look out to see the army of Orcs

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" Gandalf says

The Soldiers fire their Catapults and fight back. The Orcs and Soldiers of Gondor fire their Catapults at each other. Soon, Lord Thanatos, The Witch-King, and the Nazgul fly overhead. They swoop down and attack the City

"Stand your ground!" Do not give in to fear!" Gandalf commands

"Stand to your posts! Fight!" Devon commands

The Orcs approach the walls in Siege Towers which were pushed by Trolls. The Soldiers shoot their arrows at the towers

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls!" Gandalf commands

"Bring them down!" Devon commands

One of the towers unload the Orcs. The Orcs strike at the Soldiers. Meanwhile, the Orcs brought up a battering Ram. They ram it into the door but the door doesn't budge. The Archers above the gates shoot their arrows at the Orcs and manage to bring some of them down

"Fight them back!" Devon shouts

Gandalf turns and notices Pippin

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!" Gandalf says

"They called us out to fight!" Pippin says

The Orcs manage to slip past the Soldiers and head toward Pippin

Gandalf swings his sword and staff at the Orcs striking them down

"This is no place for a Hobbit." Gandalf says

As soon as Gandalf turns around, an Orc appears before him. In that moment, Pippin stabs the Orc with his sword. The Orc falls to the ground dead

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed. Now, quickly, up the hill. Quickly. Quick!" Gandalf says

Again and again, the Orcs bash the gates with the Battering ram but were unable to make any progress. Dead Orcs from Archers above began piling infront of the door

"What are you doing, you useless scum?!" Gothmog says

"The door won't give! It's too strong!"

"Get back there and smash it down!" Gothmog commands

"But nothing can breach it!"

"Grond will breach it. Bring up the wolf's head!" Gothmog commands

The beasts and trolls began towing the large battering ram, Grond toward the Gates of Minas Tirith. Grond was a massive battering ram with a wolf's head. It's mouth full of flame

(South of Minas Tirith along the riverbanks)

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stand alongside the river. The black-sailed ships sail down the river

"You may go no further!" Aragorn loudly addresses the ships

This drew the attention of the boson

"You will not enter Gondor!" Aragorn continued

"Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn says

"Mind your aim." Gimli says

Legolas grabbed an arrow and took aim. What he did not expect was for Gimli to knock against the bottom of his bow. Legolas released his arrow thus sending the arrow through a mercenary who stood next to the boson

"Oh, well...That's it, right, we warned you. Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli says

"Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army," Aragorn says

In that moment, the Army of the Dead led by the King of the Dead appeared and charged toward the boats. The Mercenaries scream in fear as the Army of the Dead approached them

(In the Mountains near Cirith Ungol)

Frodo and Smeagol reach a tunnel at the top of the mountainside

"In there." Smeagol says

Frodo looks into the cave. The cave was dark and damp

"Master must go inside the tunnel." Smeagol says

"Now that i'm here, I don't think I want to." Frodo says

"It's the only way. Go in or go back." Smeagol says

"No. I cannot go back." Frodo says

Frodo and Smeagol enter the tunnel. Soon, they were met with a foul odor

"What is that smell?" Frodo says

"Orcses filth. Orcses come in here sometimes." Smeagol says

Smeagol heads further into the tunnel and out of sight

"Hurry! This way!" Smeagol says in the cave

Frodo follows Smeagol's voice. He loses his balance and hits a wall of web

"It's sticky. What is it?" Frodo asks

"You will see. Oh yes. You will see." Smeagol says

Silence fills the tunnel

"Smeagol? Smeagol! Smeagol!" Frodo calls

No response. In that moment, Frodo remembers Sam

"Oh Sam." Frodo says

Frodo looks down on the ground. Scattered across the ground were skeletons. Around him were corpses of animals and Orcs hanging from webs up on the ceiling. Frodo hears sounds around him and heads deeper into the tunnel. Outside the tunnel, Sam begins his descent down the mountain. Upon his descent, he sees the Lambras Bread that went missing. He holds the bread in his hand and grips it in rage. Sam looks back up toward the mountains. Back in the Tunnels, Frodo heads deeper into the tunnels until he loses balance and falls to the ground into piles of rotting corpses and skeletons. Frodo pushes the corpses and skeletons off him and quivers in fear.  
In that instant, he remembers something

"And to you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the Light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

Frodo reaches into his pocket and pulls out the phial Lady Galadriel gave him

"May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

"Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!" Frodo intones

The Phial shines with bright light illuminating the cave. Frodo hears something behind him. He turns and sees a giant spider infront of him. He backs away thrusting the Phial at the Spider. Frodo turns and flees deeper into the tunnel. Frodo runs deeper into the caves until he runs into a wall of giant spiderwebs. He is left hanging aloft in the web like a trapped fly

"Naughty little fly. Why does he cry. Caught in a web. Soon to be eaten." Smeagol says

Smeagol emerges behind a rock and watches Frodo struggle in the web. Frodo grabs his sword and slowly cuts his way through the web. The giant spider was closing in on him. Frodo was able to break free but loses his sword. He finally makes it out of the tunnel wiping the webs off him. In that instant, Gollum attacks Frodo

"Got away did it, Precious? Not this time. Not this time!" Gollum says

"No!" Frodo says

Frodo manages to push Gollum back and hit him

"It wasn't us! It wasn't us! Smeagol wouldn't hurt Master. We promised. It was the Precious. The Precious made us do it." Smeagol says

Frodo backs away

"I have to destroy it, Smeagol. I have to destroy it for both our sakes." Frodo says

Frodo walks away

Gollum rises to his feet and charges toward Frodo

"NO!" Gollum says

Gollum jumps on Frodo. Frodo falls to the ground. Gollum is thrown off Frodo and falls off the mountain. Frodo rises to his feet and continues his journey alone

(That night at Minas Tirith)

The Siege of Gondor continues throughout the night. The Battering Ram Grond reaches the gates of Minas Tirith. The Trolls pull the battering ram back and let go. Grond smashes against the gate with brute force. Gandalf, and the Soldiers of Gondor head down to the Gate

"To the gate! To the gate!" Gandalf shouts

"Quickly!" Devon shouts

"Hurry!" Luna shouts

Gandalf, and the Soldiers of Gondor assemble infront of the gate in the courtyard

Gondorian Spearmen and Archers assemble infront of the gate. High up in the top of Minas Tirith, Pippin watches the Siege of Gondor. He looks behind him and notices Denethor and his men carrying Faramir's unconscious body

"I am the Steward of the House of Anarion. Thus have I walked and thus now will I sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men." Denethor says

Pippin follows Denethor up to the Citadel. Denethor looks over the Siege of Gondor

"Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." Denethor says

Denethor and his men enter the House of the Dead Kings of Gondor where stoned bodies of Kings rested

"There will be no tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old. Bring wood and oil." Denethor says

Down in the courtyard, Gandalf, and the Soldiers of Gondor stand fast

"Steady. Steady." Gandalf says

The Trolls pull the battering ram back and let go. Grond smashes through the gate creating a hole in the gate

"You are Soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground." Gandalf says

Grond smashes against the gate. Finally, the gate gives way and is forced open. The gate was breached. The trolls wielding large maces charge toward Gandalf, and the Soldiers of Gondor

The Heartless emerge from the shadows

Neo-Shadows, Knights, and attack

"Volley!" Gandalf commands

The Archers aim their bows and fire their arrows. A mass of arrows hit the trolls and strikes them down. Orcs charge toward Gandalf, and the Soldiers of Gondor.  
One Orc swings it's sword at Devon. Devon ducks and evades the attack. He strikes the Orc with his Keyblade striking it down. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Neo-shadows striking them down. Luna stands alongside Gandalf, Devon, Spyro, and Cynder protecting them from the Heartless. Gandalf attacks the Orcs with his sword and Staff striking them down. Luna whips her tail at the Knights sweeping them off the ground. Spyro rams the Orcs with his horns. Cynder hits the Orcs with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Orcs. Toothless slammed his tail at a Orcs knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Orcs. Meatlug rams into the Orcs sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at the Orcs. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Orcs. Devon strikes down numerous Neo-shadows with his Keyblade. Luna grabs an Orc in her jaws and tosses it toward the other Orcs. Spyro uses his Fire breath on the Neo-Shadow Heartless. Cynder uses her Poison breath on the Soldier Heartless. One Orc slams its sword down on Devon who blocks with his Keyblade. Devon knocks the Orc away and strikes it down with his Keyblade. After striking down the Orc, Devon quickly turns and strikes down another Orc. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Soldiers of Gondor fight valiantly against the Orcs, Trolls, and the Heartless

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is it! We come to it at last! The Siege of Gondor! An Epic Chapter! Chaos everywhere! Lord Thanatos, The Witch-King and Gothmog begin their invasion on Minas Tirith. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all fight valiantly against the Unforgiving Army of Orcs, Trolls, and Heartless. But will they outlast the storm? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review for more Epicness!


	54. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(In the mountains near Cirith Ungol)

Frodo continues his journey through the mountains. He soon comes across a path leading up to Cirith Ungol. Unaware to him, the Giant Spider loomed over him waiting for it's chance to strike. Frodo hears something and looks behind him. Nothing was there. The Giant Spider readies it's stinger and attacks. Frodo turns and is stinged by the stinger. His body falls limb. The Spider catches Frodo in it's appendages and coils him in a cocoon of web. In that moment, Sam walks up to the spider wielding Frodo's sword and his Phial

"Let him go, you filth! Let him go!" Sam says

The Spider drops Frodo. Frodo's body lands on the ground motionless

"You will not touch him again! Come on and finish it!" Sam taunts

The Spider charges toward Sam. Sam swings his sword at the Spider. The spider knocks Sam back on the ground. Sam quickly grabs his sword and stabs the spider in one of it's eye. The Spider staggers back. Sam slowly approaches the spider and lunges his sword at the Spider. The Spider grabs Sam's sword. Sam wrestles with the spider to free his sword. He soon loses grip of his sword. The sword was tossed toward the ground. Sam quickly turns to grab the sword but the spider knocks him to the ground. Lying on the ground, Sam tries to grab his sword. The spider steps on the sword and readies it's stinger. Sam quickly rolls away evading the stinger. He rolls to his sword, grabs it and stabs the spider in the stomach. The Spider staggers back and was barely able to stand. Sam grabs the Phial of light and thrusts it toward the spider

"Ha! Back!" Sam shouts

The Spider retreats into the caves. Sam turns and heads toward Frodo's body

"Mr. Frodo." Sam says

Sam kneels down to Frodo and rips the web off his face

"Mr. Frodo. It's Sam. Wake up." Sam says

Sam holds Frodo in his arms

"Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow." Sam says

No response

"Wake up. Not asleep. Dead." Sam says

Sam bursts into tears. Amidst his tears, Sam notices Frodo's sword begins to glow blue. He soon hears noises from the path of Cirith Ungol

"You get back you scum!"

The noises belonged to some Orcs on patrol. Hearing the Orcs closing in, Sam hides behind some rocks. The Orcs come down from the path and notice Frodo's body. One of these Orcs held a whip n it's hand

"What's this? Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun."

"She killed another one has she?"

"No."

The Orc shakes Frodo's body

"This fellow ain't dead."

"Not dead?" Sam says confused

"She jabs him with her stinger and he goes limp as a boned fish. Then she has her feed. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the tower!"

The Orcs grab Frodo's body

"Samwise you fool." Sam says to himself

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours."

"Then he'll wish he had never been born."

The Orcs head back up to Cirith Ungol. With Orcs in possession of Frodo's body, it was up to Sam to save him

(Minas Tirith)

Pippin follows Denethor up to the House of the Dead Kings of Gondor. Denethor's men place piles of Wood in the center of the room and place Faramir in the center.  
Denethor looks over Faramir's body

"The house of his spirith crumbles. He is burning. Already burning." Denethor says

"He's not dead. He's not dead!" Pippin says

Pippin rushes over to try and dismantle the pile of wood. Denethor grabs Pippin, drags him out of the building and tosses him on the ground

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best for you." Denethor says

Having said that, Denethor closes the doors

"Pour oil on the wood!" Denethor commands

Pippin heads down to the lower levels of Minas Tirith to find Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Gandalf! Where is Gandalf! Gandalf!" Pippin says

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Soldiers of Gondor were being overwhelmed by the Orcs and Heartless

"The City is breached!" Devon shouts

"Fall back! To the Second level! Get the Women and Children out! Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf shouts

Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Soldiers of Gondor retreat deeper into the City of Minas Tirith

"Move into the city. Kill all in your path." Gothmog commands

The Orcs and Heartless flood into city slaying all in their path. The Soldiers of Gondor fought valiantly but slowly one by one they fell to the power of the Orcs and Heartless

"Fight! Fight to the last man!" Gandalf shouts

"Fight for your lives!" Devon shouts

Pippin finds Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Pippin calls

"Pippin!" Luna says

"Denethor's lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" Pippin says

"Come!" Gandalf says

Gandalf helps Pippin mount Shadowfax

Devon mounts Luna and follows Gandalf. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow close behind. Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Saphira, Spyro, and Cynder work their way up toward the House of the Dead Kings of Gondor until they run into The Witch-King and Lord Thanatos who flys down to them and block their path. Gandalf grips his staff. Devon instantly draws his Keyblade

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf says

"Do you not know death when you see it, Old man? This is my hour!" The Witch-King says

The Witch-King draws his sword and raises it into the air. Darkness begins to envelope the Witch-King's sword and beam up into the clouds. In that moment, Gandalf's staff explodes. Gandalf and Pippin fall off Shadowfax and lies on the ground

"Gandalf!" Devon shouts

The Fell Beast roars at Gandalf. Luna with Devon riding her along with Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch standing alongside them stands over Gandalf protecting him from further harm. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch roars at The Witch-King and Lord Thanatos

"You have failed. The World of Man will fall." The Witch-King says

Suddenly, horns blow in the distance. The Witch-King and Lord Thanatos look in the distance and look back toward Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. The Witch-King flys on his Fell Beast and Lord Thanatos fly off on Ragnarok

(Pelennor Fields)

The Orcs and the Heartless look off into the distance. Out in the fields of Pelennor, Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan arrive at Minas Tirith. They all look out toward the city and witness the chaos the Orcs and the Heartless have wrought. Merry was a little nervous having to see all the Orcs and Heartless. Eowyn comforts him

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends." Eowyn says

"Form ranks, you maggots! Form ranks! Pikes in front! Archers behind!" Gothmog commands

The Orcs take their positions. Theoden turns toward his men

"Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank. Gamling, follow your king's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shalll be splintered! A sword day! A red day! 'Ere the sun rises!" Theoden says

The Riders of Rohan ready their spears and swords. The sun rose on the horizon

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Eowyn says to Merry

Theoden rides down the line of riders

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" Theoden says

"DEATH!"

"Death!" Theoden says

"DEATH!"

"Death!" Theoden says

"DEATH!"

"Death!" Merry says

"Death!" Eowyn says

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden says

The Riders blow their horns. Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan charge toward the Orcs and Heartless. The Orcs ready their arrows

"Fire!" Gothmog commands

The Orcs fire their arrows and manage to strike down some of the Riders

"Charge!" Theoden says

"Fire at will!" Gothmog commands

The Orcs fire their arrows. Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan charge toward the Orcs and Heartless. They all run over the Orcs and Heartless that stood in their path

(Minas Tirith)

In the House of the Dead Kings of Gondor, Denethor pours oil over himself

"Set a fire in our flesh." Denethor says

His men approaches Denethor and Faramir with torches. Just as they were about to light the wood, Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch smash down the door

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouts

Denethor grabs a torch

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day. But against the power that is risen in the East, there is no victory." Denethor says

Denethor drops the torch and the wood burns up in flames. Gandalf grabs a guard's spear and head toward Denethor. He strikes Denethor with the blindside of the spear knocking him off the pile of wood. Pippin jumps into the flames and pushes Faramir off the wood

"No!" Denethor says

Denethor grabs Pippin

"You will not take my son from me!" Denethor says

Shadowfax stands on his hindlegs and kicks Denethor into the fire. Denethor looks toward Faramir and finally realizes he was alive

"Faramir." Denethor says

Faramir regains consciousness. Denethor's body becomes engulfed in flames. Denethor rushes out of the building

"So passes Denethor, Son of Ecthelion." Gandalf says

Denethor heads toward the edge of Minas Tirith and jumps off falling several feet to his death

(Pelennor Fields)

Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan all fight valiantly against the Orcs and Heartless. They manage to drive them off away from Minas Tirith

"Drive them to the river!" Eomer says

"Make safe the city!" Theoden says

Suddenly, Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan look out into the distance and see the Easterlings arrive in the Fields of Pelennor riding Oliphaunts

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line! Sound the charge!" Theoden says

Gamling blows into the horn

"Take them head on! Charge!" Theoden says

Theoden, Eowyn, Merry, Eomer, and the Riders of Rohan charge toward the Oliphaunts.  
Within moments, the two armies collide. The Oliphaunts sweep their tusks at the Riders of Rohan sending them flying into the air. The Riders shoot their arrows at the Oliphaunts

"Aim for their heads!" Eomer says

The Oliphaunt staggers back on it's hind legs. The Easterlings fall off toward the ground

"Bring it down! Bring it ddown! Bring it down!" Theoden says

Eowyn and Merry were too close to the Oliphaunt and fall off their horse. The Oliphaunt falls toward Eowyn and Merry. Eowyn and Merry jump out of the way. Dust envelopes the area around the Oliphaunt. Eowyn becomes separated from Merry. The Orcs and Heartless attack Eowyn. Eowyn strikes the Orcs and Heartless down with her sword. Merry emerges from the debris

In that moment, the Easterlings, Orcs and Heartless attack, Suddenly out of nowhere, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly down toward Theoden and stand alongside him as they fight the Easterlings, Orcs and Heartless

"Thought you could use a hand!" Devon says as he strikes down a Neo-Shadow

"I am glad you are here, my friends!" Theoden says as he strikes down an Orc

"Now, we fight as one!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch join Theoden, Eowyn, Eomer, Merry, and the Riders of Rohan in their fight against the armies of Easterlings, Orcs and Heartless

(Minas Tirith)

Gandalf, Pippin, and the Soldiers of Gondor hold their ground behind the gates of the lower levels as the Orcs and Heartless try to smash their way in

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin says

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path one that we all must take. The great rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it." Gandalf says

"What? See what, Gandalf?" Pippin asks

"White shores and beyond. A far green country over a swift sunrise." Gandalf says

"That doesn't sound so bad." Pippin says

"No. No it isn't." Gandalf says

(Pelennor Fields)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Theoden, Eowyn, Eomer, Merry, and the Riders of Rohan all fight valiantly against the armies of Easterlings, Orcs and Heartless

"Rally to me! To me!" Theoden says

Theoden turns and sees the Witch-King and Lord Thanatos fly straight toward him. The Witch-King's Fell Beast grabs Theoden and his horse. Eowyn watches in horror as Theoden is tossed aside on the ground. Theoden is tossed aside on the ground. His body broken. Lord Thanatos and the Witch-King approach Theoden

**"FEAST ON HIS FLESH."** Lord Thanatos says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn stand infront of Theoden protecting him from the Witch-King and Lord Thanatos

"I will kill you if you touch him." Eowyn says

"If you want him, you'll have to get past us." Astrid says

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey." The Witch-King says

**"WITCH-KING, I LEAVE THESE MORTALS TO YOU. I HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO WITH THE DARK LORD."** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos and Ragnarok fly off leaving Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn to deal with the Witch-King. The Witch-King's Fell beast snaps it's jaws at Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn. The group of heroes dodge the attack. Eowyn takes her sword and strikes the head of the beast. The Fell Beast's head chops off and it's body falls to the ground dead. The Witch-King rises to his feet wielding a sword and large, cruel, mace. The Witch-King cleaves his mace down toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn dodge the attack. The Witch-King lifts his mace and swings it at Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Eowyn duck down and dodge the attack. Again, The Witch-King cleaves his mace down toward the heroes. Again, the group dodge the attack. The Witch-King lifts his mace and swings it at the group. The group duck down and dodge the attack. The Witch-King swings his mace at Eowyn shattering her shield and breaking her left-arm. Eowyn falls to the ground

(At the river)

The black ships arrive at the river near Minas Tirith

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here needs doing! C'mon, ya sea rats! Get off your ship!"

Aragorn first jumped off the ship and onto the shore quickly followed by Legolas and Gimli. The Orcs standing there looked at them for a second but quickly grasped their weapons. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli began to approach the Orcs. Legolas quickly notched an arrow

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win!" Gimli says

Just before the companions reached the Orcs, the Army of the Dead appeared out of thin air and charged forward

(Pelennor Fields)

The Witch-King grabs Eowyn by her throat and holds her off the ground

"You fool. No man can kill me. Die now." The witch-King says

Merry stabs the Witch-King in the back. The Witch-King falls to his knees. Eowyn removes her helmet

"I am no man." Eowyn says

Eowyn takes her sword and drives it into the hood of the Witch-King. The Witch-King's armor begins to dent and crumble. Afterwards, The Witch-King disintigrates. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch join Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in their fight

"Good to see you again, Aragorn." Devon says as he strikes down an Orc

"Same here." Aragorn says as he strikes down an Orc

As Eowyn laid on the ground, Gothmog approaches her wielding an axe. Devon, Aragorn, and Gimli take notice and head toward Gothmog. Eowyn tries to grab a sword from a dead horse but it slides away from her grasp. Gothmog raises his axe to deal the final blow. Before he gets a chance to attack, Aragorn chops his arm off. Devon moves in and bashes Gothmog with his Keyblade. Gimli moves in and strikes Gothmog with his axe. Finally, Aragorn finishes Gothmog by stabbing him in the back with his sword. Legolas turns and notices an Oliphaunt heading straight toward him. Legolas towards the Oliphaunt grabbing its tusk and flinging himself up before grabbing an arrow that was sticking out of its front leg. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watch in amazement then quickly focus back to the battle at hand. Legolas jumped from the front leg to the flank. Legolas climbs up the back of the animal and killed some Easterlings. One Easterling tries to wrestle Legolas but he tosses the Easterling off the Oliphaunt. Legolas swung from its back by grabbing a rope that was hanging across the flank. He takes out one of his dual swords and cuts the rope that kept the construction upon the back of the Oliphaunt effectively removing it and pulling himself onto the back of the animal. Walking over the back, he grabbed a couple arrows, notched them on his bow and released the arrows into the Oliphaunt's skull. The Oliphaunt cries out in pain before falling to the ground. Legolas slides down the trunk and slid to the ground. He lands and looks to see Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Gimli surprised

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli says

Soon, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were left to kill the remaining Orcs while the Army made safe the city Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and Aragorn, looked across the battlefield. Many Orcs lay dead on the ground and every Oliphaunt slain. The few orcs left were now being killed either the Men of Gondor, the Men of Rohan, or the Army of the Dead. It was nearly over. As the remaining Orcs were being slain, Eowyn crawls over to Theoden who laid on the ground broken

"I know your face...Eowyn...My eyes darken..." Theoden says weakly

"No. I am going to save you." Eowyn says

"You already did...Eowyn...My body is broken...You have to let me go...I go to my fathers...in whose company...I shall not shame..." Theoden says weakly

With those words, King Theoden of Rohan died in Eowyn's arms. Eowyn weeps over her loss. Gandalf and Pippin head out to the Fields of Pelennor and looks over the dead bodies of Orcs and Men. They join up with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Together, they all watch Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli meet with the Army of the Dead. The Dead having now finished what they sent out to do appeared in front of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli

"Release us," the King of the Dead rasped.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli says

"You gave us your word." The King says

Aragorn looked toward the King

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn says

With those words, The King of the Dead and his army faded away to rest in peace.  
The curse Isildur placed on them was now broken. The Battle was over. Minas Tirith was saved. But the cost was dear. Many lives were lost at the hands of the Orcs and the Heartless. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch overlook the dead bodies overwhelmed by the loss of many lives by this battle

"NO!" A voice screams

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch immediately turn toward the sound of the voice. It was Eomer. He sees Eowyn's body nconscious and rushes over to her. He kneels on the ground and holds her in her arms rocking back and forth

(Later that night)

Everyone rested in Minas Tirith. Eomer and Aragorn overlook Eowyn's body fearing the worst. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch approach the two men. Devon looks down toward Eowyn. He looks toward Eomer and Aragorn and nods. Devon closes his eyes motions his Right-hand out to Eowyn. Pure, blue aura envelopes Devon's body. Devon's heart shines blue. Aragorn, Eomer, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all look in amazement. Pure, blue aura envelopes Eowyn's body. Soon, Eowyn regains consciousness. The Pure, blue aura enveloping Devon's body dissipates soon after. Devon's heart stops glowing. Devon falls back breathing heavily. Luna catches him and holds Devon as he breathes heavily for air

(Out in the Fields of Pelennor)

Pippin searches the Fields of Pelenor for Merry

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin calls

Pippin turns and sees Merry underneath the body of a dead Easterling. He pushes the body off Merry and looks down toward him

"Merry. It's Pippin." Pippin says

"I knew you'd find me...Are you going to leave me?" Merry asks

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you." Pippin says

Pippin drapes his cloak over Merry's body blanketing him from the cold

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Fight Continues! More Epicness! Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continue fighting against the Relentless Forces of Orcs and Heartless. Gandalf, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch encounter Lord Thanatos and The Witch-King on their way up to save Faramir from being burned alive. When all seemed lost for our heroes, Theoden, Eowyn, Merry and the Men of Rohan arrive in the Fields of Pelennor and ride to save the day! Gandalf, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch save Faramir from his demise. Denethor falls to his death. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch join Theoden, Eowyn, Merry and the Men of Rohan and help fight the Armies of Mordor. Eowyn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fight and strike down the Witch-King and Gothmog. Minas Tirith has been saved! Only two Chapters left before we finish The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy and move on into the Story of Kingdom Hearts 2! But what about Frodo and Sam? Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	55. The Final Stand at The Black Gate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Cirith Ungol)

Cirith Ungol was a once fortress of Men but was now under the control of the Orcs of Mordor. Frodo laid unconscious in the tower of Cirith Ungol. His shirt was stripped revealing his chest. He soon regains consciousness as an Orc and Uruk-hai go through his equipment. The Orc and Uruk-hai examine Frodo's equipment from the sheathe of his sword to his clothing. The Orc soon pulls out Frodo's Mithril shirt. He looks at the shirt in amazement. The Uruk-hai turns toward the Orc and eyes Frodo's Mithril shirt

"Hands off! That shiny shirt! That's mine!"

"It's going to the Great Eye along with everything else."

Frodo feels his chest and realizes that he doesn't have the Ring around his neck

"I don't take orders from stinking Morgul rats!"

The Uruk-hai pushes the Orc back. The Orc grabs a sword

"You touch it and I'll stick this blade in your gut!"

The Uruk-hai knocks the sword out of the Orc's grip wrestles him. He knocks the Orc down to a manhole where a ladder was set. The Orc grabs the edges of the manhole left hanging. The Uruk-hai kicks him down the manhole. The Orc falls down the hole and falls into a crowd of Uruk-hai down below

"The scum tried to knife me! Kill him!"

The Uruk-hai close in on the Orc. The Orc quickly takes out a sword and slices an Uruk-hai. He then kicks it off the edge. The Uruk-hai falls off and lands on the ground. An Orc charges toward an Uruk-hai and wrestles it. Soon, a civil-war broke out between Orcs and Uruk-hai. Sam arrives in Cirith Ungol. He soon notices the dead bodies of Orcs and Uruk-hai. Sam ignores them and heads up a set of stairs, He notices up ahead 3 Uruk-hai individuals. Up ahead, the Uruk-hai see a menacing shadow approaching them. They all back away startled. When the shadow dies down, Sam emerges from the shadows. The Uruk-hai look at each other and attack Sam. One Uruk-hai swings it's sword at Sam but Sam ducks down and dodges the attack. Afterwards, he slices the Uruk-hai off the staircase

"That's for Frodo!" Sam says

Sam slices another Uruk-hai off the staircase

"That's for the Shire!" Sam says

The final Uruk-hai tries to attack Sam but nearly falls off. Sam pushes the Uruk-hai off the staircase to it's death

"And that's for my old gaffer!" Sam says

Sam continues up the stairs. Unaware to him, One Uruk-hai leaves Cirith Ungol with Frodo's Mithril shirt. Sam works his way up toward the tower of Cirith Ungol where Frodo was held captive. While the Orcs and Uruk-hai were fighting each other, Frodo tries to break free of his bonds

"Stop your squealing, you Dunghill Rat!"

The Orc from earlier was alone in the room with Frodo. He pulls out a menacing dagger

"I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

Suddenly, the Orc cries out in pain. A blue blade was lunged through his body

"Not if I stick you first." Sam says

"Sam!" Frodo says relieved to see Sam

Sam pulls Frodo's sword out of the Orc's body. The Orc falls to the floor dead

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything." Frodo apologizes

"C'mon, Mr. Frodo. Let's get you out of here." Sam says

"It's too late, Sam. They've taken it. It's over. Sam, they took the Ring." Frodo says

"Beggin' your pardon but they haven't." Sam says

Sam reaches into his pocket and takes out the Ring

"I thought I lost you. So I took it. For safekeeping only." Sam says

"Give it to me, Sam." Frodo says

Frodo tries to take back the Ring but Sam motions his arm back

"Sam, give me the Ring." Frodo says

Sam holds out the Ring. Frodo takes the Ring from Sam's hand and places it around his neck

"You must understand, Sam. The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you." Frodo says

"C'mon, Mr. Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking around in Mordor in naught by your skin." Sam says

Frodo and Sam take some Orc Armor and disguise themselves as Orcs. With their disguises on, Frodo and Sam leave Cirith Ungol. They scale the rocks and overlook the terrain. Up ahead was a volcano and a large field of ash and rock with a large black tower. After their long journey from the Shire, Sam and Frodo finally made it to the barren realm of Mordor

"We did it, Mr. Frodo. We finally made it to Mordor." Sam says

Frodo notices a large army of Orcs and Uruk-hai down in the field of rocks

"There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen." Frodo says

Frodo soon turns his attention toward the Tower of Barad-dur and sees the Eye of Sauron

"It's him! The Eye!" Frodo says

The Eye of Sauron rests ontop the Tower of Barad-dur scanning the area

"We made it this far, Mr. Frodo. We have to cross it. There's nothing more to it. C'mon. Let's just make it down the hill for starters." Sam says

Frodo and Sam begin heading down the hill toward Mordor

(Minas Tirith)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Eomer meet in the Hall of the Kings to discuss a debate on what to do next

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf says

"If Sauron and Lord Thanatos had the Ring, we would have known." Devon says

"It is only a matter a time. They have suffered a defeat yes but behind the wall of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf says

"Let 'em stay there. Let 'em rot. Why should we care?" Gimli says

"Because ten-thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I have sent Frodo to his death." Gandalf says

"There is still time for Frodo. We just need to give him it." Aragorn says

"How?" Tuffnut asks

"Draw out Sauron's Armies. Empty his lands. And we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn says

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer says

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Blind him to all else that moves." Aragorn says

"A diversion." Devon says

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli says

"I like this plan. Let's do it!" Snotlout says

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will suspect foulplay." Gandalf says

"Leave that to me." Aragorn says

(Later)

Aragorn approaches the Palantir which sat on the Throne of Gondor in the Hall of the Kings. Aragorn holds the Palantir in his Left-hand and looks into it. The Palantir shows the Eye of Sauron

"Long have you hunted me. Long have you enduded me. No more." Aragorn says

Aragorn presents the Sword of Elendil in his Right-hand before the Palantir

"Behold the Sword of Elendil!" Aragorn says

In the Palantir, Aragorn is shown an image of Arwen laying on a sofa admist leaves blowing in the wind. Aragorn drops the Palantir and backs away. His necklace, Evenstar falls out of Aragorn's person and shatters on the ground

(Later)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Soldiers of both Gondor and Rohan all ride toward the Black Gate in Mordor. Devon rode Luna. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Aragorn rode Brego. Legolas and Gimli rode their horse. Gandalf and Pippin rode Shadowfax. And Merry rode with Eomer

(Mordor)

Frodo and Sam make it down the hill and notice the Orcs were moving off

"Look! The Orcs! They're moving off. You see, Mr. Frodo? Some luck at last." Sam says

Frodo and Sam soon notice Orcs marching toward them. Frodo and Sam not knowing what to do sit by a bunch of rocks and act casually. The Orcs pass by Frodo and Sam

"Move it! I'll whip you down to the bone! C'mon! What have I told you!"

The Orc Captain turns toward Frodo and Sam

"Get up! C'mon you slugs! You two are going straight to the front line! Move it! C'mon! Move it! Move it!"

Frodo and Sam were both dragged into the crowd of Orcs and Uruk-hai

"To the Gate you slugs! Now move it! C'mon! Don't you know we're at war!"

(Elsewhere)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Soldiers of both Gondor and Rohan continue toward the Black Gate

(Mordor)

The Orcs continue their march until the Orc captain stops them

"Company halt!"

An Orc horn blows through the air

"Inspection!"

Frodo suddenly feels weak

"Help me, Sam. Help me." Frodo says

"Mr. Frodo. Stand up." Sam says

Another Orc captain checks the Orcs one by one. The Orc soon turns their attention toward Frodo and Sam

"Oh no." Sam says

The Orc Captain begins to approach them

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sam asks as the Orc Captain approaches them through the crowd of Orcs

"Hit me, Sam." Frodo says

"What?" Sam asks

"Hit me, Sam. Start fighting." Frodo says

"Get off of me!" Sam says pushing Frodo off him gently

The Orcs all cheer in riot

"No one pushes me, you filthy maggot! Get offa me!" Sam says

"Break it up! Break it up!"

"Oy! I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!"

"Now, Sam! Now!" Frodo says

While the Orcs were distracted, Frodo and Sam make their way through the crowd and hide in a tent. The Orc Captain looks around for Frodo and Sam but doesn't spot them

"Move along, scum!"

"Back in the line!"

The Orcs push on toward the Black Gate. Frodo and Sam head through the fields of rock. Feeling that their gear wasn't necessary, Frodo and Sam relieve themselves of the Orc armor and other equipment. Frodo and Sam catch their breath taking a break sitting on rocks. Sam looks up to the sky and sees a star

"Mr. Frodo, look. There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch." Sam says

(Outside Mordor)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Soldiers of both Gondor and Rohan arrive at the Black Gate

(Mordor)

Frodo and Sam continue their journey toward Mount Doom. Suddenly, the Eye of Sauron turns toward them. Sam ducks behind a rock

"Frodo! Get down! Hide!" Sam says

Sauron's gaze hits Frodo. Frodo falls to the ground overwhelmed by the gaze of Sauron

"Frodo!" Sam cries out

(Outside Mordor)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin approach the Black Gate

"Let the lord of the Black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn says

No reaction. Suddenly, the Black Gate opens. Out from the land of Mordor riding a black horse is a dark figure known only as the Mouth of Sauron and surprisingly Lord Thanatos riding Ragnarok

"My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." The Mouth of Sauron says

The Mouth of Sauron looks toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin

"Is there any of this rout with authority to treat with me?" The Mouth of Sauron asks

"We do not come to treat with Sauron. Faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The Army of Sauron must disband. He is to depart this land. Never to return." Gandalf says

"Old grey beard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The Mouth of Sauron says

He soon presents Frodo's Mithril shirt

"No." Luna says

"It can't be." Cynder says

"Frodo." Pippin says

The Mouth of Sauron tosses the shirt to Gandalf who catches it

"Frodo." Pippin says

"Silence." Gandalf says

"No." Merry says

"Silence." Gandalf says

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf. He did." The Mouth of Sauron says

Aragorn approaches the Mouth of Sauron

"And who is this? Isildur's Heir. It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." The Mouth of Sauron says

Aragorn takes his sword and cuts the Mouth of Sauron's head off

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli says

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Aragorn says

**"BELIEVE IN WHAT YOU MUST, ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHORN. BUT YOU CAN BELIEVE THIS. ALTHOUGH YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED SAURON'S ARMY AT MINAS TIRITH, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE FULL POWER OF MORDOR. NOW, YOU WILL ALL FACE THE TRUE POWER OF THE SHADOWS! MIDDLE-EARTH WILL FALL AND WITH IT, THE UNIVERSE SHALL FOLLOW. NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY. NOT EVEN YOU!"** Lord Thanatos says

The Black Gate opens and out steps the Army of Mordor along with the Heartless

**"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN."** Lord Thanatos says

"Pull back. Pull back!" Aragorn says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin retreat and head back toward the Soldiers of Gondor and Rohan

(Mordor)

The Eye of Sauron torns toward the North toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan

"It's gone, Mr. Frodo. The light's passed on away to the North. Something's drawn it's gaze." Sam says

Sam helps Frodo to his feet

(The Black Gate)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin reach the Men of ondor and Rohan

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day! An hour of Wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn says

The Men of Gondor and Rohan draw their swords. The Orcs begin to surround Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin and the Men of Gondor and Rohan and form a large circle around them. The Neo-Shadows, Knight Heartless and other variations of Heartless emerge from the shadows and join in the circle

(Mordor)

Frodo and Sam begin scaling Mount Doom. Both were exhausted. Frodo continues ahead of Sam and soon gives up. Sam crawls toward Frodo and holds him in his arms

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? It'll be sprng soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the brids will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" Sam says

"No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food nor the sound of water nor the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's-there's nothing. No veil between me and the Wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes." Frodo says

"Then let us be rid of it. Once and for all! C'mon, Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you. But I can carry you! C'mon!" Sam says

Sam grabs hold of Frodo and carries him up the slope of Mount Doom

(The Black Gate)

The Army of Orcs and Heartless stand idle

Aragorn suddenly hears a dark voice calling him

"ARAGORN. ELESSAR."

Aragorn steps forward

**"YES, ARAGORN. STEP FORWARD. EMBRACE THE POWER OF DARKNESS."** Lord Thanatos says

Aragorn turns toward his friends and stares at them. After several seconds, he finally responds

"For Frodo." Aragorn says

**"WHAT?!"** Lord Thanatos says baffled

Aragorn charges toward Lord Thanatos, the Army of Orcs and Heartless.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Merry, and Pippin soon follow as do Merry and Pippin. Soon, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan follow. Within moments, the two armies clash in an epic battle to decide the fate of Middle-Earth

(Mount Doom)

Sam carrying Frodo looks ahead and sees a doorway into Mount Doom

"Look, Mr. Frodo. A doorway. We're almost there." Sam says

Suddenly, Gollum appears on the rocks overhead and attack

"Clever Hobbits to climb so high!" Gollum says

Gollum jumps onto Sam and knocks Frodo off him. Gollum grabs Frodo's neck and tries to choke him

"Mustn't go that way. Mustn't hurt the Precious." Gollum says

"You swore! You swore on the Precious! Smeagol promised!" Frodo says

"Smeagol lied." Gollum says

Gollum continues to choke Frodo. Sam grabs a rock and throws it at Gollum. Gollum tries to attack Frodo but Sam tackles him

(The Black Gate)

One Orc swings it's sword at Devon. Devon ducks and evades the attack. He strikes the Orc with his Keyblade striking it down. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Neo-Shadows striking them down. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stood alongside Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Devon, protecting them from the Orcs and the Heartless. Aragorn swings his sword at an Orc striking it down. Legolas shoots an arrow and hits an Orc. Gimli swings his Axe at the Orcs striking them down. Gandalf attacks the Orcs with his sword striking them down. Merry and Pippin swing their swords at the Orcs and manage to strike them down. Eomer bashes the Orcs with his shield then strikes with his sword. Aragorn strikes one Orc down then quickly turns and stabs an Orc. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Neo-shadows and deals powerful blows to them. One Neo-shadow tries to attack from behind. Devon quickly turns and swings a powerful blow to the Neo-shadow. Two try to attack from the side. Devon blocks one attack from one Neo-shadow and kicks the other one back Luna whips her tail at the Knights sweeping them off the ground. Spyro rams the Orcs with his horns. Cynder hits the Orcs with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Orcs. Toothless slammed his tail at a Orcs knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Orcs. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Orcs. Meatlug rams into the Orcs sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at the Orcs. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Orcs. Toothless slammed his tail into two Neo-Shadows knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Heartless. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Heartlesss. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Heartless. The Heartless explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Heartless. Barf breathes gas near the Heartless. The gas spreads around the Heartless. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Heartless are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Heartless. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Heartless. Devon strikes down numerous Neo-shadows with his Keyblade. Luna grabs an Orc in her jaws and tosses it toward the other Orcs. After striking down a Neo-shadow, Devon quickly turns and strikes down another Neo-shadow. Devon strikes the Orcs with powerful blows sending them flying

(Mount Doom)

Gollum grabs Sam's head and bashes it against the rocks. Next, he grabs his neck and bites on it. Sam screams in pain. Sam falls to the ground. Gollum tries to attack Sam again. Sam quickly draws his sword and slices Gollum's stomach. He turns and notice Frodo up the slope

"Frodo!" Sam shouts

Frodo heads up the slope of Mount Doom towards the doorway

(The Black Gate)

Aragorn swings his sword at an Orc striking it down. Legolas shoots an arrow and hits an Orc. Gimli swings his Axe at the Orcs striking them down. Gandalf attacks the Orcs with his sword striking them down. Suddenly, the Ringwraiths fly overhead. One tries to fly down and grab Gandalf. Gandalf sees infront of him a moth fly past him. Then in the skies above, several large eagles fly in and deal with the Ringwraiths

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

Next, Dragons fly in and join the fight and help deal with the Orcs and Heartless

"The Dragons are here too! Now we fight as one!" Devon says

With the aid of the Eagles and the Noble Dragons, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin and the Men of Gondor and Rohan fight valiantly against the Orcs and the Heartless

(Mount Doom)

Frodo heads into Mount Doom. Sam follows him into Mount Doom. Inside, hot steam gusted up from the pit of Mount Doom. Down below was a pit of lava

"Frodo!" Sam shouts

At the rock edge was Frodo

"I'm here, Sam." Frodo says

"Destroy it!" Sam says

Frodo takes out the Ring and holds it over the edge

"Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!" Sam shouts

Frodo just stands there and looks at the Ring

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" Sam says

Several seconds pass with no reaction. Suddenly, Frodo turns toward Sam

"The Ring is mine." Frodo says

Frodo removes the Ring from the chain

"No. No." Sam says

Frodo slips the Ring onto his finger and vanishes

"NO!" Sam says

The Eye of Sauron turns it's attenton toward Mount Doom

(The Black Gate)

The Nazgul ignore the Eagles and Dragons and fly toward Mount Doom

(Mount Doom)

Sam looks for Frodo. Gollum takes a rock and hits Sam in the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Gollum looks toward the ground and sees Frodo's footsteps. Gollum charges and jumps onto Frodo

(The Black Gate)

Lord Thanatos approaches Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Aragorn

**"YOU HAVE PERSISTED IN THIS FIGHT FOR FAR TOO LONG. NOW YOU WILL ANSWER TO MY POWER! PREPARE TO DIE ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!"** Lord Thanatos says

In that moment, Lord Thanatos summons his Dark Keyblade: The Harbinger of Shadows in a flash of Darkness. Lord Thanatos swings his keyblade down on Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Aragorn. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Aragorn jump out of the way and prepare themselves to fight their Greatest, Strongest, Toughest, Mightiest, Deadliest, Most Powerful Evil Enemy in existence throughout the Universe: Lord Thanatos, The Keyblade Wielder of Darkness. Lord Thanatos hovers in mid-air and chuckles in a deep, dark, demonic tone. Devon presses his Right Bracelet. Bright light envelopes Devon's Body. When the light dims down, Devon was in his Keyblade Armor. Red Lightning sparks all over Lord Thanatos' body. Darkness envelopes Lord Thanatos' body. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Red markings began to show all over Lord Thanatos' body, back, arms, and legs. Blue markings began to show all over Devon's body

Devon and Lord Thanatos clash swinging their Keyblades at each other and parrying each move. Their strikes sent up a shower of sparks as they fought. Lord Thanatos swings his Keyblade downward at Devon. Devon blocks Lord Thanatos' attack. Lord Thanatos continues to swing his Keyblade at Devon. Devon blocks each of Lord Thanatos' blows. Lord Thanatos swings his arm across his body knocking Devon back. Devon is knocked back on the ground. Lord Thanatos jumps into high into the air then flies back down wielding his Keyblade. Devon jumps out of the way just before Lord Thanatos' Keyblade hits him. He sprints toward Lord Thanatos. Devon twirls and swings his Keyblade at Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos blocks Devon's attack. It was Lord Thanatos' turn to strike. Lord Thanatos twirls his Keyblade and swings it down on Devon. Devon twirls his Keyblade and blocks the attack. Lord Thanatos throws his Keyblade at Devon. Devon jumps out of the way of the Keyblade's path. Lord Thanatos re-summons his Dark Keyblade back into his Right-hand. Devon swings his Keyblade at Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos dodges Devon's blows. Just when Devon's attack was about to hit, Lord Thanatos blocks Devon's Keyblade with his Left hand. Devon pushes against Lord Thanatos' strength but to no avail. With Devon trying desperately to push his Keyblade against his strength, Lord Thanatos takes his dark Keyblade and delivers a powerful blow to Devon. Devon is knocked back by the immense power of Lord Thanatos' attack and slides across the ground. Luna attempts to swing her tail at Lord Thanatos. Before her attack could hit, Lord Thanatos teleports in a portal of darkness. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing fire at Lord Thanatos. Spyro's attack hits Lord Thanatos only to have no effect. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at Lord Thanatos. Cynder's attack hits Lord Thanatos also to have no effect. Spyro and Cynder both attack using their Convexity breaths. Lord Thanatos just absorbs the attacks into his body. Lord Thanatos throws dark aura spheres at Spyro and Cynder. Both dodge the attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos thrusts his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Stormfly and Hookfang both spew a jet of fire toward Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and blocks the attacks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward Lord Thanatos. Barf breathes gas toward Lord Thanatos and Belch ignites the gas creating a big explosion. Lord Thanatos holds his Right-hand out and continues blocking the attacks.  
Aragorn swings his sword at Lord Thanatos. Lord Thanatos blocks his attack and knocks Aragorn back. Both sides fought and stood their ground continuously

(Mount Doom)

Frodo and Gollum wrestle each other. Gollum takes Frodo's finger that has the Ring and bites it off. Frodo screams in agonizing pain

(The Black Gate)

Lord Thanatos and Devon clashed their Keyblades. The two strike at breakneck speed matching speed and power. A sudden strike from Lord Thanatos' Keyblade changed the tide of battle to his side. Devon suffers multiple blows from Lord Thanatos' attacks. Lord Thanatos swings his arm across his body knocking Devon back. Devon is knocked back on the ground

(Mount Doom)

Frodo groans in agonizing pain. Gollum removes the Ring from Frodo's fingertip and holds it in his hand overwhelmed with joy

(The Black Gate)

Lord Thanatos slowly walks toward Devon. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Aragorn all attack Lord Thanatos at once. Lord Thanatos knocks each of them aside one by one with a single swipe. His gaze on Devon unfazed by the group's attacks

(Mount Doom)

"Yes! Yes! Precious! Precious! Precious! Precious!" Gollum says in joy

Frodo rises from his feet and wrestles Gollum trying to take the Ring from him

(The Black Gate)

Devon tries to defend himself but Lord Thanatos knocks Devon's Keyblade away. Lord Thanatos grabs Devon by his throat and holds him high off the ground. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin all look toward Lord Thanatos as he holds Devon off the ground

(Mount Doom)

Frodo and Gollum wrestles each other trying to gain possession of the Ring. Suddenly, they both fall off the edge. Gollum falls into the pit of lava with the Ring still in his hands. Frodo hangs over the edge holding on with his Right-hand. Sam heads toward the edge and sees Frodo holding on to the edge

"Give me your hand!" Sam says

Down below, the Ring was floating on a flat molten rock above the lava. The Markings on it's bands begin to appear

"Take my hand!" Sam says

Frodo tries to grab Sam's hand but nearly loses his grip. He looks up toward Sam

"Don't you let go. Don't let go. Reach!" Sam says

Frodo grabs Sam's hand. Down below, the molten rock begins to crack and the Ring sinks into the lava. Outside, The Eye of Sauron roars out in pain. It's roar echoes across all of Mordor

(The Black Gate)

Just as Lord Thanatos was about to deal the final blow to Devon, he turns his gaze toward the Tower of Barad-dur

**"NO!"** Lord Thanatos curses

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan, the Eagles and Dragons all look out toward the Tower of Barad-dur. Lord Thanatos turns his gaze back toward Devon

**"THIS IS NOT OVER, KEYBLADE WIELDER!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos throws Devon on the ground. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry and Pippin rush over to Devon. Darkness begins to envelope around Lord Thanatos' body

**"YOU MAY HAVE SURVIVED THIS DAY, BUT UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY. BE CERTAN OF THAT!"** Lord Thanatos says

Lord Thanatos fades away in the darkness. Devon rises to his feet.

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan, the Eagles and Dragons all look out toward the Tower of Barad-dur. The Tower of Barad-dur begins to collapse. As it does, the Eye of Sauron begins to shrink and explodes in a massive shockwave. The shockwave reaches the Black Gate. The ground underneath the Orcs and Heartless begin to crumble and collapse. The Orcs and Heartless all fall into the dark abyss below. The Black Gate also falls in bringing with it all the machinery of war. Out in the distance, Mount Doom begins to erupt. Molten rock shoots out from Mount Doom. The Nazgul try to fly away but were brought down by the flying molten rocks

(Mount Doom)

Frodo and Sam rush toward the doorway as the volcano begin to collapse and the lava flow up toward them. They both make it outside and jump toward a tall flat rock

"It's gone. It's done." Frodo says

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. It's over now." Sam says

Frodo rests on his back and closes his eyes

"I can see the Shire. The Brandywine River. Bag end. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights in the Party Tree." Frodo says

"Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her." Sam says

"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee. Here at the end of all things." Frodo says

Frodo and Sam hug each other

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is it! The Final Showdown against the Forces of Mordor! Sam rescues Frodo in Cirith Ungol and arrive in Mordor. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan all make their Final Stand at The Black Gate as Frodo and Sam climb Mount Doom. They both soon reach The Doorway into Mount Doom until they were attacked by Gollum. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and the Men of Gondor and Rohan all fight valiantly against the Armies of Mordor and the Heartless. And...wait for it...THE EAGLES ARE COMING! But not just Eagles...The Dragons join the fight too! The Eagles and Dragons come to their aid and help fight against the Forces of Darkness. Frodo and Sam manage to defeat Gollum and destroy the Ring. Sauron has been vanquished and Lord Thanatos flees from Middle-Earth. Middle-Earth has been saved now free from Darkness! But what has happened to Frodo and Sam? If you guys are wondering where do Dragons come in to all this, Middle-Earth does have a History of Dragons but I decided to have Dragons of a Friendly, Benevolent Nature come into this Chapter. Only one Chapter left before we finish The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy and move on into the Story of Kingdom Hearts 2! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	56. The Grey Havens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Mordor)

Frodo and Sam laid on the flat rocks as the lava flowed down the volcano. Suddenly, in the skies above, the Eagles flew toward Frodo and Sam. Riding one of the Eagles was Gandalf. Flying alongside him was Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Dragons. The Eagles pick up Frodo and Sam and hold them in their talons. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the Dragons all fly out of Mordor

(Rivendell)

Frodo laid on a bed in Rivendell. Frodo soon regains consciousness. He looks infront of him and sees

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf looks toward Frodo with a serious look. Soon, they both laugh. Next, Merry and Pippin burst into the room and jump onto Frodo's bed. Then, Gimli heads into the room

"Gimli."

Legolas, Aragorn, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch enter the room all happy to see Frodo alive. Sam also enters the room. Both he and Frodo look toward each other

(Minas Tirith)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and the people of Gondor and Rohan all gather outside the Hall of Kings at the top of Minas Tirith and celebrate their victory. Gandalf takes the Crown of Gondor and places it on Aragorn's head. Aragorn was now King of Gondor

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf says

Aragorn turns toward the crowd. The crowd cheers

"This day does not belong to one but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn says

The crowd cheers. Aragorn walks down to the crowd followed by guards. Amongst the crowd, he sees Elrond and the elves and surprisingly, Arwen. Aragorn and Arwen kiss each other and embrace themselves in each others arms. Aragorn and Arwen turn their attention toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Devon wore his Keyblade Armor during the ceremony with his helmet off. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin bow before Aragorn and Arwen

"My friends. You bow to no one." Aragorn says

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir and the people of Gondor and Rohan all bow before Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand. Everyone watches in amazement. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the crowd changes. Devon and the crowd are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the crowd back to Minas Tirith

"What happened?" Aragorn asks

"I closed the Keyhole that leads to the heart of your world or Middle-Earth. The Heartless won't trouble Middle-Earth anymore, my King." Devon says

Devon turns toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin

"Let's go home." Devon says

"And thus it was. A fourth age of Middle-Earth began. And the Fellowship of the Ring though eternally bound by friendship and love was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight."

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin return to the Shire

"We were home."

(The Next day)

Sam married Rosie and the Shire celebrated. Frodo returned to Bilbo's house looking through his house remembering all he had done in the Shire before his quest to destroy the Ring

"How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on when in your heart you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep. That have taken hold."

Frodo goes through Bilbo's book when Sam walks in. Frodo clutches his chest

"Mr. Frodo? What is it?" Sam asks

"It's been months since Weathertop, Sam. It's never really healed." Frodo says

Sam looks toward Bilbo's book

"There and back again. A Hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins. And the Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins. You finished it." Sam says

"Not quite. There's room for little more." Frodo says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin begin their journey toward the Harbor. When everyone saw Bilbo again, he was now an elderly hobbit with white hair

"Tell me again, lad. Where are we going?" Bilbo asks

"To the Harbor, Bilbo. The Elves have accorded you a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth." Frodo says

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I gave you?" Bilbo says

"I'm sorry uncle. I'm afraid I lost it." Frodo says

"Oh. Pity. I should like to have held it one last time." Bilbo says

(The Harbor)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin arrive at the harbor. There on the port waited Elrond and Galadriel

"The Power of the three rings has ended. The time has come for the dominion of men." Galadriel says

"The Sea calls us home." Elrond says in elven language

"I think i'm quite ready for another adventure." Bilbo says

Bilbo, Elrond, and Galadriel board the ship

Gandalf turns toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin

"Farewell, my brave Hobbits. Farewell, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea comes the end of our Fellowship." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin become sad

"I will not say "Do not weep." For not all tears are an evil."

Gandalf was about to board the ship when he stops and looks toward Frodo

"It is time, Frodo." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sam, Merry and Pippin look toward Frodo

"What does he mean?" Sam asks

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me." Frodo says

"You don't mean that. You can't leave." Sam says

Frodo takes out his book and hands it to Sam

"The last pages are for you, Sam." Frodo says

Frodo hugs Merry, Pippin, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch.  
Finally, he hugs Sam. Both Frodo and Gandalf board the ship. The boat leaves port and heads out to the sea. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch watch as the ship heads out into the open sea

"Now it's time for us to leave. Me, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the others have our own quest to complete." Devon says

"And we will see it finished." Luna says

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to come back and visit." Cynder says

"Although the Fellowship of the Ring is now over, our Friendship toward each other will last forever in our hearts." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hug Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Devon mounts Luna. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look toward Sam, Merry, and Pippin and smile

"We'll see you soon." Devon says

Having said that, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch take off into the air and fly off into the stars leaving Middle-Earth

(The Shire)

Sam walks toward his home to his wife, Rosie and his children

"My dear Sam: You cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be and to do. Your part in this story will go on."

"Well. I'm back." Sam says

Sam, Rosie and their children head inside their beloved home and live out their lives together in peace and harmony. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continued their quest to defeat Lord Thanatos and the Dark Lord of the Shadows and bring peace to the Universe but they will never forget their journey with the Fellowship of the Ring

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! Here now ends Devon's Journey in The World of Middle-Earth and the Final Chapter of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy comes to it's Dramatic close. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and the people of Gondor and Rohan all gather in Minas Tirith and celebrate their victory. Aragorn is now King of Gondor. Arwen becomes his bride. Devon closes the Keyhole with his Keyblade. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin return to the Shire. Sam marries Rosie. Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel head into the Grey Havens and leave Middle-Earth. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also leave Middle-Earth and continue their Epic Journey. Soon, we shall move onto Kingdom Hearts 2! Hope you guys like all that has been done so far and don't forget to review!


	57. Draxon and Roxas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine."

(1 Year prior to the events in Middle-Earth)

(The Lanes Between)

Having left The World of Middle-Earth, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace deciding on which world to visit next. After one whole year of traveling from world to world in search of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Devon began to wonder where they were. Devon was now 18 Years old

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, I hope you guys are alright." Devon says

"Don't worry, Devon. We'll find them." Luna says

"So where to now?" Hiccup asks

Before Devon could answer, he suddenly had a vision

(Devon's Vision)

In Devon's Vision, he saw three people in black coats on a dark ocean beach, one sat on a rock overlooking the dark beach. Their faces were hidden by the shadows of their hoods

"You have arrived. I've been to see them... They look a lot like you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm what's left. Or... Maybe I'm all there ever was."

"We meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name...is..."

In that moment, memories started flashing through the two dark figure's minds. They also flashed through Devon's mind as well

"Sora. Devon."

Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He laid back down on the beach and was soon surprised by Kairi

"Whoa!" Sora says startled

Sora sits up and turns toward Kairi

"Give me a break, Kai-"

Devon, Sora, and Riku were racing on the beach

"Giving up already?" Riku says

The four youths watched the sunset

"If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku asks

Devon and Sora gaze at the chalk drawing at the Secret Spot

"This world has been connected."

"Who's there?" Devon asks

"Tied to the darkness."

Sora, Devon, and Kairi watch the ocean on the dock

"Sora, Devon, don't ever change." Kairi says

"The door...has opened." Riku says

Riku offers his outstretched hand to Sora and Devon. Before Devon or Sora could move, a ripple of darkness flowed beneath the three boys and started to envelope them

"What?" Devon and Sora say confused

Devon and Sora turned and looked up toward Darkside

"You understand nothing."

Darkness erupted from the keyhole in the door behind Kairi blowing her toward Devon who readies to catch her

"Sora..." Kairi says as if she was half-asleep

Kairi vanishes as Devon catches her. Devon and Sora are blown out of the tunnel. After seeing all those memories flash through Devon's mind, he sees a blond-haired boy named Roxas sitting up on his bed after waking up

Roxas was a Teenage Boy who had many ranges of feelings. He is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt, arrogant, confident, and cocky and stands his ground but he is often calm and and independant. Roxas had bright blue eyes, and spiky golden blond hair. The front of his hair concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. Roxas wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger

"Another dream about them..." Roxas says

Roxas opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air

"I wonder how Draxon and the others is doing." Roxas says

"Draxon?" Devon ponders to himself

Roxas heads out and meets his best friend, Draxon

Draxon was a Teenage Boy much like Roxas. He is short-tempered like Roxas but is often calm. Draxon had bright blue eyes and short brown hair with bangs on the left and right side of his head. Draxon wore a white, low-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and black with several blue block designs and a silver hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was blue. Draxon also wore black colored pants with blue lines and markings all over it's legs. Draxon's shoes were colored in shades of silver and black, and had blue straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore black wristbands on both his left and right wrist as well as a Sapphire ring on his Right middle finger and a Ruby ring on his left middle finger

Devon was surprised when he saw Draxon

"He looks almost like me." Devon says surprised

"Draxon!" Roxas calls out

"Hey, Roxas!" Draxon greets

"He even sounds like me." Devon says

"What's up?" Roxas asks

"Nothing. I was heading over to The Usual Place to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. We're all going to The Struggle today. C'mon! I'll race ya!" Draxon says

"You're on!" Roxas says

Draxon and Roxas race each other to The Usual Place, where the train passes on the tracks overhead. They meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette and they head over to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle

"Who you gonna root for?" Pence asks

"All three of them, silly." Olette says

Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"

"Seifer, y'know!?" Rai syas

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?"

"Hayner! Draxon! Roxas!" Pence and Olette cheer

"Setzerrrrr!"

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..."

"STRUGGLE!"

More fireworks are set off. The announcer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The five bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! And finally Struggler number 5, who is another of my favorite customer alongside Roxas: Draxon!"

Hayner looks to Roxas and Draxon, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly

"So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Five Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!"

Setzer holds up the championship belt

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Hayner each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Hayner points the sword at Roxas, who looks unhappy

"Hey... Sorry about yesterday." Roxas says

"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry, man."

Roxas shakes his head

"Wait, what am I sorry for?"

He smiles, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Roxas readies for battle

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!

Roxas and Hayner battle it out and Hayner loses

"And the winner is Roxas!"

The announcer raises Roxas's arm and Roxas waves to the crowd

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

Draxon and Roxas runs over to Hayner

"I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!"

"Hey. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose. All that matters is that you did great." Draxon says

Hayner stands up

"I guess I taught you well." Hayner says

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas says

"And it was quite fun watching you two fight. I can't wait til me and Roxas fight. I wonder which one of us will win then?" Draxon says

Hayner smiles, then stops and crosses his arms

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." Hayner says

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." Roxas says

"Nah, that's all right." Hayner says

Hayner friendly punches Roxas's hand. Having done that, Hayner leaves

Draxon looks toward Roxas

"Looks like we're up next." Draxon says

"Yeah." Roxas says

"C'mon." Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas walk up onto the stage. The tournament producer hands Roxas and Draxon each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Draxon and Roxas face each other and smile. Within moments, Draxon and Roxas battle it out. It was a short battle and Roxas loses

"The Winner: Draxon!"

The announcer raises Draxon's arm and Draxon waves to the crowd

"Both boys gave it their all in this battle. But only Draxon came out ontop and shall move on to the Semi-finals with Roxas in third place."

Roxas was a little disappointed he lost but was glad he got to fight Draxon. Draxon extends his hand out to Roxas. Roxas grabs hold of Draxon's hand and Draxon helps Roxas to his feet. Draxon and Roxas nod at each other. Draxon and Roxas step down off the stage. As they do, Draxon runs into Seifer

"Out of the way." Seifer says

Having said that, Seifer continues up onto the stage. Draxon is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage

"Don't mess with your elders." Seifer says

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Pence asks

Draxon and Roxas shrug. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs.

"You're mine!" Seifer says

He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

Seifer sits up and shakes his head)

"That's not Vivi." Seifer says

"Huh?" Roxas says

"What?" Draxon says

"Thrash 'im." Draxon says

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle."

"Good luck." Roxas says

"Thanks." Draxon says

Draxon and Vivi head up on stage. The producer hands Draxon and Vivi each a battle sword

"Keep it clean, fellas."

Draxon and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Draxon vs. Vivi!"

Draxon battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and both he and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time

Then out of nowhere, a cloaked man walks in to Draxon and Roxas

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel."

The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair

"Axel?" Draxon and Roxas say

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel says

His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're both coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Axel says

Suddenly, another man named DiZ appears

"So it was you." Axel says

Axel sends his flaming chakram flying at DiZ, but with no impact

"Draxon, Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" DiZ says

"Draxon, Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel says

"Draxon! Roxas!" DiZ says

"Draxon! Roxas!" Axel says

The two men continue shouting their name to get the best of them. Draxon and Roxas holds their head in their hands

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Draxon and Roxas cry out

The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Draxon's victory against Vivi

"What? What just happened?"

"Huh? ...How did I get here?" Vivi asks

Hayner, Olette, and Pence rush the stage

"Draxon! Roxas!" Olette calls

"Ladies and gentlemen, Draxon-our new top Struggler!"

Hayner notices Draxon and Roxas were a little distraught

"Draxon? Roxas?" Hayner says

"Setzeerrrr!"

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

Setzer drinks up the attention

"Draxon! It's starting!" Olette says

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket."

"There's only room for one up here." Setzer says

"Well, may the best man win!"

The producer walks offstage

"Hey, Rucksack. How about you throw the match for me?" Setzer says

"Draxon! Focus!"

Draxon glares at Setzer

"Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while." Setzer says

"Yeah right! Get real!" Draxon says

"Draxon, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake." Setzer says

Draxon and Setzer fight each other. But the battle was short and Draxon beats Setzer

"Draxon! Draxon! Draxon! Draxon! Draxon!"

Setzer walks offstage and points back to Draxon. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette rush up to Draxon

"Draxon!" Roxas says

"You did it!" Olette says

Setzer turns around and leaves

"That was awesome, Draxon!" Pence says

Draxon waves to the crowd. The producer presents him with the championship belt.  
Draxon holds it up as the crowd cheers his name. Later that day, on the ledge of the train station, Draxon sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Olette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence. He takes out a Dark blue one and tosses it to Roxas. Finally, he takes out a Light Blue Crystal and holds it up to the sun

"As promised." Draxon says

"Thanks a ton, Draxon!" Pence says

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner says

"I've got a present, too...for all of us."

Olette takes out five bars of sea-salt ice cream

"Whoa!" Hayner says

Roxas stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls

"Roxas!" Draxon cries out

Like Roxas, Draxon teeters on the edge, loses his balance and falls

On the Destiny Islands, Kairi walks down the path to the beach after school

"Kairi! Wait up!"

Kairi stops and turns around as Selphie catches up to her

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island?" Selphie asks

"Not today, sorry." Kairi says

"Aw, why not?" Selphie asks

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asks

"Riku?" Selphie asks

"Yeah." Kairi says

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him." Selphie says

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." Kairi says

"Sure. Of course we will." Selphie says

"And the other boys?" Kairi says

"What other boys?" Selphie asks

"The ones who were with Riku and me all the time-we played together on that island. Their voices always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of their faces, or their names. I feel awful about it. So I told myself-I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about them." Kairi says

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie says

"Namin ?" Draxon and Roxas say in unison

Kairi gets a sudden headache while Roxas and Draxon continues to fall off the clock tower

"Namin ...? What's happening to us?" Draxon asks

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl they like." Draxon says

"Who? Please, a name!" Kairi asks

"I'm Roxas."

"I'm Draxon."

"Okay, Roxas, Draxon, but can you tell me their name?"

"You don't remember our names? Thanks a lot, Kairi!" Sora says

"Yeah. Thanks alot." Devon says

"Okay, I guess we can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!" Sora says

"And starts with a "D!" Devon says

Kairi wakes up on the ground

"Are you okay?" Selphie asks

Kairi nods. The two girls look to the island across the water. Kairi looks over at Selphie and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Selphie catches up

"Kairi...?" Selphie says

Kairi places her bag down and lets loose a message in a bottle in the ocean

"What's that?" Selphie asks

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boys I can't remember. I said that no letter where they are... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it." Kairi says

"Wow... I hope they get it." Selphie says

"He will. Starts with an "S." and a "D." Right, Sora? Right, Devon?" Kairi says

"Restoration at 79%"

(Elsewhere)

DiZ continues to sit at the computer while the cloaked man juggles a Dark and Light blue crystal in his hand

"His progress is astounding." DiZ says

"So what happened?"

The cloaked man places the blue balls back into the munny pouch

"Namin 's encounter with Roxas and Draxon put their heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora and Devon. You see?" DiZ says

"Namin ?... She's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and Devon and those aligned with them." DiZ says

"But whose Nobody is she?"

"I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" DiZ says

The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood. Surprisingly,

"It's Ansem."

DiZ laughs

"It's an honor, Ansem!" DiZ says

(Back in Twilight Town)

Roxas is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs

"I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?" Roxas says

(Meanwhile in Draxon's room)

"This is all very strange. Why is all this happening to me and Roxas? Something isn't right." Draxon says

(Elsewhere)

"Now then, Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" DiZ says

"Yes...the haze is clearing." Ansem says

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Devon. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year." DiZ says

Ansem sits in an opposite chair

"I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" Ansem asks

"Revenge." DiZ says

"Revenge..." Ansem says

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Namin . She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas and Draxon aren't the only ones who were never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem." DiZ says

"Restoration at 97%."

The last of Sora's memories flash through Roxas and Draxon's mind as well as Devon's

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora says

"I know you will!" Kairi says

Sora and Kairi break away from each other. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path

"So, now what do we do?"

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora says

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy says

They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth

"Pluto?" Donald says

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy says

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora says

Pluto turns to run down the path

"Let's go!" Sora says

At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road

Roxas and Draxon runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow them. They run into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi)

"Hey, chicken wuss." Seifer says

Draxon and Roxas stop as the Dusks enter

"Who's that?" Fuu asks

Fuu and Rai get in their fighting positions as Vivi runs away

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" Seifer says

Roxas and Draxon spots two battling swords and rolls to grab it. They both try to fight the Dusks, but were thrown down, their weapons had no effect. Draxon and Roxas stand back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time

"Not good..." Roxas says

"Definitely not good." Draxon says

The Dusks approach Draxon and Roxas

"Roxas! Draxon! Use the Keyblade!"

Draxon and Roxas look up and sees Namin on a building overlooking the Sandlot. Two Dusks attacks Roxas and Draxon, who blocks with his hands. A flash of light blinds them and soon, Roxas and Draxon found themselves being pulled pulled into the darkness, but Namin catches them and saves them. Draxon and Roxas find themselves in a white room standing before Namin . Before he starts to speak, Namin places a finger to her lips

"My name is Namin . Roxas, Draxon... Do you remember your true name?"

Ansem returns and picks Namin up

"Say no more, Namin ."

"But Buku, if no one tells him, Roxas will..." Namin says before Ansem cuts her off

"It's best he doesn't know the truth." Ansem says

Having said that, Ansem holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Draxon and Roxas. Draxon and Roxas leaps away from it. Ansem pushes them inside, and the two boys wake up in the Sandlot

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" Rai says

"How's this?" Seifer asks

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" Rai says

Draxon and Roxas sees Fuu take a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her using a camera

"How 'bout one more, y'know?" Rai says

Draxon and Roxas stand up

"What's that for!?" Draxon asks

"Keepsake." Fuu says

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai says

"Cakewalk." Fuu says

"What were those things?" Roxas asks

"Outsiders, that's what." Seifer says

Draxon and Roxas shake their heads

"And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measure." Seifer says

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?" Rai says

Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas and Draxon. He gives them the thumbs up when a white Dusk appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The Dusk flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common

(Elsewhere)

DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man and Buku standing behind him

"Was that Namin made of data?" Ansem asks

"No. Namin hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ says as he slams the desk with a fist

"Calm down." Ansem says

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namin accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas and Draxon." DiZ says

Roxas and Draxon follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods

"Draxon, Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" DiZ says

The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Draxon and Roxas to follow it. Draxon and Roxas follows and ends up outside the Old Mansion. They both approach the Dusk. Words appear in both their head

"We have come for you, my liege."

"Huh?" Roxas says baffled

"What?" Draxon says baffled

The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens. In that moment, The swords in Roxas and Draxon's Right-hand swirls with data

"What?" Roxas and Draxon say

The sword in Roxas' hand turns into the Keyblade: Kingdom Key. The sword in Draxon's hand turns into the Keyblade: Ultima Weapon

"What...what is this thing?" Roxas asks

"This is weird." Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade in their hands. They both look at each other and nod. In that moment, they both fight the Dusk. They both succeed and the Dusk vanishes. They turn around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind them

"Don't call us and then lock us out..." Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas gets a vision of Sora and Devon holding out their Keyblades. Draxon and Roxas steps back from the gate and unlocks the keyhole with their Keyblades. The gates open and he runs inside. The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by Ansem.

Draxon and Roxas enters the mansion and finds the White Room. They walk past pictures and stops at one of them in an alleyway of the dark city they saw in their dreams. Draxon and Roxas gets a sudden headache.

"Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"Shut up!" Roxas says

Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Draxon and Roxas walks through the dark streets. They both pass Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asks

Draxon and Roxas stops

"Why did the Keyblade choose us? We have to know." Draxon says

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel says

Roxas and Draxon's vision stops and they see Namin in the White Room

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group." Roxas says

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something." Namin says

"What?" Draxon asks

"Kingdom Hearts." Namin says

Roxas and Draxon chuckle

"Funny?" Namin asks

"It's just, I think-we've been running away from the question we really wanna ask." Roxas says

Draxon and Roxas walks to the table and leans against it

"What's gonna happen to us? Just tell us that. Nothing else really matters anymore." Draxon asks

"You are...

Namin flickers

"Namin !" Roxas says

The form of Namin breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate.

"Even if it doesn't, we wanna know. We have the right to know!" Draxon says

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." DiZ says

"But what IS a Nobody!?" Roxas asks

Ansem still hooded appears

"DiZ, we can t hold them off any longer. There s too many Nobodies!" Ansem says

A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Namin

"Roxas, Draxon. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!

"We'll...disappear...?" Draxon says confused

"No further outbursts!"

"No, you won't disappear! You'll-" Namin says before DiZ grabs Namin and covers her mouth

"Wait!" Roxas says

Roxas tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Namin stops DiZ's clench over her mouth

"Roxas! Draxon! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Namin and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal

"Let her go!" Draxon says

The portal vanishes along with Ansem

"Namin !" Draxon and Roxas cry out

Draxon and Roxas finds the Mansion Library. Draxon draws an (X) symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor. They walk into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Draxon and Roxas' head aches again. They are reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each Organization XIII member including themselves. Draxon and Roxas runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, they both confront a blindfolded silver-haired figure

"Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"Shut up!" Roxas says

The figure quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Roxas away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade

"Roxas!" Draxon cries out

The figure stands up and walks toward Draxon and Roxas. Roxas and Draxon is later lying underneath the odd machine as DiZ and Ansem appear

"Will it work?" Ansem asks

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namin finishes chaining together Sora's memories." DiZ says

"What will happen to Roxas and Draxon?" Ansem asks

"Roxas holds half of Sora's Power within him and Draxon holds half of Devon's Power. In the end, he'll have to give it back." DiZ says

DiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors

"Until then, they'll need another personality to throw off their pursuers." DiZ says

"Poor things." Ansem says

DiZ sits down and punches in some keys

"It's the fate of a Nobody." DiZ says

The machine starts up and changes Roxas and Draxon into data and the two boys are gone. Draxon and Roxas' headache stops and their anger rises. The Keyblade appears in their hands and begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once they have vented their anger, a door opens. Roxas and Draxon enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Roxas and Draxon defeats them and Axel walks in with his arms crossed

"Simply amazing, Roxas, Draxon." Axel says

"Axel." Draxon and Roxas say

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel says

Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames

"But you're too late!" Axel says

Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Draxon manages to conjure Celestial Light and Dark Shadows in his hands

Celestial Light had a black handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin, light blue edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black, and does not have light blue edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, black, and has concave, silver edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an light blue crystal diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. Celestial Light was a Keyblade of Light

Dark Shadows had a black handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin, red edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black, and does not have red edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, black, and has concave, silver edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is a red crystal diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. Dark Shadows was a Keyblade of Darkness

"Two!?" Axel says

Axel makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Roxas and Draxon

"Come here. I'll make it all stop." Axel says

Axel strikes first by jumping toward Draxon and Axel leaving a trail of fire in his path. Draxon and Roxas jump out of the way dodging the attack. Draxon and Roxas jump toward Axel and swing their Keyblades. Axel manages to block both Keyblade Wielders and jump back away from them. Draxon and Roxas both slam their Keyblades at Axel knocking him into the ground and finishing the fight. Draxon and Roxas stares at Axel and remembers the last time they talked to him before, in the alleyway

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you both!" Axel says

"No one would miss us." Draxon says

"That's not true... I would." Axel says

As Axel begins to fade away

"Axel..." Roxas says

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel says

"Yeah. We'll be waiting." Draxon says

"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Axel says

Having said that, Axel disappears. Roxas and Draxon walks up to where Axel vanished. Later, Roxas and Draxon walks through the basement corridor. There, they see two capsules with familiar faces inside

"...Donald?" Roxas says

"...Goofy?" Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones." DiZ says

"Who are you talking to? Me? Roxas? Devon? Or Sora?" Draxon says

"To half of Sora and Devon, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." DiZ says

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asks

"I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourselves a tool, at best." DiZ chuckles

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" Draxon asks

Draxon and Roxas conjures their Keyblades in their hands

"Cause we're not laughing!" Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, Draxon are caught surprised and stands straight

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." DiZ says

Draxon and Roxas screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Draxon and Roxas catches his breath

"Come, over here." DiZ says

Draxon and Roxas stares at DiZ

"We hate you so much..." Draxon says

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora and Devon. They're far too nice for their own good." DiZ says

"No! Our hearts belongs to us!" Roxas says

"And only us!" Draxon says

Draxon and Roxas runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain

"Sora..." Draxon and Roxas say in unison

Sora, still asleep, is floating inside

"You're lucky. Looks like our summer vacation is...over." Roxas says

In a flash of light, Devon saw nothing but darkness. He looked in the distance and saw Draxon

"Devon." Draxon calls

"What?" Devon says confused

"Devon!" Luna calls

"Devon, are you alright?" Cynder asks

Devon shakes his head and blinks his eyes. He found himself back in The Lanes Between. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look toward Devon worried about him

"What...happened?" Devon asks

"You tell us. You just zoned out on us." Snotlout says

"Did you have a vision?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. It involved two people: Roxas and Draxon." Devon says

"Roxas?" Hiccup asks

"Draxon?" Astrid asks

"I don't know who they are either but they looked almost like me and Sora." Devon says

"Maybe if we find this Roxas and Draxon, maybe we'll find Sora." Fishlegs says

"It is a possibility." Hiccup says

"Maybe we'll also find Riku and Kairi if we're lucky." Devon says

"So where to?" Spyro asks

Devon turns his attention to a world known as Mysterious Tower

"There. That should be a good place to find out where Sora. Let's go!" Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter the world

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! We finally crossover into the story of Kingdom Hearts 2 where Devon reunites with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Devon is now 18. The Story of Kingdom Hearts 2 takes place one year prior to the events that took place in Middle-Earth (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy). This means Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch have been in the World of Middle-Earth for one year during the events of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. So now, we start things off with Devon having a long vision about two special boys, everyone's favorite Nobody: Roxas and Draxon: Devon's Nobody. He also has visions about what has been happening during the time he and his friends spent in Middle-Earth. After his long vision, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch now head to Mysterious Tower to meet a familiar figure. Looks like Devon's Journey is about to get even more interesting. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	58. Meeting Master Yen Sid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(Mysterious Tower)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit out of the Portal of Light. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes and Devon's Keyblade Armor magically disappears in a flash of light. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves on a floating island. Infront of them was a large tower

"That's one big tower." Tuffnut says

"Yeah." Ruffnut says

"Obviously someone lives here." Astrid says

"Perhaps someone who knows where Sora, Riku, and Kairi is." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch heads up a set of stairs and just before they enter the tower, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and began to shrink in size. The dragons shrank until they were the size of large dogs. After that was done, they ascend the stairs of the tower until they reach the top floor. They soon reach the Sorcerer's Loft where an old wizard is sitting at his desk. This wizard was known as Master Yen Sid

Master Yen Sid was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. Despite his old age, Master Yen Sid was a Powerful Sorcerer and a Good Friend of The Inheritor who helps keeps a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness

Master Yen Sid watched as Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch enter the room

"So, you must be Devon." Master Yen Sid says

"Yes. How did you know?" Devon says

"You're friend, Sora spoke very highly of you. He told me you and him were great friends." Master Yen Sid says

"You met Sora?" Devon asks

"Yes. As you are well aware, he too is a Keyblade Wielder much like yourself." Master Yen Sid says

Master Yen Sid turns his attention toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"I trust these are your companions?" Master Yen Sid asks

"Yes. This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. I met Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch on The Island of Berk. Then later on, we met Spyro and Cynder in The World of Avalar." Devon says introducing his friends

"We are sorry to disturb you. We were just helping Devon finding his friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Luna says

"It is quite alright. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Master Yen Sid. I am a Good Friend to The Inheritor, the First Keyblade Wielder of Light."

"You know The Inheritor?" Cynder asks

"Yes. I do. We both keep a close eye on the balance of Light and Darkness." Master Yen Sid says

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Master Yen Sid. Any friend of The Inheritor is a friend of ours." Devon says

"I am honored. The Inheritor told me of your past endeavors against the Heartless and we are both very grateful and pleased with your progress. He also told me about Lord Thanatos, a very Powerful Keyblade Wielder of Darkness." Master Yen Sid says

"Yeah. We ran into him several times along the way." Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement

"So, Master Yen Sid, you said you know Sora. Does that mean you know where he is now?" Devon asks

"Sad to say no. I do not. But I can tell you that he and his companions Donald and Goofy were here recently. Just before you arrived." Master Yen Sid says

Devon remembers Donald and Goofy from his vision

"Well that's good to hear." Devon says

"As he started his journey alongside his two companions, there was but one world available to him. This world is known as Hollow Bastion. If you hurry, you will be able to catch up to him." Master Yen Sid says

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid. We'll leave right away." Devon says

"Now now. Just a moment. Before you go, there is something you must know. Devon, as you are well aware, everything in your journey and Sora's is connected. I understand that you and Sora wish to return to your world, Destiny Islands with your friend, Riku and with your companions as well. But that depends on whether you will find your way home to the islands...Whether you will return alone or with your friends...And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them is you, Devon." Master Yen Sid says

"I'm...the key?" Devon says

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Master Yen Sid says

"Wait. There's one thing we don't understand. Every world we've visited has Heartless everywhere we go. How come there are so much Heartless around?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. Why is that?" Astrid asks

"Your past endeavors along with Sora's did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.  
Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Master Yen Sid explains

Yen Sid waves a hand and an image of appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless

If one such as you, Devon, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." Master Yen Sid says

Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow Heartless

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." Master Yen Sid explains

The Shadow Heartless image disappears

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" Master Yen Sid explains

Two more images of Dusks appear around Devon

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Master Yen Sid explains

The images vanish

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-" Master Yen Sid says before he waves his hand again

Images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all look wary

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Master Yen Sid explains

"Organization XIII..." Devon says

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. My dear friend and foremost apprentice, King Mickey sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." Master Yen Sid explains

"Then I guess we better help Sora and the others out. No doubt Lord Thanatos and The Dark Lord of the Shadows are behind this." Devon says

"Don't worry. We'll be right here beside you. All the way." Luna says

"Before you go, there is but a last bit of information I can give you. There are new worlds in addition to the ones you all have visited so far. In order to travel from world to world, there are pathways you must travel to reach them. These pathways can be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to The Lanes Between. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Master Yen Sid says

"Our hearts are connected." Devon says

"That is correct." Master Yen Sid says

"Got it!" Devon says

"But be warned. As you proceed...The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Master Yen Sid warns

"Well, I guess that explains why we see them in different worlds." Hiccup says

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Everyone is waiting." Master Yen Sid says

"Thanks for telling us everything, Master Yen Sid." Devon says

"We sure do appreciate the help." Luna says

Devon turns toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"C'mon! Let's get going!" Devon says

Having said that, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch run down the corridor. Yen Sid disappears in a whisk of light. As soon as they reach outside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and grew back to normal size. Devon presses his Right-Bracelet. Bright Light envelopes Devon's body illuminating the area. When the light dims down, Devon was now in his New Keyblade Armor. Devon mounts Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. The group takes off into the sky. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey heading for Hollow Bastion

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive at Mysterious Tower and meet the Great Master Yen Sid who tells them that Sora recently met him just before they arrived! Before Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch rush off to find Sora, Master Yen Sid tells them about the Nobodies and about the Mysterious Organization XIII. Now prepared to continue their fight against the Forces of Darkness, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch set out to Hollow Bastion, Sora's last known location and continue their epic journey! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	59. Reunion at Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Having left The Mysterious Tower, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit the blue Portal of Light and were flying through interspace seaching for Hollow Bastion, Sora's last known location. They soon spot Hollow Bastion

"There it is. Hollow Bastion." Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and points it to the world opening a blue Portal of Light. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly into the portal. The portal closes as soon as they enter the world

(Hollow Bastion)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch exit out of the Portal of Light. As soon as everyone was out, the Portal of Light closes and Devon's Keyblade Armor magically disappears in a flash of light. The group looks around their surroundings and found themselves near a town. They soon gaze at the castle infront of them in the distance which was in the midst of rebuilding

"This is it. Hollow Bastion." Devon says

Hollow Bastion was surrounded by a field of Crystal. A Town in the midst of rebuilding surrounded the entire castle. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch head through the town. Suddenly, they stop and see strange pillars appearing and disappearing

"What's going on?" Spyro asks

"That's the town's Defense Mechanism."

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look above them to see Yuffie standing atop a staircase

Yuffie wore

"Look out!" Yuffie shouts

A Dusk appears and attacks Devon from behind. Without even looking, Devon backflips vaulting over the Dusk. While he is above the Dusk, Devon summons his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon and cleaves it through the Dusk. The Dusk disintegrates in a flash of light and Devon lands back on the ground. In that moment, more Dusks surround the group Devon got into battle stance alongside, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"So these are Nobodies." Hiccup says

"Looks like it." Astrid says

Devon swings his Keyblade at the Dusks and deals powerful blows to them. One Dusk tries to attack from behind. Devon quickly turns and swings a powerful blow to the Dusk. Two try to attack from the side. Devon blocks one attack from one Dusk and kicks the other one back. Luna whips her tail at the Dusks sweeping them off the ground. Spyro rams the Dusks with his horns. Cynder hits the Dusks with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Dusks. Toothless slammed his tail at a Dusks knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Dusks. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Dusks. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Dusks. Meatlug rams into the Dusks sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at the Dusks. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Dusks. Toothless slammed his tail into two Dusks knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Dusk. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Dusk. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Dusks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Dusk. The Dusk explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Dusk. Barf breathes gas near the Dusk. The gas spreads around the Dusk. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Dusk are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Dusk. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Dusk. Devon strikes down numerous Dusks with his Keyblade. Luna grabs an Dusk in her jaws and tosses it toward the other Dusks. After striking down a Dusk, Devon quickly turns and strikes down another Dusk. Devon strikes the Dusks with powerful blows sending them flying. After fighting valiantly, the group defeats the Nobodies

Yuffie jumps down off the staircase and lands infront of Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Even though you're new around here, you guys fight pretty well." Yuffie says

"Thanks" Devon says

"Name's Yuffie."

"I'm Devon. This is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Hey, Yuffie. You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Sora, would you?" Devon asks

"Yeah. I sure do. As a matter of fact, he's looking for you here." Yuffie says

"You're kidding!" Devon says suprised

"Nope." Yuffie says

"Do you know where he is?" Devon asks

"He's still here in Town. He's with his friends, Donald and Goofy in Merlin's house. Follow me. I'll lead you there." Yuffie says

Yuffie heads deeper into the town

"Finally! I get to see Sora again!" Devon says excited

"Looks like we finally get to meet Sora." Hiccup says

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fishlegs says

"Yeah! Let's!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch catch up with Yuffie deeper in the town and stand infront of Merlin's house. Before they enter Merlin's house, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch glow with blue aura and began to shrink in size. The dragons shrank until they were the size of large dogs. After that was done, they enter Merlin's House. Inside was a computer with technical appliances added to it. Also inside were bookshelves filled with books

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie introduces

Six people turn from the Computer and face Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Out of the six people, Devon immediately notices Sora

When Devon saw Sora again, he had a black and silver overjacket as well as a red and black jumpsuit underneath it. He also had black fingerless gloves and black, yellow, silver shoes. In addition, Sora had black, silver baggy shorts that had yellow straps. Unlike his original outfit, Sora's new outfit had many zippers and extra leggings

"Sora!" Devon says happily

"Devon!" Sora says happily

Both Devon and Sora rush toward each other and hug each other

"Sora, have I got some stories to tell you." Devon says

"So do I, Devon." Sora says

Devon introduces Sora to his friends

"Sora, this is Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch." Devon introduces

Sora walks up to Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Dragons! Wow!" Sora says looking at the dragons amazed

"It's an honor to meet you, Sora." Luna says

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Spyro says

"It's a real pleasure." Cynder says

"Hi, Sora. My name's Hiccup. This is my dragon, Toothless"

Toothless smiles at Sora

"Hiya!" Sora says

"I'm Astrid. This is Stormfly."

"My name's Fishlegs and this is my favorite Dragon and best friend, Meatlug."

Meatlug rubs against Sora and licks his face with her large tongue

"Very friendly, isn't she?" Sora says

"Oh yes. She's very friendly." Fishlegs says

"The name's Snotlout and this is Hookfang."

"I'm Tuffnut."

"And i'm Ruffnut."

"This is my dragon, Barf."

"And this is my dragon, Belch."

Tuffnut looks toward Ruffnut

"Hey! He's my dragon!" Tuffnut says

"No! He's my dragon!" Ruffnut says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut began arguing

"They're kind of twins." Devon says

"You don't say." Sora says

"Uh guys. Same dragon. Remember?" Hiccup says

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut says

"Now let me introduce you to my friends. This is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduces

"Howdy." Goofy says

"Hi." Donald says

"Let me introduce you to them. This is Leon, Aerith, and Cid." Yuffie says

"Nice to meet you." Aerith says

Aerith is a kind woman wearing a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wears a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wears yet another dress underneath the first one. She has a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it. She has a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace.

"Howdy." Cid says

Cid is a kind man wearing his goggles, a necklace with a rectangular charm, a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. Cid's pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage. Cid also wears grey socks and black shoes. Cid's short hair is blond, albeit styled. His eyes are blue and he has some stubble on his chin. Cid chews on a toothpick.

Leon just nods

Leon is a caring person but sometime is a quiet loner. He has short, brown hair with his bangs sweeping to the left side of his face. His eyes are blue and he bears his distinctive scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wore black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a short-sleeved white fur collared black jacket that bears red wings on the back and has a red Griever symbol on each shoulder. Underneath the black jacket, he wears a white undershirt. Leon also wears three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh. Leon's black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. Leon wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist

Once everyone introduces themselves, Devon and Sora tell each other about their adventures. Devon tells of his adventures in Berk, Avalar, his Journey to the Nesting Grounds with Aladar and his friends, The World of Pokemon, The World of Narnia, and the World of Middle-Earth. Sora tells his adventures in Wonderland, Halloween Town, Monstro, The Whale, The Olympus Coliseum, and Neverland. Devon tells Sora about The Inheritor, The Chronicler, Mata Nui, The Librarian, Lord Thanatos, Makuta Teridax, The Dark Lord of the Shadows and the villains he fought so far. He even told him about what happened to his Mother and Father, Shara and Ducar. Sora couldn't believe his ears

"Wow. Sounds like you've been through alot." Sora says

"Great, not only do we have to deal with the Heartless and Nobodies, but now we have to worry about this "Dark Lord of the Shadows." Donald says

"There seem to be Heartless and Nobodies in this World. Is there a problem?" Devon says

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem...A big problem. Devon, Sora. We were hoping you and your friends might give us a hand around here." Leon says

"Like we're gonna say no." Devon says

Leon chuckles then walks to the door

"Follow me to the Bailey. There's something you need to see." Leon says seeing his way out

A magic cloud suddenly appears out of nowhere. When the cloud subsides, Merlin stood infront of the group

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" Merlin says

"It's Merlin!" Donald says

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Merlin. Merlin, This is my best friend, Devon and his friends." Sora introduces

"Devon, Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie says

"Splendid! We'll count on you." Merlin says

"Right!" Devon, Sora, and their companions say in unison

"Did you give them the cards, Dear?" Merlin asks Aerith

"Oh."

Aerith takes out two cards and hands them to Sora and Devon

"Here...They're presents for you." Aerith says handing the cards

Devon and Sora take the cards

Devon and Sora read the back

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Sora reads

"Membership cards!" Donald says

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy says

"Yeah." Devon says

"Come on. We have to meet Leon at the Bailey." Cynder says

"Shoot! We forgot about that! Let's go! Sora!" Devon says heading out of the house

Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy meet Leon by the Bailey

"Look at that." Leon says

Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy overlook Hollow Bastion from a window. They are all shocked by what they see. Surrounding Hollow Bastion were Thousands of Heartless

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still alot to do, But I'm sure we can handle everything-  
-except...for that...and that." Leon says pointing toward the field

Devon look toward the ground to see two Dusks walking toward Hollow Bastion

"We'll handle them." Sora says

"Well, that's good to hear. So, Sora, Devon-do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, Who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But, he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Heartless, Nobodies and the Dark Lord." Sora explains

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too." Goofy says

"You called?"

Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy rush out and look around

"You're doing well."

"Who's that?" Sora says drawing his Keyblade: Kingdom Key

Devon draws his Keyblade: Ultima Weapon

"This calls for a celebration..."

Nobodies suddenly appear. Luckily, these were Dusks. The gates leading out to Town shuts, leaving Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald, Goofy and Leon to fight the Nobodies

"We can't let them get into town." Devon says

"Guard the gates." Leon says

"Let's see how tough these Nobodies really are." Devon says

Devon swings his Keyblade at the Dusks and deals powerful blows to them. One Dusk tries to attack from behind. Devon quickly turns and swings a powerful blow to the Dusk. Two try to attack from the side. Devon blocks one attack from one Dusk and kicks the other one back. Luna whips her tail at the Dusks sweeping them off the ground. Spyro rams the Dusks with his horns. Cynder hits the Dusks with a 3 tailwhip combo using her tailblade to attack. Luna shoots a blast of blue fire toward the Dusks. Toothless slammed his tail at a Dusks knocking it aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Dusks. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Dusks. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Dusks. Meatlug rams into the Dusks sending them flying. Hookfang slams his tail at the Dusks. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the Dusks. Toothless slammed his tail into two Dusks knocking them aside and shot a blast of blue fire toward another Dusk. He quickly turned and shot another blast of blue fire toward another Dusk. Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward a few Dusks. Meatlug shoots a massive fireball toward 3 Dusk. The Dusk explode after being hit by the massive fireball. Hookfang spews a jet of fire toward one Dusk. Barf breathes gas near the Dusk. The gas spreads around the Dusk. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas ignites and explodes. The Dusk are caught in the explosion and disintegrate. Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath spewing streams of fire at the Dusk. Cynder attacks using her Light Breath shooting beams of blue light at the Dusk. Devon strikes down numerous Dusks with his Keyblade. Luna grabs an Dusk in her jaws and tosses it toward the other Dusks. After striking down a Dusk, Devon quickly turns and strikes down another Dusk. Devon strikes the Dusks with powerful blows sending them flying. Donald fights the Dusks using his magic. Donald casts Thunder spells on the Dusks. The spells hit the Nobodies and they disintigrate. Goofy uses his shield to bash the Dusks. Devon, Sora, and Leon slash several of the Nobodies protecting the gates. Some of the Nobodies were Samurai

Samurai were Nobodies that has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The swords used by the Samurai usually just float very close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of its hips

Devon and Sora went after the Samurai-Nobodies while Leon protected the gate from the other Nobodies. While Sora fights off another Samurai, Devon and a Samurai-Nobody stare each other down. They both wait for the perfect moment to strike. Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald, Goofy and Leon defeat the Nobodies then turn to Devon. Just as the Nobody was about to strike, Devon strikes with lightning speed and defeats the Nobody. Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy all watched in amazement. Devon turns toward the group. He smiles then rushes out of the Bailey. Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy follow close behind

"The Keyblade...a truely marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..."

Sinister voices laugh

"Show yourselves!" Devon shouts

Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy all look above them and see a single, hooded-black-robed figure appear out from a dark portal. Several black-robed figures appear

"Organization XIII!" Luna shouts

"Good, Now we can settle this." Sora says

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends."

The Organization XIII disappears into the dark portals

"Stop!" Devon shouts then rushes toward the ramp into town

Suddenly, another robed figure appears infront of them

"What's the big idea?" Donald snaps

"Oopsie-daisy."

"Move!" Sora says

"Now do you think that's polite shutting me down like that?" the robed figure says

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of the way!" Snotlout says

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then, were gonna MAKE you move!" Donald says

"I'm right behind ya." Snotlout says

"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora snaps

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?!" Sora says

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind us?" Sora says

The robed figure laughs

"That's right. He used to give me that exact same look."

"Guess you can try and psych us out by saying random stuff." Sora says

"Gee... I just don't know."

Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy and the robed figure stare each other down

"Be a good boy now."

Having said that, the robed figure disappears into the dark portal

"Wait!" Cynder says

Donald charges toward the robed figure. But before he could reach him, the robed figure disappears

"Nuts! He got away!" Donald says

"That was weird." Devon says

"Who gave him the same look?" Sora ponders to himself

"Y'know I think he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy says

"Yeah, you're right, Goofy." Sora says

Devon takes out his membership card and looks at the back again

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

Devon's card begins to shine

"Whoa!" Devon says suprised

The card begins to levitate in the air. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand. Everyone watches in amazement. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue markings began to show all over Devon's body. Devon's Keyblade begins to shine. Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and the crowd changes. Devon and the group are transported to a corridor of light. Devon's card shoots up a beam of light and a Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and transports Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon back to Hollow Bastion

"Oh...Now I get it." Devon says

Devon realizes that when he opens the keyhole, he unlocks a gateway to different worlds. Devon soon realizes that the worlds he visited are still in danger from the Heartless and the Nobodies

"That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about." Sora says

"Oh boy!" Donald says excited

"Sorry to run, Leon. But, other worlds are calling." Devon says

Leon nods

"Organization XIII. They look tough. Be careful." Leon says

"See you soon." Devon says

Devon looks toward Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy

"Let's go." Devon says

Devon presses his Right-Bracelet. Bright Light envelopes Devon's body illuminating the area. When the light dims down, Sora, Donald and Goofy look amazed

"Whoa!" Sora says

"Wow." Donald and Goofy say

"C'mon. Let's go." Sora says

Sora, Donald and Goofy teleport to the Gummi Ship

Devon was now in his New Keyblade Armor. Devon mounts Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut mount Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. The group takes off into the sky. Devon opens a blue portal of light with his Keyblade shooting a beam of light up ahead. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey now alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, Devon reunites with Sora! Devon introduces Sora to Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Devon and Sora along with their friends offer to help Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin in restoring Hollow Bastion. Later on, Devon, Sora, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Donald and Goofy fight valiantly against a group of Nobodies. Afterwards, they finally encounter Organization XIII. Having found the Keyhole to Hollow Bastion, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch continue their epic journey now alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


End file.
